Saints and Sinners
by Darlin
Summary: Ultimate Storm & Wolverine are meant for each other but there's the little matter of Logan being a killer that they'll have to overcome as well as Hank and Jean.
1. The Prodigal Son

**Saints and Sinners - By Darlin**   
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own the X-Men – just having fun.   
  
**Summary** – Ultimate Wolverine seems to be a little – well very dishonorable. He left Scott for dead so he could have Jean all to himself as if running around getting tofu for her would make her forget Scott's death – obviously not the Wolvie we all know and love. Well after everyone found out what he did it's not surprising that he's not exactly everyone's favorite prodigal son. Even more surprising, the one person who knew he was sizing them all up for coffins, i.e. Ororo, is the only one who seems to understand and the only one willing to give him a second chance. Brash, sassy, irrelevant, and just as beautiful as Jean the ex-thief shows Logan that lust can't possibly compare to love.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter One - The Prodigal Son**   
  
Logan was sulking around the mansion wondering how and why he could've been so stupid as to allow Scott to talk him into coming back to Xavier's. It was obvious that not one of the X-Men were happy with him being back. So far the only person that had attempted to hold a conversation with him was Scott – the last person he cared to talk to. He didn't quite understand what the problem was after all he hadn't actually killed the Boy Scout. He could've and it would've been fun true but he'd left Scott alive – gave him a fighting chance. 

But it was definitely a surprise to Logan when he'd found out that Scott had survived after his fall.  It hadn't fazed him though. He could always kill Scott later if he wanted to. He had definitely considered killing him after Scott had tracked him down after Logan had left the X-Men.  But he had given some thought to what Scott had offered – helping him to find out his past and he'd decided to let him live for the moment.  Only when Logan had seen the way Jean looked at him, as if he was beneath her and he had seen the way she was hanging and clinging to Scott every chance she could get he'd decided to drop it altogether.   
  
He'd looked at Jean more closely then and seen her for what she really was – just a kid, an inexperienced flirt who had felt no love for him during their time together. Hell, he hadn't loved her either although he had to admit it was fun having a virgin for a change. Okay, he had to admit he'd liked her maybe even liked her more than he would ever admit. But it hadn't been love. He'd been consumed with lust and not just lust – he'd been consumed with the immense power he'd wielded over her. She had learned fast and eagerly did anything he told her to. He'd enjoyed teaching her the art of love making – knew he was proficient at it and knew she was addicted to it as much as he was. The truth was that he liked having a woman do whatever he told her to do.   
  
It was a pure ego trip being able to control someone who had enough power to be reckoned with. It had given him a rush, made him feel like a king actually. And it was nice having someone there for him 24-7. Being around her now he could admit that he missed the sex even though he could get that from any number of willing women anytime anywhere. He'd had better but she was good. What he really missed was the thrill he'd gotten from knowing this woman with her own amazing powers was completely at his command. He could also admit that he missed the semblance of a normal life – one he could share and enjoy with a woman.   
  
He had to laugh at himself because when he saw Jean with clearer eyes she was just a skinny little girl with a bad haircut. True he was partial to redheads but he'd noticed that Storm, with her silvery white hair, was definitely the better looking of the two. That had made him laugh too because he felt Storm was more like him than anyone else there at Xavier's. But she wasn't talking to him now any more than she had when he'd shown up the first time at Xavier's. Back then he'd realized that she was the only one there that he'd been worried about. Not only because with his adamantium skeleton she could take him out with one strike of lightning but because she'd seemed more streetwise than the others. She'd always watched him as if she knew what he was really there for – to kill them.   
  
When Logan stepped outside onto the terrace he was still thinking about Storm so he was surprised to see her lying on a chaise in a tiny bikini sipping what looked like a pina colada.   
  
"Speaking of the devil," he muttered to himself, turning to go back in.   
  
"Ha . . . ha . . . ha! You can't be referring to me mister!" Ororo pushed her sunglasses down with one finger looking at Logan's retreating back with cold blue eyes.   
  
He turned; ready with a quick retort, but when he looked into her blue eyes and saw the anger there he just grinned and waved then started back in again.   
  
"Excuse me, Wolverine but that's just plain rude."   
  
"Huh?" He turned around to look at her.   
  
"Did you actually have the audacity to call _me_ the devil?"   
  
"Just talking to myself."   
  
"Very bad idea, Wolverine. People who talk to themselves are usually considered crazy. Best to say you're thinking out loud."   
  
"Everyone here already thinks I'm crazy."   
  
She ignored him, pushed her sunglasses back, and took a sip of her drink.   
  
"Don't you ever talk to yourself, Storm?"   
  
She pushed her shades down again frowning at him. "I only think out loud," she said after studying him for a few seconds.   
  
He chuckled. They looked at each other for a moment then he pulled up a lounge chair and sat down.   
  
"Your eyes look like blue ice," he commented.   
  
"Only when I don't want to be disturbed," she said with a smiled and again pushed her sunglasses back into place.   
  
"I guess I should take the hint and be glad you at least spoke to me."   
  
When he made no move to leave Ororo sighed. He'd given her the creeps when he'd first shown up but now she just felt sorry for him. Even Colossus, who had idealized him, was finding it hard to relate to Logan now. She knew how it felt to be ostracized. She'd felt that way all her life and most recently when Hank had gotten it into his thick skull that Professor Xavier was using his mind controlling abilities to make her like him despite his blue fur and overly large appendages. He'd given her no credit for being strong enough or smart enough to fight any brainwashing attempts. That had hurt.   
  
"They'll get over it, I mean we've all done stupid things – every one of us," she said after awhile.  
  
"Don't think any of you have ever tried to kill each other."   
  
"Please!  If you wanted to kill Scott he'd be dead already," she said shaking her head. "Whatever male rivalry you had at least you gave him a fighting chance."   
  
"You think?"   
  
"I really don't care any more, Wolverine. I mean look at me, I'm an ex-thief and I do say 'ex' in the loosest sense of the word," she laughed. "And Charlie, as you so fondly call him, completely wiped Magneto's brain for crying out loud. He forced him to live a life that was so surreal it would've made me barf. You almost couldn't blame Maggie for trying to kill someone after that experience."   
  
Logan chuckled again.   
  
"And let's not forget my dear blue furry boyfriend, Henry McCoy. If he hadn't been so dumb or lacking in common sense I guess I should say since he's really pretty brilliant – but if he hadn't been such a jackass we all would've been just fine but nooooo! He just had to try and find a woman on the Internet and get hooked up with the Blob of all people! I mean how ludicrous is that?"   
  
Logan could swear he heard her growl.   
  
"His stupid romance led us all right into the Brotherhood's hands. How asinine was that for such an intelligent man? And Bobby tried to sue the professor. That's pretty cold and let's face it Colossus was probably just as much a killer back in Russia as you were although he does have one hell of a delicious bod."   
  
Logan laughed out right this time.   
  
"Even Scott's no boy scout! We all know he went all crazy on us and went to the dark side just like he thought Maggie was his father. And Jean! Don't even get me started on Jean. She's not as innocent or as smart as everyone thinks. Sleeping around and playing with two guy's affections is totally childish. If it wasn't for her twitching her skinny little behind you wouldn't have done what you did. Didn't you see the Matrix Reloaded, huh? Everything you do has an affect or is that effect? I can never figure those two out?"   
  
Logan laughed again.   
  
"So I figure we have to stick together, all of us with all of our faults. You overcame the desire to kill us and you and Scott have worked out your stupid male ego problems so I say let by gone's be by gone's. The world hates us and if we don't stick together what do we have – you know?"   
  
"Prison camps," Logan muttered.   
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not but if we don't have each other we have nothing."   
  
"From what I hear you were all right by yourself."   
  
"I can take care of myself pretty much but getting caught sucks and let's face it there aren't too many people who want to deal with a freak who can wield lightning."   
  
"I wouldn't call you a freak, Storm."   
  
"Well call me Ororo then."   
  
He laughed then said, "If you call me Logan." He thrust his hand out.   
  
She smiled, letting him take her hand in his. It was just at that moment that Hank came lumbering out onto the terrace.  At first glance he thought he was seeing things but a second look proved him wrong and he immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and leapt at Logan knocking him out of his chair.   
  
"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Hank roared showing fangs that would easily scare a normal man.   
  
Logan stood up and dusted himself off while he tried to control his temper.   
  
"Oh, Hank grow up!" Ororo stood up, wrenching her sunglasses off furiously but Hank ignored her.   
  
"If you think you're going to repeat what you did to Jean and Scott think again! I will kill you if you ever touch her again!" Hank roared.  
  
Logan laughed. "You and what army, bub?"   
  
"Calm down, Hank. We were just shaking hands not screwing!" Ororo put her hand on Hank's arm and tried to turn him around to face her but Hank wasn't listening.  He pulled his arm away angrily.   
  
"I better never catch you with her again!" Hank shouted.   
  
"You don't really want to threaten me, Beast," Logan said quietly.   
  
"You don't have any reason to be acting like this, Hank!" Ororo yelled.  "I can talk to who ever I want to!"   
  
"Whom ever," Hank corrected her.   
  
"Who ever, whom ever – who but you cares?"   
  
"You're missing the whole point, Ororo! Wolverine's a man with no honor. He's a traitor! You can't trust him and you definitely shouldn't turn your back on him!"   
  
"And what about you, Hank? What about you and your idiotic Internet romance that almost got every human on earth killed – not to mention us too!"   
  
"That was a mistake . . ."   
  
"And don't you think Logan could've made a mistake too?"   
  
Logan was leaning against the side of the building watching the two lovers quarrel with an amused grin on his rugged face. He was surprised he hadn't ripped off the Beast's head and pretty pleased with himself for showing so much control. He couldn't deny that watching Ororo waving her arms around looking for all the world like a cheerleader in her teeny tiny bikini was quite pleasing too. Hank, he noted, didn't seem to notice the lovely vision in front of him nor did he seem to appreciate her.   
  
"That killer left Scott for dead intentionally!" Hank was saying.   
  
"And I stole things intentionally but I don't anymore. Am I still a criminal in your eyes?"   
  
"In your misguided endeavors you hurt no one . . ."   
  
"My misguided endeavors?"

"You know what I mean – you didn't hurt anyone."

"That's not exactly true. When you think about it prices go up when merchandise is stolen and in order to make up for the loss and keep their overhead low companies are forced to lay people off.  My stealing probably cost a lot of people to lose their jobs. Logan's admitted his mistakes and he wants to redeem himself as much as you or I do . . ."   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!"   
  
Ororo turned her back to Hank, picked up a long towel, and wrapped it around herself. She picked up her sunglasses and her drink then started back inside without another word. Hank stood on the terrace watching her with a scowl on his face. He had no desire to follow her but Logan did.   
  
Ororo turned when she realized she was being followed. When she saw it was Logan and not Hank she said, "Logan I'm sorry for . . ."   
  
"Forget it. Everyone here, including Scott, feels the way he does and I don't blame 'em."   
  
"You don't have to apologize for me," Hank shouted, his heavy hand clamping down on Logan's shoulder. "And didn't I tell you not to mess with my girlfriend?"   
  
"Get you hand off me Beast if you want to keep it," Logan growled as his long sharp claws shot out ready for business.   
  
"You're acting absolutely ridiculous, Hank! As of this minute I am no longer your girlfriend! We're finished!" Ororo yelled and shoved him as hard as she could, her drink and glasses falling to the floor in a loud crash.   
  
Hank was barely affected by her shove. Desperately he caught her hands in his and looked at her with true remorse.   
  
"Ororo . . ."   
  
"It's over, Hank. There's nothing to discuss. You're just too overbearing and I'm never going to be good enough for you no matter what I do. But you know what? I don't care anymore." She yanked her hands away from him and walked away.   
  
"That's not true, Ororo! Wait!"   
  
As Ororo hurried inside she just missed running into Bobby who was coming out.   
  
"Whoa! Watch it why don't you?" Bobby snapped at her. He looked at Ororo's retreating back then looked at the two angry men and finally he looked down at the mess on the brick floor. "What's going on?"   
  
"Mind your own business, squirt," Logan warned as he shoved past him.   
  
"Hank, what happened?"   
  
Hank was beginning to regret his actions but amazingly he had no words that seemed appropriate just then and Bobby watched him walk away too.   
  
"Geeze! Is everyone crazy around here? Now the Professor's gonna think I made this stupid mess!"   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**A/N** - I'm actually having fun depicting this Ultimate Ororo so there will definitely be more to come. Next chapter our Miss Ororo Munroe will continue to win friends with her charmingly brash personality – unfortunately Miss Jean Grey might not be one of them.


	2. The Homicidal Killer

**Saints and Sinners - By Darlin**   
  
**A/N** - Thank you **Artemisn**, **Danichan667**, **lilWolvie**, **skyz**, and **wOLF**. Also thank you **WolviesLover** and since you said you'd update if I did I'm really looking forward to your next chapter! :D

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Two - The Homicidal Killer**   
  
After a restless night Ororo still couldn't stop thinking about her break up with Hank. She'd avoided him for the rest of the day and had gone to bed early. She didn't know if she'd made a mistake or not. So she did what she always did when she wasn't feeling well. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, glanced over her shoulder just to be sure she was alone, opened the bag and pulled out a pint of homemade double chocolate chip French pot ice cream from Graeter's Confectionary. The stuff was so good she ordered it on the Internet and had the scrumptious ice cream, six pints at time, flown in from Ohio packed in a shipping cooler. Double chocolate chip was a sinfully delicious ice cream made the old fashioned way with huge chunks of broken bittersweet chocolate blended in. It was well worth the cost and definitely required a special hiding place especially when she was down to her last pint.   
  
She was basking in pure enjoyment as the luscious ice cream melted in her mouth while contemplating a trip to the mall when Jean came into the kitchen. The last person she wanted to see was Hank and the second to last person she wanted to see right now was Jean. She was still pretty pissed at her friend for the mess she'd caused between Scott and Wolverine. In fact, she figured if Hank and Jean ever got together a la Dawson's Creek where they just interchanged partners every few months or so the two of them would probably end up destroying the world.   
  
"That's not a very nice thought," Jean said with a smile as she opened the fridge.   
  
"You so did not read my mind!"   
  
"No I didn't have to. You looked at me like I was the Big Bad or something."   
  
"I just broke up with Hank."   
  
Jean turned to look at Ororo.   
  
"You can close your mouth now!"   
  
"Oh, Ororo I'm so sorry."   
  
"Why? I've been thinking about it ever since we got back together. He's just too much of an overbearing pompous know it all."   
  
"But you love him!"   
  
"I used too or at least I thought I did but after he broke up with me and had that stupid affair with the Blob or all people . . .!"   
  
"He didn't know it was the Blob, Ororo and it wasn't really an affair."   
  
"Who cares? He was still trying to pick up women on the Internet. How lame is that?"   
  
"I don't know if it's lame."   
  
"I should've known you'd defend him."   
  
"Well, he was just misguided."   
  
"Right. Like you were misguided when you slept with Logan thereby causing the intense rivalry between Logan and Scott that almost cost Scott his life?"   
  
"That's not very nice of you to say."   
  
"Truth never is."   
  
"You're in a foul mood."   
  
"Bitch mode."   
  
"Can you turn it down a notch?"   
  
"I'll try but no guarantees."   
  
Jean sat down at the table biting her lip as she thought about what she wanted to say next.   
  
"Don't even try to get me and Hank back together. It's over. Finished! Over and done with! Finito!"   
  
"But you still care for him - I know you do."   
  
"I like Hank I just don't love him anymore."   
  
"But he adores you."   
  
"Too bad for him. He just wants someone to lord it over like I'm his little social case of the week. I remember every mean thing he said to me when he thought I didn't have the strength of will to resist being brainwashed into liking him. He wasn't very nice in fact he was down right vicious. He made it sound like I was the most stupid person in the world and now he's all lovey dovey it's just too much too soon."   
  
Jean made no reply.   
  
"What about you and Scott?"   
  
"Oh, you know how I feel."   
  
"Nothing's changed now that Logan's back?"   
  
"Why would it?" Jean asked defensively.   
  
"Please! Best friend here! You two were knocking bones for awhile and pretty hard at that."   
  
"After he left Scott . . . for dead I-I can hardly look him in the eye."   
  
"Oh, not you too?" Ororo sighed.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Yesterday Hank went off on Logan about the same thing! Why did we vote for him to come back if everyone's going to treat him like he's a leper of something? Doesn't anyone think he's learned his lesson? I mean he's back and why would he come back if he wasn't sorry?"   
  
"For me," Jean said quietly.   
  
"What?" Ororo wanted to laugh but she was too angry. "Jean, girl, get over yourself! That man's not that crazy. He might've thought your skinny behind was all that before when you were the only thing willing to give him the time of the day but I think he's over that by now."   
  
"I said turn the bitch mode down not up, Ororo! But think about it though. Why did Logan really come back? Because he's not over me. I mean he was deeply in love with me!" Jean stated even more defensively.   
  
"Hullo!" Storm tapped Jean on the side of her head several times. "He's back and hasn't said two words to you hardly and duh – Logan and Scott aren't doing that stupid male posturing crap any more!"   
  
"You can say what you want to but I still think he's in love with me."   
  
"Just biding his time is that it? Waiting to kill off Scott for real this time so he can win you back?"   
  
"Well . . ." Jean looked hesitantly at Ororo before going on. "Maybe or something like that."   
  
"Jean, honey, you are in total denial. You have no clue when a person's moved on. I thought you were smarter than that. Thank goodness you gave up that idea about being a doctor!"   
  
"Okay, Ororo if Logan's gotten over me why'd he come back then?"   
  
"Scott told us when we voted on it - to find out about his past."   
  
"There's more to it than that!"   
  
"Oh, great! You actually like having two men lusting after you and fighting over you don't you?"   
  
"No! I don't!"   
  
"Right. Well, Jean Logan's moved on and you need to face it."   
  
"He's in love with me that's what I know."   
  
"I know you can't read his mind but can't you see how he acts when he's around you? He used to be in lust with you but now he doesn't want you any more. He probably realized that there're more experienced and better sexual partners out there."   
  
"Who? Like you?"   
  
"What? No! I don't just jump into bed with anyone especially if I've only known him for a week! And I definitely don't sleep with homicidal killers that look like they want to skin everyone alive and eat them for breakfast!"   
  
"It was a month I knew him. I think one month," Jean ended rather feebly, screwing up her face as she counted the weeks on her fingers.   
  
"Two weeks, a month whatever."   
  
Jean stood up; her brow creased in anger and shouted at Ororo, "If you think he'd want you you're crazier and more deluded than you think I am!"   
  
Ororo stood up too, her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "You're just so full of yourself sometimes it makes me sick," she replied.   
  
"And you're such an annoying know it all it makes me sick to my stomach! You talk about Hank but why don't you take a look in the mirror at yourself!"   
  
Jean turned on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen. Ororo dropped back into her seat and began to greedily spoon ice cream into her mouth trying to calm herself down.   
  
"Heard that."   
  
Ororo jumped then looked up to see Logan coming through the back door to the kitchen. She ignored him but he didn't seem to mind. He shut the door behind him and sauntered over to the table. After a minute of trying to pretend he wasn't there Ororo looked up at him with an angry glare on her face. Logan just laughed, pulled out a chair, and sat down.   
  
"I like your spunk," he said and set his cowboy hat on the table in front of him. "So you wouldn't do the nasty with me?"   
  
She coughed, gagging on her mouthful of ice cream. He reached over and patted her on her back several times despite her waving him off.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"'M fine."   
  
"Maybe you had a good point that."   
  
"That what?"   
  
"Sleeping with a homicidal killer who came to kill you and your buddies."   
  
Ororo laughed despite herself. "Jean's just naïve."   
  
"Good lay though."   
  
"Eewww! Please! I'm eating here!"   
  
Logan looked at Ororo with interest. He liked her. Liked her spirit. Liked how she'd stood up for him to Hank yesterday and liked how she'd put Jean in her place just now.   
  
"So whatcha doin' tonight?" he asked.   
  
"Watching My Wife and Kids and the George Lopez show with a big batch of popcorn – why?"   
  
He shrugged. "Blue boy watchin' with you?"   
  
She laughed so hard tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes. After she calmed down she said, "Of course not! My one night of comedy is considered completely and appallingly beneath him. No, Hank will be researching something, somewhere, somehow. Research, research, research - that's all he ever does."   
  
"Still mad at your boyfriend?"   
  
"He's no longer my boyfriend." Her blue eyes stared into his until he looked away.   
  
"Hard to trust someone after they screw you over – I know."   
  
"Hank, doesn't understand that."   
  
"Sounds a bit hypocritical to me."   
  
She shrugged. Logan stood up. She looked at him and he smiled as he placed his hat back on his head.   
  
"I like comedies," he said. "Maybe I'll see you tonight." 

Ororo was sure she hadn't heard him correctly but she shrugged and continued wolfing down her ice cream. Everything seemed better when you had good ice cream to keep you company.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hours later Ororo got out of a cab, paid her fare, retrieved her many bags, and started up the path to the mansion. She was unaware that Logan was watching her from one of the front windows. She set her bags down at the front door and pulled out a large tub of buttered popcorn from one of them. The door opened just as she was stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.   
  
"Need help?"   
  
"Oh! You startled me – sure. Thanks." She stepped past him and went inside leaving four large bags at the door.   
  
"Where'd you go - buy out the mall and the movie theater?" He asked as he picked up the bags.   
  
"Mall. I just picked up popcorn for tonight."   
  
He nodded. "Thought you'd decided not to show."   
  
"Oh, is this a date?" She laughed.   
  
"If you want it to be."   
  
"Ooooo! Do I get gropey hands and sloppy wet kisses when the lights go out?"   
  
"You don't seem like the kind of girl who kisses on a first date."   
  
"You're right about that especially not with . . ."   
  
"Homicidal killers?" He asked.   
  
Ororo looked at him, all the humor drained from her face. "I wasn't going to say that, Logan. I thought I'd made it clear that I felt you'd changed just like I have. Just like we all have!"   
  
When he only looked at her without replying she sighed and went up the stairs to her room. After a moment Logan came up behind her putting the large shopping bags on the floor by her bed. He looked around the room quite surprised to find he felt a quiet peace settling over him. Sheer white curtains with large and small gold stars embroidered on them were billowing lazily as a slight breeze flowed from her large opened windows. There were plants on the windowsills that he somehow felt blurred the perception of inside and outside as he could see only a large leafy tree outside the window and hints of blue sky. Her ceiling was painted almost the same soft blue as the sky giving him even more of a sense of feeling as if he were outdoors. The rest of the walls were painted a peaceful snowy white.   
  
He realized he was used to Jean's frilly room, which had been a sensory overload to him. Looking at Ororo's simple white down comforter, the large fluffy white pillows and some smaller ones that were embroidered with gold stars similar to the curtains, he had to appreciate the sheer simplicity. The bed had an understated white bed skirt trimmed in gold, not ruffled and plaid that clashed with the many floral patterns like Jean had in her room. The night stands were simple white wicker tables that matched the headboard to her bed. Clay pots full of hyacinths sat on both nightstands giving off a pleasant, not too overwhelming scent that made him feel all the more as if he were outside. It was almost like being in a tree house he thought or in a gazebo. Maybe that's why it was so soothing to his senses. Strangely enough he never would've guessed Ororo would have had any type of room other than the same frilly and oddly matched profusion of colors and prints that Jean had.   
  
"Like what you see?" Ororo was watching him look around her room and she wasn't sure she liked the attention he was giving it.   
  
Logan looked at her and smiled. She looked like a princess in her castle boudoir. He couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. He nodded slowly his eyes never leaving her face. "I like what I see."   
  
"Well . . . thank you I guess. Oh, and thanks for bringing my bags up."   
  
"Sure." He knew he should leave but he was reluctant to leave the serenity he felt there with her in this tree house sanctuary she had made for herself.   
  
Ororo looked at him expectantly waiting for him to leave but he just stood there. He gave her a lopsided grin feeling somewhat foolish.   
  
"Um, you're welcome," he said for lack of anything else to say.   
  
Ororo gave him brief smile and started going through her bags. After a moment she seemed to forget Logan altogether. Logan took the hint and slowly ambled out of the room. He stopped in the doorway glancing back at her soothing white and gold oasis and watched Ororo twirl around holding a short white floral dress to her chest letting it fly out in front of her. She looked like a beautiful goddess he thought to himself and he found himself grinning as he went downstairs whistling a tune. 


	3. Hmmm

**Saints and Sinners - By Darlin**

**A/N** - Thank you very much for the reviews, **Artemisn**, **kravitzkid**, **lilWolvie**, **Monica Keller**, **Nobody's Angel**, **Starlight Lover**, and **storms-rose**.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Three - Hmmm**   
  
When Ororo went downstairs thirty minutes later she felt unusually on edge. Would Logan be there? Actually, why would he want to hang out watching TV with her? He'd never wanted to hang out with her and the others before, excluding Jean the sex kitten that is, so why would he show up tonight? And if he did what would he be trying to prove? And why should it even matter to her of all people? Then again, she reminded herself that they were all supposed to be giving him the benefit of the doubt. It still didn't help calm her nerves.   
  
When she reached the media room she saw Bobby had already claimed the couch as his. Looking around the room she noted with some satisfaction that he was the only one there. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she was trying to be unfair but she honestly wasn't used to socializing with Logan no matter how much she was willing to give him a second chance. She started to turn the lights off like she usually did but changed her mind thinking, if Logan did show up how would it look if the room was all dark and . . . and what? She shook her head at her silly thoughts; never the less she left the lights on. She put her giant sized tub of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Bobby then started to sit down.   
  
"Hey, turn the lights off will ya, O?" Bobby asked.   
  
"What're you watching?" She asked as she went over to flip the light switch.   
  
"Waiting for My Wife and Kids just like every Wednesday, duh," he said and reached into the popcorn grabbing a large handful. "You sure got enough, huh?"   
  
"Thought we might have more people," Ororo said easily. She plopped down on the loveseat, which was at an angle to the couch. She wished she'd gotten there first since the couch was directly across from the wide screen television making it the best seat in the house. Bobby's long thin body was sprawled out quite comfortably all over the couch and she was still in the process of deciding whether or not to shove his legs off or not so she could sit there too when she heard a deep gravelly voice.   
  
"Soda anyone?"   
  
Bobby and Ororo looked up to see Logan entering the room with two six packs in his hands. He tossed a drink to Bobby and sat down beside Ororo putting the six-pack of soda on the coffee table and the six-pack of beer on the floor. He opened a soda then handed it to her and helped himself to a beer. He carelessly threw an arm along the back of the loveseat as he settled back comfortably letting out a long "Ah" of satisfaction. Ororo was staring at him wondering who this man was but when he looked at her and laughed she quickly turned her attention to the TV.   
  
"What ya watchin'?" Kitty asked when she stuck her head into the room.   
  
"My Wife and Kids same as every Wednesday night," Bobby said without turning around.   
  
Kitty hesitated for just a moment then she came in and chose an overstuffed chair to sit in. Logan was surprised she was joining them but he also felt relieved. He knew Kitty had been scared of him ever since the revelation that he'd left Scott to die. He liked the kid – she had heart, and he was glad she might be trying to get past her fear of him. He handed her a soda which earned him a small, albeit, nervous smile. He had a crazy thought for a moment that it didn't get much better than this. As the night wore on he realized he felt comfortable sitting next to Ororo and the show wasn't that bad. In fact he couldn't remember laughing so hard in a long time.   
  
"That was a funny show," Logan admitted when the show went off. "Made his kid live in the flamin' garage!" And he burst out laughing as he thought about Michael putting Junior out of the house.   
  
Bobby looked at Logan kind of funny before he got up mumbling something about his bedtime. Ororo frowned knowing Bobby couldn't possibly be serious and she wondered if it was just an excuse to get away from Logan. She heard Bobby whispering for Kitty to help him with something and watched the two of them leave. Oddly enough it didn't feel as strange or as creepy as she thought it might be to be left alone in the dark watching TV with Logan the homicidal killer.   
  
"Good popcorn," he said with his mouth quite full.   
  
"Only the best."   
  
"Most people just microwave it."   
  
"I'm not most people."   
  
He looked at her and grinned. "I'm beginning to realize that."   
  
When the George Lopez show was over Ororo stood up and stretched. Logan fumbled around on the ground for the remains of his six-pack.   
  
"Crap!"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I had two beers left and that little Popsicle took 'em!"   
  
"How do you know it was him?"

"What, you think Kitty swiped 'em?"   
  
Logan laughed but Ororo started to leave.   
  
"Hey, it's just one beer a piece for 'em – it ain't gonna get either of 'em drunk. Maybe get Kitty sick but she'll live."   
  
"You're a seasoned drinker they're not."   
  
"And a homicidal killer – don't forget that."   
  
"Will you please stop that!"   
  
"Why if it's the truth?"   
  
"Okay, you creeped me out when you first came here, I admit it but _you_ have to admit you were checking us all out like you were planning how you were going to kill us – well except maybe Jean."   
  
"I was," Logan stated with a smirk.   
  
"I knew it! I just knew it! My instincts are never wrong! I am so good!"   
  
"Good thing to trust 'em. Most people don't."   
  
"So Jean was so good in bed you just changed your mind, huh?"   
  
"Nope. Chuck changed my mind."   
  
"Literally? I mean did he . . . ?" Her words died on her tongue as she realized she was sounding like Hank doubting the Professor.   
  
"Nah. I just saw he had the right idea so I told Mags to screw himself . . . more or less."   
  
Ororo looked at him carefully. It was one thing to feel as if a teammate was the enemy but something all together different when you found out he actually had been. Then there was the whole Scott left for dead deal. Add the two up and it didn't make her feel so good. Trust your instincts he had said but should she when a man who admitted that he'd planed to kill them was telling her this? She didn't say anything just turned away from him and started picking up their mess.   
  
"Why doesn't Xavier have a housekeeper?" Logan wondered aloud.   
  
"I guess unless we could get a mutant whose specialty is cleaning up other mutants messes we're stuck with the cleanup ourselves. But you don't have to stand around, you can help too."   
  
Logan was actually enjoying the view as she bent down to pick up stray pieces of popcorn and soda cans but he tore his eyes away from her shapely derriere and started to help her.   
  
"We better check on Bobby and Kitty though. We wouldn't want Kitty getting drunk and throwing herself at Peter."   
  
"I'm not sure Petey likes girls."   
  
Ororo stood up and stared at Logan in shock.   
  
Logan shrugged and said, "What he likes maybe he doesn't even know."   
  
"I hope he figures it out because Kitty has a major crush on him."   
  
"The way you were talking about his 'bod' I figured you did too."   
  
"Me?" she laughed.  "Peter's not my type although how can I not like a man with pecs bigger than Arnolds?" She laughed. "But really being in another relationship right now would cramp my style. I'd been thinking about breaking up with Hank ever since we got back together. I don't know. I need time for myself. I'm not one of those girls who think the sun and moon revolve around a man and if I don't have a man my life's over. Besides rebound relationships always suck – they never last."   
  
Logan chuckled.   
  
"So what about you?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Whaddya mean?"   
  
"You _are_ over Jean aren't you?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
Ororo frowned. "Is that all you have to say?"   
  
"She was like poison?"   
  
They both laughed.   
  
"Maybe more like an addictive drug?" Ororo suggested then tried to be serious. "She'd kill us for talking about her like this."   
  
"I get the impression you could care less."   
  
"If you were a gambling man you'd be rich."   
  
"I am a gambling man."   
  
"Too bad I don't bet."   
  
Logan watched Ororo as she leaned against the wall and looked off into the distance as if she were lost in some deep thought. He wondered why Hank had been so blind to her incredible spirit. He knew she tried to act hard and tough but underneath her cockiness he could tell she was just trying to survive and didn't quite know how. He'd only paid attention to her body before but now he was beginning to see she was vulnerable under her tough for show exterior. She was a puzzle to him and he liked that. He stepped close to her leaning an arm against the wall so his head was near hers.   
  
"I had a nice time tonight," he said, his voice quieter than usual. He put his other arm against the wall on the other side of her head so she was effectively trapped.   
  
"Me too," Ororo said, swallowing uneasily.   
  
He stared into her crystal clear blue eyes and moved towards her as if to kiss her. Ororo leaned almost involuntarily forward to meet his lips but then she pressed herself against the wall, her breath coming faster than she cared for. He looked at her as if he couldn't figure her out then he smiled. She felt a sudden gush of desire something that she hadn't felt in a long time and for a crazy moment she wanted him to take her in his arms but he didn't. He just looked at her.   
  
"You're beautiful. Spirit. Soul. Everything." He shook his head. "Hank doesn't know what he's missing."   
  
"Don't I know it," Ororo grinned and pushed at his chest.   
  
She tried not to think about his gloriously muscular pecs but failed so she gave into her urge and let her hand trail up his chest over the thin t-shirt he was wearing. Logan closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them Ororo was slipping under his arm making her escape.   
  
"Good night, Logan."   
  
He grinned and let her go.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night Ororo laid in bed looking out her window. The gentle rustling of leaves was slowing lulling her to sleep and her eyelids soon grew heavy and closed. She hadn't been asleep for more than thirty minutes when she cried out and suddenly sat straight up in her bed. She blinked and looked around her room. Eerie shadows were dancing along her walls as the moonlight illuminated the leaves from outside. It made her dream seem even more ominous and real. It had seemed so real and scared her so badly that she was shaking. She could feel her heart beating faster than normal.  Her hand covered her chest absently as she took in deep calming breaths.   
  
She tried to lie back down and go back to sleep but even the soothing night sounds outside had no affect on her. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. Hank and Logan had been fighting as if they intended on killing each other. They had been fighting over her.   
  
"What have I done?" she asked herself, smacking herself on the forehead. "Hank will probably never speak to me again and I don't blame him. I've lost a good friend. Lost a good friend and apparently gained an inept homicidal killer as a buddy. Horny homicidal killer at that."   
  
After a moment's reflection she laughed.   
  
"I don't need Hank. He wasn't even a good friend. He certainly doesn't know me and he doesn't care about me - not the real me. He's only sorry he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. I bet he's trying to find another woman on the Internet right this minute! If he gets a girlfriend I'm . . ." she growled angrily as she envisioned Hank hunched over his computer searching for women.   
  
"Blast him. I could wring his neck. I should never have let myself be sucked back into that relationship. What was I thinking? Nothing sensible that's for sure. I felt sorry for him more than anything. Stupid, stupid, stupid," she groaned and covered her head with a sheet.   
  
After while she stuck her head out and turned on her side away from the window.   
  
"I miss him," she whispered. She sat up, the sheet falling into her lap.   
  
"I wish he hadn't treated me like crap. Why couldn't he have trusted me and just loved me? Am I such a horrible person? What am I supposed to do?"   
  
She sighed and answered herself: "Go on with your life girl."   
  
After another moments reflection she giggled. "Hmm, too many men around here with delicious bods to be worried about Hank anyway. No, don't even go there! I have to stop thinking about other men . . . although . . ." and here she paused as she considered her latest thought. "Hmm, it is a good way to get over Hank.   
  
"Hmmm, Peter. Hmmm, Logan!" She laughed at herself.  "I sound like Homer Simpson," and she laughed again. "Too yummy though. Yeah, yummy and nuts the both of them. How could Peter not like girls? And Logan likes girls too much. I think he was actually going to kiss me there for a minute!"   
  
She rolled over onto her other side and kicked her covers off her.   
  
"Nice chest though, the horny bastard. I don't know what I was thinking. I think I was actually going to let him kiss me for a moment. I have to be losing my mind. That would explain it. Man, I have to get my act together or next thing you know I'll be acting like Jean."   
  
She started laughing again at that thought and said to the empty room, "Please don't let me be that stupid and horny and desperate."   
  
Ororo lay in bed trying not to think about Hank. She'd been so tired earlier that she'd fallen asleep easily but now she was wide awake – too many things on her mind. After awhile she just let her mind drift and a smile crept onto her face. Sometimes even if it wasn't the smartest thing you just had to let yourself think of something else in order to let go of your problems. Soon she fell asleep thinking about Peter and Logan modeling swimsuits for her. Hmmm, nice.  Very nice.


	4. Where It Stops Nobody Knows

**Saints and Sinners - By Darlin**  
  
**A/N** - What a nice compliment, Artemisn - thank you! Oh, lordanhur how right you are the X-world definitely revolves around RoLo - thanks for the review. LilWolvie, Nienna of Sorrow thank you. Skyz thank you for you kind review. Thank you also wOLF - I'm looking forward to your next chapter of Diablo!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Four - Where It Stops Nobody Knows**  
  
After a long night of drinking Logan was just coming back in as everyone else was getting up to start a new day. He thought about having breakfast but wasn't quite sure if he felt like being subjected to the deafening silence that he always experienced during mealtimes. Deciding against it he was just turning to go upstairs when he smelled Ororo's intriguing scent. He looked up as she raced down the stairs. She was obviously in a hurry but he didn't move out of her way and by the look on her face it was obvious she wasn't pleased with his behavior.  
  
"Can you move your adamantium bones out of my way, Logan?"  
  
"Well if ya say 'please'."  
  
"Screw that! How 'bout I say 'fry' an' top it with a little jolt of lightning?"  
  
Logan chuckled and asked, "Where're you headed in such a rush?"  
  
"Secret mission – you know – the usual."  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed as he studied her.  
  
"Are you going to move?" she asked.  
  
"You don't care much for being polite do you?"  
  
"And you do?"  
  
He chuckled again, started to move out of her way then changed his mind, and instead stepped closer to her.  
  
"Are we not leaving in five minutes, Ororo?" Peter's deep voice was heard from the top of the stairs and they both looked up at him.  
  
"That would be your cue to move," Ororo looked back at Logan, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"You and the Ruskie're teamed up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And where're ya goin'?" He asked again with one eye on Peter who was slowly coming down the stairs.  
  
"Parts unknown," Ororo said with a shrug.  
  
"Any idea how long?" Logan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"You'd have to ask the Professor," she replied.  
  
"Yeah. Well . . . good luck." He moved aside as he spoke.  
  
"Thanks," Ororo said as she stared at him, her head tilted slightly to one side.  
  
When Peter came up alongside her she stole a glance at the tall well-built young man but his face was expressionless. She wondered if he'd perk up during their mission. At a sudden thought her own face brightened a bit and she fell in step with Peter who hadn't spoken or looked at Logan. She felt sorry for Logan but knew his actions had brought this alienation and it wasn't exactly unjustified. It would be up to him alone to resolve his issues with the team.  
  
Feeling a brief stab of unfamiliar emotions – guilt and regret – that he quickly shoved back into the darkness of his soul, Logan followed the two. When Ororo's eyes met his for a brief moment he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't sure what to make of the look. It wasn't exactly pity that had been in her eyes and for that he was grateful but having come to know her a little better he couldn't really be sure. She didn't seem to be the emotional type but something about her told him otherwise. Watching her retreating figure, clad in tight leather, he felt another unfamiliar emotion – jealousy. He knew that was pointless not to mention stupid and pushed the emotion aside.  
  
He hadn't expected to feel anything least of all that. Nor had he expected to feel as if he were going to miss Ororo, but he reasoned that she was his only friend if you could even call it that. She was the only one talking to him anyway. Not that he cared he told himself. He was actually disgusted with himself for feeling anything at all. Emotions were a liability something he'd fought hard to control or ignore over the years. All he was there for was to find out about his past. He wouldn't need the X-Men after that and after he had the answers he wanted he figured he'd leave, after all there'd be no other reason to stick around. Right now all he wanted to do was get through one boring day at a time. Unfortunately he realized without Ororo there it was going to be a long boring stretch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Six days later Ororo was pressing the up button for the lone hangar elevator while impatiently drumming her fingers on the wall. After ten seconds she heard the musical ping that announced the elevator's descent. When the doors opened she leapt inside and pushed the button for level one. She groaned when Peter stuck a large strong metal hand in the doors preventing them from shutting.  
  
"Ororo, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"If you get in so we can go up yes."  
  
Peter obediently stepped inside, the elevator doors closing behind him. As they were lifted upwards to the main level Peter remained silent. He seemed to have forgotten what he wanted to say. Ororo drummed her fingers on the wall while Peter looked down at the floor. She was going to miss 'My Wife and Kids' if the elevator was going to take all day and she wasn't too happy.  
  
"May I ask why you have been . . . er . . . more friendly to me of late?" Peter finally asked with a quizzical look on his handsome face.  
  
"Oh, Peter is that all?" Ororo laughed. She threw her arms around him pulling his head down to her level. "I just needed to know something but you weren't very helpful. Maybe you can give me more to work with now, hmm?"  
  
"I . . ." his voice sputtered and died as Ororo's lips met his.  
  
His metal body transformed back into flesh and blood as he responded to her kiss. She gave it a second more before she broke away and grinned up at him with much satisfaction.  
  
"I am so glad you like girls, Petey! But don't get the wrong idea . . ."  
  
The elevator doors were opening and Ororo dashed out without bothering to explain herself leaving a very confused Peter standing with his mouth gaping wide in a kind of shock.  
  
"Is it on yet?" Ororo demanded to the back of Bobby's head as soon as she entered the media room.  
  
Bobby shook his head not bothering to turn around. She noticed Logan was sitting on the other side of the couch with Bobby.  
  
"Ororo!" Peter called behind her. "Can we talk please?"  
  
"Can't it wait, Petey?"  
  
"I really need to talk to you about . . ."  
  
"It'll have to wait for an hour."  
  
"This can not wait!"  
  
Ororo sighed. The things she did for her friends, she thought to herself. It just wasn't supposed to be this difficult. Then she noticed the reason for Peter's confusion sitting on the loveseat. Kitty was looking as if she were going to drool any minute.  
  
"Sit over there and we'll talk after the show," She said in a tone that brooked no argument from him as she waved him over to the loveseat.  
  
"We saved you a spot," Logan said quite casually when Ororo headed towards an empty chair.  
  
"Um, thanks," she said looking from Logan to Bobby. She knew Bobby never shared the couch but she sat down between them just glad to have the best seat in the room.  
  
Bobby handed her a large tub of popcorn wearing a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks," she said absently as she waited for the commercial to end. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Peter was still standing in the doorway as if he weren't sure what to do. She grinned when she saw Kitty's eyes still trained on the hunk. If he didn't sit down soon she was going to have to drag him over to Kitty, she mused as she took a handful of popcorn.  
  
Logan and Bobby glanced at each other then looked back at Ororo. When she tasted the popcorn she sat up and looking at them in turn.  
  
"You got real popcorn from the movies!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said as if it was something a person did every day.  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much you two! Have you tried this Kitty?" She handed the bucket over to Kitty but the girl's eyes were still glued on Peter even as she shook her head.  
  
"Oh good grief, Peter!" Ororo jumped up, ran around the couch and dragged Peter into the room. "Sit and we'll talk later. Scoot over, Kitty!"  
  
The loveseat sunk under Peter's weight as he sat down. There was very little room for poor Kitty to scoot over and she blushed scarlet.  
  
"Want soda or beer?" Bobby asked Peter.  
  
"Bobby!" Three voices cried out in unison.  
  
"Geeze! I was only kiddin'!"  
  
"Soda is fine," Peter said with a smile.  
  
No one laughed harder than Ororo during her favorite show and she hardly noticed or cared when the others stole sidelong glances at her and Logan who was almost enjoying the show as much as she was. His boisterous laughter boomed throughout the room every time the father, Michael, thumped his son, Junior, upside his head. Ororo was even more delighted when a second episode of My Wife and Kids came on after her second favorite show, The George Lopez Show. She made herself comfortable against the big cushiony couch once again after seeing Peter and Kitty chatting during the commercial. Good popcorn, good show, good company and even a good matchmaker, she thought to herself. It just didn't get much better than that.  
  
As each person's sense of humor is often times quite different Ororo hadn't really known if Peter would enjoy her favorite shows but she was pleased to see Peter laughing right along with Kitty. They all spent a very entertaining hour and a half laughing and munching on goodies with Ororo laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears at one point. Even Logan had looked at her strangely then but she just laughed all the harder. Her laughter was loud enough to draw attention from anyone passing by the opened door, something Logan had considered so he wasn't surprised when he heard Hank's heavy footsteps coming down the hall ready to investigate.  
  
Hank knew he should leave Ororo alone. He knew she was still mad at him and he knew she'd meant what she said but still he just couldn't resist taking a peek to see what was amusing his ex-lady love. Just before he made it to the door Logan reached over Ororo and handed Bobby a beer. Bobby grinned and nodded though no one seemed to be paying any attention to him. Hank looked into the room at that moment and was surprised to see Bobby throwing his arm along the back of the couch behind Ororo. He also noted that Logan had just removed his arm. Frowning he observed the silliness on the television screen and immediately turned around leaving the immature children, so he was thinking to himself, to enjoy their childish and mindless entertainment. Logan chuckled but he was the only one who seemed to have noticed Hank's arrival and sudden departure.  
  
"So didn't you think that was some of the best popcorn you've ever had?" Ororo asked Peter when she held out a trash bag for him to dump his soda cans in.  
  
"It was good," Peter agreed as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Don't leave yet, Pete I have a great idea," Ororo pushed him back down besides Kitty.  
  
Kitty smiled dreamily, pleased with the thought of having Peter sitting next to her a little longer. However, after Ororo announced her great idea the smile immediately left her face.  
  
"Let's play spin the bottle!"  
  
Logan laughed out right.  
  
Bobby snorted and said, "That's for kids." He didn't make a move to leave however.  
  
"Last time I looked that definition defined you to a tee, Bobby Drake," Ororo replied.  
  
"Yeah, well Logan's old. He's no kid!"  
  
"Okay, you've had your limit, bub," Logan groaned.  
  
"Aw, man! No fair!"  
  
"You shouldn't encourage him to drink. He doesn't have your healing factor," Kitty told Logan.  
  
"Well yer right, Kitty," Logan admitted feeling a little ashamed of himself. This was the first time Kitty had actually spoken to him since he had convinced Kitty that they couldn't help Scott on that fateful mission when he'd actually left Scott to die.  
  
"But one beer can't hurt you. Whaddya think, Kitty?" Logan asked.  
  
Kitty blushed, remembering how ill she'd felt after consuming the one beer Bobby had swiped for her last week.  
  
"Kitty's right and beer's disgusting," Ororo said. "No more beer for the minor tonight."  
  
"Stupid . . ." Bobby muttered a few unsavory things under his breath so Ororo wouldn't hear him but Logan with his enhanced hearing heard every word and he had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Ororo, can we talk now?" Peter asked.  
  
"Okay but make it quick and you guys finish cleaning up."  
  
"Who died and made her boss?" Bobby muttered but he had no intention of leaving so he obediently began cleaning.  
  
"Ororo, about that kiss . . ."  
  
"It's not a big deal I shouldn't have really and I won't do it again."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I – well I was just trying to see if you liked girls."  
  
"What? Why would you think otherwise?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"I do like girls very much, Ororo although you are not my type."  
  
Ororo laughed. "You're not exactly my type either, Petey although you definitely have a bod to die for but listen – it's Kitty who – well she kinda has a crush on you. She'll get over it after awhile – hopefully, but in the meantime just be nice to her and please be careful with her little heart."  
  
"I would never hurt Kitty."  
  
"Easily said but it's the whole Men are from Mars thing that I'm worried about."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"You're not supposed to just know that I'll be watching you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This conversation's over, Peter. Now let's just play and have some fun." Ororo grabbed Peter and pulled him back into the room.  
  
Logan had been listening to the conversation in the hall. He realized what Ororo and Peter did wasn't any of his business but he still couldn't help from eavesdropping. He had been annoyed to hear that she'd kissed Peter and felt the stirrings of jealousy that he'd felt earlier, which annoyed him even more. But as he continued listening he'd almost broke out in laughter when he heard why she'd kissed Peter. If he hadn't believed it before he was definitely certain now that Miss. Ororo Munroe's tough girl attitude was just one big front. He grinned as he watched her boss everyone around having them move the coffee table then arranging everyone in a circle on the floor with one lone beer bottle in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Sit down, Logan or leave," Ororo said without bothering to look at him as she reached for the bottle ready to start the game.  
  
"Hey who said you could go first?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I did. It was my idea!"  
  
The matter settled they all watched the bottle spin, most of them wondering who would be the lucky guy. Ororo wasn't above using a little breeze to nudge the bottle towards the person of her choice.  
  
"Kitty!" Bobby shouted, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Is this an on the mouth kiss?"  
  
"Opposite sex yes – Kitty and me – no!" Ororo grinned, leaned over and pecked Kitty on the cheek. "Your turn now!"  
  
Kitty looked around nervously but bravely took her turn. After a moment the bottle pointed to Peter, with a little help from Ororo's control over the wind again. Kitty's eyes grew wide with alarm but Peter smiled reassuringly at her. He leaned over and took her small face in his large hands. He kissed her very softly on the lips. Both were quite red after the kiss but Ororo was happy to see Kitty was smiling shyly.  
  
When Peter took his turn Ororo saw his stoic face was replaced with one full of mirth when he looked at her. As the bottle spun about Logan had noticed the same subtle shift in the air as before and he looked at Ororo suspiciously. Suddenly he clamped his hand over Ororo's effectively breaking her concentration. The bottle continued spinning wildly around finally coming to a stop, its long bottleneck pointing to empty space. Ororo gave Logan an angry look but said nothing. He wagged a finger at her and shook his head all the while smirking at her as if daring her to say or do something.  
  
"Who's turn now?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No one's, kid. It's bed time." Logan stood and stretched, stifling a fake yawn.  
  
"It is late," Peter agreed. He stood then helped Kitty up. "I will walk you to your room if you do not mind, Kitty."  
  
"Oh no! I mean yes! Thank you! Good night everyone." Kitty was obviously thrilled.  
  
"A moment, Kitty," Peter whispered leaving Kitty at the door. He walking up to Logan and looked him in the eye a moment. "Thank you, Logan," he said quietly but firmly.  
  
Logan looked at Peter and nodded. They both looked at Ororo who had the good sense to look mortified. Logan dropped down beside her after everyone left. She was spinning the bottle aimlessly refusing to look at him.  
  
"You're really a piece of work," Logan said as he took the bottle out of her hands.  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
"Some more than others, Ro."  
  
"Okay, so what if I cheated? It's no big deal."  
  
He shrugged and said, "No big deal if you were giving Bobby all the kisses but I think it embarrassed Pete and Kitty more 'n anything."  
  
She frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "They didn't have to play," she grumbled.  
  
"No, but they probably didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"When she didn't reply he went on – "That's something you and me don't think about sometimes – other people's feelings."  
  
Ororo looked at Logan as the truth of his words sunk in. Logan could see she was having difficulty admitting he was right. He spun the bottle and watched it rotate. When it pointed to himself he placed it so it was directly pointing at her. She was taken by surprise when he pulled her to him and kissed her. Not just kissed her but seemed to absorb her in the very depth of the kiss.  
  
"Not too gropey or too wet or sloppy, eh?" He asked when his lips left hers.  
  
"No . . . but it's not fair for you to cheat if I can't!"  
  
"You're glad I cheated."  
  
"You're full of yourself."  
  
He laughed. "Did you forget I have enhanced senses?"  
  
Ororo's mouth fell open as she stared at him. "Are you crazy?"  
  
She jumped up ready to leave but he stood and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Why fight it?"  
  
"Because I'm not Jean! I'm a completely different person and I don't screw every man I get hot over." She pulled away from him and said, "You better remember that too, bub! I'm not anything like your stupid ex-bimbo girlfriend." She stormed out of the room – and honestly no pun intended here.  
  
Logan settled back onto the couch, his arms linked behind his head, and grinned. He was starting to like this girl. And while maybe that wasn't too smart he couldn't help but grin the more. Ororo definitely wasn't Jean and he liked that. Yeah, even hot and bothered she didn't let herself fall for him. Not many women resisted him like that. He couldn't help but admire her even more for that. He wanted her but he knew he'd respect her wishes and leave her alone because he liked having her for a friend more than he needed to get laid.  
  
He sat up and looked around the room for a moment wondering if he had just thought what he thought he'd thought. But yeah, he had to admit it – Ororo was a friend he wanted to keep. He'd enjoyed getting the popcorn that she liked with Bobby's help and he'd enjoyed watching TV with her and the others. He knew without her no one would've stayed to watch TV with him. And without her little wind trick Peter would still be ignoring him. Kitty had even spoken to him because of Ororo's little Wednesday night deal. It was all kind of like a normal family kind of thing, he thought. Not that he wanted anything like that but still it had been – well . . . nice.  
  
Ororo was somehow the glue that held them all together and he'd never realized that before. He'd never known she and Bobby enjoyed the same shows or that Ororo was close to Kitty. All he'd ever known about her was that she was hot and Hank's property. Now that he saw her in such a different light he felt drawn to her unlike any other woman he'd ever known. He could smack himself for being such a jerk with her. Hell, if he could even admit that he deserved to be knock senseless for being such a jerk with everyone there especially with Scott. No, he immediately thought, forget that! He tried to push this new revelation from his mind only it wouldn't budge and when he went to bed that night just before he drifted off he wondered what he could do to make up for his asinine behavior towards everyone now that he knew he had to if he wanted to keep Ororo as a friend.


	5. An Infuriating Interlude

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**

**A/N** – First let me apologize for taking so horribly long in getting this chapter up. I lost chapters five and six while working on the last story that I just finished and I only just recently found them. Good news is that I'm typing chapters six and seven right now. So I'm finally getting my act together and I'll try to update at least on a weekly basis. Thanks for your patience.

Secondly, thank you all who reviewed – **Amber Myst, chica, Coffee, Dark Topaz, Grey8, ice mage1014, Isis Aurora Tomoe, JamesGirl0512, kravitzkid, orlimoon, Rage5368, Shadowface, storms-rose, **and finally to** Viral** – your review meant a lot to me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Five – An Infuriating Interlude **

  
If Ororo felt strange the next day she said nothing least of all to herself. She'd slept in as it was her wont to do and something the Professor only allowed up until ten in the morning during the summer months. When she finally rose, showered, and dressed it was nearly noon. She knew almost everyone would be in the kitchen getting lunch but she had no desire to see Hank so she opened her window, summoned a breeze, and floated off with the wind, her loose ponytail flying out behind her.

Down below Logan looked up at the sound of the window opening. He'd been watching her window for two hours now wondering when she was going to leave. He knew she would be avoiding Hank and possibly even avoiding him, and when she was avoiding Hank the window was her escape route. Knowing that he'd been right and seeing her fly through the air so gracefully made him smile. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him but there was no one in sight. His thoughts went back to last night.

Last night had been fun and weird too. He was still getting used to having these little TV night get-togethers with everyone. At first he'd thought he'd feel strange, even awkward but after last night he was actually looking forward to next Wednesday night. Spending time with Ororo and the others had been an unexpected eye opener. He'd wanted to kiss Ororo and knew she'd wanted him to but something had stopped him. That had never happened before. When he saw something he wanted he'd always just grabbed it without thinking about the consequences. 

There weren't usually any consequences with the women he'd known. He hadn't really known any women for a lengthy amount of time though. Not until Jean. Jean had been different in that respect and he knew that was one of the things that had kept him so into her even though he hated to admit it. Well if he knew anything at all it was that Jean and Ororo were nothing alike. What he'd done with Jean he couldn't even see himself trying with Ororo. That gave him pause. Why hadn't he just gone ahead and kissed her, he wondered? It hadn't been because of Jean that he was sure of. He was over her – finished, and when he was finished he never looked back.

It had taken a long time out in the wild for him to realize what a whipped fool he'd been. Forgetting honor and forgetting self respect all for the thrill of bagging a virgin. It had gone to his head. The funny thing about it was that he didn't even like girls with short hair, liked them with long hair, long and white he thought as he saw Ororo in his mind. Realizing what he'd just been thinking he felt something in his heart that disturbed him. He wanted Ororo to respect him and like him because the way he saw it, in her eyes he wasn't a pathetic loser or an unredeemable killer. He felt that she understood him though he had no idea how she could. He'd never met a girl or a woman that could relate to him, accept him, and still like him or at least not judge him.

And then he realized that her judgment meant a lot to him if only because she didn't judge him as he was so used to being judged by everyone he came in contact with. That alone intrigued him even though he was trying hard not to be intrigued by her. It would've helped if he still had the hot's for Jean – things would still be the same and he wouldn't have paid much attention to her but now that he'd started to get to know Ororo he wondered at his blindness. There was simply no comparison between the two. Jean was childish, immature, and a little bit of a flirt. Ororo on the other hand was much more mature even hardened by her past which was something they had in common though he knew their pasts couldn't compare. She was a fighter like him and she didn't dwell on the past any more than he did either. Another thing that he liked about her a lot was that she didn't flirt and she didn't have to. She was confident within herself, something that Jean wasn't even near to becoming. 

And that was another thing that kept bugging him. Jean. She was acting stranger than usual. He knew her powers were out of whack, knew the power she held within her was probably more powerful than Ororo's if Jean ever got a handle on it but that was a glaring difference between the two girls. Jean wasn't able to control her powers without the Professor's aid apparently while Ororo didn't have that problem. Ororo continually tried to work at controlling her powers but Jean, sheltered by Xavier, seemed to have no desire to overcome her limitations. Teacher's pet, he thought with scorn. He frowned as he thought about Xavier and Jean. He had the good sense to be wary of them because with their combined powers no one in their right mind would want to underestimate them. 

But Ororo – she was altogether different. She was definitely a power hitter, strong, and in control but what you saw was what you got – confident but vulnerable, brash but gentle, harsh but caring – a fascinating enigma. She was honest and forthright and didn't play games. Not too girly but unbelievably feminine. She was an alluring beauty that any man in his right mind would be crazy about. He supposed he'd have to admit that he had been crazy there for awhile although he told himself he didn't like her like that. Actually he'd thought that Peter and Bobby liked her but after last night he'd given up that idea. It made him wonder what they were thinking but Bobby was young and just wanted any girl to kiss him and Peter – well he couldn't figure Peter out but at least it seemed as if he'd do all right by Kitty. That made him grin too – just remembering Ororo's good intentions and the way she'd cheated to help out a friend. He admired that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Much later that day Ororo returned by taxi laden down with bags once again. Conveniently lurking outside, Logan watched her curiously. He wondered what compelled her to shop at such a rate. If he had to take a guess he'd say she was trying to satisfy some unconscious need. Maybe she shopped to get over Hank? He didn't recall seeing her shop as much as this before. Usually the only time she'd gone shopping was when Jean dragged her along but to go shopping in an attempt to get over Hank? He shook his head. It couldn't be that big of a deal trying to forget the Beast he thought. 

Still watching her he saw her take something out from a little gold bag and pop it into her mouth and he wondered what it was. Squinting, he was able to read the lone name 'Godiva' on the bag and he snorted. Girl had expensive taste he thought but then realized he wasn't altogether right about that. She dressed simply despite the amount of clothes she'd been buying lately. She didn't seem to have a lot of high priced clothes or at least from what he could make out from what little he knew about clothes. She wasn't vain. She just seemed to like the best in whatever she purchased and especially when it came to food. With that thought he suddenly knew where she'd gone.

D'Artagnan on East 46th Street was currently one of Ororo's favorite restaurants in New York. His guess was right on the money for Ororo had indeed enjoyed a delicious and substantially huge lunch by herself. She had then spent a pleasant day at the mall shopping rather mindlessly. Now she dropped the tiny gold bag into one of the larger bags then reached up as if she were going to stretch. Instead her hands went back to her ponytail which she freed and ran her hands through the mass of snowy white hair. She then shook her long mane out languidly to and fro. In essence she put on quite a show all the while thinking that Logan should have a little bit of a clue that she was knew he was watching her. Deciding that that was enough she picked up her bags, gave a final toss of her hair, and let herself in.

After the intriguing and tantalizing display of Ororo's beautiful hair swishing back and forth Logan was wondering what she was up to although he didn't make an effort to follow her or assist her this time. Shutting the door behind her Ororo went up to her room without giving Logan another thought. Upstairs in her room she laid out her new clothes then began trying them on alternately frowning and smiling as she reassessed her purchases. Finally finished she put the clothes away then fell onto her bed in a state of exhaustion.

It didn't seem to matter to her brain that this was exactly what she'd strived for. Exhaustion or no, her thoughts immediately turned to everything and everyone that she had tried so hard not to think of. A soft groan of despair escaped her lips and she pulled a pillow over her face. Shopping had meant no time for serious contemplation and even having lunch away from everyone had distracted her as people watching was one of her favorite pastimes, but now she was at the mercy of her over excited mind. 

When she was away from the X-Men even when she was being stared at while she was shopping she could forget that she was a freak or at least considered that by many humans. She could forget how Hank had hurt her and she could forget that she and her best friend weren't exactly on the best of terms nowadays. The one thing she could never forget though was the troubling presence of Logan. As a professional thief it hadn't taken her long to figure out that he'd taken to spying on her. That in and of it self was strange but at least her gut instincts were telling her his intentions weren't sinister or lewd. She didn't understand his actions but neither did it disturb her overly much. 

What she'd like to know was _why_ was he following her? She knew he was trying to make up for his lack in judgment regarding Scott but she couldn't understand what she had to do with it or why he was so interested in her now. Even if she was the sole believer in his change of heart stalking her wasn't going to help him – it made no sense. They'd never been even remotely close – had nothing in common, and had barely spoken two words to each other before now. In fact, back when he had been with Jean Logan had given her the creeps and she'd made it a habit to sleep with a very sharp knife under her pillow. 

Maybe her feelings had changed now but it was a little disturbing to think that Logan was turning into a stalker or maybe even transferring his affections from Jean to her. The worse thing and the saddest thing about the whole situation was that she couldn't deny that she found him attractive if only in an undomesticated kind of way. She was disgusted with herself more than she was with Logan, after all he was mentally off balance to some degree and couldn't help but be misguided but _she_ didn't have an excuse. She felt a little pathetic.

A hard rap at her door startled her out of her reverie. She tossed the pillow aside and sat up. To answer or not was the question going through her mind when the door was suddenly opened. Logan peeked in at her and grinned.

"So you finally got back, eh?"

". . . Yes."

He stood at the door looking at her. Ororo wanted to get up and slam the door in his face but she decided to wait him out.

"Um, I thought we oughta talk about what happened," he said.

Ororo's face twisted unpleasantly. The way she saw it absolutely nothing had happened so they had absolutely nothing to talk about.

"You okay?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"I'd like some privacy," she said bluntly.

"Bad day, eh?"

"Bad company," she said sharply and immediately regretted the harsh tone.

"Hank find you?" Logan asked with look of understanding completely misunderstanding her.

"Hank's not the one stalking me," she said glumly.

He actually laughed at her comment. Ororo fumed silently, amazed at his audacity. He strode into the room leisurely and sat down beside her without waiting for an invitation. 

"So you wanna talk about what happened?" 

"Nothing important happened," Ororo assured him.

He watched her turn away and flop down onto her stomach. They sat there, or rather he sat and she laid there for some time without speaking. Ororo was counting silently to herself willing him to go away. She thought it was working when Logan started to get up. Logan had figured out that she didn't want to be bothered and he didn't want to be where he wasn't welcomed so he was ready to leave but something made him change his mind and he sat back down. Now that he was there he decided that he wasn't going to let her run him off.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ororo asked after a little while, her voice muffled as she spoke half into her bedding.

"I can think of a lot of places I'd like to be right about now," Logan admitted as he looked over Ororo's slender yet shapely backside.

Ororo wasn't prepared when she suddenly felt his hands on her neck. She started to twist around and smack him hard but he had her pinned to the bed with his heavy body weight and her muffled protests went unheeded. His strong hands kneaded her neck for a few seconds then began expertly massaging her tired shoulders and back. At first startled and upset, Ororo could only sigh with contentment now. She gave points to Jean for training him so well because she couldn't see him knowing anything about aching shoulders and feet – oh yes, he was massaging her feet now! 

What had she been thinking, she wondered? Oh, right, how else could Logan know a woman's aches and pains after a thorough day of shopping? Although now as she thought about it, she'd never noticed him going shopping with Jean before.  Of course she'd never seen much of Jean when Logan had taken up all of her time and they'd been going at it like rabbits on speed back then. Now that was a thought she definitely wanted to erase!

"Penny fer yer thoughts," Logan asked out of the blue.

"Oh . . . no, you wouldn't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Girl stuff."

"You got yer period?"

"Eww! Can you please not go there?"

"You're the one that said girl stuff."

"Girl stuff doesn't always mean _that_!"

Logan shrugged as he continued his massage.

"So, um, why are you being so nice?" Ororo asked.

"You're hot."

She rolled her eyes. Typical male, she thought.

"An' different."

"Yeah, I'm original – the one and only Storm."

"Beautiful too."

"Definitely."

"An' feisty."

"You mean bitchy, right?"

"That too."

"Oh, thanks."

He laughed. "An' yer the only one talkin' to me."

"Oh."

"Well I gotta go," he said as he stood up dropping her foot so that her leg hit the bed and bounced once or twice.

Ororo turned and sat up. "Well . . . thanks. That was . . . nice and . . . thoughtful I guess."

"Yeah, Jean always liked a good massage after she came home draggin' the whole mall back with her."

Ororo's face fell. She tried not to show her disappointment but Logan couldn't help but sense it and he grinned.

"Just kiddin'. Jean an' me didn't – we never even went shopping. It was just a joke. Stupid – sorry."

"Oh. Right."

Some joke, she thought without appreciation.

"Guess I'll see ya around," he said cheerfully as he took his leave.

Ororo nodded vaguely wondering what had just happened. Had the notoriously wild and wooly Wolverine just come into her room, ask to talk about the kiss they'd shared, given her a massage that included her feet, and then up and walked out on her? She knew she wasn't crazy – she hadn't just imagined what had happened. She just couldn't understand why it had happened. Even so, the biggest question was why did she even care? It irked her that she did. Logan heard her scream of frustration as he ambled down the hall and he chuckled. This was starting to be fun –messing with the little spitfire. 


	6. Barney Miller Anyone?

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**

**A/N** – Thank you all for your reviews:  **Gia, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilWolvie, Nienna of Sorrow, Shadowface, skyz, xmenloganfan.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Six – Barney Miller Anyone?**

It was easy for Ororo to dismiss Logan as long as she continued to deny that he'd managed to get under her skin.  However, Logan, who was used to living in a state of constant denial, found it wasn't as easy for him to dismiss her.  Never the less he made a great effort to do so and whenever they happened to pass each other in the house or outside they both ignored each other.  Of course no one but Hank, much to his delight, even noticed this.  Ororo would have spoken to Logan if he had approached her as he usually did, totally uninvited and disregarding her privacy, but as he was acting as if nothing whatsoever had happened between them and almost like he didn't even know who she was; she had decided to treat him exactly like he was treating her. 

It should have helped matters when Logan was sent on a solo mission but it didn't – not for Ororo.  She couldn't stop wondering why he'd been so nice and touchy feely with her and then all of a sudden stopped speaking to her.  It was driving her crazy and as she didn't know Logan very well she guessed that that was his intent.  It didn't make sense to her and she didn't appreciate it but she had every intention of telling him this.  In fact, she had rehearsed exactly what she was going to say when she saw him again – that is if he spoke to her.  She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being the first one to speak and make him think she missed him or something.

Yet when Wednesday, Ororo's favorite TV day, came around she had an uneasy sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  He hadn't returned and she assumed that he wouldn't make it in time besides that she was sure he'd had enough of their silly evenings together.  She convinced herself that she'd over reacted and didn't need to see him or speak to him ever again.  Those thoughts didn't stop her from hesitating  when she stepped into the dining room two hours before her show was due to come on.  She found everyone there except Logan which was both a relief and an odd disappointment but she told herself it was fine with her and reluctantly took the nearest empty seat which was next to Jean.  No one said a word as they were already eating and talking amongst themselves.  Hank, however, smiled at her from across the table but she determinedly ignored him.

"Has anyone seen Logan?" the Professor asked when dinner was almost over.

"Nope," Scott finally muttered when no one else responded.

"I wish everyone would try to be a little friendlier to him," Charles said and it wasn't an appeal but more of an order.  

"I thought he was on a mission," Kitty remarked.

"He returned early this morning," Peter said.  

"Oh?"

Peter didn't elaborate.

"Do we have to have smoked salmon so often?" Jean mumbled through a mouthful of salad.  "I hate smoked salmon – I'll be starving for the rest of the night!"

"Jean . . ." the Professor gave her a look that instantly quieted her down.

As the room grew silent, except for the clinking of flatware against china as they resumed eating, the door opened and Logan, looking more tanned and handsome than ever, stepped in.  Without looking at anyone he took the closest empty seat which just happened to be next to Ororo.  She, along with everyone else, was staring at him though she didn't realize it.  This was the first time that Logan had deigned to eat with them and everyone one there was fully aware of this.  Silently he looked over the selection of entrees on the table.

"You get the popcorn, Bob?" he asked without looking up as he reached out for the platter of salmon.

"Oh man!  I forgot all about it!" Bobby cried despite his mouth full of rice pilaf.  

"I thought it was my turn," Kitty said.

"Yeah?" Logan mumbled and risked a glance at her.

Bobby slid over a basket of rolls for Logan while Kitty looked at Logan with a worried expression on her small freckled face.

"I got it," Ororo said and everyone looked at her.  She shrugged and started eating again.  "If you want something done right do it yourself – no offense, Bobby."

It was Bobby's turn to shrug but he grinned, wiped rice off his chin, and said, "Women do everything better."

"Here, here!" Ororo said and raised her glass of ice tea to the ceiling.

"Amen!" Jean chimed in and the girls exchanged a smile.

"Some of us are trying to eat here," Hank muttered.

"So how was the mission?" Scott asked.

"Successful," Logan said as he looked Scott in the eye.

Scott nodded and continued eating as did everyone else.  They were so caught up in their meal and plans for the rest of the night that no one seemed to notice Kitty.  She had stuffed a large piece of salmon in her mouth and hadn't bothered to chew it completely before swallowing and now she was clutching her throat with one hand and yet trying to not draw attention to herself.  Logan looked up when he heard her nearly inaudible sounds of gagging.  Seeing Kitty choking he quickly leapt up sending his chair flying as he made his way over to her.  Hank jumped up too with his great hands balled in tight fists as if he thought Logan was trying to attack him.  But to Hank's surprise Logan grabbed Kitty and lifted her out of her seat in one swift movement and quickly performed the Heimlich maneuver pressing hard once then twice and a third time until the bit of salmon popped out of her mouth.  Everyone was on their feet now surrounding the pair.  Kitty was gasping and looking around with large eyes, a hand still at her throat.   

"Are you okay?" Ororo and Jean asked as one.

"Y-yeah – yeah.  I'm fine!"

"Oh, man that was wild!" Bobby said, not knowing what else to say.  "You saved Kitty's life!"

"Good work," Scott agreed.

"Thank you, Wolverine," Kitty said with a weak smile.

"Yeah – no problem," Logan said as he calmly sat back down and began to eat as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ororo asked again.

"No – I mean yes.  I'm fine," Kitty said though her face was quite red.  Feeling very self conscious she stole a look at Peter who was standing close by.

"You are sure?" Peter asked when their eyes met.

She nodded and quickly looked away hiding a grimace wondering how much lamer could she get?

"Fine except for her pride," Jean muttered to Ororo.

"Can we finish dinner then?" Hank asked.

"Of course," the Professor said.  "Everyone please sit down – that is if you're up to it Kitty."

"I am.  I just need something to drink."

"Water or ice tea, Katya?" Peter asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Huh?" Kitty looked up at Peter questioningly, not familiar with the name the Russian had called her.  "Oh, water's fine."

Peter smiled as he reached for the water pitcher and poured her a glass before sitting down beside her.  Kitty felt uncomfortably shy and pleased and a little embarrassed too but as everyone went back to the business of eating she soon forgot her discomfort.  The Professor watched his students for a while after the excitement died then coming to a decision he finally broached a subject that had long been on his mind.

"I'd like to get everyone's opinions about something that I've been thinking about for some time now," the Professor announced.

Everyone stopped eating and directed their attention to their mentor.  

"I've been entertaining the thought of enlarging our little group.  What would you think if I were to invite several new mutants to join our cause?"   
  
"Who?" Scott asked.   
  
"New mutants?  Would that make us the old mutants?" Bobby asked hopefully.   
  
"Rogue and Kurt, Scott and no, Bobby it wouldn't."

Jean and Scott exchanged a look then quickly looked back at the Professor.   
  


"They've both worked well with us before and I thought they would fit in quite well.  Does anyone care to voice an opinion?"   
  
 "Cool," Kitty said while Bobby and Jean nodded their approval.   
  
Scott looked as if he were debating the merits of the proposal with himself and remained silent.   
  
"It's fine with me," Ororo said.   
  
"I agree," Hank said with a glance at Ororo who continued to ignore him.   
  
"I see no reason to exclude them," Peter said logically.   
  
"Scott, Logan, I'd like to know what you think," Charles remarked after a few minutes of silence.   
  
Hank's large head whipped around at an alarming rate when he heard the Professor's statement. The Professor asking Logan for an opinion had more than stunned him it had angered him immensely. Charles looked expectantly at Hank who quickly tried to mask his disapproval.

  
"Professor, I'd consider Kurt to be a valuable asset but Rogue – don't you think she's a bit of a wild card?" Scott asked.   
  
"Perhaps, however I feel she would greatly benefit from being around people similar to herself and there is always the chance that we could help her control her mutation."   
  
"I have ta agree with Chuck," Logan said. "She's loyal, strong, an' she's got heart plus she's all by herself now an' could use a fam . . . well, what Chuck said."   
  
Scott studied Logan for a moment as he considered what he had just said.  Nodding his head slowly he spoke thoughtfully, "You've made some good points.  All right, it won't hurt to see how they work out."   
  
"Then it's settled."   
  
"When will they be coming?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'll have to contact them both and see what they have to say. If they agree then it's up to them when they'll arrive."   
  
"Cool."   
  
The Professor smiled, pleased that they had all agreed. Soon chairs were being scraped across the wood floor as everyone got up to leave. 

"Hank, may I speak to you for a moment?" Charles asked quietly before Hank could follow his teammates out.   
  
Everyone took their dishes and glasses into the kitchen and quickly placed them into the dishwasher, some without rinsing them as they were in a rush even though they knew better.  But it was Wednesday night after all and what with Kitty choking and the Professor's small delay it was almost eight o'clock.  Hank looked at the Professor eagerly when were left alone in the dining room. Ever since the whole Internet deal he was determined to redeem himself and do whatever the Professor asked him to. Despite his highly logical mind he was now inclined to trust the Professor a little more and he did everything with in his power to prove that he'd learned from his mistakes.   He hadn't let go of many of his doubts, which the Professor was fully aware of, but Hank had learned not to let those doubts get the best of him now.   
  


"Hank, not to be insensitive or tactless, but I've sensed some animosity between you and Logan.  Would you like to talk about it?"   
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Hank snapped.   
  
"Then I will expect you to be more civil towards Logan in the future."   
  
"But, Professor I see no reason to believe that the man, if you can even call him that, should be considered rehabilitated just because he saved Kitty's life!" Hank responded coolly.   
  
The Professor shook his head sadly as he looked at his most intelligent protégé. Having come to know Henry McCoy he'd come to the sad conclusion that truly some of the most intelligent people were also the ones most lacking in common sense.   
  
"Hank, I only ask that you give Logan a second chance. None of us are perfect and each of us has made our share of . . . near fatal mistakes. Now I hope I will not have to have this conversation again," the Professor finished with a tone that left no room for argument.   
  
It was hard to keep one's thoughts private when you were dealing with the most powerful telepath in the world but it was something that Hank had been working very hard to achieve ever since he'd thought Charles had brainwashed Ororo into liking him and now his efforts proved fruitful as Charles took his leave without one telepathic remonstration. Inside Hank was seething.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Wednesday night had fast become not only Ororo's favorite night to watch TV but also, Bobby, Kitty, and even Peter's favorite night. Logan didn't watch much TV, some sports and NASCAR, but he was beginning to enjoy the comedy night as much as the others. To his surprise and relief he found that his absence hadn't caused anyone to be any less courteous than before and no one treated him any differently. Bobby immediately switched the lights off and leapt onto the couch spreading his long thin body along the length of it fast making himself at ease while Kitty and Peter took the loveseat. Ororo placed a large tub of buttered theater popcorn on the coffee table then started to sit in one of several chairs off to the side but Logan stooped down and swung Bobby's legs off the couch while motioning for Ororo to sit.   
  
Not one to complain when the best seat in the house was offered, Ororo quickly dropped down beside Bobby and Logan sank down beside her. Bobby scrunched up his face as he glared at Logan from behind Ororo's head but Logan grinned and held up a carton of beer that he'd just gotten out of the refrigerator. Bobby looked from Logan to the beer and back to Logan like a wistful little boy full of hope. Logan passed him a bottle behind the back of the couch and Bobby's face lit up as he took it.   
  
"It will stunt your growth watch and see," Ororo muttered as she heard him open the beer.   
  
"That's cigarettes, O," Bobby said after he took a large gulp and tossed the cap on a table.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Hey, any room for two more?"   
  
Logan closed his eyes hoping he hadn't heard what he'd just thought he'd heard. Unfortunately his hearing was as accurate as ever and Scott came into the room followed by Jean.  Logan had heard them coming down the hallway but he'd assumed they'd keep walking but now – well it didn't look good.   
  
"Bobby, is that beer you're drinking?" Scott nearly shrieked.   
  
"Um, er . . ."   
  
"Show's coming on – if you want to watch it sit down an' shut up," Logan growled.   
  
"Do we have to do this?" Jean whispered without caring if Logan heard her or not.   
  
"Please say no," Logan muttered under his breath.   
  
"The Professor asked us to hang out more – it's for the team," Scott whispered back.   
  
"But . . ." Jean started to complain further but dropped it when Scott looked at her as pointedly as the Professor had earlier.   
  
There were still two empty chairs off to the side and Scott pulled them together so he and Jean could sit beside each other. Jean looked around the room resignedly then seeing popcorn her spirits lifted a little and she grabbed a handful and turned her attention to the television. She'd actually been in the habit of watching My Wife and Kids with Ororo before she'd been involved with Logan but as some women are apt to do when they find a boyfriend she'd put her friendship with Ororo on the back burner and had spent most of her time with Logan. She never really saw it as a bad thing, after all a man was more important than friends and friends – good friends that is – knew this so it was hard for her to actually understand why Ororo was so mad at her all the time. It made her uncomfortable to be sitting around watching a silly show with her best friend who was ignoring her and she had no desire to be anywhere near her ex-boyfriend whom, despite Ororo's words to the contrary, she was positive was still in love with her. For the world she couldn't understand why Scott just let Logan walk back into their lives but because she loved Scott now she was trying her best to do what he wanted.   
  
"So, Bobby . . ." Scott started but when five people shushed him, and none too quietly, he decided to let it go. One beer couldn't really do much harm anyway.  
  
Since the show was usually quite funny no one let Scott and Jean's sudden appearance affect their enjoyment however half way through the show Scott was becoming increasingly vocal. At first he made small 'tsk tsk' noises which everyone did their best to ignore then he started to groan out loud which wasn't too hard to ignore but when he started to complain verbally – 'Why would he just keep hitting his son on the head like that?' it was beginning to grate on their nerves. Unaware that he was irritating everyone except for Jean, Scott finally voiced his opinion of the show during a commercial.   
  
"They don't make them like they used to," he said to no one in particular. "I mean this can't even compare to Barney Miller."   
  
No one chose to comment so Scott continued.   
  
"Can someone tell me how hitting your son upside his big head all the time is funny?  That's got to hurt!"   
  
"Um . . ." Kitty tried to be polite but she couldn't find a sensible answer so she turned back to the hideous asinine creatures that were encouraging everyone to eat at a certain fast food eatery that specialized in sub sandwiches. "Ewww, what are those things?"   
  
"Sponge Monkeys," Bobby quickly informed her while laughing at their antics.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Kitty mumbled.   
  
"It's a witty commercial that Subway thought up for the competition," Ororo noted.   
  
Logan laughed though no one else did. The show came back on and shortly they were all laughing or at least everyone but Scott was laughing.   
  
"That's not even funny," Scott muttered. "I mean Barney Miller's so much funnier than this!"   
  
"Okay already! We heard you a million times!  Can you please be quiet?" Ororo yelled.   
  
Scott was silent all of two minutes.  He just couldn't stand it any longer when everyone started laughing again.   
  
"Doesn't anyone watch Barney Miller?" he moaned.  
  
"Who he?" Bobby finally gave in and asked.   
  
"Huh?  You don't know who Barney Miller is?"   
  
"It's an old television show on TV Land," Jean said. "He loves TV Land." 

"I don't love it."

"You worship it."

"I don't worship it!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot Scott's second favorite thing to do is hog the remote," Bobby said as he clutched said remote to his chest protectively.   
  
"I don't hog the remote!"  
  
"Yeah, ya do.  Scott, codename Cyclops King of Channel Surfing," Bobby joked.  
  
"Can you two take it outside or just plain shut up?" Ororo asked irritably.   
  
"Well I do have some things to take care of so I guess I'll see you guys later," Scott said with a frown as he got up.   
  
"You could just say sorry and stay," Ororo said with a frown of her own.  She felt a little guilty for snapping at Scott whom she usually got along with quite well.   
  
"Um sorry – I guess I wouldn't want you interrupting when my shows on," he admitted. "You ready, Jean?"   
  
"You bet!" Jean said.  She was already half way to the door though she stopped to grab another handful of popcorn.  
  
The show was no longer on anyone's mind as all eyes followed the attractive pair out of the room.   
  
"I thought they'd never leave," Bobby muttered.   
  
"Ruined a good show," Kitty muttered back.   
  
"I think I've gained two pounds," Ororo said and she could have been right. While Scott was ruining the show with his sound effects and commentary she'd been trying to ignore him and had eaten almost the entire tub of popcorn with a little help from the starving Jean.   
  
"You look fine," Scott said as he stepped back in the room sans Jean.   
  
Several groans were stifled as he sat down again.   
  
"Waiting for Barney what's his name?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Well, it occurred to me with alcohol in the room I should kind of chaperone."   
  
Bobby didn't bother to cover up his groan of despair this time. And so as Scott took it upon himself to chaperone the evening came to a quick end – Bobby remembered he had some unfinished homework, Kitty asked Peter if he wanted to finish the painting he'd started of her and Logan just left with the remaining beer, his grunts of disgust loud and unrestrained. Ororo remained the sole survivor as she tried to block out Scott's little comments and the constant sad shaking of his head when George Lopez came on. She loved George Lopez almost as much as she love My Wife and Kids and for the first time she imagined putting herself and Scott out of their misery with a quick lightning bolt to his brain. The thought gave her a moment of pleasure but it was quickly replaced with guilt and she tried to smile and nod politely as Scott conversed through the commercials, after all who paid attention to the commercials – especially Sponge Monkey commercials?


	7. A Real Date

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**   
  
**A/N** – For anyone who might not know what Sponge Monkeys are be very glad that you're in the dark and hope you remain so.  But, alas, since I was asked what they are I shall describe them as briefly as possible.  They're funky looking creatures something akin to rats in hats with horrendous teeth, mostly gums, that Quizno's uses as a very odd and somewhat disgusting mascot.  Very unappetizing and quite bizarre.  On to the thank you's!    
  
Thanks for reviewing: **Dark Topaz, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilWolvie, Orlimoon, Shadowface**, and **xmenloganfan**. I appreciate them very much!  I hope I'm updating fast enough – I am definitely trying to be better.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Seven – A Real Date**  
  
Another day, another dollar is the old saying but since the X-Men weren't really paid a salary this wouldn't quite apply here, never the less another day had arrived and everyone seemed to be in poor spirits. That is everyone except for Hank. For the past month Hank had been working on a secret project that had first been something he had enjoyed bragging about to Ororo but now it had become something that he hoped would win back her respect for him. Not only had he come up with a brilliant idea that would benefit all of the X-Men and one that the Professor greatly approved of but he thought it was the perfect way to show Ororo what type of man he really was. So it was with great anticipation that Hank pounced, literally, upon the somewhat cranky Ororo as she made her way down to the kitchen for lunch.   
  
"What're you trying to do, Hank? You scared the living crap out of me!" Ororo complained when she caught her breath.   
  
"I'm sorry," Hank apologized.   
  
"What is it now?" Ororo asked. "What do you want?"   
  
"I wonder if I might have a word with you – it won't take but a few minutes."   
  
"If it's about us then no."   
  
Hank's crestfallen face was almost enough to make Ororo change her mind but then he seemed to rebound and the look he always had when he'd just made some new discovery – one of sheer bliss – shone on his face.   
  
"It's my project – I finished it and I'd like you to see."   
  
"Oh? Well I'm . . ."   
  
"Just a few minutes of your time is all I'm asking for, Ororo," Hank said with a hopeful smile.  
  
Guilt washed over Ororo and she nodded letting him lead the way. They went down into the basement which was mostly a long hallway with a series of doors along the walls. Passing up several doors Hank finally chose one and entered a code on the keypad that was on the wall beside it. Stepping inside Ororo saw nothing but stainless steel lined walls. The room was larger than she would have thought it could possibly be but it still gave her the creeps. She hated being underground and she hated enclosed spaces even more.   
  
"It's called the Danger Room," Hank enthused; completely unaware of how little she was impressed. "This is where we'll practice our powers. The walls are made out of adamantium and in the control tower I can manipulate any manner of fire power at varying levels to test our skills and hone our talents. Let me show you the control tower."   
  
Hank once again pressed in a code on a keypad along side the door and Ororo heard the sound of large doors sliding open. She looked up to see a glass encased room appear as the adamantium sheeting slid apart a floor above them. It didn't make any sense to her how a second story to the basement could have been added but while she was trying to figure it out Hank continued spouting the benefits of his new and wonderful Danger Room.   
  
Finally Ororo interrupted him and asked, "You did all this by yourself?"   
  
"Oh, well I designed it but I had help setting it up. The Professor located a mutant who has the ability to make anything his mind can envisage. He's a fascinating young man – I think you'd like him – his name is Forge."   
  
"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.   
  
"He thinks we can develop this even more once we're able to build an addition to the main house. It's really amazing how he came up with the idea for the observation room. Would you like to go up and see the controls?"   
  
"Well, I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten all day. Maybe another time okay?"   
  
"Okay! Great. Yeah, that would be great."   
  
"All right. Well, I'll see you then."   
  
"But what do you think, Ororo?"   
  
"Huh? Oh. Well . . . this is just amazing – like you said. You're just too brilliant for me, Hank!"   
  
"Oh not at all, you're . . . well . . ."   
  
"Before you put your foot in your mouth I better just go, okay?"   
  
"But you will come back?"   
  
"Yes, I'll come back."   
  
Hank nodded happily and Ororo went up to help with lunch. It took Hank awhile before he too ventured up to eat but when he entered the kitchen all his happiness seeped out of him. Ororo and Logan weren't doing anything out of the norm they were just making lunch together but it was something that Hank had never seen Logan do before and it irked him beyond words. They were only talking but Ororo was smiling and laughing, something she'd seldom done with him when they'd been together.   
  
His initial reaction was to pummel Logan to a pulp but his quick intelligence immediately came up with a better plan. Feeling better he gathered his wits about him and grinned with grim satisfaction. It wouldn't be long before he'd have Ororo back, he thought, and Logan would be just an unpleasant memory soon to be forgotten forever. Yes, he told himself as he backed out of the kitchen, revenge is sweet indeed.  
  
It was an innocent conversation that Ororo and Logan were having when Hank had seen them but if he had stayed to listen further he would have been twice as angry and ready to forgo his on the spur of the minute but wonderfully well thought out plan and beat the daylights out of Logan.   
  
"So you wanna go out sometime?" Logan asked Ororo as he stirred a bowl of something that he had no idea what it was.   
  
"Go out as in a date . . . with you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Dead."   
  
"I don't know . . ." she murmured wondering where this was coming from.   
  
"Well before you go into that 'I'm not Jean' spiel of yours try a little spontaneity and say yes and we'll have some fun. I'll take you to that restaurant you like so much."   
  
"French food?"   
  
"I don't have anything against the French."   
  
"You . . . like French food?"   
  
"Willin' to try anything once, darlin'."   
  
It was hard to know where Logan was coming from most of the time but Ororo didn't care right now. She was tired of going out to eat by herself. It could get old after awhile. It reminded her of all the times she and Jean had gone out and eaten or gone shopping together before Logan's arrival. Besides, what harm could eating together do?   
  
"Okay I guess."   
  
"Tonight?"   
  
"Tonight?"   
  
"Then it's a date."   
  
"But I didn't say . . ."   
  
"Wear that little flowered dress you got – the little short one that you got a few weeks ago."   
  
Ororo wasn't sure she'd heard him right. A man had actually noticed a dress that she'd purchased, a dress she'd bought several weeks ago even? Such a thing was so unheard of that hearing it from Logan was almost frightening.   
  
"What? What'd I do now?"   
  
"Nothing it's just that – what dress are you talking about?" she asked.   
  
"That little white number with pink and purple flowers – it spins out when you spin around."   
  
"Oh." Now she remembered. "O-okay."   
  
This put a new spin on things, Ororo thought as they finished making lunch without further conversation. How did you take a man who remembered a dress in such detail? Was he in touch with his feminine side or was he showing his stalker side? She decided she'd need to give this new development a lot of consideration prior to their 'date'.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kitty plopped down onto Ororo's bed while she waited for Ororo to get ready. She noticed that there was only one dress hanging from a pretty pink hanger on the closet door instead of the dozen or so outfits that she usually had tossed all over her room whenever she was getting ready for a date with Hank. She could use a redder lipstick and sexier lingerie; Kitty thought and wondered what Ororo was doing. It looked as if she was getting ready for a trip to the mall and nothing more. As Ororo picked up the dress and slid it over her head Kitty rolled onto her stomach kicking her legs up into the air and crossing her feet.   
  
"Do you like him?" Kitty asked as she began to move her feet side to side in time with the beat of a CD that was playing.  
  
"Like who?"   
  
"Duh – you know who I'm talking about!"   
  
"Why would you ask me that?"   
  
"Well duh – like aren't you going out with him tonight?"   
  
"It's just to eat dinner."   
  
"I.E. date. Do you like him or not?"   
  
"He's okay I guess."   
  
"You gotta admit he's cute in a rugged way."   
"You think every guy here's cute," Ororo laughed.  
  
"Not as cute as Peter," Kitty said. "So?"  
  
"Logan's okay looking – in a rough kind of way you know?"   
  
"Nope, not really. I think Logan's handsome in that kinda cowboyish Return of the King kinda way."   
  
"Oh man, you are so crazy, Kitty!" Ororo laughed. "'Cowboyish' yeah but he's nothing like Aragorn."   
  
"Maybe like the Duke in Kate and Leopold?" Kitty suggested.  
  
"No," Ororo shook her head resolutely. "He's more like – well I don't know. I can't think of any actor that could do him justice. I mean he's all attitude, full of muscles, and he's old . . ."   
  
"Very old," Kitty said solemnly, her voice soft and mystical before she laughed.   
  
Ororo's rolled her eyes then asked, "So how're things going with you and Petey, eh?"   
  
Kitty blushed prettily and bit her lip. "We're just friends."   
  
"Uh huh. Just friends. I've heard that before."   
  
"Yeah, like you an' Logan."   
  
"This is where I should say 'touché' but it ain't happenin' 'cause me an' Logan are nothing like you an' Peter. You've had a crush on Peter ever since he got here but Logan? He's not like a normal guy, you can't think of him the same way you would Peter or Scott. I don't even have words to describe him."   
  
"Do you think he's really changed?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Yeah. I mean, if he still wanted to kill us I'da been the first one he could've offed an' he wouldn't have even had to do anything."   
  
"I didn't think about that but I guess you're right. That's got to count for something." Then changing the subject Ororo asked, "Do you like this on me? Does it make me look too fat you think? I mean it's really tight – do you think I should wear something else?"   
  
"I like it. It's pretty and it's nice and tight in all the right places. Where'd you get it from?"   
  
"Oh no! You will not be buying anything like this not even anything remotely like this. Sometimes I think you forget how old you are, Kitten."   
  
"Can I try it on sometime maybe?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Ororo spun around in front of her white-framed cheval mirror and admired the way the dress flew out around her hips. It did show off her body perfectly she thought and the colors looked nice with her brown skin. She pulled herself away from the mirror and looked through her large selection of shoes, decided against heels, and finally slipped on a pair of low heeled white sandals. She started to put her hair up in her usual ponytail but decided against it and shook out her hair instead and ran a brush through it. Finally satisfied with the results she grabbed a small straw purse shaped like a miniature pagoda and stuffed her mobile phone, her wallet, and a compact in it.  
  
"You look like a fairy tale princess," Kitty said without a drop of envy in her voice. "Do you think Peter will ever ask me out?"   
  
"When you're older."   
  
"How much older do I have to be?"   
  
"Just older."   
  
"You're no help."   
  
A knock at the door silenced the two. They looked at each other trying not to giggle. Ororo inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly swallowing nervously. Opening the door she saw Logan standing before her dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and black tie on. She was more than surprised – flabbergasted would have been an understatement.   
  
"Hey, half pint – you ready, Ro?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You look great."   
  
"So do you," Ororo replied.   
  
"You two have fun," Kitty cried as she jumped off the bed and waved from the door.   
  
A date. A real date. These thoughts kept going around and around Ororo's head as they drove into the city. She felt weird. She felt excited and happy but also incredibly weird. She knew she shouldn't be going out with Logan – knew he was the last person in their little group that she should even be associating with. She kept remembering all the nights she'd slept with her knife under her pillow and she felt even odder. He sure looked good though, she thought and with that thought she knew she'd definitely made a mistake.   
  
It probably would've helped her if she could have heard Logan's thoughts or at least some of them. He kept thinking how hot she looked – too hot were his exact thoughts. She was enticing and sexy and she didn't even know it, which turned him on even more. He liked that. He liked everything about her. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he didn't stand a chance with her even if he'd wanted to get serious which he didn't. He also knew Hank was a problem that he'd have to fix if he wanted to go out with her again and he kind of thought he might.  
  
He liked being around her. He was incredibly attracted to her and it was more than physically, which was a first for him. Strangely he could even admit that he wanted something more than an on again off again friendship with friendly banter in between their weekly get-togethers. He just wasn't ready for anything serious and he knew Ororo would require more than he could give her. She wasn't like any of the other women he'd been with. No one had ever expected anything serious from him or if they had they'd never told him. He wondered what it would be like to really date Ororo and be together as a couple. His eyes grew large as he realized what he'd just been thinking and he tried to shake the crazy thought from his head. He realized as he parked as near to D'Artagnan as he could that asking Ororo out had been a big mistake.   
  
He hadn't taken many women out and he'd never taken Jean anywhere. With a silent curse it occurred to him that this was the first time that he'd thought about Jean in a few weeks. Now thinking about their abysmal relationship made him shudder. Hindsight is a wonderful thing but it doesn't make the bad stuff go away, he thought as he opened the door to the SUV for Ororo.   
  
D'Artagnan is a small cozy little restaurant in midtown Manhattan that serves up delicious and sinfully rich but incredibly wholesome food. Ororo was surprised that they were seated immediately. She didn't know that Logan had immediately called for reservations after lunch. She was again surprised when Logan pulled her seat out for her rather than let the waiter do it and she thanked him quietly. After the waiter left she quickly hid her face behind the menu.   
  
This wasn't what she'd expected at all, she thought. He was being all gentlemanly and chivalrous – too much so in fact. It scared her. She couldn't admit to herself that it also made her feel giddy in a way she'd never felt with Hank. It had been a long time since a man had taken her out and treated her like she deserved. She didn't blame Hank and knew he disliked being in public with his drastic mutation but sometimes a girl just needed to get out. She sighed as she thought about all the arguments she and Hank used to have and she wondered when did they ever have fun?   
  
"Having fun yet?" Logan asked as he pushed her menu down so he could see her face.   
  
"No," she laughed.   
  
"After we eat I'll have to fix that."   
  
"Oh ho! And how do you plan on doing that?"   
  
"I got my ways."   
  
What have I gotten myself into; she thought and covered her face with the menu again.   
  
Dinner was superb. There was no other way to describe it. If Ororo thought a large bucket of buttered popcorn would make her fat she didn't let the foie gras and mousse bother her one whit. She ate like a champion. Logan watched her wolf down her food and wondered why he'd never seen any of his other dates eat like they actually had an appetite.   
  
"You must've had a hard life," he commented.   
  
Ororo looked up from her meal.   
  
"Not particularly."   
  
She was unsure what he was talking about. She was unsure what they were doing.   
  
"From what I can remember this is the first time I've ever had anything remotely like a normal life."   
  
"Not even with Magneto?"   
  
Ororo closed her eyes and groaned inwardly for a split second, sorry that she'd gone there. Logan's pleasant demeanor vanished. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal but for some reason Ororo's appetite was gone. She was glad when he finally flagged the waiter down so they could go. It satisfied her greatly as Logan left a large and rightfully earned tip and though they left the restaurant without speaking she felt better after seeing that. Hank was a poor tipper but then again neither of them had their own money and she knew Hank was frugal with the Professor's allowance more than anything.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I said that in there – about Magneto."   
  
"Why? You had every right."   
  
She had no reply for that so she kept quiet.   
  
"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but that was the stupidest."   
  
"Mine was dating Hank."   
  
They laughed together and suddenly the chill that had come between them seemed to vanish. Logan didn't lead her to the SUV but instead started walking down Forty-sixth Street.   
  
"Where're we going?"   
  
"Times Square."   
  
"But that'll take forever."   
  
"Not if you fly us there."   
  
"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."   
  
"Why not? It ain't like no one knows you're a mutant what with all of our pictures in the news and everything."   
  
"Hold on then," she laughed needing no further encouragement.   
  
"Hold on to what?"   
  
"Me, dummy."   
  
"If you say so," Logan said. He wrapped his arms around her waist with slow deliberation and they stood staring at each other nearly at eye level.   
  
It was suddenly hard to breath and Ororo had to close her eyes in order to concentrate. Momentarily they were lifted up into the air with a wind that swept them out over the busy city.   
  
"I'm not used to doing this with anyone," Ororo said.   
  
"You gonna be okay? I'm I too heavy?"   
  
"I'm fine. How 'bout you?"   
  
"I'm good."   
  
"Well you can let go of me now – just hold my hand, we'll get there a lot faster that way."   
  
"What if I don't want to let go?"   
  
The look of alarm on Ororo's face made Logan laugh.   
  
"Calm down – I was only kidding," he lied easily.   
  
"Good," she lied just as easily.   
  
Before long they were within sight of Times Square and Ororo brought them down as inconspicuously as she could which wasn't very much. Fortunately New Yorkers were quite seasoned what with the many super heroes running around the city lately and few even bothered to look twice and they ignored the few negative expletives and shouts of 'freaks' 'muties' that were shouted at them. Logan took Ororo's hand and they strolled down the avenue. In that moment of brief notoriety Ororo felt a connection with Logan and as they walked along she grew more comfortable even with his strong hand gripping hers. Maybe it was because of animosity that they'd encountered but she did nothing to remove her hand.   
  
It wasn't long before they found that they'd walked all the way to Central Park. Logan led her up to a horse and carriage and without a word thrust a wad of money into the driver's hand then helped Ororo up. She was secretly impressed and a little thrilled to be treated as if this was a real date and all she could do was smile at him, at the driver, and at the people that they passed as the horse began its slow trek through the park.   
  
They didn't talk as they rode but neither of them cared. Eventually Logan stretched his arm along the back of the seat and finally after a little while, without thinking about it, he dropped his arm around her shoulders. Ororo would have normally laughed at such a stunt but she was feeling so good that all she did was smile to herself instead. This was a real date, she told herself for the umpteenth time but this time she didn't feel weird. She was happy. She looked up at the stars and the moon, a slim crescent in the velvety night sky, and she felt so much happiness that it almost scared her but she didn't let it. I like him, she thought. I like him a lot – what am I doing? Logan looked down at her snowy hair and peaceful, sweet face and wondered the same thing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
**A/N** – I wanted to mention that I am not a Beast hater or even a Jean hater. I actually love Hank but the Ultimate Hank is a little overbearing and somewhat stupid which I rather dislike and the Ultimate Jean, well she's a not the typical got your act together Jean that we all know and love. No matter, it's fun to play around with them this way. ;D  
  



	8. Confusion Confrontations Contemplation

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – To all who've been kind enough to review I'm glad to see you're enjoying this as much as I am and thanks for taking the time to review.  **Amber Myst**, here's your update; **bluebell,** I quite agree with you – they should give Logan a normal relationship and a happy life for a change; **Dark Topaz**, hope this update is fast enough for you; **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, glad you're enjoying the Jean and Hank silliness; **LilWolvie**, there may be a little bump in the road this chapter, just a wee bit; **orlimoon**, reviews like yours will definitely inspire me; **Shadowface**, this chapter is a little longer than usual and I'm working on the next; and** xmenloganfan**, I appreciate the feedback, again I'm really trying to get this story together as quickly as I can. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Eight – Confusion,  Confrontations, and Much Contemplation **  
  
We last left Logan and Ororo riding through Central Park in a horse drawn carriage just as the same confusing thought occurred to them exactly at the same time – that their date was a big mistake. Logan hadn't planned to put his arm around Ororo and at first he didn't even realize he'd done so but when his thoughts started getting the better of him he rather abruptly came to his senses and immediately jerked his arm away. Ororo was startled at the sudden movement and turned to see what was wrong.  She saw Logan staring off into the distance as if he were looking for something so she too turned and searched the landscape. When she saw there was nothing of note she turned back to Logan who was now looking straight ahead.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Thought I saw Spiderman," he replied dryly.  
  
"As in Peter?"  
  
"Do you know any other Spiderman?" he quipped.  
  


She didn't appreciate the snide attitude but she asked politely, "Where did you see him?"  
  
"Um . . . over there but he's gone now," Logan said with a vague wave of his hand.  
  
"Oh.  Too bad he didn't stop to say hi. We haven't seen him in a long time."

  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey, driver we gotta get to Dartagnan's can you get us there fast?"  
  


"Can't leave the park till after eleven tanight buddy," the driver informed him.  
  
They both Looked at their watches – fifteen more minutes. Ororo looked around wondering where Peter Parker was and what he was doing in the park and if he needed their help. Logan looked around wishing he'd just driven them home.  The whole horse and buggy ride, like flaming tourist, was just too romantic for his taste. He didn't know what had come over him taking her to Central Park and all. Well, he knew all right but he didn't like it. The girl – and he definitely meant 'girl' – was starting to get to him and he didn't like that one bit either. Oh, yeah he'd like to get into her pants – what hot blooded male wouldn't? But he'd been having fun all night without even thinking about that and that just wasn't right. It ain't normal, he told himself.   
  
"Bub, stop the horse so we can get out," Logan barked, his voice almost desperate.  
  
The driver seemed not to have heard him as the horse kept clomping steadily along.  
  
"Are you in a hurry to get back?" Ororo asked with a touch of resentment in her soft voice.  
  
Logan turned to Ororo, looked at her then turned away. Don't look at her, he told himself. Don't look, don't talk, just wait it out an' it'll be over before I know it, he thought.   
  
"If you're in such a hurry to leave then let's go," Ororo said with a look of disgust which Logan missed although he didn't miss the anger in her voice.  
  
A strong breeze hit him pretty hard and Logan, despite his resolve, glanced at Ororo only to find she was gone.   
  
"What . . . where did . . .?"  
  
"Come with me if you want to live," Ororo laughed as she held her hand out, arm outstretched while floating above him.

Her short dress was billowing up around her hips as she waited for him to respond. He couldn't help but stare. I mean what man wouldn't? White lacy panties, not quite thongs but cut off in the back midway – he didn't know what they were called but he liked what he saw.  
  
"Yer showin' yerself to all of New York, darling," he finally drawled when he'd collected himself.   
  
"You didn't think of that when I flew us over here?" Ororo asked ruefully. "This is New York, Logan and it'll take more than my big behind to shock them."   
  
"Just cover yerself up," he stammered uncharacteristically as he glanced around to see who else might be enjoying the sight of her tantalizing unmentionables.   
  
Ororo laughed, reached down, looking a little bit like Tinkerbell without the wand, and grabbed Logan's arm. Rising back up into the air she forced Logan along with her.   
  
"Yow! Are you crazy?" Logan yelled.  
  
She laughed without answering but continued to drag him through the air until they reached the SUV. She let him go some distance before reaching the ground and with a curt wave she took off at a speed that he hadn't known she possessed. Logan fell like a sack of rocks but he landed on the pads of his feet much like a tiger would. He watched her disappear into the night while rubbing the back of his head and wondering, totally baffled, what had gotten into her?     
  
What had gotten into Ororo quite specifically was Logan or rather her incomprehensible feelings towards him. She realized it was foolish of her not to have thought that dinner meant a date but it was just plain stupid for her to have allowed the evening to actually turn into a real date in her mind as the night had progressed. And apparently Logan must have felt the same way – why else would he have been in such a hurry to ditch her? She almost couldn't blame him. Neither of them needed further complications in their lives especially with Hank and Jean living with them but his eagerness to get away from her as quickly as he could hurt.  She couldn't deny that.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
It was in the wee morning hours when Logan finally arrived back at the house. He hadn't bothered to return straight away. Instead, he'd stopped off at a favorite bar, ran into some acquaintances, and had a rousing good time getting as drunk as he reasonably could with a healing factor working overtime to prevent insobriety. He parked the SUV in the garage.  Yes he drove back semi-drunk which we all know is foolish and wrong, but one must allow that his regenerative faculties aided him considerably.  He then sauntered up to the house where he picked up a very familiar scent which stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"So you want to explain yourself?" Ororo asked as she leapt from her window and landed in front of him clad in only a long silk robe.  
  
"You should be sleeping."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Well it's late – get some sleep."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well I can so I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Listen, I want – I need to know what happened tonight."  
  
Moonlight streamed over Ororo making her look more becoming than he cared for. He looked away wondering how he could work up the nerve to tell her why he'd panicked. He barely understood it himself.   
  
"I felt like you were kicking me to the curb!" Ororo raged.  
  
"Kinda like how you dropped me on the curb, eh?"  
  
"Maybe," she said with a devilish smile.

He sighed but remained silent. They stood there looking at each other, neither moving nor desiring to be the first to admit what was going. Finally Logan looked past her when he smelled someone he had no desire to see just then. Ororo didn't see Hank lumbering up behind her but she saw a look of anger flash on Logan's face.  
  
"It's past curfew, kids," Hank said in his deep voice as he came up to them.  
  
"Curfew?" Ororo spun around and studied Hank with disdain. "Since when did you become dorm mom?"  
  
"That's funny, Ororo. Ha. Ha. Ha. But if you must know I was upgrading the security system when I saw there was a glitch. As it came from your room I thought I'd see what you did to bypass the system. I really felt it was fail proof this time but you always seem to get past anything I can design."  
  
"I haven't found a lock or a security system yet that I can't outsmart," Ororo remarked confidently.   
  
"Your skills are indeed exceptional, that I must admit.  Perhaps we can discuss this in the morning.  I mean if you can still get out there's something wrong.  I'll have to recalibrate the system.  Maybe Forge can come down and help me figure out . . ."  
  
Hank started back to the house mumbling absently to himself. He hadn't once looked at Logan.   
  
"Are you coming?" Hank asked turning back to the pair when he realized that neither of them had moved.

"In a minute," Ororo said.  
  
The hair on Hank bristled as he stomped back inside.  He'd been on his very best behavior and had thought Logan's and Ororo's little squabble would have made Ororo prefer to be with him.  Once inside he stealthily hid behind a curtain hanging from an open window where he could observe their every move.   
  
"I just don't understand you," Ororo said. "Why did you want to get rid of me all of a sudden?"   
  
Logan glared at her. He was tired of her. He was tired of Hank and he was tired of himself for that matter – letting some skirt get to him like he was a kid fresh out of junior high – it didn't make a lick of sense. To make matters worse he could still smell Hank which meant the Beast was probably lingering nearby watching them. That man's stench was going to make Logan snap. Right now all he wanted to do was rip out someone's heart and he knew exactly whose heart he wanted. He'd rip out Hank's heart and feast on the bloody organ without a moments remorse.   Yeah . . . good thoughts, good thoughts, he was thinking with a quirky lopsided grin.  
  
The sudden gleam of bloodlust in Logan's eyes made Ororo take a step back. He looked dark and vicious in the moonlight, not handsome in a rugged or even cowboyish way, just plain dark and scary. She could sense the rage within him and it made her feel ashamed of herself. What had she been thinking? There was no way she and Logan – no she refused to ever think like that again. There was no she and Logan!  She'd made a horrible mistake trusting him.  Her trust in Logan had caused her to break up with Hank the man she probably should still be with.    
  
Logan smiled outright but his smile was anything but friendly. It was daring and sly and too, full of lust. Ororo felt unexplainably drawn to him and yet repelled by him also.   
  
"Let's just say you're no Jean," Logan said in the deepest, quietest, and roughest voice that Ororo had ever heard.  
  
"No . . . I'm not," Ororo said with a smile that was tight and forced.   
  
His words startled her, cutting her to the quick, but she refused to let him see he had gotten to her.  Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she felt it might explode. Her hands turned icy cold and she fought down the sudden urge to hit him. She wanted to punch him so hard he would feel it the next day and the next.  Then as suddenly as the darkness had settled over Logan's features his face quickly became blank and unconcerned. He stepped past her and went inside leaving Ororo to wonder what had just happened.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Neither Hank, Ororo, nor Logan were able to sleep much during the remainder of the night and morning came all too soon. Ororo hated mornings. She had always been a night person which actually came in handy when one was a thief. She hated more than anything not being able to sleep in or not being able to sleep at all. Looking at the clock slowly moving from one minute to another hour after hour only made her tenser than she was. The only times she hadn't been able to sleep before were when she and Hank had fought. Thinking of Hank now made her feel guilty and foolish.  Hank had actually been nice, and pleasant, and non-confrontational last night. He'd been polite and kind even. He hadn't once gone all crazy and he'd ignored Logan without acting all macho just like a real man should do or so Ororo thought.   
  
It made her wonder if she had underestimated Hank. She hoped she hadn't because where would that leave her now? She didn't have a clue. She had truly cared for Hank. It wasn't love, she now knew this but she had cared deeply for him.  It didn't matter to her if he was blue and furry or orange and built like a rocky pile or muscles; she had liked him for who he was – intelligent, sweet, strong, and confident – not because Xavier was controlling her mind.  Feeling restless and agitated she sat up in her bed wondering if maybe Hank had been justified in the way he'd acted towards Logan when he'd seen them together.  After all, she had been seriously tempted to punch the living daylights out of Logan last night.  Maybe Logan was just the type of person that grated on your nerves and you couldn't help but want to smack him.  Certainly you couldn't trust him.  
  
Well, that wasn't the truth.  No matter how much she wished it was she knew it wasn't.  Painting Hank in a good light and Logan in a bad light wasn't going to make everything better.  She knew Hank was wonderfully brilliant but he was also self-centered and he had never understood the nuances of maintaining a relationship.  She'd always felt as if she was the last item on his list of things to do – oops, forgot I gotta spend time with my girlfriend, guess I can spare 30 minutes.  And Logan, he wasn't always annoyingly cocky and arrogant and mean.  She'd truly believed he was trying to be a better man and even though what he'd said had hurt last night she couldn't take that from him.  She wasn't Jean?  What was that supposed to mean?  How was she supposed to take a comment like that?  She wasn't good enough?  Or was she better – or just too good for him?  She doubted that.  She couldn't see Logan ever thinking a woman was too good for him.  

It was almost impossible for her to understand him or Hank or men in general for that matter.  What was a girl to do? Go shopping was her first thought and without hesitation she hurried to prepared for the day. The sooner she got ready the sooner she could get to the mall. Then when she got back she was going to cut up the dress she'd worn last night and write off all men for a good long time.  That thought brightened her mood considerably and she felt ready to face anything.  
  
As Ororo was showering Logan was pacing to and fro beneath her window and as he paced Hank watched his every move on one of the many monitors Xavier had placed in discreet places. It had taken all of Hank's willpower to restrain himself last night and remain calm enough to act as if nothing was bothering him.  If it hadn't been for the ingenious plan that he'd come up with he probably _would_ have lost it. He knew Logan liked Ororo and because he knew Ororo fairly well he could tell that she was starting to like Logan. He couldn't understand how she could but there was little point in denying what he could plainly see. After listening to their brief conversation last night he figured Logan was playing hard to get and personally Hank thought Ororo was just naïve enough to fall for it.  Therefore Logan had to go.  Hank had every intention of getting rid of Logan as soon as possible and after today he was positive that he could.  
  
Even though Logan was pacing behind the large oak outside Ororo's window he was sure that Hank was probably watching and if he wasn't watching he would probably play the tapes back later to watch Logan's every move. It didn't take a brain surgeon for Logan to realize that Hank was probably fuming that morning whether he was watching or not. Of course Hank wouldn't have any way of knowing what was going on between Logan and Ororo.  Sure with his beast-like hearing Hank could've picked up their conversation but Logan hadn't said anything revealing.   Still, Ororo had chosen to stay outside with Logan rather than go back inside with Hank and that had to rankle.  The Beast really let Ororo get to him.  It was sad.

That thought touched too close to home though.  It irritated Logan that he had let Ororo get to him so much. It infuriated him beyond words that last night he'd wanted to kill Hank and take Ororo right there on the ground.  He'd prided himself in controlling his urges of late but last night he'd nearly lost it. He'd told Ororo that she wasn't Jean and he'd meant it. Jean had pretty much been nothing but a piece of ass. As crude as that sounded there was no other way around it, no better way to explain it. Like any man would he'd enjoyed the sex and yeah, he'd even cared for Jean but it had been sex, pure unadulterated sex, that had bound him so tightly to her.  
  
The thing with Ororo was that he didn't just want sex from her and it was that fact that he couldn't understand.  It bothered him.  It wasn't that he used women for sex but he didn't think they were much good for anything else or at least in his vast experience they weren't.  He had only to look at Jean to see the truth of that.  As soon as she found out who he really was she turned her back on him without even wanting to know the facts.  She'd immediately assumed the worse.  Somehow he felt Ororo would've given him a least a few minutes of her time without sticking her perky little nose in the air and jumping immediately into bed with Scott.  

Something told him that had Ororo been in Jean's shoes he would never have been tempted to go where he'd gone, done what he'd done.  He couldn't see Ororo ever sending mixed signals like Jean.  There was no fickleness in Ororo.  She might be hiding the true vulnerable Ororo that dwelled inside her soul but her spirit was pure and kind.  That was why Ororo was no Jean.  Jean had never inspired him to want to change – not like Ororo.  Something about Ororo had made him want to be the man that she thought he was becoming even though he knew he wasn't – or at least not that first week when he'd talked to her in the kitchen.  But now he felt like he could be better somehow – a better man, but it was only because Ororo believed in him that he even wanted to try.

To have a woman believe in him meant more to him than he had ever thought it could.  That in itself made Ororo different – even special though he hadn't wanted to admit it before.  There was no way he could say he didn't want her anymore. Not after last night. He wanted her – every last inch of her. More than friends, more than lovers.  He could still see her floating high above him as if treading air, her white panties peeking out at him as if calling to him. He hated that – being a slave to lust. But what he hated more than that was not understanding this need he had for her.  It was like losing himself. He'd wanted Ororo from the moment he saw her in that dress yesterday but he also knew he wouldn't have acted on it even if she'd thrown herself at him which was something he'd never imagined – passing up sex from a beautiful woman – absolutely unheard of.  Of course he couldn't ever see her doing that, throwing herself at him, even though last night had started so well.  Last night – man, he had been in control until after dinner and then he'd lost himself and he couldn't exactly say when he'd lost himself.   
  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd held a girls hand much less put his arm around her like a love starved boy.  And he had been loved starved he just hadn't realized it. Lust was a poor replacement for love. There was that word again – four little letters that meant nothing but trouble. He'd always steered clear of that emotion though he might have come close to it with Jean.  Nope, love was a chain.  Any man could tell you that.  You might as well hand over your freedom on a silver platter.

When a woman got her hooks into a man he became a puppet – an idiotic mindless puppet with her pulling the strings. It never failed.  He'd seen it happen to many a man and he'd always sworn that it would never happen to him.  The closest he'd come was with Jean and now here he was falling for Ororo.  Falling hard.  And why?  He barely knew her.  He didn't – no, he couldn't get any closer to her.  He wouldn't let himself have anything more to do with her. He wanted her but he wasn't going to let himself fall any further for her either. He'd play it smart and ignore her again – yeah, that would be the plan. But still he looked up to her open window waiting for her. When did this become a habit, he wondered – what was wrong with him? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
 

Inside Ororo's room she was just grabbing her purse.  Not the little cute one from last night but a sensible Coach purse.  She was just opening the door when Scott knocked.  Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw heard the sharp raps; her first thought that it was Logan.  In that split second she was both terrified and elated but when her mind registered that it was only Scott felt her stomach jump crazily before it settled into queasy turbulence.  Despite being overwhelmed with disappointment she quickly covered.

Scott, the first male to see Ororo that morning didn't miss the look of hope quickly followed by sudden regret that flashed over Ororo's face when she opened her door but what he noticed most was the puffy eyes and how tired she looked.  He hadn't always paid attention to minor things like that.  Like when Hank had voiced his distrust of Xavier, but that was one of the things that had made him start paying more attention to things he might not have noticed before.  Maybe if he'd been more aware of what Hank was going through he could have prevented Hank from starting so much trouble.  He didn't want any of them losing it like Hank had, using poor judgment and causing devastating situations that could've been easily prevented with just a little perception. 

That was one reason he'd asked Logan to come back.  Though he and the Professor had agreed that they needed to know more about Wolverine and the people that had laced his skeleton with adamantium they also felt that they could help Logan.   And then there was that old adage that Scott believed whole heartedly - keep ones enemies close.  He'd give Logan a fair chance to prove he'd changed but he wasn't going to hold his breath.  In the meantime he was always on his guard and he was prepared for anything Logan might throw at them.  It was kind of like a constant training session and Scott kind of liked that – staying on his toes all the time.  He felt it made him a better leader.  

"Are you okay, Storm?  You look like you've been up all night," Scott remarked.  Being more attentive had not made him any less tactful.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much.  You're so kind," Ororo squealed in mock glee.  She stepped past him shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute.  I have the schedule for the danger room workouts," Scott said as he handed her a sheet of paper. "You're scheduled for 11:30 am Monday through Friday starting next week but I'd like you to have a mini session today.  Can you meet me at twelve?"  
"I guess," Ororo said. She stuffed the schedule into the back pocket of her jeans and started down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Hank was grinning from ear to ear. Still watching the various monitors he saw Ororo and Scott coming downstairs while Logan was still waiting to catch a glimpse of Ororo outside. He thought how pathetic Logan was then gleefully leapt from his chair and rushed out to take care of his little annihilate Logan program.  
  
Logan had stuffed a slim cigar in his mouth and was trying to light it as he waited for Ororo to show only the wind didn't seem to want to cooperate. Hank bounded up to Logan and reminded himself not to smile. It wouldn't do to get Logan's suspicions roused. The two men looked at each other. Logan could sense the excitement building within Hank but he waited for him to say something or do something before he took action himself.  
  
"Logan, Scott wanted me to give you your schedule for the danger room. Directions to our new facility are attached," Hank said, handing the sheet of paper to his rival.  
  
Logan stared at the paper for a few seconds before he reached out and took it. It was done Hank thought with a shrug and he turned to leave. Logan watched him go then looked at the schedule. He was scheduled for 11:30 am. A quick glance at his watch told him that he had more than enough time to get there. He snorted in disgust partly because of his own lame self, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Ororo, and partly because of the ridiculous training which he felt was totally unnecessary. He could just see Scott sitting up all night writing up a schedule that worked like clockwork.  He knew he better not be late or he'd never hear the end of it and as it was he was already skating on thin ice.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  


**A/N** – Next chapter – Logan plays in the danger room and someone's mortally injured.   I should be able to get this up by the weekend.


	9. The Danger Room

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – Thanks all for the reviews.   **Gia, **I'm really, really trying to update quickly, glad it's appreciated; **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, I'll definitely be looking forward to your next chapter; **LilWolvie; **thank you,** orlimoon**, wow, thank you so much; **Shadowface**, this chapter might answer your question; **xmenloganfan**, thank you for your compliment and my how perceptive you are!  But of course I couldn't take out anyone else! Hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Nine – The Danger Room**  
  


It wasn't hard for Logan to find the danger room with the explicit directions Hank had written down on his schedule. He was curious to see what a danger room was and how they'd managed to get it into the basement with the limited amount of space down there so he eagerly keyed in the code to enter. Once he stepped inside the heavy door automatically slid shut behind him. He barely noticed as he looked around curiously.  Northing but metal walls surrounded him except for high above where there were two windows.  Sniffing he could tell who was up there but he gave it no thought.  Shortly metal blinds rolled down covering the windows and in a matter of seconds the room changed around him. Large robots appeared from out of the floor as several panels slid open to give them access.  Guns appeared from compartments in the walls. Flame throwers and lasers began shooting at him even as the robots made their way towards him.  
  
With a grin Logan ducked, rolled, popped his claws, and began doing what he did better than anyone – slicing and dicing. Soon the robots were fizzing and malfunctioning.  None of them were unscathed. He had a harder time getting to the guns but when Hank, and yes it was Hank at the controls – when Hank saw what Logan was trying to do – dodging the guns by running a crisscross pattern so that they started firing at each other – he immediately shut them down.  
  
Logan stood by a wall breathing hard as he realized the session was over. He was still grinning. Hank ground his teeth at the sight of that grin and with a grim look of determination he upped the ante. A new session started fast and hard.  The floor fell out from under Logan and mechanical arms snatched him as he fell. He was dragged down into another level while the tentacles attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Unperturbed, he slashed the metal arm in half effectively freeing himself. There was no respite.  It seemed as if hundreds of arms were snaking towards him.  Logan laughed. This was more fun than he'd anticipated!   
  
It was easy for him to outmaneuver the mechanical arms due to their speed and limited programming, and in fact, he used them to get back to the first level jumping from one arm to another putting the tentacles out of commission as he went until he was high enough to pull himself back up. Unfortunately as he was trying to get back into the danger room the floor started to close just as fast as it had opened.  This knocked his balance off a bit and he would've been caught between the floors a little ala Star Wars if he'd been any slower. Once back where he'd started from he wiped his brow free of sweat paying no attention to the many cuts and scratches that covered him then wiping his hand on the side of his now ragged jeans he crouched low ready for the next onslaught.  
  
It came full strength – guns basting, fire blazing, lasers searching ready to cut him in half and this time they had been programmed not to fire on anything but a human target so when Logan tried to run the gauntlet they would automatically shoot at him then immediately shut down for a few seconds.  They were automatically reprogramming themselves whenever the target was in front of another gun or blaster. To add to the fun, for both men actually, sharp ten inch spikes shot out from the walls now and the tentacles new programming had them rising up from the sub level seeking to destroy whatever they could find.  
  
Hank had the danger room settings as high as they could go but he kept improvising as Logan proved far more skillful than he had anticipated.  Even so he was confident that the Wolverine couldn't last much longer and that thought made him smile. Maybe a month ago Hank would never have found any enjoyment in such a thing but now with thoughts of the woman that he wanted and seeing the man that was keeping him from her being beaten up made him smile with cold satisfaction. It would be easy to tell the others that it was a normal danger room setting that Logan had failed to maneuver when he showed them the mangled and headless body. No one would doubt him and at the funeral he would comfort Ororo which would eventually lead to winning her back. It was a simple but effective plan, pretty failsafe overall.  He didn't see how it could go wrong.  
  
Nevertheless things have a way of going wrong when you least expect it. One thing Hank hadn't considered when he'd made up a fake schedule for Logan was that Scott who was in charge of coordinating the danger room sessions and who was always one to do things thoroughly, had initiated  several trail sessions several days earlier after being assured by both Hank and Forge that the danger room was ready.  He had no way of knowing that Scott was planning on testing the room with Ororo and Forge in thirty more minutes.  Neither could he know that Ororo had forgone her shopping spree in hopes that a workout would stem her growing anger and she would arrive twenty minutes earlier that Scott had asked for.  So when Ororo stepped into the danger room for her 11:30 workout Hank didn't even notice her.   
  
It was a rare occurrence for Ororo to pass up a day of shopping but she was hoping that Hank's cherished danger room would be able to alleviate the growing hurt and confusion that she felt. Seeing no problem in being early she had gone down into the basement, still dressed in her jeans, ready to test Hank's latest invention. Now as she saw the chaos that was taking place in the room she turned back to the door in a rush to leave only to find that the adamantium door had closed behind her. There was no keypad inside the room and no doorknob, no handle, no nothing. She was trapped.

"Ro, duck!" Logan shouted through the din.  

Only Logan with his exceptional hearing could have heard the door slide open, which was a blessing for Ororo who immediately did as she was told and just missed being shot by a laser. She forced a scream back and immediately lashed out with a bolt of lightning effectively putting the laser out of commission. For a moment it seemed as if that had put an end to the madness but then as the smoke cleared they could both see that the armory had more than doubled, and regrouped, the pace now twice as fast. She barely missed being shot by a missile of some type when she stood up tentatively.  Logan desperately rushed to her.  
  
"Get out of here!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't!" she yelled back. "There's no handle on the door! We're trapped!"  
  
"What the …? Who's running this thing?"  
  
Indeed, that was a good question. Hank was no longer in control as Ororo's bolt had short circuited the entire system from the one lone control panel in the danger room below. Try as he might nothing he did allowed him to bypass the damaged system thus he was unable to regain control. 

"Stay down!" Logan bellowed.  
  
That was the last thing she needed just then, him telling her how to fight she thought angrily.  With expert aim she shot lightning as fast as she could and used a fierce wind to veer many of the armaments away from her. Logan continued fighting his way to her as the floor slid open then closed repeatedly as if impatiently waiting for it's prey. There was no fun in this now.   Not with Ororo's life in danger.  
  
Ororo was breathing too fast almost hyperventilating. She was scared – more scared than she'd ever been before. It was as if her worse nightmare was coming to life as the underground basement sublevel and all threatened to swallow her alive.  Despite her severe claustrophobia she went on the defensive running, ducking, then lifting herself into the air all while trying to fend off the onslaught and keep an eye out for Logan.   
  
"Calm down, Ororo. Calm down and concentrate, girl!" she told herself.  
  
"You talkin' to yerself?" Logan asked when he finally made his way to her.  
  
"Stay calm," she told her self quietly, ignoring him. "You can do this.  You can do this!"  
  
"Damn straight we can do this," Logan yelled. "Cover me an' I'll cut us a doorway outta here!"   
  
"Okay!  I'm on it!" Ororo immediately began to strike with everything she had.  
  
After one attempt with both sets of claws Logan realized the walls weren't going to give in. They were made out of the same material as his claws and adamantium couldn't cut through adamantium. With that realization Logan saw the seriousness of their situation and he knew true fear for the first time. They were trapped in some crazy contraption that only Hank had the know how to shut down and if he didn't think of something Ororo would die there.  He refused to let that happen and he leapt in front of her.

  
"Stay behind me – back to back!" he ordered.  
  
Obediently she pressed her back to his.  When their bodies made contact, his large sturdy back against her slender one, she suddenly felt calmer, safer, even more confident and as one they fought in this life or death struggle.   
  
"Logan, I've got a wicked wild idea – can you cover me?" Ororo asked after some minutes, with her usual spark.  
  
"Whatever it is do it quick!"  
  
Ororo crouched low to the ground, her hands touching the adamantium floor on either side of her. She ignored the cut's she'd suffered and the building fatigue and summoned every last resource she could think of. Gradually the floor grew ice cold to the touch. Logan tried his best to slash and cut the tentacles and keep an eye on the sliding floor panels underfoot while protecting her but in the process he took several shots that would have killed a lesser man.   
  
"I'm gonna need some help here, darlin'," he howled when a tentacle pierced straight through his abdomen.  
  
He easily cut the tentacle in two and pulled what was left out of his gut ignoring the pain and blood that splashed everywhere.  He chanced a glance in Ororo's direction. She was down on one knee now, her hands spread out parallel to the floor, her eyes solid white, her brow wrinkled with the strain she was under.   
  
"Behind you!" he yelled when he noticed another tentacle wiggling along the floor behind her.  
  
Twisting aside she felt Logan leap behind her, heard the sound of metal cutting metal but none of it broke her concentration.  
  
"Darlin' whatever it is yer doin' can ya hurry it up?"  
  
"Patience."  
  
Logan shot a quick glance at her then did a double take.  She looked radiant.  A smile lit up her entire face.  It was a smile full of mischief and satisfaction and pride.  Looking at her smile unexpectedly heartened him though he wouldn't have been able to say why.  She looked both beautiful and deadly – his type of woman, he thought.  Then for the first time he shivered as he felt the immense cold that had filled the room. Pounding sheets of ice began to fall slowly then rapidly and with it the entire system froze completely and finally shut down.  The tentacles actually began to break off into pieces. The floor panels once yawning open and shut below them froze, gaping harmlessly.  
  
"You did it!" Logan shouted, his voice echoing in the room now eerily quiet.  
  
"Yes I did," Ororo smiled, now on both knees.  
  
Logan laughed and picked her up hugging her close.  
  
"That was great.  You were great!"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"You look beat."  
  
"I am. You look cold."  
  
"That I am, darlin'."  
  


Ororo reached up and knocked ice out of Logan's thick sideburns then brushed frost off his face. His smile faded as he looked into her eyes.  Her hand stopped in mid air.  Suddenly the air was thick with tension but not the tight scared tension that they had both experienced last night.    And then the moment was ruined as a loud roar startled them from below.  It filled the room, the sound vibrating off the metal walls, and both Logan and Ororo looked up in alarm. 

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Hank yelled as he broke through the window.

Logan, seeing Hank, crashing through the observation window, pushed Ororo aside. She fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. She wanted to warn Hank and wanted to ward Logan off but could barely catch her breath.  Hank landed on the pads of his feet and bounded towards Logan nearly foaming at the mouth in his rage.  
  
Logan's face was cold and emotionless but there was none of the bloodlust he'd felt last night. He moved away from Ororo and let Hank come. Then just when Hank was ready to pounce like a lion ready for the kill Logan lunged forward and socked him hard in the jaw. Hank staggered and tried to recover but Logan followed the first hit with a left that sent him further back. There was no pleasure in this assault for Logan but he was determined to end it then and there. Not letting up he treated Hank to a solid uppercut that sent blood flying.   
  
Hank roared again, shook his head to clear it, and began to rethink his strategy. They circled each other warily for a full minute then Hank yelled and went in swinging.  Logan ducked but Hank was quick.  He knew the Beast was more agile than his appearance let on but he wasn't prepared for the swift deadly blows Hank hammered him with.  A huge paw swiped the side of his head then another caught Logan hard in the stomach and Logan crumbled.  Had his healing system been working as it usually did he would have been able to shake the blows off but the killing wound that Logan had received from the tentacle hadn't healed completely yet.  That combined with the various wounds he'd received throughout the long battle topped off with the frostbite that had started to set in with the severe temperature drop had greatly tasked his system.  

Hank stood over Logan triumphantly and reached down to finish him off.  Unfortunately for Hank Logan's endurance far surpassed his healing abilities and he rolled over with surprising speed, leapt up then threw himself at the Beast who was hurrying towards him.  Thrusting his adamantium laced shoulder into Hank's midsection Logan was able to catch Hank off guard.  The Beast tumbled backwards. Logan pressed his advantage and leapt on top of the bigger man then raised a clawed fist to Hank's face.  
  
"You wanna keep playin' games or start actin' like you got some sense?" Logan asked as calmly as he could.  
  
There was no give in Logan.  Hank knew he was staring death in the eye. There was no other choice but to cease and desist.   
  
"I-I believe there's been a misunderstanding. Surely we're all civilized here." Hank sputtered.  
  
"Just say 'uncle' an' get your sorry ass outta here," Logan sneered.  
  
"I-I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Uncle's all I wanna hear from ya."  
  
By now Ororo was standing over them and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
"As in I hate living with my lousy uncle?" she asked merrily obviously having watched her West Side Story DVD too often.  
  
"Whatever," Logan said without looking at her.  
  
"I'm sure Hank's right and this was all a horrible misunderstanding," Ororo said with a grin which baffled Hank.   
  
He couldn't help himself from glaring at Ororo then at Logan.  He was dripping with sweat but he started to shiver now despite his fur but it wasn't just because of the freezing temperature that was bothering him. Knowing that Logan had won had Hank shaking with rage. His plan had failed miserably. Worse, he'd almost caused Ororo to be killed and he wasn't too upset about it just then the way she was laughing at him.  There was no way that Ororo would want anything to do with him again but that was also something he didn't care about much anymore.  Nothing mattered now.  He'd lost.  His girlfriend, his beautiful danger room, and mostly his pride.  There was no way around it.

  
"Just friggin say it!" Logan growled.  
  
"Un . . . un . . ." Hank tried to say it but he couldn't get the word to come out.  

Three sharp claws dug into his face slowly but surely cutting through Hank's blue fur.  Hank closed his eyes trying not to whimper.  As the claws dug deeper he gave up.

"Unc . . . uncle!" he stammered miserably, his humiliation complete.

  
Logan climbed off the Beast, his bloody claws sliding out of sight.   
  
"Can you let us out of here now?" Ororo asked as she looked down at the Beast's bloodied face.  
  
"Just fly us up there," Logan said without another look at Hank.  
  
It was poetic justice as Hank was forced to watch Logan put his arms around Ororo and lean his face close to hers, which Logan did more out of spite than anything else. For a minute Hank thought Logan was going to kiss her but then Ororo, stifling a groan, summoned the last of her strength and lifted them upwards. Once inside the observation room Logan didn't even bother trying to find the controls, he simply slashed at the door until he'd cut an opening for them to step through.   
  
"You weren't going to kill him," Ororo said when he stepped aside to let her exit first.  

It was a statement more than a question.  She knew in her heart that the Logan of a few months ago would have done so without a moment's hesitation but something had changed in him.  For the first time she knew in her heart that he was different - better.  He was no longer the sullen killer acting on instinct and greed or lust.  She was glad now that she'd given him the benefit of the doubt.  

  
Logan stared at her. He didn't feel like talking.  He didn't feel like explaining anything.  He wanted to kiss her. Well, he wanted to do more than that but he fought down those urges just as he'd fought down the urge to kill Hank.   
  
"Guess that's a good thing," he said with a shrug.  
  
"_Very_ good."  
  
A shout or rather a scream of shock echoed through the room and they glanced at each other then went back to the broken window to see what the ruckus was.  
  
"What the . . . What happened here?" Scott was yelling with fury, his face almost as red as his ruby quartz glasses.  
  
"All our hard work destroyed!" a somber but unfamiliar voice moaned.  
  
"That must be the Forge guy," Logan said. "From what I hear he can fix anything."  
  
"Guess this should be a piece of cake then," Ororo murmured as she studied the Native American teenager.

"Storm!  Get down here!  Is this your doing?  Look what you've done!  You've ruined the danger room!  You've iced over every single thing in here!  It's useless!" Scott shouted, all but shaking his fist at her.

Ororo ducked back out of sight.  Logan stood his ground staring daggers at their leader.

"And Wolverine – I should have known you would've done something like this but Storm?  I just can't believe it!  You two get down here now!"

"It ain't Ro's fault," Logan yelled back.

"No?  Are you trying to tell me you have Bobby up there with you too?  Didn't anyone read their schedules?  Ororo was supposed to be the first person to test this danger room out!  Now it's ruined!"

"I _was_ followin' my schedule," Logan snapped.

"I couldn't even find you to give you your copy!" Scott replied.

"Then . . ." Logan stopped as he realized what had happened.  "So I don't have a schedule yet?"

"Did I stutter?" Scott shot back.

"No, ya didn't but maybe yer buddy did," Logan growled and pointed stiffly to where Hank was sprawled out on the floor.  

Scott and Forge stared at the bloodied blue heap lying on top of the mangled metal floor and realized that it was indeed Hank.  

"Hank?  Hank, are you okay?" Scott called as he rushed over to his friend.

"I'm fine," Hank groaned, his large hands covering his face.

"What the hell happened here?" Scott demanded.

"Um, excuse me, Scott but I must admit that the room . . . malfunctioned and had it not been for Ororo, she and Wolverine would probably be dead," Hank said quietly as he stood up.

Logan picked up every word that was said and laughed.  "Not me, bub.  I don't die so easy."

"The system crashed or something?  And what happened to your face?" Scott demanded looking from Hank to Logan.  

"Apparently, however, Forge, if you will, and I will start the repairs immediately," Hank said, ignoring the second question as he turned away from his friend.

Forge nodded; his eyes on Ororo who was now standing on the edge of the window.  He watched in awe as she soared up into the air and then turned back and caught Logan by the arm.  The two of them landed in front of Scott who was looking at everyone and everything in complete bewilderment.  

"Let me sit down for a minute I'm worn out," Ororo whispered as she sunk down to the floor and leaned her head against a wall.  

"You're saying everything just malfunctioned after all the checks you and Forge did?" Scott demanded.

"Malfunctioned," Logan said with smirk as he looked at Hank's retreating back.

"Malfunctioned," Ororo agreed before her eyes closed.

"How?  I thought you said this place was failsafe?" Scott asked Forge.

"It was supposed to be.  I . . ."

"Lightning," Hank said before he went through the door which Forge had been able to open from outside.

"Lightning?" Scott asked, turning to look at Ororo.

Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted slightly and Scott realized she was sound asleep.

"Man, I think your girlfriend might need some help," Forge said.

Scott and Logan looked at Forge wondering who he was talking to.

"She looks like she might be hurt," Forge said staring back at them.

"Ro!"  Logan knelt down beside her his eyes scanning over her looking for any injuries. 

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Logan mumbled and he didn't.  He shook her gently.  "Ro, darlin' wake up."

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.  "We did it just like you said we would," she said.  

"Yeah we did.  You okay?"  

"Tired.  I'm so tired.  Want to sleep," she murmured and tried to lie down on the floor.

"No, sweetheart you can't sleep here," Logan said and put an arm around her.

"Stop bothering me," Ororo groaned.

"We gotta get you checked out.  You gotta get up," Logan insisted.  "Want me ta carry you?"

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head.  "I'm fine," she said and proved it by standing up though he had to help her when she almost fell against the wall.

She started walking then turned around.  

"How're we getting out of here again?" she asked, confused.

"Here, I'll help ya," Logan said and put a comforting arm around her then turned her in the right direction.

Scott stared with his mouth wide open as Logan helped Ororo out of the danger room.  If he hadn't seen Logan just then he never would've believed it – Logan was in love – in love with Ororo!  Shaking his head, he didn't think he'd ever see anything stranger in all his life.  Logan in love – who would've thought it?


	10. The Aftermath

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – Thank you very much for the reviews **Dark Topaz, Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilWolvie, Mercurian Orchid, Nienna of Sorrow, orlimoon, Shadowface**, and **The Wolf**.  Your lovely comments were greatly appreciated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Ten – The Aftermath  **  
  
Except for a few scratches and minor cuts on Ororo's face and hands Logan felt sure she was all right. Nevertheless he tried to help her up to her room as best he could. She adamantly refused to be carried which made him curse her independent streak but he tried to humor her and let her stagger.  After awhile though he put a supporting arm around her and she didn't stop him. When they got to the stairs Ororo looked up at them with dread then closed her eyes. She was too tired to attempt them and too stubborn to ask for help.  Sometimes it just seemed like life was just too darn hard, she thought.

Logan wanted to take her in his arms and carry her up the flight of stairs but he hesitated and he wasn't a man who hesitated often.  He usually did what he pleased, sometimes considering the consequences and oftentimes not.  But Ororo was like a kindred spirit and so he chose to follow her cue.  He could see her fighting an inner battle with her pride.  She stood there trying not to lean on him and maintain her balance while she contemplated the stairs.  He watched her face closely as fatigue and pain washed over it and he felt his heart going out to her in a way that it had never gone out to another soul.  It was more than compassion but also something too strong for him to want to even consider.

Seeing that she wasn't going to give in and ask for help he turned to leave then stopped wondering when had he ever given up?  Ororo's head rose suddenly and she reached out to stop him but her hand fell back to her side.  If he was going then she would let him she decided.  She would just fly up the flight of stairs and be done with it.  Flying wasn't so hard or at least it shouldn't be so hard but she found she couldn't muster even the smallest of breezes.  Logan turned back to face her.  They stood there in the hall looking at each other wishing the other could read their mind.

"Darlin', if you need help I'm here for you," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

She nodded, closed her eyes again and swallowed hard trying to muster up the wherewithal to forsake her pride and just plain ask for help.    After a moment of silence she let out a frustrated sigh.  It was just so hard to admit defeat.  

"All right," she finally replied.

"All right what?" Logan asked with a chuckle.  

"Oh, you know I need your help!  Do we have to play games?" she snarled.

"Games?  All you gotta do is ask, darlin' and I'm there," Logan said with a twinkle in his eye but his face was as serious as she'd ever seen it.  

"Can you carry me then?" Ororo gave in.

  
"Yeah, no problem, darlin' – that's all ya had ta say," Logan said and gathered her into his arms.

  
He had no desire to offend her and he didn't want to be pushy.  He just wanted her to trust him like he trusted her – to not be afraid or too stubborn to ask for help.  That's all he wanted to do – help her.  Once they were in her room he very carefully laid her down on the bed and watched her curl up and try to pull her comforter over her. For some reason he winced at the thought of her waking up to soiled bed covers so he looked around for an extra blanket. He didn't know why that had been his first thought but somehow he knew Ororo wouldn't want her nice white and gold comforter dirtied because he hadn't had the good sense to stop her from doing just what she was doing.   
  
He had to laugh at himself. If he wasn't henpecked he didn't know what else to call it. He took a peek in her closet, found what he was looking for then tried to figure out what he should do next.   
  
"Is she okay?" Jean asked with perfect timing as she burst into the room. Kitty was behind her.  
  
Logan turned to see the girls and he didn't bother to hide his annoyance.   
  
"Scott thought we should look after her. You know, call an ambulance if she's hurt," Kitty said.  "Is she okay?"  
  
"Just needs some rest 's all."   
  
Jean frowned as she looked at Ororo. Her hand strayed to her friend's forehead and she brushed a stray lock of hair aside. She'd always envied Ororo her beautiful snow-white hair though she'd never admit it.  Jean always thought having red hair sucked royally.  Looking at Ororo now she realized she probably envied a lot of things about her friend but she just assumed Ororo envied her just as much if not more most certainly when it came to men. It was no secret that the men in the house seemed to want Jean instead of Ororo. It was kind of a best friend thing, Jean thought. You loved each other but you resented each other too.   
  
"What're you gonna do? Just stare at her all day?" Logan asked gruffly.   
  
"She just looks so pretty and peaceful. You'd hardly think she has such a vicious mouth on her."   
  
"Look, Jean if all yer gonna do is talk about yer friend then you can leave an' Kitty can help me," Logan said, ignoring her comment. 

"I resent that!  I wasn't talking about her in a mean way.  I didn't say anything I wouldn't say to her face!  She knows how I feel."

"What do you want me to do?" Kitty piped up hoping to keep them from arguing now when Ororo needed them.

"I'm gonna pick her up an' you put this blanket down," Logan instructed.  
  
Jean glared at Logan but the angry look on his face made her close her mouth. She watched him lift Ororo up then Kitty spread the blanket over the bed frowning all the while.

"That's not how you do it," Jean said impatiently.

She grabbed the blanket off the bed and tossed it at Kitty.  "If we don't take her covers off she'll be ticked off.  Now I'll have to put it in the wash!"   
  
"That's a good idea," Kitty said quietly.   
  


"She's particular about these kinds of things," Jean said as she started folding the comforter in two.

  
"Just do it," Logan snapped.   
  
"Alright already! Geeze Louise, calm down why don't you!" Jean snapped right back and yanked the comforter off the bed.  "There!  Are you happy now?"  
  
Logan ignored Jean and laid Ororo on the bed sheets then covered her with the blanket when Kitty handed it to him.   
  
"Are you sure she's going to be all right?  Should we let her sleep?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Yeah," Logan replied and started for the door.   
  
Jean gathered up the comforter and followed him.  She couldn't help herself from checking out Logan's backside but she quickly caught herself. Scott's was better she decided as she hurried down the hall. Kitty was wasn't far behind Jean but she turned, rolled her eyes, and waved to Logan before she too took off.  
  
"Sheesh, women!" Logan grumbled shaking his head as he turned around and went back into Ororo's room. 

Understanding women was the last thing on his mind just then.  Ororo needed him and he wasn't about to leave her, not yet. He shut the door behind him and strode over to the bed.  He'd been afraid their angry voices might wake her but she was still sleeping.  The shirt she was wearing was ripped in a few places revealing ragged cuts and scratches but he suspected that it wasn't anything serious – certainly nothing he couldn't handle.  He shook his head in disgust when he thought about Scott sending the girls up to take care of Ororo as if Jean or Kitty would have any idea how to take care of anything serious.  He made a mental note to talk to Xavier about that and then he pulled the blanket back and looked her over carefully.  

One hand had a first degree burn on it, and the other hand looked as if it had a second degree burn.  The honey brown skin was red and starting to blister but it was only a small section.  He shook his head again marveling at her strength of will and the power that she commanded then he quickly let himself out and ran down to his room to get his medical supplies.  Once he returned he slowly began to remove her clothes.   
  
~ * ~   
  
It was dark when Ororo finally woke up. She groaned when she tried to move which fully woke her.  Her eyes didn't want to open.  When her she tried to close her hands she found them stiff and uncooperative.  Logan had bandaged them but she didn't comprehend.   She ached all over and yet she felt the need to reposition herself.  Determinedly she turned onto her back biting her lip as she did so.    That having been achieved she decided not to move ever again. 

"Ro, darlin', you awake?"

Ororo's eyes shot open.  She saw a dark figure coming towards her then heard a light being turned on.  Her eyes shut on their own accord as the room lit up.

"Oh, sorry," Logan mumbled.  He looked around the room, saw her shirt on the floor and tossed it over the lampshade.

"Logan?" Ororo asked as her eyes adjusted.  

"Yeah, you okay?"

She couldn't find her voice.  She wanted to speak but her vocal cords totally failed her as she stared, mouth hanging open in complete shock.  Logan was standing beside her bare-chested and craning her neck a bit she saw he didn't have socks and shoes on either. When he sat down on the bed her eyes grew even wider.

"You feeling rested?" Logan asked.   
  
"What're you doing here?"   
  
"Makin' sure yer okay, darlin' – someone has to," he finished rather lamely.  
  
From the look of confusion on her face it was obvious she didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't realize that she was just too stunned to speak after all it wasn't every day that she woke up to find a half naked Logan in her bedroom.  She felt incredibly vulnerable—almost naked in fact and then she realized she probably was. She always slept in the buff. She groaned as that occurred to her. 

Had they done something she was going to regret? She couldn't remember getting drunk and losing it but that was the only logical conclusion. She had to be drunk and her head hurt so badly she must have a horrible hangover.  She had to have been not only drunk but falling down sloppy out of your mind blacking out kind of drunk.  There just couldn't be any other explanation.  The question now was when?  When had they – and what had they . . . was it Wednesday night?  Had she been stupid enough to consume some of his nasty beer and lost her mind?  

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Logan asked.  He was puzzled by the mingled look of shock and despair on her cute little face.

Ororo shook her head as if to clear it and summoned the courage to peek under the covers.  Surely this couldn't be happening!  She must be dreaming.  Yeah, a dream.  No, a nightmare was more like it.  Definitely a nightmare she thought when she saw that she was as naked as she'd guessed. Yep, a horrible nightmare and with that thought something like déjà vu hit her.  Nightmare?  Had she had this nightmare before?  Earlier – yes that was it!  Her worst fear – being trapped below ground – no escape.  Her claustrophobia unleashed.  Only it wasn't a nightmare it had really happened.  

"Um, Ro you okay?"

Ororo tried to calm herself and though she dreaded the thought of facing him she determinedly pulled the covers away from her face and clutched them to her throat as tightly as she could. Her eyes grew even larger than before though he wouldn't have thought it possible.  He watched at her with a bemused expression on his face.  Seeing her so flustered he just had to laugh.

  
"Hold on, darlin' it ain't as bad as yer thinkin'. I cleaned ya up with a little help from Jean but nothin' happened – not that I wouldn't have mind now but you were out of it an' all . . ."   
  
"What . . . what're you talking about?"   
  
"You don't remember?"   
  
"I-I had a nightmare – but it wasn't real – a real nightmare.  I remember being trapped and we were fighting in the danger room and Scott, he was yelling at me," she said.   
  
"You pretty much saved the day but ya wore yerself out too. You need to get some rest."   
  
"So you and Jean took my . . . ?"  Her voice faded.  
  
He grinned. "Nah, Jean wouldn'ta known how to pull a splinter out of her own finger.  Just thought it'd make ya feel better if ya thought she helped."   
  
"Then it was – you mean you . . . you undressed me all by yourself?"   
  
"Pretty much. Cleaned you up an' bandaged ya up."   
  
Ororo said nothing. What could she say? She looked at the bandages on her hands that still clutched the blanket to her throat.

"Yer as beautiful as I thought you'd be," Logan said quietly.   
  
She gasped still speechless. Logan chuckled enjoying her discomfort. It wasn't often that he got to see this mild mannered and lost side of her. 

"You thirsty?" he asked.

She nodded.  He reached behind her and helped her sit up.  When she moaned he slowed his movements trying to spare her as much discomfort as possible.  When he had her up he reached over her and grinned at the sound of her startled gasp.  He picked up the extra pillow beside her with one hand then wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her forward a little as he propped the pillow behind her.  His eyes never left hers.  This was fun, giving her a fright over nothing and he was enjoying every bit of it.  

Ororo looked back at him without blinking.  She was thoroughly confused.  He was being so nice, so gentle – taking care of her and all.  This wasn't anything like the Logan she thought she knew.  He pushed her back onto the pillows very gently then picked up a delicate glass carafe from her nightstand, took the top off poured water into it, then handed it to her. She took it with a grateful look and sipped it quietly. He watched her as if transfixed.  She was so different than her usual brash and cool self.  He found he liked this part of her as much as he liked her wilder side but he had to admit he was feeling just a little guilty playing around with her mind like he was. 

"Logan, the lamp!" Ororo cried.

Logan jumped up and pulled the smoking shirt off the lampshade and threw it on the floor then stamped on it.  

"Sorry 'bout that, darlin'," Logan mumbled after he'd made sure the shirt wasn't smoldering and the fire had been extinguished.

"It's just a shirt," she said.

"You hungry?  Want me to get something for you?"

"Yuck, I don't think I could keep it down.  Thanks though."

"No problem."

"Logan . . . how is Hank?  Is he okay?"

"Should be fine just a bad case of stupidity."

"Oh, Hank – what did I do?" Ororo moaned.

"It had nothin' ta do with you," Logan said but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them.

Ororo shook her head.  It had everything to do with her, in fact she deserved everything that had happened to her she thought.  She had underestimated Hank's feelings.  She should've been more considerate, should've stayed with him and then none of this would have happened.

"Look, it's just a guy thing – nothing serious," Logan muttered.

She looked away feeling miserable.  Logan hated to see tears forming in her eyes.  He cursed Hank silently wishing he'd gutted the Beast when he'd had the chance.  But he knew he couldn't have done that, not now, not if he wanted Ororo in his life and he knew that he did.

  
"Get some sleep, darlin'," Logan said as he took the small cup from her.   
  
"I am tired."   
  
Logan nodded as he sat the cup back on top of the carafe. He saw her close her eyes and he wished he could take some of her guilt away.  That was a new emotion for him.  But being with Ororo for the past few weeks had opened up a ton of new feelings and needs he'd never known he was capable of.  He'd never felt so strange before – caring about how a woman felt was new and different and hugely unfathomable but looking at her with her eyes closed and looking so peaceful he just wanted to make her happy.  His heart was full to brimming with all these new emotions and it made him feel way out of his league.  It was new territory, uncharted waters.  Where'd a guy go from here, he wondered as he reached out and smoothed her tangled hair.  

Startled by the touch, Ororo's eyes opened wide with wonder.  Who was this man, she asked herself?  She liked this Logan – liked him more than a lot.  They looked at each other feeling things that both of them had either ignored or denied before and an unspoken acceptance seemed to pass between them.  He moved to touch her face and she closed her eyes basking in the touch of his gentle caress.  

"Sleep.  I'll be here if you need anything," he whispered as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

He watched her carefully and saw that she did in fact go back to sleep in just a matter of seconds. She had drained herself trying to save them and she was not only aching in every muscle but she was also completely exhausted. It would be several days before she'd be up and about he figured.  He stood above her for a few minutes then went back to his chair and pulled a blanket over him. He watched her from the chair for a long time just listening to her even breathing before he too finally fell asleep. 

          
  
  



	11. The Aftermath Continues

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – Yay! I can finally upload and review too! Fanfiction.net is such a lovely entity but when it's not working I really miss it! 

Thank you very much for the reviews all! **Dark Topaz**, yes there are several more chapters coming before the end. **Emilio**, I appreciate the suggestion but I think I kind of did that in another story of mine 'Will You Have Me' but you definitely gave me food for thought. Thanks! **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, thank you always for your encouraging words. **Lerie**, thank you, I'm always glad to get input. **LilWolvie**, thank you so much. Ah, **NemesisBecoming**, thank you for your review. I like this side of Wolvie too. I'd also like to mention to everyone that NemesisBecoming has an excellent RoLo story called 'Rememory' and I highly recommend it. I'm not one to give out praise lightly but her story is just beautiful and I hope you check it out. **Shadowface**, I hoped Logan wasn't being too lewd because I try to show another side of him when he's with Ororo. I like to think of him as a changed man whom love has touched in inexplicable ways! **TigerStorm**, thank you for your kind review. **Voli**, that's such a nice compliment, thank you very much and also, thanks for sending fascinating e-mails that really make you think and smile. Thank you all who read and I hope this chapter's enjoyable.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Eleven – The Aftermath Continues**

It wasn't an easy thing for Ororo to accept help and it certainly wasn't easy for her to ask for help but now she found it was becoming easier and easier to let Logan help her. Over the years she had learned that being stubborn and proud were excellent defensive measures that kept her from being hurt but now those defenses were crumbling. For two days she slept, waking sporadically then falling almost immediately back to sleep. Each time she woke up Logan was there by her side offering water, soup, and any necessary thing he could think of. At first it had been a little baffling to have him at her beck and call but then she found it amusing and now she found it sweet and even comforting.

It was beyond nice to have Logan padding around her room doing his best to take care of her. It made her feel cared for, something she couldn't really remember feeling ever since her parents had died when she was a small child. She felt so safe and good with Logan that she almost didn't want to get up on the third day. Even so it was her independent nature that forced her to make an attempt to resume her normal life so she tossed the covers off and sat up ready to at least try. Unfortunately she sat up so quickly that she immediately wished she hadn't made the attempt at all. Her head was spinning and she felt horribly dizzy. Holding her head in both hands she tried not to moan. Fortunately for her Logan was there by her side as soon as he heard her first movement. 

"How many times do I have ta tell you ya gotta take it easy, darlin'?" he asked. 

"I smell," she moaned. "I need a bath."

He laughed. "Yeah, but if you'd let me clean ya up again you wouldn't

now would ya?" 

She rolled her eyes. "I have to take a bath today."

"Alright, let me help you up."

"You have to give me some privacy too this time. I want to soak all day long!"

Ignoring her he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Please tell me you're not going to keep picking me up every time I have to go to the bathroom!" she laughed.

Logan looked at her but didn't answer. He actually liked picking her up feeling her small trim body in his arms. In fact he liked just touching her, feeling her soft skin, and her silky hair under his rough hands. It had almost become addictive.

"I must have bad breath too," Ororo continued.

"Yup."

She laughed. You can put me down now."

He did so rather reluctantly.

"You can leave now and don't come in until I tell you too," she ordered.   
  
This had become their routine. Though she had awakened that first night she hadn't needed to use the facilities but the next day Logan was still hovering over her urging her to eat and drink and insisting on carrying her into the bathroom each and every time she had to go. At first she felt awkward and pretty much bewildered with his constant concern but as the need to relieve herself persisted she finally just ordered him to get out of her room so she could dress and take care of herself in private. Such a simple request, such a simple thing to do but Logan, not being a simple man, refused. He simply picked her up as gently as he could and carried her, sheet and all, into the bathroom where he waited outside. At the time she'd thought his behavior would have been funny if it hadn't been happening to her. It was a little irritating in an oddly infuriatingly endearing way which made no sense to her at all. 

When she didn't come out after a few minutes Logan, acting on pure instinct, barged in without bothering to knock. He found her standing over the sink, sheet pooled around her feet, wash cloth in hand but no water running. She was ready to crumble, all her energy spent, and she hadn't minded at all when Logan had picked up the sheet and wrapped her in it then took her into his arms again and carried her back to bed. 

Slightly embarrassed but truly exhausted she had fallen back to sleep quickly and gratefully. Later the next day she had awakened and demanded clothes. He had obliged and dug through her drawers grabbing the most suitable looking things – a plain white tee shirt and a pair of gray shorts. She'd dressed under the covers, had a little soup and water then tried to send him away. He had refused and again carried her to the bathroom where she had washed up as quickly as she could manage in hopes of finishing before he barged in again. She had no desire to give Logan any more reasons for checking her out. 

Now she just laughed, thankful for his care. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feel of being in strong arms again. Her time with Hank seemed like a lifetime ago. Hank hadn't been to see her once during the past few days she was out of it although the others had. That had opened her eyes quite a bit and had eased much of the guilt that she'd felt because of their breakup. Now she refused to dwell on what they'd had and quickly pushed thoughts of him aside. 

A pointed look at Logan had him backing out and Ororo shut the door behind him. It wasn't long before she was soaking in a hot tub and humming happily. Later she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door but she let Logan take care of whoever it was as she lingered in her bath. When she finally got out letting the tub drain she stepped on the scales and let out a gasp when she saw the amount of weight she'd lost – a good five pounds!

"You okay in there, darlin'?" 

She looked at the door and wondered how he could hear her every sigh and gasp. It was as if he were pressed up against the door with Dumbo sized ears waiting for the smallest sign of distress. Probably hoping to catch her naked again too. That was a little much she thought and decided not to answer. Instead she started the shower, adjusted the water, and hurriedly got in to wash off as was her habit after a long bath.   
  
It was only a short shower that she took. She was still getting used to standing for longer periods and her head was starting to ache. She hoped she never had to use her powers to such an extent again because she didn't think she could handle it much less put up with Logan's constant mothering all over again. That made her wonder why he hadn't come in like he usually did. It also made her remember to ask the Professor to put locks on their bathroom doors.

After drying off she put on one of the long robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The silk felt good against her skin. Just having clean hair and being clean again felt good. She was drying her hair with a towel when she stepped out and she knew Logan would immediately want to carry her back to bed so she stood patiently waiting for his arms to cradle her and lift her up. After a few seconds with no reprimanding words or the expected embrace she looked up to see Logan was no where in sight. He was gone. Gone? Gone!

She hadn't expected that but of course someone had told him about some life or death situation going on and he'd gone to save the world with the rest of the gang. Saving the world really wouldn't have qualified as a reason to leave her she thought grumpily regretting the thought even as she thought it. She was being childish. She knew it. She was acting spoiled. She was hurt though and angry. It was as if he'd deserted her. That wasn't a good feeling! She had thought he was getting on her nerves – just a little, but now she missed him more than she could say. 

On the plus side it was a good thing to have her privacy back. Still, she found it odd that she missed him and so much. She'd have to snap out of it and get a hold of herself. That fight must have really, really, really drained her and left her with no semblance of good sense any more. That was an encouraging thought or at least it was in a sad kind of pathetic way. She went over to her bed as she wrapped the towel around her head trying hard not to overreact. Seeing that her sheets had been changed as they had been every day since she'd been out of it did nothing to lift her spirits either. What was he doing? Her laundry? That thought annoyed her inordinately and feeling disgruntled with both Logan and herself she curled up on her bed, pulled her clean white and gold comforter over her head and after a long while she drifted off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

With Logan what you saw was pretty much what you got but much like Ororo he had learned to show a harder side of himself to the world. It kept him safe, less hassles that way. He was slow to trust and had few friends. When he cared for someone he cared deeply though that person might never know it. He was the type of person who would be a friend for life unless one did something foolhardy and broke his trust or betrayed him. To earn his trust and friendship was nearly impossible and few had felt it worth their while.

Jean had thrown that friendship aside and with it had gone a piece of his heart. He didn't hate her now, he just considered it a bad lesson in life and he knew he should've known better. But he was always one to learn from his mistakes. He had no intention of letting himself become that stupid or vulnerable again. 

He'd thought he could just move on but there was one thing he hadn't planned on and that was caring for her or any of the other X-Men. He'd still fight for Jean but it was no more than what he'd do for Peter and Scott or Kitty and Bobby and maybe even Hank. They were team mates that he respected and didn't mind working with. The thing was he'd fight for them but he knew in his heart that he would die for Ororo. Their time in the danger room had shown him that. 

His heart had been laid bare for not only his own eyes but for anyone else who might be paying attention. Oh, he hadn't made another slip like he had in the danger room when he'd called Ororo 'sweetheart' but he hadn't been able to pull himself from her bedside. He hadn't been able to let anyone else take care of her either. Common sense told him that anyone with eyes, including Cyclops, had probably figured it out by now. He really didn't care. He just didn't want Ororo to know or at least not yet. Maybe never. He didn't know how she felt about him and he didn't want to test the waters nor did he want to lose his heart altogether. Once was enough although he knew what he'd felt for Jean wasn't anything remotely like what he felt for Ororo. That alone told him it wasn't somewhere he wanted to go yet – if ever.

Still, he couldn't help but hope that Ororo's teasing and quiet obedience meant she was warming up to him. He couldn't always be sure about her though. He knew she was full of fun and mischief but he knew she was also a lot like him – afraid to reveal her true feelings and she hated appearing vulnerable just as much as he did. That meant he didn't have a clue as to what he should do and so he basically decided to do nothing or at least nothing that would leave him feeling stupidly heartsick and looking just as bad. He'd decided it would be better to just wait rather than to act which was sometimes the best strategy although not his usual plan of action. He would just play it cool like usual. Say nothing, do nothing. Maybe liven things up for her a bit but nothing more. 

In fact, that had been the reason he had torn himself away from Ororo earlier. He had an idea and had put his plan in motion. When he returned from his little errand he started to let himself in as usual but then thought better of it and knocked loudly. When she didn't answer, and he only waited a few seconds, he threw the door open and raced in only to come to a sudden halt when he saw her. A big grin of relief spread over his face when he saw her sleeping soundly looking all the world like a little girl curled up in her big feather bed. He shut the door behind him and moved quietly towards her. 

Watching her always gave him a strange feeling like someone was squeezing his heart over and over as hard as they could. It was a new feeling for him, one that had bothered him at first because he couldn't understand it but now he was beginning to recognize it for what it was. It wasn't something he wanted to think about though. He just wanted to sit beside her, and smooth her wet hair down, and listen to her soft breathing.

As soon as the bed sunk beneath Logan's heavy weight Ororo stirred. She blinked several times and stifling a yawn. When she saw Logan looking at her she smiled up at him then lifted her head and, kitten-like, laid her head down on his lap. He had that constricting feeling again as his heart overflowed with so much happiness it was hard for him to fathom. He didn't care what anyone might think about him if they could see him now. He didn't care about things he usually cared about either. He hadn't given it a second thought when Ororo was in need of a good bath and wasn't quite up to her usual exemplary hygienic standards. He didn't care if she had morning breath, night breath, or antiseptic Listerine breath. He didn't care if her hair was wild and standing on end and in need of a good washing or if she looked like a bag lady when she woke up. All he cared about was who she was deep inside – how she treated him with total honesty and with complete faith in him. It was the first time ever that appearance wasn't a factor for him. The first time that he saw past looks and saw into someone's heart. Now, sitting with her head comfortably resting in his lap, he felt that everything was right in his world and nothing else could possibly matter. It was the scariest thing he'd ever felt in all his life.  
  
One would think that seeing Logan and Ororo in that position would be the scariest thing that Scott had ever seen but their fearless leader wasn't bothered a bit when he stuck his head into Ororo's room. After all, he had an inkling days ago that Logan had been caught by cupid's arrow even if Logan didn't know it yet. Scott grinned and let himself in after rapping his knuckles lightly against the door. Scott actually felt relieved to see them in such an intimate position. Seeing Logan acting like a besotted wuss was amusing but also wonderfully reassuring. At least they weren't doing something more shocking, he thought with another chuckle then collecting himself he cleared his throat to get Logan's attention and waited for him to look up.

Usually quick to pick up the slightest sound Logan had paid no attention to the soft rap and click of the doorknob or the amused laugh nor the brief grunt Scott made. Scott was the last thing on his mind. 

"Whaddaya want?" Logan asked without bothering to look up.

"How's she doing?" Scott asked.

"Better."

Scott nodded. "Still on for tonight?"

Logan nodded and Scott slipped out. Logan barely noticed as he continued stroking Ororo's hair gently. It wasn't long before Bobby tapped on the door and stuck his head in without waiting for a response.

"Dude, we're all set for tonight," he said giving Logan a thumbs up.

"Sssh," Logan hissed.

"Oops, sorry, man. See ya."

It was getting dark outside Logan noticed but he didn't get up to turn the lights on. Instead he sat in the growing darkness listening to the sounds from outside creep in as the sheer curtains blew in the wind. He'd never ever thought about having moments like this when everything was quiet and peaceful and you didn't want to be anywhere else just with the woman who made you feel as if this is what life was all about. He felt an uncomfortable lump growing in his throat as realized how enormous his feelings were for this woman – Ororo. He kept trying to deny what he was feeling – felt that if he admitted the depth of those feelings he'd jinx it – ruin it and the way it was right then, right there, alone with her lovingly curled up to him – sheer perfection. 

It was easy to let those thoughts go and just sit there in the darkness and let the unusual but welcomed feeling of contentment seep through him. He watched Ororo sleep for almost another hour. He was just starting to wonder if he should wake her when she pulled away from him turning her back to him. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek, already missing her touch.

"I don't think you know me well enough to be all touchy feely, buddy!" Ororo said with a touch of her old sense of humor.

Logan stood up and stretched never taking his eyes off her. Wild and tangled hair took nothing away from her beauty. He loved her wit, her spunk, her attitude – everything about her just then seemed perfect to him. She was stretching too now and looked quite feline. When she sat up he took her hands in his and looked them over thoroughly as she watched him intently. Everyday he checked her burns and bandaged them again. Today was no different. Though they'd healed remarkably fast he still bandaged them with great care. 

She was fascinated at the attention to detail that he gave the bandaging. He was a puzzle to her. She thought she might never figure him out. Once the fresh bandages were secured he picked up a comb from amongst the items on the nightstand and started to comb her hair as he had done ever since he'd started taking care of her. She scooted up onto the pillows and let him tend to her.

As he combed through her tangles he could smell how fresh and clean she was after her long bath though he knew she had never smelled as badly as she thought she had. He really liked how she didn't panic and act all girly about smelling and not having every last hair in place. He loved how she accepted things as they were. No freaking out because she looked like hell even though he didn't think she could ever look like that no matter what she did. He loved combing her hair and rubbing lotion on her and just doing little things for her that he'd never ever imagined doing with any other woman. It made him feel needed, something he'd never felt before.

Ororo felt loved and cared for though she didn't for a moment believe Logan loved her. She just felt good when he was close and she felt protected and almost worshiped when he was taking care of her. It was bliss to be with him like this – alone as if they were the only ones that mattered or even existed. It was special in a way she couldn't describe and wonderfully unexpected too, this new feeling that she got when ever he was around. She had to force herself to not let it get to her. He was too old, too much of a man to be interested in her like she was starting to be interested in him. She didn't have the slightest understanding why she had to like him so much. It wasn't like her. It wasn't sensible or safe. She wasn't his type. He certainly wasn't her type. They were both acting out of character and she knew it. In fact she felt it had to be some kind of after effect from the shock they'd experienced from what they'd gone through together and nothing more. 

When he laid a hand on her neck to keep her head from tilting too far she closed her eyes. She wanted him to touch her. She loved his touch – solid, firm, warm, and soft all at once. But with that realization she opened her eyes and frowned. She'd have to stop acting so spoony, she told herself. It was just Logan. He'd never impressed her before. Logan the Wolverine. Too old and too much man for her and yes there was such a thing as too much man for her she decided without letting her ego get in the way. Logan couldn't be tamed, wouldn't want to be tamed. She'd end up hurt. He wasn't staying. He'd said as much. That said it all. Why fall for a guy who wouldn't be around tomorrow or next month? It was all pretty pointless. She watched him, now brushing her hair, not realizing that her face reflected almost every thought going through her mind.   
  
After finishing her hair he reached for a bottle of lotion and Ororo felt a tingling rush of excitement as she anticipated his touch again. He pulled her robe aside revealing her long coltish legs. She watched him watching her and knew he was satisfied when she gasped as the cold lotion splashed down on her thigh. He was awful she decided but she didn't care. He grinned. He liked to see her jump when the cold creamy liquid touched her warm flesh. He couldn't help it even though he proceeded to rub her legs and her feet as gently as he could. Something about her made him want to have fun with her even though he wanted to treat her with kid gloves or like a fragile china doll.

When he finished she automatically turned her back to him, untying her robe then letting it fall from her shoulders as she preparing for the first cold drop. She shrugged her arms out of the long sleeves and gathered up the front of her robe covering her chest. She felt flirty and sexy and totally pampered when he began to rub lotion on her back, not even minding the sudden coldness. This had become their daily ritual. He would comb and brush her hair then lotion her bed ridden body down with brisk yet tender strokes. They would watch each other unsmiling as if attempting to read the others thoughts.

"Hey, O, what's up?" Bobby asked as he came barging into the room turning the overhead light on as he did so.

"Don't you ever knock?" Logan asked with feigned gruffness as he pulled Ororo's robe over her legs covering her from Bobby's view.

"That's what locks are for," Bobby retorted.

Logan tossed the lotion onto the nightstand as Ororo slid her arms one at a time into her robe as modestly as she could. She tied her robe securely without looking at either of them then turned around, her long hair spilling over her shoulders. Bobby shifted his eyebrows up and down doing a funny imitation of Groucho Marx then growled wolfishly but a menacing glare from Logan shut him up pretty fast.

"Feeling better?" Bobby asked.

"Much. Thanks."

"You up for company?" Logan asked abruptly.

Ororo looked at him curiously wondering what he meant. Logan had the nerve to laugh at her and then the room went dark again when Bobby turned the light off and started moaning trying to sound like a ghost. Ororo covered her ears when he started laughing like a hyena. Sometimes, she thought, men were just too annoying to be of any worth whatsoever but still she was a little curious to see what they were up to. 


	12. Fun and Games

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I was having a bit of a problem.  I'd already written this chapter months ago but I felt it needed to be revamped a bit.  Unfortunately it seemed pretty boring and a little pointless but I thought over what I wanted to do and figured this chapter will give you at least two hints as to what's going to happen in the future.  

Now let me say thank you to all who read and especially to those who reviewed as well.  **Bluebell**, I agree that he needs a friend more than someone he fancies.  **Dark Topaz**, sorry I didn't update sooner but this chapter is longer than usual.  Been busy.  You know how it goes.  At least I'm not waiting several months before updating this time.  Isn't that a good thing?  Okay, just smack me upside my head.  I'll be better.  I will.  I'm going back into my dark little room prepared to type like crazy.  **Dlord**, I have to agree with you.  Logan's character in the Ultimate book is deplorable.  It's the funniest thing but I was just thinking about the exact same idea for a romance that you had and then I read your review!  I was telling my friend/sometimes beta skyz that I thought it would be fun to spice it up a bit but after seeing your thoughts I thought maybe that would be too predictable.  Hmm.  **Gia**, thank you very much.  **Gypsy**, I'm not very good with action so there might not be much of that but thanks for reviewing chapter seven.  **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, I really appreciate your kind words, thanks.  **JamesGirl0512**, thank you so much!  **Lerie**, thank you!  I really liked hearing that!  I never thought of my stuff like that.  Makes me feel really good!  **Nienna**** of Sorrow**, thank you, glad you liked it.  **Orlimoon**, they're up to no good – well, not really but guys, being guys, you can never tell.  **Storms_rose**, Ro will be better after she gets out of the hospital and thanks. **Shadowface**, thank you – will you be finishing your Scent of Rain story?  **TheWolf****, **here you go.  It's not much but enjoy.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

**Chapter**** Twelve – Fun and Games**

"I think you should have told me you were planning something!" Ororo seethed quietly while pulling at Logan's arm furiously.   
  
The lights came back on when Kitty and Peter came in shortly after Bobby, Peter carrying a large television with a small VCR on top. Logan motioned for Peter to put it on a dresser which Kitty cleared off. After she was finished Kitty stared at Logan while Peter adjusted the set. She couldn't figure out why he looked different but still the same. She could tell Ororo was a bit perplexed but watching her friend pulling at Logan's arm Kitty thought they made a cute couple.   
  
"I asked you if you were up for company, didn't I darlin'?"   
  
"Warning here!  I said you should have warned me! I'm not even dressed!"   
  
"You smell good."   
  
Ororo threw him an evil look and he laughed.   
  
Bobby who had rearranged her furniture was now sitting in the comfortable rocker donned with several pillows behind his back. Kitty ducked out of the room and returned with two folding chairs.  She set them by the window for her and Peter then she ducked out again and soon returned with two extra large tubs of movie theater popcorn from and Ororo's face lit up like a child at the zoo.   
  
"Knew it," Logan muttered when he saw the look on her face. "Sit down darlin', we're gonna watch a little TV."   
  
When her face fell he pushed her gently back onto the bed. She looked over at Kitty who was standing in the middle of the room now watching Peter, her head tilting up then down as Peter moved up and then down as he connected the VCR to the TV.   
  
"You know the Professor doesn't want us having TV's in our rooms," Ororo said. "Does he know about this?"   
  
"Since when would that matter to you?" Kitty asked and Bobby laughed.   
  
"Gee, Kitty . . ."   
  
"Well, it's true," Kitty muttered.   
  
"Hey, Ororo, how're you feeling today?" Jean asked as she came in laden down with bowls and followed by Scott who was carrying extra folding chairs.   
  
"What is this? A convention?" Ororo asked.   
  
"You don't know?" Jean asked, giving Logan an annoyed look.   
  
Logan returned the scathing look and snatched the bowls from Jean. He started handing them out when a complete stranger entered the room and Ororo glared at Logan almost as hard as Jean was.   
  
"Oh, Forge, I guess I didn't get a chance to introduce you to Storm, I mean Ororo. You remember Forge from the . . . um, the danger room – you know, when . . . well, remember him?" Scott finished lamely, his voice trailing off.   
  
"Forge? Is that your real name or your codename?" Ororo asked as she held got up and held out her hand.   
  
"Forge is what I do," the Native American youth said as he took her hand, his eyes never leaving her face.   
  
"Nice to meet you," she said politely wondering what kind of answer that was. "So did you and Hank get the place cleaned up?"   
  
"You pretty much destroyed it beyond repair so we've had to start all over again."   
  
"Oh," she said, wondering when he was going to give her back her hand.  
  
"So you stayin' or what?" Logan asked as he came up to the small group.   
  
"No, I'd like to and I appreciate the offer," he said not realizing it wasn't an offer. "But Hank and I are pretty busy."   
  
"That's too bad, bub."   
  
"Maybe another time," Forge said with a tinge of hope in his voice as he released Ororo's hand.   
  
Logan scowled at Forge as he started to leave. Ororo slipped her arm through his and pushed him down on the bed.   
  
"Like, can't you two wait till we leave?" Bobby said with a guffaw.   
  
"Shut up B! You're getting on my last nerve here," Ororo warned.  
  
"Ah, man! I was just kidding. Can't even take a joke!"   
  
"Well, just tell me we're not having a Super Bowl party in my room without my knowledge and I'll be in a better mood," Ororo said.   
  
At this comment all the men in the room laughed including Forge who was leaving rather slowly.   
  
"What? What?  Somebody tell me what's so funny?"   
  
"Nothing," Scott said soberly but when he and Logan exchanged a look he couldn't help snickering behind his hand.   
  
"Oh, whatever!" Ororo muttered as she sat down beside Logan. 

"You see, O the Super Bowl was a few months ago.  It's baseball season now," Bobby informed her.

The news did nothing to lighten her mood.  She wasn't inclined to watch the Worlds Series either she thought imprudently.  Her mood grew even darker when she saw Hank come into her room carrying a cooler. Forge came in after him and waited at the door.   
  
"I can't stay," Hank said without looking at anyone as he sat the cooler down. "Got a lot to do but you guys have a good time."   
  
The room was suddenly very quiet as everyone watched Hank and Forge leave. Jean glanced at the pair on the bed and shook her head but she refrained from voicing her thoughts. Everyone else, except the pair on the bed, looked around at anything but the pair in the bed. The pair in the bed looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
"Well," Scott jumped up from his seat beside Jean and walked to the TV as Peter joined Kitty. "Everyone got your popcorn and drinks?"   
  
Everyone nodded or grunted to affirm they had and those who didn't got up to ensure that they did.   
  
"I thought you'd have a DVD," Scott said with obvious disappointment.  "I brought my Barney Miller DVD's. Maybe I should get the DVD. Why didn't you bring it up?"   
  
Everyone now looked at Scott, all secretly pleased that they didn't have a DVD player readily available.   
  
"That woulda been me," Logan admitted with a shrug and a smirk.   
  
"Oh, well. I can get it later," Scott remarked calmly. "Everyone ready?"   
  
"Ready for what?" Ororo asked.   
  
Logan thrust a bowl of popcorn at Ororo which made her quiet down.   
He gave Scott a short nod. Scott hit the play button and started to sit down when Bobby yelled at him to turn the lights off.   
  
"Oh no! You didn't! How did you – who did this?" Ororo squealed when she saw My Wife and Kids coming on.   
  
Most of them laughed though Scott couldn't see why she was so excited. He just didn't think the show was that funny although he was glad to see Ororo back to her usual lively self.   
  
"Hank got 'em," Logan admitted.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He did his thing on the Internet and found some bootleg copies."   
  
Ororo looked mystified, and pressed her lips tightly together trying to contain her sudden anger.   
  
Finally she said, "Looks like the Internet's not all bad after all."   
  
  
The evening progressed quite nicely as Logan had procured not just one tape but six with two shows per tape. While the second tape was playing Ororo's head fell lazily onto Logan's shoulders which Jean noted with upraised eyebrows and open mouth. She was only able to look away when the Professor knocked on the slightly open door and poked his head into the room.   
  
Peter stood up and turned the TV off nodding congenially to his mentor.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Charles said. "Never the less I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow afternoon. I just want to be sure you'll okay."   
  
Ororo nodded and tried not to frown. She hated hospitals, hated doctors, hated getting up early! But then she remembered what he'd said – he'd scheduled an afternoon appointment which definitely gave him bonus points with her. Usually he scheduled medical appointments bright and early first thing in the morning.   
  
"Do you want to hang a bit?" Ororo asked and ignored the looks Kitty, Bobby, and Logan threw at her.   
  
"Thank you but no and I want the television put back in the recreation room no later than midnight – understood?"   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"And, Logan, regarding the beer – I know I don't have to warn you to be responsible but I see Bobby's hiding one behind his back – and he's below the minimum age. As this is a celebration I will allow it this one time but please don't give him any more in the future," Charles finished with a brief smile.   
  
"Yeah," Logan said with a shrug as the Professor turned in his wheelchair and made his way down the hall.   
  
"Man, how's he see behind my back?  He didn't see Scott's!" Bobby moaned.   
  
"You're drinking?" Jean immediately piped up and socked Scott in the arm.   
  
Scott had been drinking but he'd kept his bottle to his side out of Jean's view, turning and drinking only with the utmost subterfuge.  Fortunately It had been out of the Professor's view when he'd come in.   
  
"It was just one beer!" Scott groaned.   
  
"Give The Cyclops a break," Logan muttered. "He's gotta relax sometime."   
  
Jean glared at both men but said nothing while Peter turned the TV back on and took his seat beside Kitty again. Kitty was enjoying his company more than the entertainment.  She was just glad the Professor hadn't told them to put the TV up.   
  
After an hour of Ororo's favorite show Logan felt a hand on his thigh and he jerked, startled. He saw Jean pointing at Ororo who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he let out a short sigh of relief. He realized he'd dozed off too.   
  
"Um, I guess we better call it a night," Logan whispered, his voice thick with sleep.   
  
"Huh?" Ororo stirred and twisted away from Logan as she stretched a little.   
  
"You've been sleeping," Jean whispered. "Logan thought we should say goodnight, let you get to bed."   
  
"No!  No I'm fine. Stay," Ororo said with a sleepy nod. "It's almost off. I love this one."   
  
Logan ignored her and got up and turned the TV off.   
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Bobby yelled.   
  
"Ro's tired. She needs . . ."   
  
"It's okay, they can watch the end – it's almost over," Ororo insisted.  
  
"No," Peter said as he stood up. "We were not even being thoughtful. Go ahead and rest. We will watch the rest later."   
  
"Can't we – shouldn't we clean up first?" Kitty asked eagerly.   
  
"That's a first," Logan commented.   
  
"It's just – we've made such a mess an' all you know? I mean we really can't leave her room looking like this," Kitty stammered defensively.   
  
"I will get some bins," Peter said and off he went.   
  
Kitty smiled. Logan started picking up empty bowls and stacking them. When he passed Bobby he swatted him hard on the back of his head much to Bobby's chagrin.   
  
"What the . . . ! Why'd you do that, man? That friggin' hurt!" Bobby wailed.   
  
"Get off your lazy butt an' help," Logan ordered.   
  
Peter returned with several dustbins as he called them and everyone pitched in.   
  
"Anyone wanna play spin the bottle?" Bobbie asked hopefully when the trash had been disposed of, the bins lined up neatly outside Ororo's door and the bowls stacked neatly beside the TV.   
  
Kitty looked around wistfully.  Logan glanced at Ororo who grinned.  He pulled out a long neck beer bottle from under her bed and handed it to Bobby who took it with delight.   
  
"You can't be serious?" Scott asked.   
  
"It's just a game," Bobby said with a careless shrug. He plopped down onto the floor expectantly.   
  
Ororo laughed and joined him.   
  
"You're serious?" Scott was amazed.   
  
"As a heart attack," Ororo said as she leapt up to retrieve something from her night stand then sat back down. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth then passed the small pack around.   
  
"Ack!" Scott whined when he bit down on the piece of gum. "What kind of gum is this? I think it opened every cavity in my body!"   
  
Ororo laughed. "Real men never complain," she said. "It's good gum. Potent.  Besides we all have popcorn breath so everyone take a piece or if it's too strong then just take half a piece, Scott."   
  
Scott said nothing though his face was scrunched up as if he had bitten into something bitter as he continued chewing the artic-strong gum. He noticed that Kitty and Peter were now sitting down forming a half circle. Logan sat down beside Ororo and popped two pieces of gum into his mouth. Jean glanced at Scott not sure what to do but when she saw Scott reluctantly take his place on the floor she went to sit beside him.   
  
"Isn't this a kid's game?" Scott asked no one in particular.   
  
"You can leave if you want," Logan said as he took the bottle from Bobby and handed it to Ororo.   
  
"Um, Peter should go first. It was his turn last time," Ororo said with authority.   
  
"Last time?" Scott almost yelled.   
  
"Just spin, Petey," Logan growled as he tried to control his growing anger.   
  
Peter looked from Scott to Logan then stole a glance at Kitty and gave the bottle a good spin. All eyes were on the dark amber colored bottle as it danced on the smooth wood floor. It was slowing. They waited.  Some eager, other's a little appalled, and some busy using just the right amount of wind to angle the bottle in the direction of her choice.  
  
"Oooo!" Bobby laughed when the bottle pointed at Ororo who looked quite surprised. "Go Peter, go Peter!" he chanted.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and leaned towards the center of the circle where Ororo met him. Their kiss was chaste, nothing like the first time she'd kissed him and she giggled when they parted.   
  
"My turn!" she shouted cheerfully.   
  
"Oh, brother, watch out," Logan muttered. 

A deft twist of her hand sent the bottle spinning across the floor. Again all eyes were glued to the empty beer bottle.   
  
"Kitty you smell nice, what kind of perfume are you wearing?" Ororo asked in an attempt to distract her young friend.

Everyone directed their attention to Kitty as if waiting for her reply.  Kitty threw out her hands as if she didn't know and said as much.

"Yours is very nice," Kitty said, returning the compliment.  "Kinda unique.  What's it called?"

"Why thank you, Kitty.  It's called Dirt."

"Dirt?" Bobby cracked up.

"An' here we were thinkin' you were the goddess of clean.  Guess you had a reason to be smellin' so funky," Logan joked.

Ororo glowered unmercifully at Logan and the little wind that she'd been generating died; the bottle left to spin on its own accord.  Logan slid forward a bit and the bottle almost leapt towards him.

"What was that?" Ororo asked.

"Don't know but come here," Logan said with a wink.

Ororo held out her hand to Logan as if she were royalty barely deigning to suffer his touch.  Everyone, including Ororo was surprised when he knocked her hand away and then pulled her to him laying a long, wet, and very loud kiss on her cheek.

"Eww! Eww!  Wet and sloppy!  Eww!" Ororo shuddered as she wiped at her cheek furiously.  "Don't ever do that again!"

"Just what the doctor ordered," Logan laughed.

"Your turn, Ororo," Bobby said casually.

"I just went, it's Logan's."

"This blows!" Bobby was ticked off.

Logan picked up the bottle and gave it a hard spin quickly moving away from it.  Intriguingly it ended up pointing back at him again.  He picked the bottle up and handed it to Peter.  Peter felt a little safer being in control of the spin so he took it without complaint.  He held the bottle as his flesh turned into metal as he meant to spin that bottle as if there was no tomorrow.  With a look at Ororo he twirled the bottle as hard as he could.  

"Wow, that's some spin," Scott said.

"Sorry I could not help it," Peter replied with a huge grin.

Ororo saw he was looking at her.  She wondered if he was on to her and looked away.

"I think if the bottle points to the person who spins it that they should get to kiss who ever they want and get another turn," Peter teased her.

The bottle continued to spin.  

"Good idea," Bobby agreed.

Still the bottle spun.

"Yeah, good idea, Petey," Logan laughed.

The bottle finally slowed and actually seemed to be inching towards Peter. He moved away as Logan took the bottle up.  Kitty was concentrating on the floor when Peter touched her shoulder.  She looked up and closed her eyes tightly and Peter's lips touched for a brief moment.

"Isn't this a little childish?" Scott asked.

No one paid any attention to him.

"When's it my turn?  When's someone going to kiss me?" Bobby fumed.

In answer Logan slapped Bobby on the back his head.

"Ow!  That hurt!  Why'd you do that?  That's twice!"

"Felt like it."

"You've been watching My Wife and Kids way too much!"

Peter's metal body reverted back to normal and he took another try with the bottle.  When it pointed to Logan Bobby let out a cat call but Logan held out his hand which Peter laughingly took for a brief handshake much to Ororo's relief.  

"This is boring," Jean muttered.

No one paid any attention to her.

To the great annoyance of Bobby and Ororo, Logan and Peter were proving to be the only players in the game as Logan, having taken his turn once again, ended up with the bottle pointing at him for the third time.

Ororo jumped up.  "You're cheating!"

"I resent that," Logan chuckled.  "After all I don't have any control over bottles.  I can't control them like Jean might be able to."

Everyone looked at Jean suspiciously while Logan got up and followed Ororo into the corner where she'd retreated.

"Give me my kiss," Logan whispered.

"Take it then."

"Don't mind if I do," Logan said and he let his lips taste the saltiness at the base of her throat.  

"Oh!" Ororo moaned as his lips played across her neck.

"I didn't do anything!" Jean was shouting now.  "Why would I make you guys always get each other?  Do you think I _want_ to see you kiss or something?  Wouldn't I choose Scott?  I mean to kiss me not you!"

Ororo pushed Logan away and rejoined the game.  She was clearly flustered.  Logan swaggered back and started to take another turn but Ororo grabbed the bottle with a fierce look and spun it herself.

"New rule, if it lands on you spin again and you don't get a double turn," she spat.

"Good rule," Bobby said.  "Come on baby!"

Scott laughed but when he saw where the bottle landed he quickly choked and started coughing and sputtering.

"Scott!" Jean cried out in alarm.   
  
"Cool!" Ororo smiled. She leaned in to get her kiss but when Scott hesitated she just laughed and pulled him to her saying – "Kiss me now you hunk!"   
  
Scott obliged much to Jean's horror. Not quite as chaste as the kiss between Ororo and Peter, it brought a rosy shade of pink to Scott's face.   
  
"Not bad," Ororo said with appreciation when they were finished and she was very good as she didn't once look over at Jean. 

She smiled and added, "Your turn." Although she was thinking more along the lines of 'take that' but only the gleam of mischief in her eyes revealed her thoughts.  
  
Scott found his hand was shaking when he took hold of the bottle but he gave it a little spin and prayed that Jean would be its target.   
  
Unfortunately the bottle pointed to no one.   
  
"Darn," he muttered.   
  
"Try again," Jean insisted.   
  
"Right!" And so he did.   
  
"Do we have to?" Bobby wailed as he stared at the bottle that was pointed directly at him.   
  
"Shake and spin," Ororo said.   
  
They shook, Bobby spun the bottle next and Jean was the lucky winner.   
  
"Hoo boy!" Bobby licked his lips and eagerly scooted over to Jean.   
  
Jean's eyes were wide with conflicting emotions – shock and horror but a few.  She tried to smile but the effort seemed to go awry and she looked more like a damaged mannequin left in the dumpster than the attractive Jean everyone knew and liked.  Bobby barely noticed. He kissed her and enjoyed it. Surprised to find that Bobby wasn't a bad kisser Jean started to relax and enjoy it herself until she felt his tongue trying to gain entry and then she pushed him away.   
  
"No tongues!" she hollered. "Make that a rule – no tongues!"   
  
"Bobby, you know better!" Ororo scolded and gave the bottle to Jean.  

"Make it a rule or I'm leaving!" Jean snapped.  

Ororo shrugged.  "New rule, no tongues!"   
  
Jean frowned but took her turn. Her frown grew even deeper when she saw she had to kiss Logan. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek then sat back down and spun the bottle again.   
  
"Hey, no fair – you only get one turn!" Bobby cried.   
  
"Whatever," Jean said. She started to stop the bottle but saw it had stopped on its own. 

Bobby looked at her and she didn't hide her displeasure. 

"You said I didn't get another turn so it doesn't count," Jean said with a happy smile.  
  
"Yeah, right!"   
  
"Isn't this a little childish?" Scott asked once again.   
  
"Yeah, it is. Let's go," Jean agreed and stood up reaching for her man as she did so. She fairly yanked him out of his shoes in her eagerness to escape.   
  
"Party poopers," Bobby laughed but he didn't seem to mind. He took a turn and prayed for a kiss with Ororo or even Kitty. No hand shakes for him thank you very much!   
  
"This is fun," he said when he got his wish and pulled Kitty to him.   
  
"It's better when you cheat," Ororo mumbled.   
  
"What was that?" Logan asked with a rakish grin.   
  
"You heard me," Ororo muttered.   
  
Kitty was beet red when Bobby let her go. She wanted to disappear.   
  
"Cheat?" Logan whispered to Ororo.   
  
"Thank you!" she whispered back.   
  
Peter had been quietly amused with the antics of his team mates. It was indeed a silly childish game but it was fun to see Jean and Scott joining in the fun for a change and fun to watch everyone's reactions.  It wasn't quite as fun to see Bobby holding Kitty though. 

As Kitty took her turn he didn't detect the sudden light gust of wind as he'd thought he had the first time he'd been forced to kiss Kitty but if he had he wouldn't have held it against Ororo. Better that he was the one kissing Kitty rather than anyone else there especially Bobby.  He was almost as pleased as Kitty was when the bottle pointed straight at him. Ororo and Logan shared a satisfied look while Bobby played with the bottle sticking it on his thumb.   
  
Finally Bobby yelled, "Get a room why don't you?" And Peter and Kitty, remembering that they were not alone, fell apart.   
  
"Now that's what this game's all about," Logan laughed to Kitty's embarrassment.   
  
Peter looked sheepishly at Logan but he laughed good naturedly.   
  
"Your turn, Peter," Ororo reminded him, ready to use her powers again.   
  
It felt good to feel the winds at her fingertips after being out of commission for so long. It didn't seem quite as easy to maneuver the bottle now but this time she managed it so Kitty won another kiss.   
  
"This is fun," Ororo said quietly as she watched the two share a very chaste peck this time.   
  
"You should go next," Peter said, having caught on to her little game once again. He had said nothing the first time and he would say nothing this time if he could help it as he knew Ororo meant well but it was becoming a little embarrassing.   
  
Ororo stifled a yawn and Logan took the bottle from Peter then stood up.   
  
"She's tired," he said.   
  
"Am not."   
  
"Yeah, you are."   
  
"I . . ." her words died as she yawned deeply. "It's my turn, give me the bottle."   
  
He did. She spun. He smiled. She smiled. The bottle was pointed right at him. She tilted her head exposing her cheek for him to kiss and tapped it with her hand.   
  
"You gotta be kiddin'," Logan said.   
  
Ororo moved away looking at him warily but Logan followed her and once up on her he took her face into his hands starring hard at her. It was a most uncomfortable moment for Ororo who wanted to laugh and tell him to be good but yet wanted to close her eyes and say nothing just let him have his way with her. She chose the latter option and waited for him to him kiss her at his will.   
  
"Okay, is it me or does everyone here but me need a room?" Bobby balked. "Come up for air why don't you? Someone else might like to get a chance!" he added.   
  
"Whoa," Ororo murmured when Logan let her breathe again.   
  
He was grinning at her but the look in his eyes threw her. It was predatory and full of lust. She swallowed nervously.   
  
"Somebody take a turn," Bobby said hopefully.   
  
Logan spun without looking at the bottle then sat up on his haunches.   
  
"Man!" Bobby groaned when the bottle pointed at him. "Just pretend we shook."   
  
Logan shrugged and let Bobby have another turn.   
  
"What on earth are you doing?"   
  
Everyone looked up to see Hank staring at the little group.   
  
"We were just leaving," Bobby said quickly.   
  
"Sure, Ro's pretty tired," Logan said when he saw Hank wasn't going to just take a look then depart as he usually did.   
  
Bobby left with a smile on his face. Life was good. Two nice kisses. Yeah, life was good. Peter, his hand on the small of Kitty's back, left with a smile on his face. He really liked Kitty despite her age. And of course Kitty was all smiles as well. That had been the first time Peter had kissed her like he meant it. Logan shut the door behind him without looking back.   
  
"I didn't think I would be – well I thought I'd be in the way with everything that happened and all," Hank stammered. "You look good. You're doing better then?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
There seemed nothing to say and they both looked away awkwardly.   
  
"Um, thanks for the tapes," Ororo said after a while.  
  
Hank gave an indifferent shrug and the silence resumed.   
  
"So you've put the Internet to good use then," She couldn't help but say.   
  
"Oh yes! You can do anything on the Internet - for instances I have these friends . . ."   
  
"Please, Hank I don't even want to know!"   
  
"But it's not like - well I'm - its not like last time it's just . . ."   
  
"Hank, I know!  This is me you're talking to!  Those people wanting to know all about us - they aren't your friends, they're just freaks that don't have lives! I mean how can they be online all day and all night?  Don't they have anything better to do?  And that's just my point!  They have nothing else to do but write stupid stories about us and discuss our powers like they know everything about us.  Do you think Storm can beat Thor – can she take on Spiderman?  Can the Beast beat the Hulk?  As if we'd really go up against the Ultimates or Peter Parker! Okay, well we did have to go up against the Ultimates but that's not the point.  We weren't their enemy, you know what I mean."   
  
"I know what your point is, Ororo but you don't know what I've been doing.  I have two friends, Arcade and Mesmero – geniuses!  They don't get into that fanboy stuff!  They've got such great ideas! Arcade is an expert with machines and inventions and I think with some of his ideas I can turn the danger room in to a state of the art . . . "  
  
  
"What?  A state of the art arcade, an amusement park?" Ororo retorted more rudely than she'd intended. 

"That's not funny Ororo."   
  
"Sorry, but I think you should tell the Prof about what you're doing."   
  
"It's none of his business."   
  
She shook her head in disgust.   
  
"Well, I can see you don't understand and never will. I shouldn't have even wasted my time," Hank said with a sad shake of his own head. "I'm glad you're better."   
  
The door opened and Logan stepped in. He didn't look happy. Hank paid no attention to him and instead bent down and picked up the empty beer bottle. He held it in the palm of his hand as if weighing it then he looked at Logan.   
  
"Once a cheat and a killer always a cheat and a killer, huh?" Hank said as he tossed the bottle to Logan.   
  
"That's uncalled for," Ororo started as Logan caught the bottle easily.   
  
"Ask your new boyfriend what I mean."   
  
Logan sighed. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Ororo said.  
  
"When Scott told me you were playing games up here I didn't think he was serious . . ."   
  
"You need to lighten up, bub!" Logan snapped as he turned the bottle upside down and shook it.   
  
After a few hard shakes Ororo saw something fall to the floor. She looked at Logan then stooped to pick up the object. It was a small, flat, and very sticky magnet.  
  
"Eww," she said then broke down and laughed. "Oh, Hank – it's just a game. We were, um, just trying to get Peter and Kitty together. So what if we cheated a little?"   
  
"You knew?" Hank asked.  
  
"It's just a game.  I cheat a little too." She tried to look fierce as she looked at Logan but she couldn't help but laugh again.  "You cheater!  At least it explains why my winds weren't acting right.  I thought my powers had gone haywire!  Did Peter know?  Is that why he powered up?  He must have known!"

Logan shook his head.  

"Are you stupid or just blind?" Hank shouted.  "He's not the good guy here, Ororo.  You're acting like he's your best friend all of a sudden when all he wants to do is get you in bed.  I know his type.  After he gets what he wants he won't be staying around.  He'll be laughing about how he used you – are you just going to let him use you like he did Jean?" 

And Logan swung, his adamantium laced bones giving his blow more force than any ordinary man's causing Hank to fall back.  Hank brought a hand to his jaw as he advanced towards Logan.

"Stop it!" Ororo yelled.  "Stop it and get out of my room now!  I'm sick of this crap!  I'm sick of you!  I hate you!  I hate you!"

Both men stopped but only one of them turned to look at her.  Hank never took his eyes off of Logan.

"One day," Hank muttered and walked away.

Ororo felt annoyed more than sorry as she watched his large hulking body squeeze sideways as he passed through the door. She went into her bathroom and slammed the door.  She was more than annoyed.  She was blazing mad.  

It took quite a while before she'd calmed down enough to brush her teeth and ready herself for bed.  She hadn't realized it but she was exhausted.  She felt if she could make it to the bed she'd sleep for a million days and nights.  When she came back into her room she saw Logan sitting in the same chair he always sat in, shirt off and eyes closed.

What was this she wondered?  Had he moved in?  Did he think he could just sleep in her chair every night now?  It just made her angrier.  She grabbed her pillow with every intention of going to Kitty's room to sleep but when she passed Logan something made her stop.

"Hey!  Ow!  Stop!"  Logan shouted as he jumped up trying to fend her off.

Ororo was whacking him as hard as she could with the pillow and she didn't look as if she was going to let up.  Logan finally grabbed the pillow from her and looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.  Perhaps she had as she ran to her bed and grabbed the other pillow and started back to slug him some more.  

Logan tried to hold her off.  He tried to be a gentleman.  He really did but Ororo wasn't playing fair and he was tired of being smacked in the face with a heavy feather pillow.  So he did the only thing he could do.  He retaliated.  He swung the pillow back and let her come in for the kill.  When she smiled in glee thinking she was going to get him again she found she was too slow.  Logan swiftly brought his pillow down so hard on her head that she stumbled backwards.

"Oh, you son of a . . . you SOB!" she ground her teeth and threw her pillow as hard as she could aided with a strong wind.

Logan laughed when it struck his chest.  He came at her menacingly.  She backed up, took a quick look behind her then dove for her bed.  She had throw pillows on the side of the bed and she reached for as many as she could.  Too late.  Logan was on top of her before she could turn over.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Sssh, you want the Professor to come in here?"

"Yes!" she laughed.  "Get off of me!"

"Don't know about that.  I like it here."

She wanted to cry and laugh but instead she dropped the pillow in her hand and yawned despite her efforts not to.

"You okay?" Logan asked quickly as he rolled off her.

"I feel like I could sleep forever."

Logan was struck by her words.  They bothered him but he didn't dwell upon it.  She was tired and he wasn't helping.

"You know I appreciate what you did for me," Ororo said.

"I didn't do anything."

"You were really sweet."

"No I wasn't sweet."

"And nice."

"Maybe nice."

She laughed.  He watched her.  Her hair was all over the place after their tussle and she did look tired but to him she'd never looked lovelier.  He wanted her. 

Ororo smiled as she sat up.  She took her robe off and slid into the covers as naked as always.  Logan stared.  He swore.  She was beautiful.  Her eyes had fallen shut almost as soon as her head touched the mattress.  Logan reached over and lifted her head gently placing the pillow he still held underneath her.  She barely noticed him and Logan was glad for that.  Without thinking he curled up beside her and laid there until he too fell asleep.

                
  
  



	13. Aha a Plot!

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**   
  
**AN** – You the reviewers just make me so happy! Thank you very much, **AmberMyst****, Caliente, Dark Topaz, Isis Aurora Tomoe, JamesGirl0512, Lerie, lilWolvie, The Wolf, Shadowface, TigerStorm, and xmenloganfan.**   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Chapter Thirteen – Aha, a Plot!**  
  
It was a beautiful day - sunshine like no tomorrow. The grass below was so green it looked as if someone had wiped a paintbrush of greenest green over it. Flowers in brilliant colors were bowing gently in the field below. He saw a faded gray fence boxing in the property. On top of a small hill was a little wooden shack. It had seen better days. Trees were on every side of the shack even planted down the hill. Nut trees, plum trees, dogwood trees, willows, and an apple tree too – crab apples!  
  
He loved the pungent taste of crab apples though many didn't. They looked so inviting. He had only to reach out and he could pluck one from the highest branch. And all the while the sun was beating down hot and strong. He could feel the sweat on his brow as the sun seemed to burn through his flesh but it felt so good, almost healing. And then suddenly he became aware that he was flying and the shock of that realization caused him to plummet. The sudden lurch downward startled him awake. His eyes shot open. Somewhat disorientated he lay where he was listening to his heart race and trying to remember his dream.   
  
A very unfamiliar sound met his ears as he listened and turning he saw a sight that would have made most men smile. Ororo was lying beside him, her back turned to him and her silvery white hair spread out over her pillow. His breathing relaxed as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat mingled with his own. It was as if the idyllic sunshine of his dream had followed him when he looked upon this creature who had stolen his heart and he felt contented.  
  
  
When Ororo woke up she was more than surprised to find Logan not just in her room but also in her bed, his thick hairy forearm resting on her waist. It looked like he'd slept with her through the night much to her surprise. However she had no time to think about this new development as Logan, his eyes opening as soon as she moved, reached over and pressed his lips to hers briefly then laid back down grinning at her all the while. If that didn't confuse things she didn't know what else could but strangely enough she found herself grinning just as widely as he was.  
  
"Sleep good?" he asked.  
  
"Well you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever – did ya?"  
  
"Um hmm, you?"  
  
"Yeah," he admitted as if surprised.  
  
"Are . . . you moving in? Is that it?"  
  
He laughed clearly amused.  
  
"This is sorta kinda like being married, hmm?" Ororo teased.  
  
Logan's look of distress made Ororo laugh out loud. She sat up and reached for her robe but found it had fallen to the floor. Logan knew he should try to be a gentleman but even with his new feelings about Ororo he wasn't going to miss getting an eyeful so he just sat back and leered to his heart's content. Ororo had become incredibly comfortable with Logan's constant presence over the past few days so she simply stood up and slipped the robe on then made her way to the bathroom as nonchalantly as if she were alone.  
  
Logan was impressed. He never ceased finding Ororo fascinating. He didn't know many women that had a complete lack of modesty or maybe that wasn't the proper way to describe her. She'd been huffy and modest when he'd first started taking care of her but when he'd discovered her standing drained at the sink with nothing on she hadn't cared at all. Now she seemed much better and just as unconcerned. He admired that. He really admired the results. Yeah, beautiful naked woman strutting to the bathroom, it made him want to go in and join her. Of course he couldn't and wouldn't. He had too much respect for Ororo to do that. That made him pause. Slept with a naked woman all night, now said naked woman was walking to the bathroom and he was just going to let her go? That was definitely a new state of mind for him!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I think this is something we really need to talk about, Scott!" Jean was saying as she and Scott went down to breakfast.  
  
"I've already told you what I think," Scott said.  
  
"I just don't believe it! Logan's just playing her!"  
  
"If you'd seen how he reacted in the danger room when she was hurt you wouldn't have any doubts. The man's in love," Scott said with a shrug.  
  
Jean frowned.   
  
"Why's it so hard for you to believe that? Ororo's drop dead gorgeous and you used to say the right woman can tame any man."  
  
"Was that aimed at me? If it was I don't appreciate it! I thought we'd agreed not to discuss the past!"  
  
"It wasn't a cheap shot if that's what you mean," Scott retorted with a hint of anger in his usually stoic voice.  
  
"I know I made a mess out of the whole thing and I wasn't the right woman for him but . . ."  
  
"You don't even have to go into that. The past is finished. I know you're not still in love with him. Don't think you ever really were but I don't want to talk about that. In fact, I don't want to discuss Logan and Ororo's relationship period. It has nothing to do with us."  
  
Jean pouted for a moment then slid her arm through his and leaned against him as they continued walking to the kitchen.  
  
"That's why I love you, Scott. You see things clearly and you're not afraid to tell everyone. Like the voice of reason I need to stay level headed."  
  
"You're all right aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. The Professor's been helping me control my powers but . . ."  
  
"But what?" Scott asked when Jean hesitated, stopping in the hallway.  
  
"I know he means well but I think he's too worried about me. Like he doesn't trust me. I don't know. Sometimes I just think I see things that aren't there, can't be there but they are. It's weird."  
  
"Your powers are telling you Logan's going to screw Ororo over?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Things here, they're – something's not right."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Jean shrugged. "I can't put my finger on it exactly."  
  
"Well the only thing I saw causing problems was Logan's and Hank's attitudes but since Logan fell for Ororo he's been a pussycat and Hank could've been a problem but he's finished with Ororo from what he told me. They're getting along by ignoring each other. And if you think it's just an act Logan could've taken Hank out the other day, still could, but even you told me he doesn't seem concerned about him."  
  
"Tigers don't change their stripes. Look what he did to you! How can we really trust him? I don't know why you think you can, he's just . . ."  
  
"What? Look, honey I told you I don't want to talk about it. Let's just forget the past and trust that Ororo can handle herself."  
  
"Oh, she can handle herself all right I just don't think Logan's in love with her."  
  
"You've said it a hundred times already – I got it!"  
  
"But that Indian . . ."  
  
"If you're talking about Forge it's Native American!" Scott corrected her sharply.  
  
"Forge," Jean said with deep emphasis. "Is into Ororo, did you see how he couldn't take his eyes off her?"  
  
"Yeah, I did notice that but he's not around much so it's moot."  
  
"But maybe he'd be better for her," Jean said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Who'd be better for who?" Bobby piped up.  
  
"No one," Scott said and changed the subject. "How's your love life Bob?"  
  
"Love life? What love life? What this place needs is more women."  
  
"Well, you might just get your wish," Scott said as he rummaged through the cupboard looking for his box of Wheaties.  
  
"Well, what do you think about Kitty and Peter?" Jean whispered as she ducked under him to get to the crisper.  
  
Scott sighed. "What about them?"  
  
"Don't you think they were too into that kiss last night?"   
  
"Honey, Peter's pretty responsible. I don't think he's going to try anything with a kid. Now can you please just let me eat in peace?"  
  
"I thought you said you were going to keep a better eye on the team?" Jean hissed.  
  
"I am. I will. Just let me eat my breakfast first will you?"  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I'm trying to tell you that something's not right so if something goes wrong it's all on you," Jean said and she moved away from him ready to start breakfast.  
  
~ * ~   
  
Upstairs Ororo took a lengthy shower singing at the top of her lungs. The sun was shining and she'd slept well. It was a good day. And then she remembered she had a hospital appointment and the day looked a little less dazzling. At least she wasn't as tired as she had been but she hated hospitals, absolutely hated them. She hated doctors. She hated everything that had to do with the medical field. Unfortunately the Professor was adamant that she be checked out and so she went with Logan playing chauffeur there and back.  
  
Her feelings hadn't changed in the least when she left the hospital. The sky, once clear and free of clouds, had now become gray and dismal. If she never saw another doctor, or hospital ever again it would be too soon. Thankfully they were almost home. She stared out the window sullen and quiet and Logan didn't bother her. When they pulled up to the house she looked up at the sky and frowned.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Up there! In the sky. A bird – a gigantic bird?"  
  
Logan chuckled. "Maybe it's a plane."  
  
"Huh? Like I can't tell the difference between a plane and a bird? Please!"  
  
Logan stuck his head out the window and looked up squinting against the glare of the sun as clouds rolled away. Sure enough, there was a large winged creature flying in circles over the house.  
  
"It's a man," they both said at once.  
  
"Casing the joint maybe?" Logan asked as they looked at each other.  
  
"Are you thinking what I am?" Ororo asked when she noticed Logan driving past the house rather than pulling into the driveway.   
  
Logan nodded and shortly the sky grew dark again with large gray clouds filling the sky.  
  
"Think we should call the Professor?" Logan asked.  
  
"Oh, and miss out on a little fun?" Ororo asked as she fairly beamed with the joyful prospect of letting her powers loose full force once again. 

Even though she had drained every last ounce of strength she'd had when she'd battled the mechanisms in the danger room she had never enjoyed herself more. The experience was something new to her, being able to cut loose with no worry of endangering anyone. It had been unexpectedly exhilarating. 

Despite the wildness in her soul her common sense got the better of her and she sighed. It would be nothing but irresponsible if she didn't attempt to contact someone in the mansion before lighting the sky with lightning she decided.

"Yeah, I guess. Wouldn't hurt to keep them informed not that we can't handle it ourselves but who wants to listen to Scott's prattle?"  
  
After several unsuccessfully attempts to reach the Professor or Scott Ororo shook her head and Logan pulled off to the side of road. It was only a matter of minutes before rain poured down and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the sky. The winged man descended until he settled down lightly in front of the steps that led up to the house.   
  
"Bad news, the Eagle just landed," Ororo chuckled.  
  
"You watch way too much TV, darlin," Logan said.  
  
"Not hardly enough," she retorted then said – "I still can't reach the Professor," as she put her phone into her purse.  
  
"I'll handle him," Logan said and he started the SUV up, took a sharp U-turn then sped back towards the house.  
  
"Woo hoo! I feel like I'm in the Batmobile!"  
  
"Too much TV," Logan muttered.  
  
"Oh, don't run him down!" Ororo cried when Logan brought came to a sudden stop right in the yard and just inches from their victim.

The winged man had turned at the sound of the large vehicle but he was totally caught off guard when the car kept coming and he almost toppled back against the steps.  
  
"Gotta put some fear into the bird man," Logan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
Logan leapt out of the truck just as Scott opened the front door causing Warren, who'd stumbled backwards up the steps practically on his rear, to almost tumble inside, wings first.  
  
"What's going on now?" Scott groaned as he tried to catch the young man without touching his wings. 

As the bird man righted himself Scott looked past him and at the torn up grass and the muddy tire tracks imbedded deeply in the lush green lawn. 

"The Professor's not going to like this one bit," Scott finally muttered with a shake of his head.  
  
"Saw this guy casin' the joint," Logan said as he came up close to the blonde angelic looking youth.  
  
"What?" Scott laughed. "He wasn't trying to case the joint, Logan. He's a guest here. This is Warren Worthington the . . ."  
  
"Just Warren'll do," the bird man said as he stared at Logan.   
  
Logan noticed the white feathered wings attached to Warren's bare back were fluttering much like a bird's would. It was distracting, kind of like watching your prey twitching. It made him want to pounce and rip the kids jugular out.  
  
"He came to see what we're all about – might join up," Scott said.  
  
"I thought Kurt and Rogue were the ones joining up?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's up to the Professor. Warren, this is Logan and his girl . . . I mean Ororo. Code names are Wolverine and Storm."  
  
Warren thought Logan looked like a wild, rough, unmannered thug whom he would never have given the time of day to much less work beside. Then he turned to look at the white haired, milk chocolate colored woman that had left the SUV and was now standing behind Logan.   
  
"Hi," the chocolate beauty greeted with a bright smile. 

Even with her wet hair hanging limply she was beautiful Warren thought.  
  
"And what's with the weather, Ororo?" Scott asked. "Why's it storming all of a sudden?"  
  
"Huh?" Ororo tried to look appropriately clueless while trying to curb the storm at the same time. "I don't know. I mean I don't control the weather – well I don't all day long anyway. It's not like I get up in the morning and think I want it to be sunny or rainy. I mean do you know how hard that would be trying to keep the weather the way I wanted it to be all day long? Besides I just came from the hospital."   
  
Scott frowned at her. "You're trying to tell me you had nothing to do with the lightning and thunder?"  
  
"Huh? Didn't I just tell you I can't . . ."  
  
"It ain't her fault – we saw the perp – I mean we thought he looked suspicious. You never know, creepin' around in the sky tryin' ta get the lay of the land an' all."  
  
"What did you just say?" Scott asked while Warren just stared at Logan as if he'd never seen a stranger sight in all his life. "By perp you mean perpetrator?"  
  
"Too much TV," Ororo said with a snort.  
  
Logan cut her a look then shoved past the two on the doorstep. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining once again. Scott stopped Ororo before she could follow Logan.  
  
"Ororo, I know you're not the most – well, I know you're high spirited and all but couldn't you have just called someone here to see what the situation was?"  
  
"I tried, but I couldn't reach the Professor or . . ."  
  
"He's on the phone with Warren's parents but you could've called me or Hank – well anyone of us first."  
  
"She said she tried," Logan said, having turned back to run interference for Ororo.  
  
"Look, it was just a little fun. I didn't strike him down from the sky like I wanted to. Um, that didn't come out right. I meant I didn't strike him down like I could have. I don't have a problem controlling the lightning and you know it. I wasn't really going to fry him, just scare him off. 

"And for your information I did try your mobile but you didn't answer."  
  
Logan laughed. Scott was probably glaring; his brows were almost together forming one thick angry V above his red glasses. Warren seemed confused. Scott pulled his cell out to see he had it set on meeting and thus had not heard the phone. He looked a little perplexed and tried to think of a way to apologize in front of their guest without looking foolish. Fortunately he didn't have to, as Warren was more concerned with Ororo.

  
"You control the weather?" Warren asked.  
  
"Sure, that's why I'm called Storm." And Ororo lifted herself up into the air as she shoved a strong wind at the men almost knocking them all over. With a laugh she came back down, cocked her head slightly and said, "See. Cool, huh?"  
  
Warren was bowled over. Ororo was wearing a dress and when she'd been up in the air he couldn't help but notice she was wearing pink undies. He turned to watch her step past them and go inside the house. She was hot. Wicked smile. Nice legs. If he had to rate her he'd give her a 20 that's how impressed he was with our favorite wind rider.   
  
"What's the hairy guy do?" Warren asked when he and Scott were left on the doorstep.  
  
"Claws, adamantium skeleton, healing . . ."  
  
"Claws? Like an animal?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't . . ."  
  
"Where's he keep them? His shoes?"  
  
Scott laughed. "His forearms."  
  
"Claws in his forearms?"  
  
"They retract."  
  
"Retract? You mean retractable claws?"  
  
Scott shrugged. "It's what he does. Healing factor and a head you can't chop off makes him pretty much indestructible."  
  
Warren nodded slowly as he Scott's words sunk in. Inside, Logan had heard the entire conversation. Bobby had stopped him and Ororo in the living room. Logan gave his head a good hearty shake aimed in Bobby's direction. He successfully got both Bobby and the floor wet then he ran a hand through his wet hair as he watched Scott and Warren.  
  
"That's just like a dog you know that right?" Bobby asked.  
  
Logan chose not to respond though Ororo giggled.  
  
"Man, O, I know you hate hospitals," Bobby said.   
  
Ororo expression went from playful to sour in less than a second.  
  
"Was it that bad? They give you the okay and all? You're all right aren't you?"  
  
"She got a little dehydrated I guess with not drinkin' like she shoulda an' they gave her a drip."  
  
"A drip?"  
  
"I don't even want to talk about it," Ororo said and she started for the kitchen.  
  
"What happened, man? She looks really bummed."  
  
"Those idiots were friggin' playin' Sisscors, Paper, Rock, tryin' ta decide who got ta poke the friggin' needle into her arm!" Logan explained with an angry glint in his eye. "An' then the stupid idiots made a mess out of it. Jackasses."  
  
"That's serious. How come we can't find some kinda super healing mutant that fixes wounds and stuff?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well we got a bird man outside but I don't know what kinda help a guy with wings is gonna be."  
  
"You see him then?"  
  
Logan's face told Bobby he wasn't impressed but before Bobby could comment they heard a sharp yell. It sounded like Ororo and it came from the kitchen. Logan took off quickly followed by Bobby, Scott, and Warren.  
  
When they entered they saw Ororo fixing a sandwich as if nothing was wrong. Logan noticed Rogue was sitting at the table facing the door and off to the side Kurt was sitting on a counter. The room smelled awful. Full of sulfur – such a strong stench that it made Warren want to hold his breath.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Ororo said. "Kurt did his little teleporting thing and popped out of no where – you're lucky I didn't toast you, Kurt. I didn't know he was here because no one told me," and here she gave Scott an accusing look then went on, "I came into the kitchen and he just appeared in a puff of smoke and it scared me. Then I saw Rogue and it freaked me out – no offense, Rogue. I was just surprised – again no one informed me you guys were here."  
  
"No offense taken." Rogue murmured.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I overreacted."  
  
"I should have thought before I teleported," Kurt offered apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, you should have," Scott said. "Not thinking will get us all killed."  
  
"Is that what we're doin' here?" Rogue asked. "Gonna be Professor Xavier's little army?"  
  
"That's up to you. You okay, Ororo? Everything go okay at the hospital? You didn't say anything." Scott was looking intently at Ororo as he spoke.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I'm great. Wonderful. Clean bill of health. Perfect. Can't get much better. Ready for action, captain!"  
  
"You don't sound too thrilled."  
  
"I don't want to talk about the horrifying details. It's over and done with. Next time I'll listen to doc Logan and drink more that's all."  
  
"There better not be a next time," Scott said with a smile.  
  
"Well as long as we don't run up against any more crazy danger room sessions, or villains, or unexpected guests I'll be fine," Ororo said returning his smile.   
  
"Can't say I'll promise but I'll see what I can do," Scott said good-naturedly then turning solemn again he cleared his throat. 

"I want to get the others in here for a brief meeting with the Professor – give me a minute. Warren make yourself at home," Scott said as he rang the Professor.  
  
After a few minutes the Professor entered the kitchen followed by Hank, Peter, and the girls. Ororo had pulled out several bottles of water and soda from the fridge and now started handing them out. She asked Logan to get a few bags of chips from the cupboard and some bowls which he quickly did. Hank, having overheard her request gave Logan a look that thankfully Logan didn't notice as his back was to him, however the Professor did notice. Charles sighed as he realized he was going to have to take a different route with his team.   
  
Clearing his throat the Professor spoke, "I'd like everyone to meet Warren Worthington the . . ."  
  
"Warren – just Warren," the bird man said with no hint of a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Warren, just Warren," Kitty whispered to Ororo as she took a can of soda. "He's gorgeous."  
  
"Isn't every man in this room gorgeous? Kinda like some mutant rule. There can be no ugly mutants even if they're blue," Ororo responded with a chuckle.  
  
"Not everyone," Kitty replied and she gave Bobby a look that clearly told all who might be watching that Bobby was indeed the least attractive person she'd ever met.  
  
"I thought you had the hot's for our tin man, Kitten?" Ororo asked.  
  
Kitty blushed. "I – well you know he's so nice and I like him and all but we're just friends. Just friends," she sighed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ororo, Kitty, may I have your full attention?" the Professor asked with a frown.  
  
"Sorry," Kitty apologized.  
  
"As I was saying I'd like everyone to meet in the danger room tomorrow so we can have a chance to see how everyone works as a team. Warren, if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to watch from the observation booth so you can see just what everyone's powers are. Forge and I will be with you. 

"Forge is our inventor and he'll be monitoring the equipment. He doesn't live with us but you'll meet him later on today I think. He and Hank have designed a room where students can l practice using their powers and hone their skills. I think this will greatly aid our efforts to be the best team that we can be.

"Now with that out of the way I would like it if everyone would please take a moment to get to know each other."

"Is Forge joining the team too?" Jean asked before the Professor left.

The Professor studied Jean's eager face for a moment then shook his head. "Forge is best used on the sidelines. Actually once he's finished getting the danger room set up he has plans to move on."

"He does?" Hank asked with a sudden smile. 

That wasn't what Forge had told him but Hank wasn't going to argue. He was glad his erstwhile partner had changed his mind and would be leaving. Hank, an astute man, hadn't missed Forge's fascination with Ororo. That had been a constant irritant with him while they had rebuilt the danger room together with Peters help. There had been several occasions when Forge had mentioned Ororo much to Hank's annoyance and if it hadn't been for Peter's presence Hank might have been tempted to strike the man. 

Now Hank rubbed his hands together pleased to be getting rid of at least one nuisance in his life. It wasn't that he wanted Ororo any more, no, he was finished with her – she wasn't worthy of him he'd decided – but he was sick and tired of everyone thinking she was the hot chick on campus, after all what did she have except for beauty? No brains, no common sense, and certainly not good taste in men, excluding himself of course.

The Professor sat with elbows resting on the arms of his wheel chair, fingers steepled beneath his chin, his eyes on Hank. Had Hank observed the intent look on the Professor's face he would have immediately feared the worse – that Charles was reading his thoughts or if not that then manipulating his thoughts which wouldn't have been too far from the truth. But the Professor turned his attention from Hank to Logan whom he saw was watching Ororo as intently as Hank was. She was chatting with Kitty trying to include Warren and Kurt in the conversation. 

It didn't take a telepath to see that Warren was also attracted to Ororo and it didn't take a telepath to see that this wouldn't do at all. He mulled over these thoughts while watching them all. The emotions in the room were really excessive and he found it quite distasteful. Jean's dislike of Logan was particularly strong.

Jean seemed unaware that her mentor was browsing through her mind as she talked quietly to Rogue. Rogue's shock as she stole looks at Kurt and then Warren was laughable and Charles shook his head pitying her. He chose to ignore her thoughts for the time being. He felt annoyed when he took a tour through Peter's thoughts. Peter stood off to the side by himself not sure if he should speak to Kitty or keep his distance. Indecision was an unattractive trait in the Russian that Charles had noticed and was determined to rectify. 

Suddenly Peter found himself walking towards Kitty determined to ask her out though later he would wonder how he had managed to work up the nerve. Sometimes they had to be played like chess pieces, Charles thought grimly and without relish as he turned his thoughts to Scott.

Scott felt a sudden revelation come over him and spoke or rather mumbled, "This isn't going to work out."  
  
"What?" Jean asked. "Were you talking to us?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Scott said but he had the strange feeling that he'd just voiced his opinion of the confusion that was all around him and he wasn't going to admit that to Jean. He didn't even know why he'd been thinking about Ororo and Logan and Hank or Peter and Kitty. Maybe Jean's talk with him earlier had really gotten to him.  
  
"Logan, may I see you for a minute," the Professor asked.

"Now?" 

The Professor smiled. He certainly hadn't meant tomorrow. The look on his face was enough to relay that very thought to Logan so when the Professor left the room and Peter pulled Kitty aside ready to make his move, Logan reluctantly followed the Professor. Once they were in the Professor's office Charles got quickly to the point.

"I have a serious and very confidential assignment for you, Logan. I feel you have earned our trust and as such I have complete faith in you. There is a perilous situation that only you can resolve. I've located a deadly mutant who's already killed an entire small town and I need you to take care of him."

Logan was incredulous although the Logan of old would have thought nothing of the request.

"You're trying to tell me what? You want me to just kill someone, just like that?"  
  
"It's either him or the entire population where ever he goes and he will move again. What would you suggest?"  
  
"Isn't there something else we could do like put him in a room somewhere? I know the Ultimates oughta have something that can hold him like they did the Hulk."  
  
"That's an entirely different situation. Don't you think if I could help this child – this young man," Charles quickly corrected himself. "Don't you think that I would?"  
  
"I don't know.  It just doesn't seem right. What about that Forge guy?" Logan asked begrudgingly. "Can't he invent something?"

"If that was possible do you think that I would be asking you to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess but . . ."

"But what, Logan?"

"I thought you were against things like this."  
  
"Against what things, Logan?" Charles asked with a look full of care and concern.  
  
Logan was thrown. He was at a loss for words. The Professor had been only good and kind to him. He was almost a father figure in a sense. Without the Professor Logan would still be a cold callous killer with nothing good in his life. A homicidal killer just like Ororo had pegged him. Logan hesitated. Wouldn't this be just as cold and callous?  
  
"It will be all right, Logan," the Professor said. "Sometimes a mercy killing is necessary and can not be avoided. Think how tragic this must be for the young man. To know that he's killed his own family, his friends, his teachers, and all his schoolmates. He will never be able to live with that pain. Who knows how he could lash out with that pain growing inside him?"

Logan nodded. 

Pulling a map from the inside pocket of his suit jacket the Professor gave Logan another kindly look. He wheeled closer to Logan and clapped a surprisingly strong hand on Logan's arm then squeezed it reassuringly.

"This must remain between you and I do you understand?" Charles asked.

Logan nodded again. He had no intentions of telling anyone about this. 

"Go now," Charles said. "We don't want anyone else endangered, do you understand?"

Logan continued to nod even as he left the Professor's office. Yeah, mercy killing. He could do that. It was what a good guy would do and he was a good guy now. He was on the side of the angels he thought with a droll laugh as the thought of Warren in the kitchen with Ororo flashed through his mind. He'd like to gut that bird.

The Professor looked out the large bay window that filled half of one of the walls in his palatial office. It overlooked the front of the house enabling him to see all who came and went. After only a few minutes he could see Logan getting into the SUV. He noted the mess in the front yard and made a mental note to have Logan pick up some sod when he returned. 

When the SUV disappeared into the distance Charles turned back to his desk with much on his mind. He truly wanted to help Logan as he felt knowing about the man's past was essential if he wanted to know his enemies and he felt that anyone who had done what they had to Logan and other mutants was indeed his enemy. Nevertheless, he felt that perhaps for a time Logan needed to go away. Charles was sure this would calm Hank down allowing him to deal with Warren's attraction towards Ororo. He was sure that would soon be rectified as well. Things couldn't be any better. The mutant boy, an unwilling killer, put out of his misery, the world saved from certain death, and peace restored in the house all in one fell swoop. Yes, things couldn't get much better.


	14. Angels & Demons

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin    **

**AN** – I noticed a month ago that there's a section for Ultimate Marvel comics but since I put this story up before I realized that I've left my story in the comic section.  So for all who may be thinking this story's based on Uncanny or New X-Men, etc, it's not.  My blunder.  Also, my computer's down so I'm doing all this at work which is why the updates are slower.  I'm hoping to get it up and running soon.  Thanks much for all your reviews.  Thanks for reading!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter**** Fourteen –Angels and Demons**

Missions were a normal part of the X-Men's life so Ororo thought nothing of it when Logan didn't return that night or the next night.  She hadn't needed a babysitter anyway she told herself.  He'd been too much underfoot ordering her around and generally in the way.  She frowned at that though because she knew it wasn't exactly true.  He'd been sweet and considerate and a good friend.  She'd come to admire him and even care for him.  The problem was that she really missed him.  She missed him more than she thought was possible.  

Maybe it was because she'd gotten used to his presence but she also knew she'd liked waking up to him the other morning.  She'd never spent the night with Hank, had no inclination to.  But it was more than just waking up to someone who made her smile first thing in the morning.  She had become attached to him.  And maybe that wasn't the right way to describe it.  She hated to think what it really was because that couldn't be an option, just wasn't possible and if it was, well it put her in a very awkward spot

It was too soon for her to be transferring her affections from Hank to Logan.  It didn't make sense either.  Sure she'd been hurt over Hank's rejection of her after him thinking she was being brainwashed to like him with his odd bestial look but she'd gotten over that when they'd gotten back together.  Well, she couldn't say she'd gotten over it completely.  At first it had been nice to be back with the man she thought she loved and certainly cared for but nothing had changed with him.  He was still too busy for her, too involved in his research and he still had a consuming addiction to the Internet.  

It had been the Internet that had caused her the greatest grief.  To know that he had sought out another woman in cyber space while she was living under the same roof with him had been insulting to her but the way he kept in touch with all the X-Men groups dedicated to them and almost worshiping them was completely baffling to her.  She'd expected him to change, to be more loving, more concerned about her, to put some effort into their relationship but that had never happened.  He only seemed to have time for his growing fans.  And so her feelings had turned bitter and all the humiliation she'd suffered from Hank's rejection returned to haunt her.  It hadn't been Logan who'd caused her to break up with Hank.  It was all Hank's doing or lack of doing.

Now all she could manage to feel for Hank was scorn and some small amount of regret.  She considered their time together wasted time and she was determined to move on with her life but was Logan the answer?  Especially when she'd told him and Jean that she didn't and wouldn't have anything to do with him.  Maybe that was moot now after all everyone had seen them together and it had to be obvious by then that she was dependent upon him if nothing else.  And wasn't his behavior more obviously caring and devoted with her than it had been with Jean?

Still, being with Logan and she wasn't saying she was going to be with him because he probably didn't want to be with her, but if they were together wouldn't that make her everything she'd said she wasn't?  That was a hard one to get around.  She was falling for Logan and she didn't know how to stop herself.  But this Logan wasn't the wild predator looming in the halls sizing everyone up for coffins.  This Logan was kind, considerate, and tender with her.  Had he been that way with Jean, she wondered?  Thinking about them made her feel antsy.  Best not to think about them she decided but in the back of her mind she knew needed to have a talk with both Jean and Logan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Professor's office was quite intimidating to new students whether that was his intent or not.  A man who could control what people did and thought didn't really need to use such tactics as sitting in a taller, larger chair placed behind a huge elaborate desk to intimidate anyone.  Most people were simply intimidated when they became aware that he was a telepath of the highest degree.    

Rogue was no exception.  She wasn't one to let much intimidate her but after arriving and seeing what looked like an angel flying above the X-Men's headquarters she'd been shaken to the core, feeling uneasy ever since.  It hadn't helped matters when the Professor seemed to always be watching her with such a strange expression on his kindly face that she felt as if she'd done something wrong.  He was looking at her now with that same strange look and it was making her nervous.  He neither spoke nor seemed as if he intended to speak.  He simply sat at his desk, arms resting on the smooth leather desk pad watching her.

"Did ah do somethin' wrong, sir?" she finally asked, her voice wavering.

"Why would you think that, Rogue?" 

"Ah don't rightly know, Professor.  Ah mean ah ain't done nothin'.  Ah just got here."

"And yet you feel guilty."

"No ah sure don't!  Why would ah?"

"Perhaps it's because you're having such a hard time dealing with the angel and demon's in our midst."

Rogue blushed.  She had mentioned to the girls that she thought it odd that they were amongst an angel and a demon but she hadn't expected them to tattle.

"You seem quite taken by this . . . analogy."

Eyes downcast she could only pray her face would resume its usual color but she knew it was hopeless.  She'd turned ten shades of red and she felt as guilty as the Professor apparently felt she was.

"Ah didn't mean anything by it, Professor!  Honest ah didn't.  It's just that Warren, he's an angel an' Kurt, well, he's the very likeness of the devil straight outta the Bible!"

The Professor clasped his hands in front of him as he considered Rogue.  He could easily change the way she saw things but he felt there was no point in doing so for if she were this simple when it came to her own team mates what else might disturb her?  He didn't feel it was worth the time or effort to rehabilitate her rather quaint and odd ideas.  He preferred students with open minds and eager spirits ready to do his bidding.  She clearly was not and he knew beyond a doubt that she was not X-Men material.   

"Rogue, I believe that your intentions are well meant but you must see that the way you view both Warren and Kurt would be . . . detrimental to the team."

"Sir?"

"Let me put it another simpler way," the Professor said softly.  "If you foresee having any problems with any of my students you should think twice about remaining here."

Rogue stared blankly at the Professor.  Charles pushed away from his desk and made his way to the front door, which he opened then sat waiting for her to take her leave.  Rogue eventually noticed the impatient sound of his fingers drumming a beat on the armrest of his chair and she stood up and hurried out still red as a beet.

These incidents were never pleasant for Charles.  He enjoyed the younger children and valued their trust and skills but he was also not inclined to play babysitter.  Sometimes one had to take a loss for the better of the team, after all Rogue's skills were fairly useless in most situations.  One couldn't simply wait for the enemy to say, 'Touch me, drain my powers!'  It simply wasn't realistic.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Rogue fled to shed a tear or two in privacy and the Professor contemplated his next move elsewhere Ororo was on a mission to find Jean so they could talk.  When she did finally locate her off again on again friend she found her in the kitchen digging in the freezer.  Ororo watched her for a minute before Jean looked up gasping as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing, namely looking for Ororo's ice cream.

"Hi," Jean said and shut the freezer door.

"Looking for something?" Ororo asked.

"No."

"That is such a lie, Jean!  How can you even deny it when I caught you red handed?"

"I was hot," Jean mumbled.

Ororo laughed.  She almost felt like digging in the fridge too in hopes of finding the last pint of Graeters Double Chocolate Chip ice cream but sadly she'd forgotten to put in an order what with being on missions and the little danger room incident.  Besides that had been one of the things that Hank had taken care of for her.  Since he always ordered several cases of Twinkies online ordering her ice cream from Ohio wasn't a problem.  That might be the only thing that she really missed about not being with him, she thought humorously.

"No ice cream is a terrible fate," Ororo muttered more to herself than to Jean.

"Amen to that," Jean laughed then she started to speak just as Ororo started to speak and they both laughed.

"Just tell me you're not in bitch mode today so we can go to the mall and get some ice cream."

"I don't know.  I'd like to go but I'm waiting for Logan to get back," Ororo said somewhat hesitantly.

Jean smirked but declined to comment.

"I know it seems kinda crazy but . . ." Ororo paused, biting her lip before she continued, "Do you have any idea when he's getting back?"

Jean shook her head.  She didn't really care when Logan was returning and actually preferred that he never return in all honesty, but she again kept her comments to herself.  

"Okay go ahead and say what you want to say," Ororo demanded.

"What? Me?" Jean asked innocently.

"You think he's using me to get to you that he could never be interested in me yada, yada, yada!"

"If you know how I already feel then why ask?"

"Because I know you and you're going to tell me anyway."

"Humph!  Well, if it'll make you feel any better Scott thinks Logan's really in love with you," Jean offered.

"He does?" Ororo asked, astounded.

Jean wasn't pleased to see how happy Ororo was about her little tidbit of news.  She really cared for Ororo despite their many arguments and she didn't want to see Ororo hurt.

"Yes and he doesn't think he's still in love with me or that he ever was which should make you happy."

"And what do you think?"  Ororo asked, ignoring Jean's last comment.

Jean shrugged.  "I don't know anymore.  Nothing feels right around here but I'm the only one who's noticed."

"What do you mean by 'feels right'?"

Again Jean shrugged her shoulders.  "I can't explain it.  I wish I could."

"Maybe you should tell the Prof."

"No!"  Jean said, the one syllable with force then smiled almost apologetically.  "I don't want to bother him when it's probably nothing."

"Okay, if you say so but if it's your powers that are . . ."

"It's not about my powers.  He's monitoring that.  My powers are fine."

"If you say so."

They were silent for a while as Jean perched upon a counter.

"So, well, I guess I can admit I think I know why you liked Logan," Ororo said as she sat down.

"You can?"  Jean was intrigued.

"He's really nice once you get past his past – did that sound right?"

Jean smiled but waited for Ororo to finish.

"He really took care of me like we'd been friends forever."

"That he did," Jean agreed.

"And when he looks at me it's as if I'm the only woman in the room or the whole wide world for that matter."

Jean frowned.  She'd never gotten that impression from him.  She'd been used to seeing his look of lust more than anything or maybe that odd look of annoyance that would immediately disappear once he saw she was watching him.

"And he gives the best massages.  He makes you feel like a princess kinda," Ororo finished, neglecting to mention that the one kiss she'd experienced from him had been the best she'd ever experienced.

"Massages?  He gave you a massage?"

Ororo couldn't help but grin.  "Two, no three.  Feet twice, back once.  How weird is that?  But it was nice and sweet.  I guess that's what he is – he's sweet, well when he wants to be."

"That sounds totally out of character for him, Ro.  Maybe something's wrong with him," Jean suggested.

"Like what?  Don't tell me you agree with Hank and think the Professor's making me like – I mean, making Logan act nice to me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Even if that was true and it couldn't be no way possible, I thought the Professor couldn't get into Logan's head."

"Maybe but he could still have him do things – never mind, that sounds so lame.  The Professor wouldn't do anything like that.  I don't even know why I mentioned it."

"You sound just like Hank.  I don't think that makes sense though, I mean wouldn't it be better for us as a team if we didn't go all Dawson's Creek on each other?  And wouldn't it have been easy for the Professor to make Hank stop thinking all those stupid thoughts about brainwashing?"

"I think Hank was just having a hard time dealing with his looks and all and took it out on the Professor," Jean said.

"Whatever.  It doesn't matter now."

"So I guess you're not going to listen to me about him then?  About Logan."

Ororo shook her head.

"So are you and Logan going together now?"

Ororo laughed.  "No, we're not."

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't see Logan asking me to go with him, like be his girlfriend.  He's really too old for that stuff don't you think?"

"Whatever.  Do you want to go to the mall or not?  We could ask Rogue and Kitty."

"I can't and Kitty and Peter probably already left.  They were going to see a movie.  You can ask Rogue if you want but have you listened to her lately?"

"You mean all that talk about angels from heaven and devils from hell?  Yeah.  I don't understand why she's so freaked."

"She really creeped me out.  I don't get it either.  Kurt's not a devil or a demon but a human same as her and so's Warren.  I don't get why she doesn't understand that."

"I know!  I agree.  I wish she'd just shut up about it because I think it's starting to get on Kurt's nerves."

"She needs to take a course on Mutants 101."

Jean giggled then slid off the counter and took a seat beside Ororo.

 "But that Warren, he's a hunk isn't he?" she whispered.

"I can't deny that," Ororo said with a smile.

"I think he likes you too."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure he does.  Haven't you noticed how he's always watching you and how Hank's all jealous?"

"Hank's not jealous.  He pretty much told me he thinks I'm useless."

"He might be talking that way but that's just damage control, trying to pretend you didn't hurt his ego."

"I wish he'd forget about his ego and me and Logan too."

"You and Logan," Jean frowned and shook her head.  "I wish you'd listen to me and leave him alone.  I have a bad feeling about the two of you."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to go into it again?"

"Oh, right, he's madly in love with you, ready to give you massages and chauffeur you around like the true princess you are.  Forgot that."

At the sound of a feminine snicker the girls looked up to see Rogue standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, y'all.  I didn't mean to eavesdrop.  Ah was hungry an' . . ."

"No problem," Ororo said.  "We weren't talking about anything important."

"You can say that again," Jean muttered and then said much louder, "We were wondering if you'd want to go to the mall with us, Rogue?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now good with you?" Jean asked with a look at Ororo.  
  


"I told you I'm going to wait around."

"Suit yourself, Princess Ororo," Jean said.

"Should ah leave?" Rogue asked, self-consciously.

"Nope," Ororo laughed.  "Jean and I always act this way.  Better get used to it."

"Er, all right."

"Mind if I ask a question?" Jean asked Rogue who shook her head.

"Is Kurt mad at you?"

"No.  Ah mean, ah apologized.  Ah don't really think he's a devil it's just he looks like something outta a nightmare an' then there's Warren all dreamy an' beautiful with wings an' he looks like he's outta a dream ya never wanna wake up from.  Ah don't get why y'all don't see that."

"Maybe because someone could say the same thing about me or Hank!" Ororo said in a sharp tone that surprised both Jean and Rogue.  

"Huh?  Ah don't get yer drift," Rogue said.

"Ororo's just being silly," Jean commented.

"I am not. Did you hear what she said?  Kurt's a mutant same as me, same as Logan, same as Hank.  How many racists think I'm some kind of living, breathing nightmare that ought to be on the back of the bus?  And how many other nuts out there would look at Hank an' think he was some kinda freaking zombie out of their nightmares?  

"You see blonde, blue eyed, gorgeous Warren with wings and he's an angel from heaven but what if he was blue what then?  Would he be a demon like Kurt in your eyes?"

"Ah didn't mean it like that, Storm.  Ah really didn't!"

"Whatever!  I'm outta here."

Rogue stared, mouth hanging open as Ororo got up and shoved past her.

"Ah really didn't mean it like that," Rogue mumbled.  "It's not the same thing."

"She's in bitch mode today which when you get to know her is her usual mode.  I wouldn't let her get to you though even if she does have a small point."

Rogue ran a hand through her skunk stripped hair and looked around the room uncomfortably.

"You mind me askin' you somethin'?" she asked Jean.

"Shoot."

"Did y'all tell the Professor what ah said about Warren an' Kurt?"

"No.  Why would we?"

"It's just that he called me ta his office an' told me if ah had any problems with any of y'all ah should think about leavin'.  Ah don't know how he'd know what ah'd said unless one of y'all told 'im.  Ah reckon if it wasn't you it had to be Storm."

Jean was surprised.  That sounded more like something Scott might say when he was evaluating someone not something the Professor would say and yet it did make sense.  Regardless, Jean was sure neither Ororo nor Kitty had blabbed to the Professor.  That was an unspoken rule between everyone on the team.  No one ratted anyone out.  What was said between them, even in anger like her and Ororo arguing about Logan, was strictly kept between themselves only.

"I hardly think Ororo would've told him what you've been talking about ever since you got here, Rogue and neither did I.  And I doubt Kitty told him but, well I guess I can understand what he means.  Kurt's no more'n a demon than I am even on my worse day," Jean laughed.  "And Warren's just a teenager just like us.  A mutated teenager but that's all.  Mutations just take different forms.  Yours makes you look like a skunk, so what?  We don't think you're related to Cruella Deville."

Rogue looked taken aback by the reference to her resemblance to a children's villainess.  "Ah know that but ah couldn't – oh, forget it!  Maybe ah _don't_ belong here!" Rogue snapped, clearly annoyed and she raced out of the kitchen, her hunger forgotten.

"Wait, Rogue," Jean started to get up to stop her but she thought better of it and sat back down dropping her forearms onto the table.

She slowly laid her head down onto her arms, groaning as she did so.  Her head hurt horrifically.  She was getting really tired of hormonal girls.  She needed some chocolate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The inaugural session of the new and improved danger room was scheduled later that afternoon and all but Jean showed up for it including Logan whom no one had known was back, much to Ororo's chagrin. He sauntered in without looking at anyone and crouched down in a corner of the cold empty room while latecomers, Kitty and Peter filed in.

"You're late," Scott said to the two.

"Sorry, we went to a movie and just returned," Peter said.

"I hope you're not too full to participate," Scott said.

"No I am not, are you, Kitty?" 

"I think Scott's being sarcastic," Kitty muttered.

Peter gave Scott a look then turned to Ororo and said, "We bought the popcorn for tonight."

"Brought it," Kitty corrected.

"Did we not buy it also?" Peter teased when he recognized his error.

"Ah guess you had a nice time," Rogue said as she sidled up to Kitty.

"Nice is an understatement," Kitty said with a wink.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Scott asked.

"You got it," Bobby said giving Scott a crisp salute.

"At ease, Bob.  Now Forge and the Professor are going to run us through a basic program, nothing serious or life threatening.  Once everyone shows they can manage that then they're going to turn it up."

"You mean like a video game – easy level first?"

"Yes, Bob.   Everyone ready?"

Logan looked around when everyone either nodded or gave their assent.  He wasn't prepared to see the angry, hurt look on Ororo's face.  It bothered him to see her looking at him like that and he didn't like feeling that way.  Who was she to act like he'd done something to her?  He'd been the one sent on a mission only a killer could accomplish.  If anything he ought to be passing out accusing looks, namely at ol' cue ball for having sent him on the mission in the first place.  

"You okay?" Scott asked Ororo as he came up beside her.

"Sure.  Ready when you are."

"We pretty much made this room lightning proof so you're going to have to be on your toes now."

"No problem, skipper."

Scott chuckled then immediately let loose a high-powered force beam as several huge robots were set loose on them.  It was an easy thing to dismantle robots, even robots that fired lasers, and everyone worked together quite efficiently that is except for Rogue.  There wasn't much that Rogue could do against robots so she had stayed as far away from them as possible.  

When it was over and the robotic parts were being swept up by an efficient vacuum system that Forge had designed Rogue couldn't help but glance up at the observation booth.  She felt ill when her eyes met the Professor's.  She'd seen the look of disgust on his face even though it changed immediately to one of kindness and concern when their eyes met.  It shook her pretty badly.

The next level was only a little harder.  It consisted of trap doors and the tentacles that Ororo and Logan had demolished so effectively before along with sharp razor like cutters that swooped ready to cut anything in sight.  Only Hank and Forge knew that these cutters would stop and retract once they were within several inches of any source of heat.  

"Get behind me!" Logan yelled to Rogue as he slashed one of the cutters.

Rogue looked around desperately.  Kurt was closer to her than Logan and so she leapt toward Kurt pulling a glove off as she did so.

"No!  What're you doin', kid?" Logan yelled.

"Ach!  No!" Kurt cried as he crumpled to the floor, his powers drained.

Too panicked to think straight, Rogue tried to pick up Kurt's body but when she found he was too heavy she wrapped her arms around him and in a flash of smoke and brimstone she and Kurt disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Scott shouted.

"Don't know," Logan responded then went back to dismantling the weapons.

Oddly enough Hank and Ororo were almost back to back.  Hank had used his considerable athletic skills to leap over and around the room attempting to dismantle his own creations, which was proving to be a little more difficult than he'd thought or so it seemed.  Ororo found the mechanisms were quite invulnerable to lightning and she presumed the system was also now temperature regulated though she didn't have the time to attempt to freeze down the system.  With a huge bound Hank was gone and Ororo took to the air, her instincts telling her to keep close to him.

They both saw Logan riding one of the razor claws as another sliced its way towards him.  Hank was closest but he turned his head and looked around for something else to do then conveniently dropped down into an opening just a foot away from him.  Ororo called out but Logan didn't hear her and then his own cry was heard – a blood curdling cry that stunned everyone.

They all watched in horror as his back was sliced in half by the sharp instrument. Had it not been for his adamantium bones he would be dead.  Forge immediately shut the system down not sure how to explain another malfunction.

"What was that about?" Scott shouted as he made his way over to Logan.  "Hank!  Get up here!"

Hanging on the edge of the abyss Hank easily flipped back up at Scott's command.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?  I . . ." Scott stopped.  He saw one very angry Storm headed straight towards them.

"You S.O.B.!" Ororo shouted from above.

"Ororo, stand down!  Everyone out now!" Scott ordered.

It was one of the hardest things Ororo had ever had to do but she calmed herself as best she could, her lightning petering out as she touched down beside Logan.  Peter was helping him to his feet.  Blood was flowing down Logan's back.  His face was pale and grim but he was already healing.

"Let's go on, what's the big deal?" Logan asked.

"I said, everyone out, everyone accept Hank.  And see if you can locate Kurt and Rogue."

"I'm not leaving," Ororo said.

"Ororo, please be kind enough to listen to Scott," the Professor said through a microphone.

Ororo looked up at him then stalked out muttering under her breath.  Logan started to lumber out but Scott grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"This stops here and now," Scott said.

"What're you talking about?" Hank asked.

"I'm talking about your petty feud.  Why didn't you help Logan?  I saw you turn your back and jump in a hole!  What kind of team work is that?"

"Whoa, slow down, Scott.  I didn't see the need to help him because the danger room's not actually programmed to harm anyone, not at that level."

"He's right," Forge said as he came up besides them.  "They're supposed to shut down or at worse seek out another target."

"So what happened then?" Scott asked.

Some type of malfunction," Forge suggested.

"Then fix it," Scott ordered then headed towards the observation booth.  "Professor, can you locate Rogue and Kurt?"

"I haven't been able to contact her," the Professor said, his face unreadable.

Scott swore softly.  This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  He'd just accused his friend of trying to sabotage Logan and he'd lost two team mates.  With a sigh he turned around and left.

Logan and Hank barely glanced at each other.  Logan had a pretty good idea what had happened but he wasn't concerned.  He figured Hank wasn't really trying to dismantle the claws but was trying to reprogram them.  Maybe he was right maybe not, it didn't matter one way or the other.  In fact it only made him want to laugh.  By now Hank should have a good idea that Logan couldn't be killed or at least not by the likes of Henry McCoy.  That would be the day.  

  
Hank tried to look somber but his eyes were twinkling. "Yes, indeed fun, fun, fun," he whispered knowing full well Logan could hear him.


	15. Misunderstandings

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

A**N** –  Thanks for reading and thanks for all who reviewed.  **Caliente**, organized religion can be somewhat cultist depending upon the religion, but I believe that believing in God and the Savior is life saving. Forge a member of the brotherhood?  Makes you think.  **Dark Topaz**, here's your update and now that my computer's back up I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker.  **Digital Tempest**, such kind words, hope to see a new chapter from you soon!  **Isis Aurora Tomoe**, thank you!  **Lerie**, thank you!  **Projecteve1**, thanks very much for the compliment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Chapter Fifteen – Misunderstandings **

Warren didn't know what to think after witnessing the bloody scene in the danger room. It had taken all his control not to throw up when he'd seen Logan sliced in two. Now he understood what Scott had meant when he'd said Logan was indestructible. He hadn't believed it but there in the danger room, where Logan should've been lying dead in a pool of his own blood, was the proof. 

Seeing them all go through their paces like circus performers in a training session and realizing that any of them could have been killed at any time during that session shocked him. He couldn't understand why any of them would do that. It just didn't make any sense. What were they practicing for anyway? Real life mechanical threats like that or mutants like that? And if there were mutants out there like that then the X-Men had to be crazy to want to go up against people like that! Of course by now he was pretty sure that's just what these people were, completely beyond help crazy. He was beginning to have second doubts about being there. What if that had been him?

Ororo was pacing outside the danger room waiting for Logan. She wasn't in a good mood, she didn't want to be bothered, and she certainly wasn't going to put up with being stared at while she was in this foul a mood. 

"What?" she demanded of Warren who was the guilty culprit.

"Why? Why do you do this? Why do you risk your lives like that? I don't understand." 

"Huh?" 

"That guy almost died in there. What for? What's the point? Why would anyone do that?"

She studied Warren seriously for a bit before she spoke, "I-I don't know but I guess I can say it's because it's all we really have. I mean no one wants us and if we can help other mutants – I don't know, I guess it's worth it . . . don't you think?"

"No! I don't. That's crazy. You guys are risking your lives for what? Why not just live low key and use your talents to get ahead in life? I can see sticking together for that but dying for nothing? It doesn't make any sense."

"It's more than that though. The Professor's helped us control our powers and helped us to understand them. Jean would be a wreck without the Professor's help and Logan; well he'd just be worse off. Being a mutant's hard. You should know that."

"I do but I don't know if this is the answer for me."

"Everyone has to make there own decision."

"So where did the Rogue girl and Kurt go? Do you know?"

"No, but maybe you should help the others look for them."

"Guess I could but I don't really know the place that well."

Ororo closed her eyes tight and balled her clammy hands into fists. She wanted to scream. Logan wasn't coming out any time soon and Rogue and Kurt did have to be found. She couldn't just forget about them while wasting her time waiting for Logan even though it had been her first inclination.

With a sigh she said, "We can search together."

Warren wasn't going to say no. He'd been looking forward to spending some time alone with her ever since he'd seen her earlier so he just fell into step beside her. Maybe all the X-Men were crazy as it got but the girls were babes and especially this one. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rogue didn't know where she was but wherever she was she wasn't happy. Kurt was still out of it and she was terrified. Why she'd chosen to sap Kurt of his powers and teleport out of the danger room she had no idea. She knew it was stupid and cowardly but she'd been too scared to think straight. The Professor's cold eyes watching her running for her life in that stupid danger room had made her not think right. She blamed him; he was the reason she'd left! She'd never run before in her life! 

Now she just wished Kurt would wake up. She wished her skin would turn back to her normal color and she wished the mirrors all around her that reflected her demonic face could be shattered in a million pieces. Even though the four mirrors were old, covered in cobwebs, and very dusty she felt more helpless there in the poorly lit room with her ghastly reflections all around her than she'd felt in the danger room with instruments of death shooting everywhere. Covering her face with both blue hands she curled up into a ball on the dusty, dirty floor moaning softly.

When Kurt woke up he heard a quiet gurgling sound that he couldn't quite place. His head felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck and he couldn't sit up the first time he tried. The second time he felt like he was going to be sick. He wished that irritating noise would stop because it was being to get on his nerves. But when he started to feel a little better and his eyes had adjusted to the dimness he realized the noise was coming from someone there in the room with him.

"Who's there?"

"Kurt? Kurt! Oh, yer all right! Thank God! Ah am so sorry for what ah did."

"Rogue?"

"Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine just give me a few minutes. You really know how to wipe a guy out!"

"Ah'm so sorry, it's a nasty after affect. Ah guess that's the closest ah can get to take out the enemy. Pretty lame, huh?"

"Am I your enemy then? Is that why you did this?"

"No! Oh no, Kurt y'all misunderstood me! Ah don't think yer evil! Ah couldn't ever think that about you! Everythin' happened so sudden an' everythin' is so strange trying to be a fighting unit like a little army for Xavier. Ah don't know what to think. Ah just wish ah could go home!" Rogue sobbed desperately.

Kurt stood up and went over to her. He put an arm around her and she fell into him as if he were the only friend she had in the world.

"It's all right, Rogue. We'll work everything out I know we will."

"You might be able to but ah can't. The Professor wants me to leave."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes."

"Did he say why?"

"Because ah think yer a devil – ah mean ah thought you looked like one," she quickly corrected herself when Kurt flinched. "Ah don't think yer one, honest, Kurt. Ah really don't. You're the only friend ah have here. Ah hardly know any of the others."

"I know my appearance is frightening to many, Rogue and I know some say I look like something from hell but I want you to know that I do not believe in all that nonsense. I'm just as human as you and we believe in the same loving God."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. We may be different, you with your white streak of hair and I with my dark skin and strange eyes but we're still humans even brother and sister. We're blessed."

"Blessed? How can you call being a mutant a blessing? Ah can't even touch anyone without takin' their powers. How's that a blessing?"

"We are to always give thanks, are we not?"

Rogue nodded.

"If we were not both mutants I would not have met you nor would you have been able to survive as long as you have under such circumstances."

"Ah reckon ah wouldn't have had to try to survive if ah weren't a mutant."

"Possibly but one can never say. I like to look on the bright side of things. Here we are – and just where is that by the way?"

They both looked around the room. Old dusty furniture and trunks with several mirrors stacked or leaning against the walls surrounded them. Rogue giggled. 

"Herr Professor's attic I see."

"It was on the tour."

"Of course. Well, here we are in the attic of the fabled X-Men, both outlaws and heroes. We too may become one of them. Perhaps not if other roads present themselves to us but it's a good time to enjoy, to learn what we can and help if possible. And best of all, Rogue we are free. Free! Do you not agree?"

She smiled and let Kurt wipe her tears. "Ah don't know how you always stay so happy."

"I am not happy right now," Kurt said just before he sneezed three times. "It is too dusty for us to remain hiding here perhaps I can take us to a more enjoyable location. Perhaps find a handkerchief for you even. What do you say?"

"Away from here?"

"If that would make you feel better."

"Ah just need some time to think."

"Very well then away we go."

"Don't you think we should tell someone though, before we go?"

Kurt was thoughtful for a second then he smiled looking vampishly handsome, wiggled his tail a bit, and taking Rogue into his arms they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Searching for Rogue and Kurt was a big waste of time as no one found anything. Scott had ordered Ororo and Warren to take to the air and search while he took Jean with him in the SUV to drive around the area in hopes of finding them before any crazy locals did. 

None of them were really sure just what Kurt's teleporting range was but Scott insisted that they do their best. The Professor was supposed to be doing periodical scans of the surrounding area and Scott had Hank and Forge using all their combined technical skills. He had Bobby checking the tunnels underneath the house and sent Kitty and Peter to search the house yet again.

Ororo resented being told what to do. She and Warren had been on their way up to the attic when the Professor had sent a telepathic message to all of them to regroup. She'd expected to see Logan when they all met up but he hadn't been anywhere in sight. That had only made her angrier than she'd been earlier. It was as if he were avoiding her and she was pissed. 

If he thought she was going to cry and act like he was God's gift to women he had another thing coming. She'd show him. Warren liked her; Hank had liked her so that meant she didn't need to sit around waiting for Logan to get his act together. If he didn't want to see her then she didn't want to see him. In fact she'd just have a ball hanging out with bird man, er, Warren. That would definitely show him! He was of no consequence any more. She wouldn't even deign to think about him. If anyone asked her about Logan she'd just say, 'Logan who?'. Yeah. Screw him, she thought and glided closer to Warren.

This was almost fun, Warren thought. Ororo was a little more unpredictable and a little more volatile than any of the girls he'd known but he liked being with her and he really enjoyed flying with her. He'd never known anyone else could fly and to share it with her was cool and fun. He wondered if she was really interested in the Wolverine guy. He couldn't see it. The guy seemed too uncouth for a woman as feminine as Ororo. And he was too wild too. But that was kinda how he saw Ororo – wild. Ororo was defiantly a lot like her code name – storming one minute and then quiet and nice the next. Unpredictable and a little scary. It took some getting used to but now that she was so quiet and all smiles he thought he could definitely give her some of his time.

"So we've been up for awhile, think we should head back?" Warren asked after they'd circled around a twenty-mile perimeter.

"I guess. I don't see why she'd have teleported out here anyway."

"She looked pretty scared."

"Yeah. Let's hope she didn't teleport into the ground or something. She's not like Kitty. She wouldn't be able to breathe. She and Kurt would be dead."

"That's pretty fatalistic don't you think?"

"Kurt can only teleport to places he's seen before. Well, Kitty showed Rogue how her powers work and she took her underground through the basement, and the tunnels – everything. I'm just being realistic. They could be dead and how would we even know?"

Warren didn't say anything. Her statement was chilling. It was harsh but true. It made him pause – yet another reason not to want to stick around.   
In the meantime Ororo had started thinking about Logan again. Being with Warren was nice and it was obvious that he did like her and who wouldn't be flattered to have a hunk like him like her? But being with Warren only made her miss Logan more. That wasn't fair but she couldn't get around it.

The two touched down on the side of the house then walked around the house just in case they'd missed something from above. Finding nothing they made their way to the front of the house. Just under the Professor's window they could hear a rough gravelly voice. It was Logan. Ororo quickly pulled Warren back bringing a finger to her lips. Warren looked at her curiously but didn't speak. 

  
"I still think maybe we coulda gotten that Forge kid to rig something that woulda kept him an' everyone else safe," Logan was saying.  
  
"Logan, I appreciate your concern, however it was necessary for you to put that child – to put that young man out of his misery. He could not live with the knowledge that he'd killed his entire hometown could he?"  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Ororo heard a grunt that sounded like a reluctant no.  
  
"You did the right thing. It isn't something that you'll be required to do in the future I'm sure. This was a rare occurrence. I'm sorry it's affected you so deeply. The Wolverine I know would realize it was our duty, our responsibility, to rid the world of any type of threat and this young man was indeed a threat that loomed not only over his decimated town but the entire world in due time."  
  
Again silence. Ororo shot a quick glance at Warren who was so busy listening he was paying no attention to her. Her breath caught in her chest as if she were going to hyperventilate. The Professor had sent Logan on a mission to kill Forge? When? In the danger room after they'd all left? That didn't make any sense at all and yet she'd heard it with her own ears. She could barely believe it. Apparently Forge had killed his entire hometown and then come back for the danger room session as if nothing had happened and Logan had had to take him out afterwards! As Ororo was trying to comprehend this she realized they had stopped talking and suddenly she felt an overwhelming fear grip her heart.   
  
Afraid of being caught eavesdropping she motioned for Warren to follow her and she tiptoed around the corner as fast and as quietly as she could manage all the while forcing her thoughts to go as blank as possible just as Charles had taught her. Concentrating on the weather around her not only worked in this instance it also served to clear her head.   
  
Rain and snow, ice and wind, blizzards and hail. She forced herself to think of air currents and cause and effects. What had Hank told her about making small thunderclouds? And then she remembered that Warren wouldn't have any idea to clear his mind and she spun around and grabbed Warren by the arm fear clearly written on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking about right now?" she hissed urgently and then she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Whoa, what was that all about?" he asked when she pulled away from him after a long minute.  
  
"He can read our minds," she whispered. "Just whatever you do please, please don't think about what you just heard okay? Anything else, me, kissing, flying – anything!"  
  
"Why? You said you're always going on missions saving the world and stuff. What's the big deal?"  
  
Ororo's eyes grew even wider as she saw how unconcerned Warren was.   
  
"But I would like to talk about that kiss," Warren said as he moved closer to her with a smile on his face.   
  
"I'm such a flirt," she smiled nervously. "Ask Petey. I-I just kind of rank you guys in the kissing department. Pete's an eight, could be a nine if he tried. Scott's a nine – yeah, definitely a nine. You're right up there too. Good. Great even. Right. Great. Great kisser but we gotta go!"  
  
It was a shot in the dark. It made no sense. It was all she could come up with and still keep from letting her panic overtake her. Warren didn't quite know what to make of her so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again but this time for only a second.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Logan," she whispered. "I'm not trying to play games with you. I'm sorry."  
  
Warren stared as she rose into the sky. He thought about joining her again but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Either she was one mixed up babe or she was on crack. He didn't do crazy and he didn't want a druggie.  
  
Ororo was astounded at Warren's reaction and troubled by her own. It was one thing to go on a mission but all together different when it came to killing kids – especially one who was almost part of the team! It just didn't make any sense and yet as she thought about Logan avoiding her she knew it made perfect sense. The only thing that didn't make sense was what was the Professor playing at and why?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I think your girl's crazy," Warren said when he came into the house and saw Logan headed towards him.  
  
Logan's miserable face turned anxious. "What's wrong with her? What did you do to her?" 

Warren stopped. He realized he'd made a bad move. Concerned about Ororo, Logan made no pretense and grabbed the younger man by the throat nearly lifting him off his feet.

"What's wrong with Ororo?" he barked.  
  
"N-nothing, man! She kissed me!" Warren managed to squeak out.  
  
Logan threw Warren aside with a look of disgust. He didn't believe him. Ororo wouldn't . . . He shook his head and hurried out the door. He knew she'd done it before, kissed Peter. He'd heard her when she'd told Peter why she'd kissed him. She'd been trying to find out if he liked girls, Kitty in particular, but why would she kiss Warren? It was clear he liked girls, especially Ororo. But he couldn't deny it. Ororo's scent was all over Warren.   
  
Angrily he threw open the door and sniffing the air furiously he dashed off. Ororo was caught off guard when Logan came up behind her. She was sitting on the roof trying to stay calm and keep her mind off what she'd heard. He caught her by the arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Logan!" she cried and wound her arms around his neck. "Oh, Logan I know, I know! I know everything!"  
  
"You know what?" Logan asked though his throat was constricted as his desire for her warred with his anger.  
  
"The Professor," she whispered as she inched away from Logan just a little so she could see his face.  
  
She saw shock and anger on his face at first glance but it quickly turned cold and unreadable as she continued to stare at him.   
  
"You kissed Warren?" Logan asked.  
  
"It's not anything like you're thinking. I was scared . . ."  
  
He pushed her away from him and she stumbled back a bit. Startled at how close she was to the edge of the roof Logan grabbed her and pulled her back to him again. He closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the conflicting feelings that threatened to crush him. He wasn't used to feeling so much. His time with Jean had been an overload of emotions, mostly lust and annoyance, but he had no desire to repeat that with Ororo – that had been one of the reasons he liked Ororo so much.   
  
Now he didn't know what to make of her. She'd been exactly what she'd seem to be. No pretense, no artificial airs, no games just Ororo, sassy, honest, and fun. She'd seemed to understand him, even care for him. Certainly she accepted him as he was but now the bird man's scent was all over her. What was that about? He was lost in these thoughts when he heard her sniffing. Was she actually crying? The flippant defiant Ororo Munroe could cry? That was a revelation!  
  
Finally he heard her clear her throat, felt her using his sleeve as a tissue wiping away her tears and he didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to keep her safe. He didn't care about Warren. He didn't know why she'd done what she'd done but he trusted her. 

"You okay?" he whispered.  
  
"No," she said as she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I kissed Warren because we heard you talking to the Professor – I know what he had you do! And I was scared, I thought maybe I shouldn't have heard what I did and he'd be mad and I didn't want him to read my thoughts so I kissed Warren so he wouldn't think too because I didn't want to get caught outside his window. I wasn't spying but I couldn't help from listening when I heard your voice. You'd been gone so long and I – well I missed you."  
  
Logan's body went limp. His arms fell away from her and he took a step back. She knew. That's why she'd turned to Warren. She knew and she didn't want anything to do with him now. How could she want him now after he'd just killed a kid in cold blood? What woman in her right mind would? He almost laughed. He'd proven that he was exactly what Ororo had thought he was all along – a homicidal killer who'd just as easily skin his victim alive as eat 'em.  
  
"It's okay," Ororo said, reaching out to him.  
  
Logan didn't move away when her hand touch him. He let her put her arms around. He looked into her eyes and saw something he had never expected and yet had wanted so desperately. There was acceptance and understanding in her sea blue eyes. He let her fall against his chest and his arms wound around her.  
  
"I didn't know how you'd feel about it," he said quietly.  
  
"I can't believe he had you do it," Ororo said.  
  
"He couldn't find any other way."  
  
Ororo looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Logan kissed her hard and long, his hands pressing her against him as closely as possible. He needed her, needed to taste her, needed to hold her, needed to be held, and he needed to forget.  
  
They were both panting when they fell apart. Logan's eyes were hooded with desire and Ororo's breast heaved up and down as she tried to tame her own desire.

"I want to . . ." Logan closed his eyes but didn't finish his thought.   
  
He wanted to make love to her there on the roof. He wanted to take her away. It didn't matter where they went just as long as they got as far away from the X-Men as possible. He breathed in her scent and tried to control himself. He knew she was still too scared to be feeling what he was feeling. He didn't blame her. She hadn't just murdered someone, taken a poor kid's life. He was just glad she understood. He watched her swallow and wipe at her mouth smiling almost shyly and he knew in that moment that he loved her more deeply than he'd thought.   
  
"Are you okay now?" she asked him with the same shy smile.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"Do . . . you . . . want to talk about it?"  
  
No. He didn't. "Maybe later."  
  
She smiled brighter looking more like her usual confident self. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."

"So you don't hate me then?"

"No! I just don't how the Professor could do that."

"Me either."

The front door shut and Ororo's attention was drawn below. They both watched Forge get into a pick up then drive off. Ororo turned and looked at Logan questioningly.

"I-I thought you . . ." Ororo couldn't bring herself to go on. She wasn't sure what she'd heard and now wondered if she'd heard it at all.

"Do you want to tell me why've you been avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"Didn't think you'd understand."

"I don't. I'm totally confused. I thought it was Forge but . . . Just tell me what happened," she demanded as she turned his face to look at her, a hand on either side of his face.  
  
The tortured look on his face terrified her. What was going on?  
  
"Please tell me what happened," she whispered.   
  
He shook his head. He looked as if someone had killed his best friend or worse, he looked as if he'd killed his best friend. Ororo wrapped her arms around him and though his arms hung limply at his sides she held onto him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Whatever it is it can't be as bad as I thought."  
  
"You don't know," he said, his voice full of despair.  
  
He leaned into her brining his arms up to push her away. She didn't resist looking at him with growing anger.  
  
"You don't trust me now, is that it?"   
  
"Ro, I just need to be by myself for awhile."  
  
"Why can't you tell me what happened? You don't think I would understand? Maybe I can help."  
  
He shook his head forlornly. 

"I want to help just make me understand."

"I can't. Not now."

Ororo glared at him then took to the skies. Who did he think he was playing games with her? Here she was trying to help him and he was brushing her off like he didn't want anything to do with her! She was beyond mad. She was rattled and bothered and confused. She needed answers and she knew where to get them.

Logan was in a quandary. He'd thought she'd known everything but then she said she didn't. She reeked of Warren while she'd been hugging on him and now she was taking off like a petulant child. He'd wanted nothing more than to hold her and just rest in her acceptance but she'd rejected him just like he'd known she would. He didn't know what to think except maybe it was that time of the month. Whatever it was he didn't have time to deal with it.


	16. To Give in or Not to Give In?

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin  **

**AN** – Hey, **Dark Topaz** here's a faster update just for you and I'm hoping to get another chapter up by Sunday, my usual day.  Thanks for the review!  Now, **Isis Aurora Tomoe** no Kitty Peter this time around, it's pretty much all RoLo but I do have a little something planned for my favorite tin man and Ms. Pryde – no trouble at all.  By the way, when are you going to update your RoLo story?  **Lerie**, you are so welcome, and your wish is my command!  Thanks. ** LilWolvie**, you're so kind, thanks.  Much thanks to **Nienna of Sorrow**.  And finally thanks to **Stormie04** for reviewing chapter 9.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter Sixteen – To Give In or Not to Give In?******

It was Wednesday night and yet Ororo was not in good spirits.  Usually nothing could ruin a Wednesday night for her but the entire day hadn't gone to her liking at all.  Her mood had nothing to do with the missing Rogue and Kurt whom she barely gave a thought to.  But it did have everything to do with the missing Logan.

After Scott called off the search for Rogue and Kurt, Ororo had gone to her room, showered, and changed into a cute little dress, then fixed her hair so it hung in gentle waves down her back.  Feeling a little foolish she had hurried down for dinner, ignoring the admiring looks on Warren and Bobby's faces, as she eagerly looked around the dining room in hopes of seeing Logan whom though she was annoyed with she still desperately wanted to see.  After Scott and Jean came meandering in and no one else followed them, Ororo's face had fallen noticeably.  

Having no appetite she had stuffed a few pieces of something into her mouth, barely bothered to chew, swallowed quickly, then downed an entire glass of water as slowly as she could in order not to seem too conspicuous and after enough time had passed she'd asked to be excused. The Professor readily acquiesced and she had bounded from the room as quickly as possible.  Having gone from angry earlier when Logan had brushed her off to mildly annoyed she was right back at the boiling point. 

Going to Logan's room would have been undignified even though that's just where she wanted to go if for nothing else but to yell at him but her pride got the better of her and so she refused to go there.  Instead she went where she usually did on a Wednesday night, the TV room.  Once there she climbed into a comfortable chair somewhat away from the TV, curled her long legs under her, and waited for eight o'clock to come.  She didn't have long to wait, which was good because her thoughts were getting the best of her and she was ready to run up to Logan's room and beat the door down. She was probably more mad at herself than she was with Logan simply because she'd let her self get to this point.  They weren't going together.  They were just friends, nothing more.  Still shouldn't a friend act like a friend?

Just as her murderous thoughts were working overtime and just before eight Bobby came running in and threw his skinny body down onto the sofa.  Peter and Kitty weren't too far behind him but Ororo ignored them, looking beyond them still hoping that the man she was furious with would show up.  She vaguely wondered what had happened to Kurt and Rogue but her she was more concerned about Logan showing.  She didn't realize she'd balled the front of her dress into a tight knot as she nervously waited but when Warren came in and took a long look at her she quickly smoothed out the much wrinkled dress back over her thighs.

She was glad to see Hank had not opted to show but of course she hadn't expected him to.  She did wonder who invited Warren but then again they were supposed to be trying him out, so to speak, and it would've been rude not to invite him.  She guessed Scott had done the inviting and she couldn't be mad at that.  Scott always meant well if nothing else.  How could you begrudge that?

Ah, speaking of the devil!  Scott walked in and waved happily at her, even honoring her with a handsome smile.  Ororo barely returned the smile as she was looking past him still hoping.  She could have growled out loud when she saw Jean hurrying in after 

Scott.  Like a little puppy dog too, Ororo thought to herself with a little bit of jealously and quite a lot of disdain.  She tried to twist the expression of disgust into a warm smile but failed miserably as her thoughts of rage continued.  She of course would never follow Logan around like Jean followed Scott.  It was demeaning, she thought with a small amount of satisfaction and then her thoughts grew murderous again.  Screw Logan!  Screw all men!  The idiots!

Once the show came on her temper cooled and as she was able to watch it with mild interest while munching on the popcorn Peter and Kitty had been so thoughtful to bring back.  Perhaps it was because she wasn't into the show like she usually was but whatever it was she noticed with apt aggravation that Bobby and Kitty started staring at her after every particularly funny scene.  Instead of mouthing off as she felt like she tried her best to perk up and pay attention.  She began to laugh too soon or when everyone else was laughing her laughter came out too high sounding for all the world like a woman on the brink of madness.

Even without these signs it was obvious to most that Logan's absence was bothering her despite the fact that she had said nothing.  Scott, with his arm draped along the back of the couch behind a bored Jean, couldn't help but notice the marked difference in the usual happy, even to the point of ecstasy, Ororo on a Wednesday night compared to the now quite distant and very disgruntled  Ororo. As he fiddled with Jean's hair ignoring Jean as she swiped at his arm, he wondered what he could do to help Ororo besides share his Barney Miller tapes.  Fortunately for Ororo she bolted as soon as the show was off, much to Bobby's disappointment which he didn't bother to hide.

"Aren't we going to play spin the bottle?" he whined.

"Go ahead, Bob," Scott said as headed after Ororo.

"Great!" Bobby said with a grin that soon faded as Jean followed Scott and Kitty pulled Peter up, both leaving without a word.

Warren, hands out and palms up, backed out of the room slowly leaving Bobby to flop back on the couch and reaching for the remote.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A soft knock at Ororo's door only made her feel more uneasy than before if that was possible.  Should she open it?  If it was she'd just as soon as ignore him and she didn't want to see anyone else.  But what if she didn't answer and it _was_ Logan?  She'd relish having Logan come running back to her with his tail between his legs.  That image gave her a second of joy – the Wolverine wagging his tail, tongue out, and his big brown eyes looking at her hopefully.  That was exactly what he was too – a dog who deserved to beg!

Why couldn't he have just told her what was going on?  Didn't he think she could handle it?  After all she'd been able to understand when she'd thought the Professor had had him kill Forge.  Not that she hadn't been surprised because who wouldn't have been?  But she knew it hadn't been something Logan had done out of rage or plotted to do because he was working for Magneto anymore.  She felt as bad as he seemed to feel until he'd turned her away.  She'd only wanted to be there for him like he'd been there for her.  It hurt her to know he didn't trust her.  She resented him for running away from her like she was the one in the wrong.  

Still, as much as she was angry, as much as she resented him, she wished more than anything in the world that whoever it was knocking on her door it was Logan even if he didn't have his tail between his legs.  It was this overwhelming feeling that made her open the door even though she took her sweet time.

Scott frowned at the look of aversion Ororo threw at him but he didn't let it bother him.  He stepped past her then turned to face her.  Ororo stood in the doorway trying not to show her irritation.  Who had invited him in anyway?

"I need to talk to you . . . about, um . . . Logan," he managed to get out as he reached over and shut the door.

Ororo rolled her eyes and went to sit down.  Her heart was beating faster than she cared for and she hated to admit it, but even though Logan hadn't shown up she was hoping Scott had come to make some kind of peace offering on Logan's behalf.  She knew it was crazy and unrealistic but she couldn't stop herself from hoping.

"I think you need to talk to Logan," Scott said without wasting time.

"You do, huh?  And what should I talk to him about?  The weather maybe?"

"It's obvious you two are fighting.  You need to work it out."

"Right.  Just like that?  And we're not fighting!"

"Then why are you so miserable?"

Ororo stared hard at Scott.  What business was this of his?  And how did he know how she felt?  

"I don't know what's going on but I can see the guy's crazy about you, Ororo.  You're the only one who's been able to get through to him and make him act like he's got some character."

"Character?"

"Like a man, you know – act like a man!" Scott snapped.

"Really?  You think?" Ororo asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, duh . . ."

"Duh?"

"You heard me!"

"Duh?"

"Listen, take it from me, I'm a guy and . . ."

"You are?"

"Look, stop goofing off and listen to what I have to say!  I didn't come up here to put up with your wisecracks.  I came to help you!"

Ororo felt silly and sorry too.  Scott was right.  He was the only one being a friend to her in this instance though she didn't fault the others because in all honesty she didn't want anyone to know she'd lost her head over Logan, especially so soon after breaking up with Hank.  She didn't want anyone to know how stupid she felt or how hurt she was.  But Scott looked as if he genuinely cared and her guilty conscious told her that he did.

"Are you ready to listen now?"

"Yes.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just listen."

He seemed to be waiting to see if she'd comment then when she didn't he realized he'd forgotten what he was going to say and had to rack his brain for a minute there.

"Oh, right.  I was going to say if you can't discuss your problems you can't have a relationship that's going to work," Scott said as he put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting yet manly gesture that took her by surprise.

"Um . . . okay."

Removing his hand Scott shifted his feet a little uncomfortably.  If Jean knew what he was doing he was sure she'd be mad at him and if Logan caught him in Ororo's room he was sure he'd be a dead man but still he didn't make a move to go.

"So, are you going to talk to him or not?" Scott blurted out.

"Aahhhh, maybe later," Ororo said, nodding her head repeatedly.

"Good.  I better go."

Good idea, Ororo was thinking as she watched Scott depart.  She just wanted to go to bed and sleep forever so she didn't have to think about what Scott had said or think about Logan.  And she did try to go to sleep only she tossed and turned, threw the extra pillows off the bed in anger then rammed one down over her head.  She counted sheep then counted down from one hundred backwards.  She tried deep breathing and after that tried hard to make her mind go blank but nothing worked.  

Finally as it began to storm outside she realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep.  It was still early and she had too much on her mind.  So she got out of bed, put her robe on, and opened her window.  Looking out at the storm which was not of her doing, she opened her window and flew out.  She kept close to the house until she came to Logan's window.  She didn't bother to knock but simply pulled at the window to let herself in.  

It was locked.  She fumbled at the window trying everything she could to break in.  As she was thinking about getting a rock and throwing it through the window she realized there was a face in the window watching her. 

"Logan!  You scared me!" she cried, not realizing that her voice was muffled and would have been barely audible.

"Go away," Logan muttered which Ororo couldn't quite make out.

However, when he made sure the window was latched securely and shuffled back into the darkness of his room his muffled words started to register.

"Why you . . ." Ororo muttered through clench teeth and throwing his retreating back a look that promised a slow and painful death she took off.  

She swooped back to her room like a hornet looking for its next victim. Landing with a loud thud and nearly falling she caught herself just in time then bounded to an armoire and started rummaging through it like a woman possessed.  Finding what she wanted she immediately zoomed out of her wide open window and backtracked to Logan's window.  

It took every last bit of her reserve to not throw her fist through his window; however it took only a minute for her to unlock it with the tools she'd brought.  She let herself in not bothering to shut the window behind her and letting the tools fall carelessly to the ground.  And as lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside she strode over to Logan with only one thought on her mind.

Normally Logan would have been up and ready for any intruder but this night he had several pillows covering his head and unbelievably as it was, it looked as if he had fallen asleep, as if Ororo had never tried to get in.  Looking at him she felt two things.  One, she wanted to rip those pillows off his head and beat him viciously with them.  Two, she wanted to climb in bed with him and hold on to him as if none of the previous days had happened, forgetting all of their misunderstandings.

Which option to choose?  It wasn't hard.  Grabbing the pillows she threw them to the empty side of his bed and as he started to sit up she dove at him, slid onto the bed, and buried her face in his chest.  She came up for a breath of air, such a healthy head of hair on such a hard chest!  She was all smiles and trying not to giggle.

"What're you doing here?" Logan asked, astounded.

"Showing you who the boss is," she said with authority as she snuggled closer to him.

He sighed but it was merely a short sigh fast followed with a healthy 'hmmmmmmmmmm'.  He hadn't failed to notice that his favorite weather goddess was clothed only in her skimpy little silk robe and the touch of her even silkier skin against his bare chest was more than enticing.  Yet there was just a moment where he hesitated, after all he had killed a boy and she didn't know the details yet.  He didn't know what she thought she knew or what she'd heard but he couldn't very well jump her bones and then tell her all about his bloody escapade.  

"I don't like to fight," she was saying.  

"Yeah.  You oughta go."

"I don't want to go and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," she said as she climbed on top of him.

A hiss of air left his lips as he felt himself giving in to her which was a first for him.  He fought on bravely despite the luscious feel of her toned thighs against his own.  

"I thought you said you knew what happened," he muttered as he tried to reign in his rising desire. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her little itty bitty robe was very disconcerting.  Nevertheless he still fought for control, a heroic feat in itself for such a healthy man used to taking what he wanted when he wanted it.

"I thought I did," she whispered.  "I heard you talking to the Professor.  You said the Forge kid could've been contained or something instead of you having to kill him and the Professor insisted that it was the only way!  But you couldn't have killed Forge because we saw him leaving so please just tell me what you were talking about."

She let out a little scream as he over turned her and sat on top of her.

"Oh . . . my!  You're naked!"

"What did you expect?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Definitely not this."

"You thought I'd be sleeping in my pj's or something?"

She laughed nervously.  He looked at her in the dim light of the room and grinned then he covered her body with his and kissed her.  It was supposed to be a brief kiss, just for fun, but it became a deep lingering kiss that left them both flustered when they finally parted.

"Ro, you gotta go.  I'm not going to be able to control myself," he admitted.

"Maybe I don't want you to."

He rolled off her and ran both hands over his face then through his hair.  He didn't need this.  What he needed was a cold shower.  Ororo laid her head on his shoulder and began running her hands through the thick wavy hair on his chest.

"Please tell me."

There was a quiet lull as the storm outside seemed to ebb and Logan gathered his wits about him.  He knew he loved this girl – this woman in bed with him.  He knew he wasn't going to let her get out of his room without taking her and he knew he'd do anything she wanted.

"I never took you for the kind of woman who spied at doors," he said.

"I wasn't listening at the door – it was the window and it was an accident.  You can ask Warren."

That was the wrong thing to say.  Logan pulled away from her and sat up.  He took a long deep breath then reached over to his nightstand and turned on a lamp.  They both blinked in the yellowish light.  He sat with his back to her not daring to look at her. He felt like he was going crazy.  What was he doing with this girl, this kid anyway?  She couldn't keep her hands – her lips off every guy there! 

"Okay, wrong thing to say!  You have to understand that I only kissed Warren because I didn't want the Professor to know I'd heard what he had you do even though now I don't know what he had you do!  I was just afraid.  He – _you_ were talking about killing a kid!  What was I supposed to think?  If the Professor was having you kill kids then he's not the guy I thought he was.  That was scary!"

"Well you don't have to be afraid of Chuck not while I'm around or I guess with Warren around either," Logan said.

"I'm not interested in Warren.  How many times do I have to tell you that?  It was a ploy to get Warren to not think so the Professor couldn't read his thoughts but you know the stupid thing about it?  I didn't even need to distract him because he didn't see anything wrong with what we heard.  He thought it was just what we did like it was a normal mission."

One thing Logan was sure of was his innate instincts which told him everything about Ororo's actions were sincere.  A lot of women were expert manipulators but Ororo didn't have a clue how to manipulate a guy.  He'd seen that from the beginning when he saw how she couldn't keep Hank under control.  That had amused him then but now he didn't want to think about it.  He didn't want to think about any of the men Ororo had kissed.  Especially the bird man.

Even though he'd known that Ororo was telling the truth earlier it didn't keep him from feeling jealous.  He hated feeling jealous which had been a constant thing when he'd been with Jean.  That thought irked him and he made a mental note not to think about or mention Jeans name again.   

"The kid seemed like he was going to crap his pants earlier and he wasn't even duking it out like we were," Logan said as he remembered how frightened Warren had looked.  He continued, "But I don't want to talk about him.  I gotta tell you, what you heard was right.  I did kill someone but it wasn't Forge . . ."

"What?"

He stood up then sat back down aware that he was completely naked and even though his desire had waned he thought better of it.  He didn't imagine that Ororo was a virgin but neither did he want to put himself on display for her at least not while he had yet to tell her what he had done.  He didn't try to kid himself by thinking she would stay when she heard the gory details.  What woman in their right mind would stay after knowing the truth?  He sighed again before he mustered up his courage.

"There was this mutant.  A kid who hit puberty so you know what that means . . ." he mumbled, risking a glance at her.

"He mutated, of course."

"Yeah, only his mutation meant he put off this kinda – man, I had it written down but now I can't remember all that scientific talk!"

Ororo sat up and scooted closer to him, laying a hand on his arm.

"His mutant powers were to kill people without him knowing?  Is that it?  Is that how he killed everyone in his hometown?" she asked, alarmed and yet relieved that all the pieces to this mystifying puzzle were finally falling together.

"Yeah.  And I put him down."

The way Logan said that hit Ororo hard.  She heard the regret, pain, and frustration in his deep voice.  He didn't look at her but she felt his body tense under her touch.  In that moment all she wanted to do was take away his anguish.  She felt foolish for having carried on without knowing all the facts while he had to deal with something like that!

"And you thought Forge could've rigged something to control him or something, is that what you meant?"

"Yeah, but the Prof said that wasn't possible."

"How did he know?  Did he say?  Did he try?"

"Nah, I didn't ask.  Just took him for his word."

Ororo remembered Hank's obsession with the Professor, believing that Charles was controlling them, or at least her, and for a moment she envisioned the Professor as a creepy manipulating old man and she shuddered.

"You okay?" he asked when he felt her body quivering.

"Am I okay?" she asked in amazement and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder and then the side of his neck several times.

"You seem okay," he admitted.  "Doesn't that make you think I'm just what you thought I was?"

"What did I . . . Oh!"  She sighed.  "No.  This is different.  It's not like you went out and slaughtered a kid because you were paid or . . . I mean it was the Professor who ordered you too do it and that's way different."

He shook his head chuckling lightly.  "It just kinda seemed like the wrong thing to do and I did it anyway."

She didn't say anything.  She agreed with him.  It was a scary thought that the Professor had sent one of them to kill a kid who'd just hit puberty.  It wasn't something she wanted to think about.  What if she thought about it and the Professor picked up her thoughts?  That was terrifying because if he was constantly monitoring their thoughts then maybe Hank was right, but it also meant that the Professor would know that she really did know now and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Kiss me," she said.

They fell to the bed entangled in each others arms as he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.  She finally came up for air and almost squealing with delight, she ran her hands over his face and chest.

"What's so funny, eh?"

"Nothing."

"You might want to leave before I . . ."

"Oh, no you're not going to do anything to me!"

He laughed and kissed her again.  

"Don't be so sure."

"No, you're not!"

"And why would I just let you get out of my bed when you're just as hot and horny as I am?"

"I'm not that easy, bub."

"I didn't say you were, bub."

"Maybe I should've said I'm a little different from the type of women you've been with before."

"Oh, brother!  You're not going to get stuck on that Jean crap again are you?"

"Nope.  Jean who?" she giggled.

He looked at her searchingly.  "Doesn't it bother you about me taking that kid out?"

She leaned over and kissed him.  "Sssh, I don't want to think about it.  There's nothing we can do about it now.  I wish there was but we can't.  There's nothing we can do about a lot of things.  Can't we just spend the night together and forget everything else?"

"You're spending the night in my room with me?"

"Yes, but no sex.  I don't know you well enough for that."

"You've known me for a couple of years now, Ro."

"Duh!  But we're – we haven't been . . . well, like we are now, now have we?"

"And how are we now?" he asked with a look that clearly told her and effectively took her breath away.

"You tell me," she barely breathed.

They looked at each other as if in a stalemate.  The silence was electrifying – filled with unspoken emotions, the most potent of them . . . fear.  Logan turned the light off then covered them both with his bedspread and wrapped an arm under her as she settled against him with her head on his chest.

"If you don't leave now I just might make you fall in love with me by time morning comes around," he said in a voice that was thick with lust and something more too.

"I-I already am," she said in a tiny voice.

"Me too," Logan whispered, holding her closer.

Outside the storm seemed to pick up and the sky shone briefly as lightning streaked through the air but they needed no light.  Logan listened to the heartbeat that he had come to know so well and felt as if he could read her every feeling in those erratic beats.  Ororo caressed his luxurious but now matted hair feeling for the first time this night that everything would be all right.  

It was a long time before either of them drifted off but Logan didn't press her and neither of them felt the need for further words nor further embraces.  So much was on their minds but neither had the courage to speak.  They laid beside each other lost in their own thoughts and only when the storm had worn itself out hours later did they fall asleep.


	17. More Plotting

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – I'd like to say thanks to **Archer** – how very nice of you to let me know what you think and I'll try to check your stories out sometime this week.  Thank you very much, **gypsy**.  And, **Isis Aurora Tomoe** thanks too.  If you want to send the story to me you can but I don't know why you wouldn't think it was good enough as so far it's been fun and refreshing. Thanks for your comments, **JamesGirl0512.  Lerie**, you always have the nicest things to say – thanks.   Thanks, **lilWolvie**.    And thank you too, **ToughSpirit**.  

**Chapter Seventeen – More Plotting**

A bloodcurdling scream that sounded very much like something out of a B horror movie sliced through the house waking up nearly everyone in the household. Some reached for robes; others ran, heedless of attire, to find the source of the scream.  Logan and Ororo sat up, looked at each other in the gloom of night and leapt out of bed.   
  
"Ohmigosh, I have to go!" Ororo said as she took off literally diving through the window.  
  
Feeling hornier than a bear after a long winter's hibernation Logan wasn't in the mood for putting up with any emergencies but he put on a pair of sweats and went out into the hall. No one was there and since he had a pretty good idea who had screamed and figured she was just having a bad dream he wasn't too inclined to stay up and so he turned around and went back into his room.  He'd shower, definitely in cold water and try to go back to sleep. 

  
  
Ororo had no desire to have anyone see her leaving Logan's room at that time of night. Sure, everyone had to know he'd spent every night with her when she'd been physically exhausted but this was different. Very much so. She was smiling as she settled into her room despite the scream that had wakened her.  She felt tingling and good all over and she couldn't help but think of Logan.  She hugged herself and looked up to the ceiling letting out a squeal of delight.  She was so happy it was scary but good scary.  

After a moment she tried to get back to the business at hand.  Obviously something was wrong and she had to concentrate.  After turning a light on she glanced in the mirror, straightened her messy hair a bit and then went out into the hallway. Seeing no one there she hurried downstairs only to have Kitty run smack into her.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Ororo cried when Kitty phased through her. "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you until it was too late," Kitty said.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Scott told me to go to my room."  
  
"Where is everyone? And who was that screaming?"  
  
"I don't know and I guess I won't know."  
  
"That's weird. Did you see Logan on the way up?"  
  
"No. I phased through the ceiling."  
  
"Well, come with me and we'll see what's going on."  
  
"I can't, remember? Scott . . ."  
  
Ororo grabbed Kitty by the arm and dragged her along and Kitty didn't protest.  
  
If anyone had bothered to check the attic thoroughly they would have found a message written in the thick dust that covered the floor.  Kurt had managed to scribble the word 'OK' quite nicely with his limber tail before he and Rogue left. This of course put a new spin on being ambidextrous but ensured that no one would worry about them as he was sure the message would be found.   Little did he know that no one had searched the attic.  
  
Thinking that the X-Men would be proficient and do a detailed search he had felt free to take off with Rogue.  He was very concerned about her.  It was obvious that she needed a good friend.  And for Rogue it had been enough to have someone to talk to and get away from Xavier's.  
  
They had teleported to a small field a few miles from the house and had talked for some time. Once she seemed more comfortable he had taken her on a little tour of the area and though she had found it a little disconcerting it had proven to be fun, taking her mind off of her situation. As the evening wore on they had grabbed a bite to eat and had later teleported back to the house. He had finally convinced Rogue that she should give the X-Men one more try and then if things didn't work out they could go over other options.  
  
In the meantime he had suggested that she hone her skills with a round or two in the danger room. Sure that no one would mind Kurt had teleported them to the danger room observation tower. Seeing that no one was scheduled for the rest of that evening they had gone through their paces several times. Little did they know that whilst they were practicing the others, or rather, most of the others were enjoying a quiet evening of watching television.  
  
Of course Ororo wasn't enjoying herself and neither was Logan who was no where to be found. And perhaps Scott and Jean weren't quite as ecstatic as they should've been but that's another matter. Hank had no desire to hang out with his team mates, much less watch a series of comedies that gave the meaning to stupidity.  He was, regrettably, up to his usual tricks and so he had shut himself inside the danger room going over his latest idea. It was an idea that he had actually concocted with Forge.   
  
Once they'd gone over it and made the necessary preparations they waited for the occupants in the house to retire and then they put their plan into motion. Kurt had by then teleported Rogue to her room; however he was feeling restless and worried as they had talked about Rogue's problems and not his own, so he had ventured back to the danger room.   
  
The observation tower was empty but Kurt was surprised to see Hank and Forge down below without any simulations running. He decided to give them the privacy that they needed as they were probably getting ready to test the system or do some work on it and he teleported away without being noticed.   
  
Now, coincidentally enough, Rogue too was restless and she had the exact idea. After all, the power to drain another mutant's powers was very limiting and if she wanted to fight effectively with the X-Men she had to be an expert when it came to other skills that could compensate for her liabilities. So, after a bout of indecision, with that thought on her mind, she too had made her way to the basement despite the lateness of the hour.  It was Rogue who had screamed, effectively waking the entire household.  
  
The Professor, who had picked up Kurt's and Rogue's presence, had seen that all was as well as it could get with them for the present and he had finally turned in. Now he was up and though clad in his pajamas, he knew almost everything that had happened as he skimmed over his student's minds, or at least the minds that he was capable of getting into.  Logan's was nearly impossible, Ororo's had too much static due to her powers and was often difficult to penetrate, and lately Hank had developed his mental defenses to a level that the Professor was secretly impressed by.  
  
Now the Professor alerted Scott to get to the danger room and instructed him to send Kitty back to her room. The others he wasn't particularly concerned about as he felt they could handle what awaited them and so he let them come as they willed. What he could sense from Rogue did not bode well.  If he were reading her thoughts clearly he feared the worse.    
  
"Rogue, please pull yourself together or please leave," the Professor said as he wheeled into the danger room.  

Rogue looked up from the corner of the room that she was crouched in and wiped at her tears determined to act the part of an X-Man.  

"Is Logan here?" the Professor asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll check," Jean said.  
  
"No! Peter, you get him. Bobby, you better go," Scott added.    
  
"Why?" Bobby asked with a defiant look.  
  
Scott didn't bother to reply. He didn't know what to make of this. None of them did. It was difficult for any of them to comprehend what they saw but yet they knew it to be true.  The young man that was lying on the floor of the danger room looked to be dead. The Professor could pick up no brain waves, no thoughts, no hint of life.  Neither Scott nor Hank could detect a pulse, and there were three bloody wounds lined up neatly in a row as if he had been stabbed several times with the same weapon, obviously a knife of some type.  Forge was dead and by the looks of it Logan had killed him. The how could be determined easily as they knew Logan had also left Scott for dead. But why was the question that filled everyone's minds just then.   
  
"Rogue, get a hold of yourself or leave," Scott ordered as Rogue let out a sob despite her attempt to control herself.  
  
"Ah'm okay," she said though her voice was as miserable as she looked.  
  
"Is he dead?" Warren asked.  
  
"Does he look dead to you?" Scott snapped.  
  
"Pretty much," Warren said.  
  
Scott threw him a look that clearly showed his anger. Warren was new, sure but to take a death this casually was beyond Scott's patience. A man was dead and though none of them had taken the time to really get to know Forge and the Native American had kept to himself when not with Hank whether he had been a part of the team or not wasn't an excuse to not care.  How could anyone look at a dead body and take it as easily as Warren was?  
  
Perhaps it was just a defensive measure to maintain his sanity, Scott thought but he personally couldn't understand that. Scott felt sick. He knew why Logan would want to kill Forge but it didn't make any sense. It was obvious to Jean and himself that Forge admired Ororo but it was just as obvious to them that Ororo was falling for Logan if she wasn't in love with him already so why would Logan kill Forge?  It didn't add up at all.  
  
"Kitty, I told you to go and I meant it," Scott said when he saw the youngest member of the X-Men following Ororo.  
  
"I told her – oh, no! What happened? Is he okay?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask that if I were you," Warren muttered.  
  
"Kitty, go now," Scott ordered. "And I don't want to hear one more word out of you, Warren. Is that understood?"  
  
The males stared each other down but finally Warren, not being able to see Scott's eyes, was the one who looked away. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned and left.  
  
"He's dead," Bobby said when the door shut behind Warren and Kitty. "What do you think happened?"  
  
"As we can plainly see there are three entry wounds, all close together," Hank said as he pointed at the very obvious bloody holes to all who cared to look.  
  
"No," Ororo said as she shook her head viciously.   
  
"Ororo," Scott put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "It looks just like . . ."  
  
"It's not!" Ororo shouted and pulled away from him. "It's not what you're thinking!"  
  
"Ororo, perhaps you can leave us alone for a moment," the Professor suggested.  
  
"No! Why should I? So you can peg this on Logan?" Ororo asked though she was looking at Hank.  
  
"We have no desire to peg this on anyone without sufficient proof," the Professor said.   
  
"Let's talk outside," Jean said.  
  
Ororo looked around at everyone. She felt like screaming. She couldn't deny that what she saw looked just like wounds left by Logan's claws but she knew in her heart that he had not killed Forge.   
  
"You know he didn't do this don't you, Jean?" Ororo asked.  
  
There was nothing Jean could say that would make Ororo believe otherwise so Jean said nothing.  
  
"Bobby, you know he didn't do it, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know, O. I mean why would he?  But look at him . . ."  
  
"He wouldn't and he didn't!"  
  
"Do you know where he's been all day?" Hank asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where has he been all day, after the session we had earlier?"   
  
"How would I know?" Ororo asked. 

"You need to calm down, Ororo," the Professor told her.

"I am calm," she said and forced herself not to let her emotions get out of hand.

  
  
Truthfully she didn't know where Logan had been after their danger room session and that bothered her more than she could say.  It meant no alibi and she'd seen enough court scenes on TV to know that no alibi meant he would be tried, convicted, and sentenced whether he did it or not.  
  
The sound of several sirens blasted in the distance and everyone looked around numbly. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when the door burst open and Logan came running in closely followed by Peter.  
  
"Ah, Logan just the man we were looking for," Hank said almost gleefully.  
  
"I bet. But if you think you're getting away with this you're crazy."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Hank asked as innocently as he could.  
  
Logan ignored him and stooped over Forge. He looked at what appeared to be holes cut into the abdomen. He released his claws and held them over Forge's stomach but Scott and Hank both tackled Logan to the floor as if they thought he was going to finish the job.  
  
"Get off me!" Logan yelled as they tried to pin him.  
  
His claws sunk back and he growled like a animal as he fought them.  
  
"Get off of him!" Ororo cried as she beat on Hank's back.  
  
"Stop this now!" the Professor demanded and all quickly obeyed.  
  
"Logan, hold your claws over the wound again," the Professor ordered.  
  
Everyone could see that his claws matched up perfectly with the gaping wounds. The Professor sighed. Logan had been a much valued member of his team, one whom he could count on for the worst duties. Now there would be no one else that he would rely upon to take care of some of the unwelcome tasks that they were bound to have in the future.   
  
"Bobby, the ambulance has just pulled up. Please let them in," the Professor directed.  
  
As Bobby ran to do the Professor's bidding Logan couldn't help but notice the huge grin on Hank's face. It wasn't too long before the EMT's, accompanied by the police and firefighters were let in.  As Forge was pronounced dead they were all questioned.  After some time Forge was put on a gurney, draped, and removed as speedily as possible.   
  
The area was marked and isolated. Fingerprints were taken and further questions asked. Finally, having no logical solution for the three wounds in the victim's stomach they left the room without making an arrest, this due to the Professor's gentle persuasion.  Jean took the officers to question Kitty and, and Warren, and eventually Kurt who had slept through the entire ordeal.  
  
The rest of the X-Men were left in the large empty danger room. Rogue refused to be the first to leave or to show weakness again. Peter and Bobby stood off to one side speaking quietly amongst themselves. Ororo stood beside Logan who couldn't look at her. Only when she slipped an arm through his and moved closer could his eyes meet hers.  
  
"I know you didn't do it," she whispered.  
  
"You're the only one then."  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that. Bobby had doubted it despite the so called proof.  
  
"Do I get a trial or something before you try an' hang me?" Logan asked the Professor.  
  
"Logan, no one is trying to condemn you. There will be a thorough investigation."  
  
"Well they better get a lie detector too," Logan growled.  
  
A horrid stench filled the air suddenly as a plume of smoke shot out of no where. Kurt was standing in front of them wearing only a pair of boxers and looking very upset.  
  
"What is going on? The police are trying to question me for a death?"  
  
"Forge is dead," Jean said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just saw him!"     
  
"You did?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes.  Before I went to sleep.  He and Hank were down here discussing something."  
  
All eyes turned towards Hank who looked at them all as if nothing was unusual about that in the least.   
  
"So you were the last one to see him alive?" Peter asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Hank said.  
  
"What time was it when you saw them together?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Now look here! I'm not a murderer! I didn't kill Forge and anyway how could I when I don't have claws like that?" Hank yelled.  
  
"I gotta go," Logan said.  
  
"Just don't leave the premises," Scott said. "You know the police don't want us going anywhere until they finish questioning everyone."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'll go with him," Ororo said and she hurried after him.  
  
Ororo had to run to keep up with Logan. He was in the kitchen before she realized what he was doing. Surely he wasn't trying to make a run for it she wondered. She followed Logan through the door that led to the garage.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"I need to see the body again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital."  
  
"You mean the morgue?" Ororo asked with a shudder.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I gotta see the body one more time. Somethin' about this whole setup don't smell right."  
  
He opened a panel on the wall and pulled out a key then got into the SUV.  He hit the garage opener inside the car and watched the door open smoothly.    
  
"You're not even dressed. Just give me a minute and I'll grab some clothes for us okay?"  
  
"Don't got time for that."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I gotta go," he said as he started the vehicle.   
  
"But, Logan . . . !"  
  
"Ro, in case you're wondering . . ."  
  
"I wasn't wondering. I just want to go with you.  I know you didn't do it."  
  
"You . . . you really don't think I did it," Logan commented, obviously surprised.  
  
"No, I don't. Why would you?"  
  
"Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I was sick of seeing how he always followed you with those beady eyes of his," Logan said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Now you're creeping me out. Can you just give me a few minutes to change?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you go change and bring me back a jacket."  
  
"I won't be gone five minutes. You better not leave," Ororo said as she dashed out.  
  
Unfortunately she heard the engine start up just as she entered the kitchen. She spun around and headed back but she was too late He was gone. She heard shouting and saw someone running after the car and she quickly stepped back into the kitchen.  She'd get dressed and fly to the hospital she decided, but before she was able to get to the kitchen door a police officer stepped in front of her.  
  
"Miss, can you tell me who that was in the car?"  
  
"No one," she said.  
  
"Do you want to go down to the station?"  
  
"No," Ororo said, wishing she could make him leave her alone and envying the Professor's telepathy.  
  
"Miss, if you're not going to cooperate you're going to be in a world of trouble."  
  
She nodded, forcing herself not to look back, and let the officer lead her back into the kitchen. He stopped and made a quick call all the while keeping his eyes on Ororo.   
  
"A bird's flown the coop. We need a head count. Tell S.H.E.I.L.D. they need to do a perimeter check ASAP."  
  
It was a hard temptation for Ororo not to bolt. She knew she could easily overpower the officer. A small jolt of lightning like she'd been practicing since Hank had suggested it some time ago would do the trick or even a sudden icy floor with a well placed wind would work. The only reason she didn't was so Logan could get a head start. He'd need all the help he could get if they were sending in S.H.E.I.L.D. 


	18. On the Run

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN – **Thanks to those who reviewed:  **Digital Tempest** who has several new stories to read though nothing for the old ones – sob!  I look forward to reading them.  J   **Isis Aurora Tomoe** – where's that chapter, Miss?  And thanks to **Lerie**, **lilWolvie, **and **Nienna of Sorrow** for hanging in there with me.  Thanks also to **orlimoon.**

**Chapter Eighteen – On the Run**

The drive to the hospital was shorter this time than when Logan had taken Ororo just a few days ago. He took a few back roads and did a little four wheeling over rough country with his foot to the pedal nearly nonstop. He'd regretted tricking Ororo because he knew she'd be ticked off with him.  He knew she really wanted to help and he appreciated that more than words could express, but he just didn't want her mixed up in this mess.   

Knowing her as he had come to know her it had still taken him by surprise when she didn't believe that he had killed Forge even though it sure looked like he had.  That had completely stunned him.  He'd never had a woman who stood by him through thick and thin.  He'd never take a chance on letting anything to happen to her because of something he'd done so she'd just have to accept it.

As soon as Peter had told him what was going on he'd assumed no one would believe him unless he could prove otherwise. The saying about being innocent until proven otherwise wasn't going to work with him.  But because Ororo believed in him he felt his chest swelling with happiness despite the seriousness of the matter.  And it was serious, no doubt there.  Basically he didn't have an alibi for the earlier part of the day and if that was the time of death, if death it truly was, then he was screwed.

There was the fact that Kurt had said he'd seen Hank and Forge talking just before Kurt had gone to bed and Logan had a pretty good idea when the Elf had gotten back.  There was no way Logan couldn't have noticed Kurt's unique odor whenever he was teleporting and Logan had smelled it not once but twice during the night.  It hadn't disturbed Ororo but then she didn't have his sharp nose either.  
  
Now if Forge had died later that night that was his alibi.  Only he didn't know how Ororo would feel about him telling everyone their business even if they hadn't done anything. He knew they'd all think they had and while it wouldn't have ordinarily bothered him his first concern was Ororo. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or for anyone to treat her any differently than they had before.  He knew he was still on shaky ground with everyone there despite that they all seemed more comfortable with him.  He didn't know how any of them would react if they knew how Ororo felt about him.

There was something else that bothered him.  He didn't know if they would believe Ororo if she told them that they'd been together.  Maybe they'd think she was lying because they were a couple now.  That thought threw him a bit but he quickly dismissed it.  They might not be together like boyfriend girlfriend but she'd told him she loved him in so many words and so had he.  He'd do anything for her and he had a sneaky suspicion that she'd do the same for him.  For once in his life he felt like he wasn't alone, like he had a partner he could rely on through the proverbial richer and poorer.  That thought made him smirk.  Richer and poorer.  The thought of not worrying about being stabbed in the back was new to him but he liked it.    

Now he tried to clear his thoughts so he could figure out how to get in to see the body.  He figured he might be wrong but all things considered his senses were usually never wrong.   What he'd smelled when he'd looked at Forge was the smell of a fresh warm body and that meant that he wasn't dead.  Maybe he looked like he was dead but Logan knew of a drug that could make a man appear dead and he knew Hank, being the brain that he was, probably knew about it too.

The thing was – why would Hank want to make it look like Logan had killed Forge?  It wasn't like Logan even really knew the kid.  They'd barely said more than hello and even then Logan had just nodded most of the time.  He'd never cared for the boy and he wasn't going to deny it now.  He knew Forge liked Ororo and that had annoyed him but he had let it go because, well look at the kid!  Dead or not, Forge didn't amount to much in Logan's eyes.  The kid didn't even have the nerves to talk to Ororo in all that time that he'd spent at the house.  It was like the kid had no balls and Logan couldn't respect a kid or a man like that. 

Still, it wasn't a reason to kill the boy.  Balless boys didn't need killing just maybe a good beating every once in awhile.  That made him grin.  Truthfully, he hadn't been studying the kid and beating him up was the last thing on his mind.  Maybe though, it hadn't been far from Forge's mind.  Logan couldn't think why Forge would go along with a crazy plan like being drugged and stuck like a pig so it would look like Logan had done him in.  That was just some crazy mixed up mess.  Who in their right mind would even think like that?  Well, as he thought about it he realized it was Just down Hank's alley and he knew without a doubt that he'd been set up.

Now if he could just get into the hospital maybe he'd be able to figure out what had happened.  Getting into the hospital would be a problem dressed as he was but Logan, thinking fast on his bare feet, popped out his claws and simply gutted himself.  He groaned and bit back a cry of pain.  It was never easy being hurt even if he knew it was only a momentary bout of pain.  Clutching his gut he staggered into the hospital not needing to pretend to be in need of help, he was bleeding all over himself.

It was almost laughable at the alarm on the medical staff's face as they hurried to take care of him.  He couldn't believe the amount of questions he had to answer but he was impressed with the speed of the service.  Before long he was in a cubicle holding a clean hospital gown with a doctor hovering over him.  Fortunately no one noticed that his wound was healing and Logan insisted on using the john.  Once in the bathroom it was easy to sneak back out as everyone was occupied with other emergencies.

If anyone paid any attention to him he just kept on walking as if he knew where he was going.  The directory in the main entrance gave him all the information he needed.  He took an elevator down to the basement and without bothering to follow the signs he let his nose lead the way.  What he smelled more than the antiseptic was the stench of brimstone so he wasn't surprised when Kurt popped out from under a gurney and greeted him with a grin, his golden eyes full of mirth.

"Ro send you?"

"She is very worried for you.  You are in a lot of trouble."

"Could be."

"I must tell you that Forge is not here.  I have already checked."

"Then where'd they take him?"

"Possibly the police morgue?"

"Man, I should've friggin' thought about that!  That's going to be hard to get into."

"Never fear, Ororo has a plan."

"She does, does she?"  Logan asked with some dread.

"Yes, but we should leave, no?"

"Yeah, pronto."

Kurt held out a hand and Logan balked and backed away.

"We gotta hold hands to do this?"

Kurt laughed.  "I have no designs on you, Logan – get over it!"

And with that Kurt purposely grabbed hold of his hand and then they were gone. Shortly after that they arrived downtown.  Logan took a few seconds to cut the medical gown into some semblance of a shirt then they took off for the police department, Logan leading the way.  Since Kurt didn't know the way it took them longer than Logan cared for but keeping in the shadows they were finally able to get there without being seen.  He was shocked and very upset when he saw Ororo and Kitty waiting for them just across the street in an alley.

"What the hell're you doing here, Ro?  You shouldn't have come.  It's not safe or smart!  And you sure shouldn't've brought Kitty with you!" Logan yelled as soon as Kurt bamfed them over to the girls.  "And how'd you get away?  Do they know you left?  Did anyone follow you?" 

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy!" Ororo said with a smile.  "No one followed us.  Everything's fine.  Kitty and I put our heads together and with a little mild electrocution and phasing, viola! We got out just in time too because your friend Nick Fury got there right when we were leaving and we had to hide in the woods till we got far enough for me to fly us out of there.  But here we are."

"Fury's not what I'd call a friend, Ro.  What he knows about my past is the only reason I have for knowing him," Logan said.  "You sure he didn't see you?"

They looked at each other for a moment without speaking then Ororo shook her head.  It was as if nothing else existed not even the fact that they were on a serious mission to clear his name.  He wanted to kiss her and she wanted him to.  When he didn't she laid her hand on his arm and squeezed gently, leaning closer to him.  He grinned.  He felt surprisingly better now with her there beside him even though he didn't want her there – didn't want her mixed up in all this.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed his blood spotted pants.

"Fine."

Kitty tugged at Ororo's arm impatiently.  "Let's rock n roll," she said with an exasperated look.

"I gotta know somethin' before we book.  You and Kurt, don't you think I . . . ?"  Logan was cut off by Kitty. 

"Honestly, Logan!  If Ororo says you didn't killed Forge then you didn't.  She's not a liar!"

"I didn't . . ."

"Look, I was there when you left Scott an' all but you didn't actually kill him even though it was pretty a pretty stupid thing to do and, well just plain dumb but I guess I know why you did that but . . . well, I don't know.  You don't act like you used too, like you're not so mean now or as stupid, you know what I mean?"

"Gee, thanks, kid."

"Well, you're kind of nicer an' stuff but your sense of humor still sucks.  Anyway, you're like one of us now and we stick together, besides why _would_ you kill him?  Why would any of us want to kill him for that matter, huh?  None of us even knew him that well except I guess Hank.  And doesn't that like seem weird to you or something?"

Logan grinned at Kitty.  She might not be as eloquent as some but she got down to the nitty gritty. It felt good to have her trust and friendship especially after the whole Scott fiasco.  He'd never thought he'd regret what he'd done to Scott but he did even though he hadn't told Scott.  It had only recently begun to eat at his conscious, something he hadn't had to worry about before.  Now it mattered big time – doing the right thing.  He didn't know if that was a good thing either but he was stuck with it.  He knew it mattered to Ororo and pretty much that was all he was concerned about. 

"I think there is some doubt," Kurt spoke up.   "Scott claimed that Forge was attracted to Ororo but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt as I would expect you all to do so for me."

"Oh, please!  He never even spoke to me!  How moronic is that?" Ororo said.

Logan took her hand in his and chuckled.  "Thanks, Kurt and you too Kitty I appreciate that, now we better get a move on – rock 'n roll like the Kitten said."

The plan was simple.  None of them were familiar with the layout of the Police station, however with Kitty's ability to phase ghost-like through walls and floors she could easily take one of them in with her and with a little luck and a whole lot of skill they'd be in and out of there without being seen.  Logan felt he was the obvious choice as he was pretty much invulnerable plus he felt responsible for Kitty in a way he hadn't thought possible.  Ororo and Kurt agreed to wait outside ready to rescue them should the need arise. 

Apparently S.H.E.I.L.D. didn't think Logan would be storming the police department so it was relatively easy for Kitty to get him into the station through an underground route.  She ghost-walked down and then cruised through the packed earth until they came to the concrete foundation.  With a brief look at Logan who nodded she barged straight through.  When they escaped the concrete they found themselves in a cell with several sleeping men.  Kitty made a face, took a deep breath, looked at Logan to see if he was ready then took them down further.  When they emerged again they were in the basement. 

Salem was a small town with a small police force.  There was only one person sitting at a desk and he looked as if he hadn't slept in years.  Kitty decided quickly to go under ground and walk through the foundation to avoid passing him.  She figured the morgue was probably down from where he was sitting. 

The officer had been staring off into space when Kitty and Logan seemed to appear from the ceiling.  That got his attention but before his very eyes they sunk into the floor and were gone.  He blinked several times wondering if he'd fallen asleep on watch and had been dreaming.  He was a little disturbed by his vision.  It had looked so real.  Now more alert but still feeling like he could go back to sleep if he just sat there he got up and went to the restroom where he splashed cold water on his face.  If he had seen Kitty and Logan staring at him from the floor he would have fainted.  Kitty had miscalculated by a few feet but she was just glad the officer was only washing his face.  She didn't care to think about what else he could've been doing.  Talk about grossed out!  Yuck!

When they finally found the morgue next door to the bathroom they were confronted with a series of stacked drawers containing, much to Kitty's horror, actual corpses.  Logan tried not to laugh at the look of horror on her face and had her stand guard while he checked the drawers.  He wasn't all that surprised when he didn't find Forge's body.

"What're we going to do now?" Kitty asked after Logan explained.

"Beat feet, you ready?"

Kitty didn't bother to reply.  She was so disgusted with the morgue that she sunk into the floor without a moment's hesitation.  Suddenly she jumped as if someone or something had scared her and Logan looked at her with concern.  She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and pulled a vibrating cell phone from her jacket pocket.  She listened for a few seconds then handed the phone to Logan while she continued phasing them through the ground.  Logan held the phone to his ear listening until they came out very near where they'd started at.

Drawing in a deep breath Kitty then dove back below ground taking Logan with her and headed across the street through the sewers.  When they came up this time they were in front of a store just across from the station and she was worn out.  Across the street they could see a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter approaching and a HUMVEE was barreling down the street.  It wasn't marked but Logan knew it had to be one of Fury's people.  He just hoped it wasn't Fury's annoying right hand man Dum Dum Dugan.  He grabbed Kitty and ducked into the alley.

"Ro, we're outside . . ." he whispered into the phone.

"I see you," Ororo said as she and Kurt bamfed in front of them. "We need to get out of here."

A thick fog began to roll out over the ground courtesy of Ororo and soon they were hidden completely.  They then started walking as quickly as they could in order to get as far away from the police station as they possibly could.

"Look, I can't get you guys mixed up in all this.  I don't know what's going on but if S.H.I.E.L.D's involved it can't be good."

"I'm not leaving," Ororo said with a defiant shake of her head.

"Me either, I guess," Kitty mumbled then as an idea occurred to her she spoke more confidently – "If there's no body at the hospital or here maybe he isn't really dead and it's just Hank being stupid again which would mean you didn't do anything, Logan."

"That would make no sense to me," Kurt remarked.  "We all saw him.  He was dead.  There was blood and the marks of death on him.  The question is where can they have taken him?"

"I don't know but I think I need to have a little talk with Hank," Logan said.

"You think he did this?" Kitty asked.  "I sure hope he didn't.  That's just mean."

"They say all is fair in love and war, no?" Kurt responded.  "But I do not think Hank is involved with this."

Logan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.  He didn't know what to do but he knew whatever he did he had to come up with an idea fast and by himself.  The last thing he wanted was to get his friends in trouble.

"What about the Professor?  Should we not ask him for help?"  Kurt asked.

"I don't know about that," Ororo said and she and Logan exchanged a worried look.

"Wait a minute," Logan growled as he held up a hand and stopped.  "Someone's coming!  I can smell 'em.  They're about four of 'em an' they're sweeping the area. Ro, get Kitty out of here and Kurt do your disappearing thing and book." 

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying with you," Ororo said defiantly. 

"Sssh," Logan warned and he pulled Ororo to him. 

"All right, James or Logan if that's the name yer goin' by now," a deep voice called out.  "Come on in and we can work this thing out peacefully."

It was Dum Dum Dugan just whom Logan didn't want to deal with. 

"Oh please!  These guys can't really think they can beat us!" Ororo murmured.

"Sssh!" Logan warned.

"Look, Kurt take Logan and meet us where I always go every Wednesday!" Ororo whispered, taking charge. 

"But where is that?" Kurt whispered back.

"I know where it is, Elf.  Just get us out of here first."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here!" Logan hissed.

"Are we going to have to ask again, Logan?" Dugan bellowed.  "We gonna play nice or what?"

"Kitty, get us out of here," Ororo ordered.

Kitty gave Ororo a worried look but she nodded and taking Ororo by the hand they began to phase.

"Come on Kurt," Logan said when he saw the girls slip into the store he nodded to Kurt and then they were gone.

"This is getting very tiring," Kurt said after hopping about from place to place until they reached the mall that housed the multiplex cinema where Ororo usually got her popcorn from.

"This sucks," Logan muttered in agreement. 

They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and he was tired of it so he made a quick decision.  First he'd get the girls to a safe place.  He knew exactly where they could go.  Then he'd find Hank and get his answers even if he had to beat the crap out of him.  That thought brought a devilish grin to his face until he looked at his watch.  His face fell.  It was late?  What was keeping the girls?

There was one thing that Ororo could not handle and that was her fear of enclosed spaces. Phasing with Kitty was one of the least enjoyable things that she had ever experienced in her young life. For her to even suggest it, if only Logan knew, was a blatant display of how much she truly cared for him. This was the second time she'd chosen to phase with Kitty despite her fear.

Having phased with Ororo when they took off earlier Kitty knew how much it had bothered her friend even though Ororo hadn't said anything.  Even now Kitty could see the look of sheer fear on Ororo's face.  Traveling through buildings and through the earth was fun to Kitty but taking along a passenger, so to speak, was draining and she found she wasn't enjoying it as much as she usually did therefore she tried her best to get them above ground and as far away from the police station as quickly as she could.

They came up through the store, went out the back then into an empty street.  With a look at Ororo, who nodded in the affirmative despite a look of pure fright, Kitty tunneled them underground once again until they were several blocks away from the police department and then she headed upwards.  She zoomed through solid earth as lightly as if they were flying. She loved being able to be part of the team and pull her own weight even if she was getting tired. 

Once they were above ground breathing the fresh air it was Ororo's turn to take Kitty for a ride.  Taking to the sky brought a smile to Ororo's face.  Flying always made her happy.  She loved the open space and the freedom it gave her and she gladly flew through the sky with Kitty in tow determined to get to Logan as fast as she could.   
  
When they reached the cinemas they found Logan and Kurt sitting on the ground waiting for them. Ororo bounded into Logan's arms even as he stood up.  He couldn't help but laugh as he staggered back with her wrapped around him but he steadied himself then held her for a long while. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other and then at the ground. Neither of them had expected that kind of reaction from the two. Kitty knew Logan liked Ororo and she knew Ororo was starting to like Logan but neither of them had acted like they liked each other much when they'd been hanging out with everyone else. Seeing them together like that made her miss Peter.  
  
"What're we going to do?" Ororo asked when she finally moved away from Logan though she linked her arm through his.  
  
"I gotta find Forge an' talk to Hank but you guy's are probably getting' yerself into more trouble than necessary. I think you should go back – and before you start up, Ro I need someone there to keep me informed."  
  
"I will go," Kurt said, raising his hand as if they were in class.  
  
"Great, Kurt volunteered. And Kitty can go back too but I'm staying with you."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If this is some kind of stupid stunt Hank's pulling to get back at me because of you it probably ain't gonna help with you on the run with me."  
  
"Screw Hank."

"That's just what he'd like to do," Logan snarled.

"That's disgusting and we never did anything like that!"

"I didn't say you did."

"Right!  Well, I don't like what you implied! All we ever did was . . ."

"I don't want to know about it."

"We just kissed nothing more."

"I said I didn't want to hear about it."

"What, you just think you can insult me and then blow it off?"

"I said he probably wanted to screw you I didn't say he did!"

"Well, good because he never did!"

"Are you two finished arguing?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"We weren't arguing," Ororo snapped.

"Whatever.  Can we just get out of here?" Kitty snapped back.

"Where will you go?" Kurt asked.

"Somewhere safe.  Kitty probably oughta come with us – don't want the kid to crack."

"I wouldn't crack!  I wouldn't tell!" Kitty shouted.

"I know you wouldn't kid, I was just messin' with ya.  Ororo can you handle flying us both?"

"For a little while I guess."

"Then let's go."

"Good luck," Kurt said and held out his hand to Logan.

"There ain't no such thing as luck, Kurt," Logan said as he shook the Elf's hand.

"Then may I wish you good fortune?"

"Works for me.  You be careful."

"Of course and you also," Kurt said then vanished.

Summoning a strong wind that swept the stench of brimstone quickly away, Ororo lifted them all into the air as they each held onto her.  An hour later, tired but still capable of traveling further, Logan directed her to land in a deserted area.  Once they were on the ground he showed them a cave nearby and they hurried inside.  It was dark and damp and it smelled.  Kitty hugged her arms around her and screwed up her face.

"It stinks in here," she whined.

"Like the dead," Logan said quietly.

"Eww, how long do we have to stay here?" Kitty asked wishing she had gone back with Kurt.

A light flashed as a small streak of lightning crashed nearby and for a second they could see where they were.  There were several beer cans strewn about amongst the rocks but they could make nothing else out.

"Looks like this is where kids hang out and drink beer," Ororo remarked. 

"Nah, I don't think too many people know about this cave," Logan said as he put an arm around her waist.

"What're we going to do?" Ororo asked as she turned into him, putting her arms around him.

"My mother's going to kill me when she finds out about all this," Kitty muttered.

"I told you to go back with Kurt," Logan said.

"I know, I know."

They were quiet for a moment.  The silence seemed intensified in that deep cavern and it made Ororo shiver.  Suddenly they heard a strange noise.  Ororo jumped and Logan sighed.  Kitty had tried very hard to fight back her tears but she'd finally broken down.  The cave smelled and it was cold and wet and creepy plus she missed Peter and she missed her mother. 

"I want to go home," Kitty said after she finished sniffling.

"That's a joke," Ororo said.  "We don't have a home."

"Ororo, please don't say that!"

Now everyone jumped as the cave was lit up and they saw the Professor standing before them.

"How did . . ."

"I'm not really here, Logan which is why you didn't pick up my scent.  This is just a mental projection of myself.  I knew you would think of this place which, though I understand your reasoning, is not the wisest decision you've made lately considering the, um, circumstances that brought you here previously," Charles said.

Ororo looked at Logan but he couldn't stop staring the strikingly real image of the Professor.

"I believe Mr. Fury and I have solved something of this puzzle and I wish you would all return.  My home is your home and the day that you truly feel that it is not would greatly disappoint me, Ororo."

Ororo, usually full of sass and quick to mouth off, could think of nothing to say.

"There are many things that I have done for the good of the team but some of those things are sometimes best not spoken of.  Unfortunately, Henry misperceived what he thought was subterfuge on my part and has since been mislead by his emotions.

"I have never tried to control any of you nor have I made any of you do what you did not want to do.  If I had then Peter would have left, Scott would never have returned as he was far out of my control, and Bobby would have remained with his family despite this parent's desire for legal  repercussions for we must all remember that he is very young and loves his family very much and still misses them.

"And what of you Ororo?  Would you have fallen for Henry on your own?  Did you?  Can you be sure?  Let us ask what purpose would it serve for me to make you find an honest and intelligent man attractive?  Would it truly concern me if you liked him or not?  I had no cause to tempt him to stay as he had no desire to leave prior to the doubts that were put in his mind. You know, Ororo that it is almost as difficult for me to read your mind as it is for me to get into Logan's mind. 

"What's more we all know you have a, how should I put this?  . . . A slight attitude problem is the only way I can describe it and I mean no offense, but don't you think I would have curbed that to some degree?  It is the only thing that I've found unlikable about you yet I have done nothing to curb that part of your personality.  You know full well that I have never messed with your perceptions regarding Henry."

"I know you didn't have anything to do with me liking Hank, Professor.  I never said you did, that was all Hank's craziness," Ororo admitted.

"And Kitty, I know you want to stand by your friends; I know you want to be apart of the team and go on missions despite your mother's misgivings.  I have tried to accommodate your desire just as much as I have tried to accommodate your mother.  You know she put her trust in me and now you've run off.  What am I to tell her?  May I be privileged to say nothing of this little matter with the assurance that you will return post haste and we can forget this little incident?"

"Y-yes," Kitty whispered and she hung her head in submission or guilt, none of them could be sure.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome."

Ororo felt like laughing at Kitty's Stepford wife like voice.  It almost seemed as if the Professor really was trying to control them with his soft, kind, hypnotic voice and certainly it seemed as if he were controlling Kitty and that scared Ororo.  Logan, feeling Ororo's body tense and sensing her fear, held her tighter, and suddenly she felt her fear slipping away.

"Logan, I have put all my trust in you.  I have shared with you the darker side of what we do.  I have never betrayed you or lied to you.  I have not turned my back on you even now under these peculiar circumstances.  I never once believed that you killed Forge and I stand by that.  I have told Mr. Fury this and he too believes in your innocence.  Will you return?"

Logan nodded slowly, almost uncertainly.  Ororo looked up at him, her mouthing hanging open.  What were they doing?  Could they really just go back?  Could they really trust the Professor?  Would Logan truly be safe?

"Thank you, Logan.  You need not fear returning.  No one is going to arrest you.  I have Mr. Fury's word."

"And what about Hank?" Ororo asked.

"Henry has been detained for questioning.  Kurt reported that, apparently there is no body."

"So that's why you're here?" Logan said.

"Kurt's evidence has not needed for me however it confirmed what I believed and gave Mr. Fury a reason to believe that there has been some type of wrong doing.  Now enough, come home," the Professor said with a kind and very fatherly look.

Logan nodded in acquiesce and Kitty scurried out of the cave.  Ororo looked at Logan who frowned then cupped her face in both his hands.

"It's cool," he whispered.

"Really?"

"I trust him."

"Okay.  All right," Ororo said with a nod.

The light disappeared as Charles' projection faded and Logan drew Ororo close and kissed her.  She clung to him not wanting to leave, not wanting to go back.  When he let her go she pulled him back to her.

"Kiss me again," she said.

And he did again and again until Kitty, tired of waiting for them started yelling for them to hurry up.

"Hold your horses, kid!" Logan yelled back.

"Is this where . . . ?" Ororo asked when she felt something crush under her foot.

Logan stooped down and retrieved the crushed beer can then tossed it aside.

"Yeah.  I buried him under a pile of rocks way back in the cave but guess I should've cleaned the place up a bit, huh?"

"Oh, Logan and you're sure?"

"Sure about you an' me if nothing else."

"I like the sound of that."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Me too."


	19. What is Real?

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**   
  
**AN** - Thanks to **Digital Tempest**, I'm so glad to hear about your new laptop! Thanks to **Dark Topaz**, **Lerie, lilwolvie**, and, **Nienna of Sorrow**. Also, thanks to **Nobody's Angel** who reviewed chapter 16 which she didn't like but at least took the time to say why. Her reason was, surprisingly, exactly what I was trying to achieve with this story – writing it in a totally different style than how I usually write RoLo stories, similar to how Ultimate X-Men is so different from the other comics. Looks like it's working if nothing else! Anyway, I always appreciate hearing what anyone thinks about my work.   
  
**Chapter Nineteen – What is Real?**  
  
_How do you know what is and what is not? The why and how of things? Who's to say what is real and what isn't? Can I trust myself? Trust my instincts? Do I stay because of love? Do I flee because of fear? How can I be sure love is love? How can I stay if I can't think or even breathe on my own? How can I have fallen in love with a killer and accepted him so readily? Yet, how can I know for certain I do love him? How do I know if it's all just some sick game? And if it is a stupid game how can I get out of it – how can I make myself leave the man I love like Hank made himself leave me? How can I part with the man that has a hold on my heart so tightly that if I leave I don't know what I'd do without him? And if I don't know what I'd do without him then would it be better to stay even in this state of uncertainty just to maintain my sanity? And if I stay how can I remain sane knowing that I am not and never will be in control of my own heart, my own mind, my very soul?_   
  
So intently was Ororo studying what she'd just written in her journal that she nearly jumped out of her chair when two hands settled on her neck.  
  
"What ya doin'?" Logan asked as he began massaging the tight cords on either side of her neck.  
  
"You scared me to death! Don't you ever knock?" she asked as she snapped the journal shut.  
  
"Writing in yer diary?"  
  
"It is not a diary, it's my journal."

"You feeling any better?"  
  
"Not particularly? How 'bout you? Changed your mind yet?"  
  
"Nope. Like I said I trust Xavier and so should you after all this time. If we can't trust him then who can we trust?"  
  
"Oh, I trust him all right," Ororo said though she refrained from adding that it was only as far as she could see him.  
  
When they had returned earlier that day no one had acted as if anything unusual had happened. Not one soul, not even Scott who usually would've been grinning from ear to ear ready to pounce on the both of them with his classic extra special, extra stern, and especially long reprimand. But even without Scott's serious speech it felt like they had come back with their tails tucked between their legs. It hadn't seemed any more right than Forge being dead. Nevertheless, when she'd seen Bobby smiling broadly alongside Kurt who'd waved shyly at her, well it had lifted her spirits a lot. Peter had hugged Kitty and then looked a little sheepishly at everyone but Ororo had just laughed and hugged him in turn. It had felt good to be back amongst her friends even under the circumstances. It was as if she really had come home and that had been promising if nothing else.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Bobby had asked with arms spread wide.  
  
Ororo remember laughing and feeling happy to oblige her good friend. She'd quickly dislodged herself from Peter's huge arms and thrown herself at Bobby. She'd even kissed him on the cheek and laughed when he blushed. She'd looked around at her friends, old and new and everything had seemed right then. Jean and Scott had been standing off to the side together with small smiles of welcome that she'd returned and then she'd seen Rogue and as she'd looked at the girl with the skunk stripe in her hair the feeling of unease had returned. Rogue had been hanging back with Warren and she looked miserable. Ororo had waved her over wishing she could make Rogue feel more comfortable and Warren less comfortable.  
  
"What about us?" Warren had asked with a mischievous grin when he misinterpreted Ororo's wave and thought it was for him. He'd opened his arms to her as if he'd expected her to dance right into them.  
  
"Logan, where're your manners? Give our guest a hug!" Ororo had tossed out carelessly before she'd gone over to Rogue.  
  
"What the . . . oh, yeah, sure, come here, bird man." Logan had caught her drift when he'd seen her roll her eyes in Warren's direction so he'd started towards Warren, albeit with exaggerated slow motion movements, his own arms spread wide ready to embrace a very uncomfortable and fast retreating Warren.  
  
For some reason ever since they'd gotten back Ororo felt as if she understood Rogue now. Rogue wasn't comfortable there, she thought the Professor was out to get her and Ororo felt the Professor just simply wasn't to be trusted. She'd wanted Rogue to feel better, to feel as if she were apart of the team and so she had pulled Rogue into a welcoming embrace.  
  
"Why y'all come back? If it'd been me ah wouldn'ta come back" Rogue had hissed in her ear.  
  
And those words had never left her mind. Logan had acted as if nothing was wrong and everything could be worked out. Why, Ororo didn't know. Why she was so disturbed and he wasn't she didn't know either. It wasn't easy for her to return to Xavier's. She had never had cause to distrust the Professor before and she had truly believed Hank was crazy for thinking Charles would try to control her thoughts but now she had serious doubts of her own. She didn't know what to think any more and the thought that maybe Hank had been right all along kept eating away at her.  
  
"You going to bed now?" Logan asked, bringing Ororo out of her rumination.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Logan shrugged carelessly and for the first time Ororo noticed that he was wearing only a pair of shorts and nothing else. His finely sculpted chest was bare as his feet. She wondered what he was doing but a soft kiss on one side of her neck right where he'd been massaging it a moment ago pretty much answered that question. Before she could protest he gave her another kiss on the other side of her neck. She couldn't help but sigh. His lips felt hot and moist on her skin and she shivered.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You going to bed or do I have to pick you up and carry you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Without bothering to explain himself, Logan jerked her chair out, bent down and picked her up then carried her to her large bed. He placed her down on the soft comforter then climbed on top of her.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Logan reached for the light on the nightstand and turned it off. The room grew dark except for a ray of moonlight beaming in from one of the windows. He didn't bother to answer her – to him – silly question, after all what did it look like he was doing? Instead he kissed her lips taking his time teasing her, as if he wanted to drive her to a point where she'd never been before.  
  
It wasn't easy to concentrate with his lips attacking hers so subtly and yet so deftly. Ororo found her body responding to him more than she cared for. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer even as her body arched up to meet him.   
  
"I want you," Logan murmured, his deep voice full of desire.  
  
Ororo had no chance to respond. His lips attacked hers again and she gave in to her lust letting him have his way with her. It felt so good to be touched and held, kissed and caressed. It was nothing like the harmless pecks she and Hank had shared. It was as if she were engulfed by some fiery need that she had no control over and she didn't want to control it. For once she just wanted to let go, give up all control and let someone take over for her. But when Logan's hands began pulling at her skimpy nightgown she came back to her senses and smacked them away. Logan was undeterred and his lips turned to her throat, softly flickering over her sensitive skin – baby kisses that made her gasp.   
  
As Logan's demanding hands again worked their way over Ororo's body and she seemed to give in to him Logan felt his own desire growing more than he was used to. He was used to wanting sex and getting it and even needing it but sex was just that - sex, easily gotten, easily done, nothing special any way you looked at it or that's what he'd figured but with Ororo moaning and moving rhythmically under him he felt an unfamiliar feeling take over him. He wanted her more than he'd wanted any other woman and in a way he'd vowed he'd never ever let himself feel. He'd fallen in love with Ororo and because of that she had power over him that no other woman had ever had over him before. He didn't like that, didn't know how to counteract it except to take her there and make her feel what he was feeling.  
  
"We can't . . ." Ororo moaned when Logan pulled her nightgown down over her hips.   
  
"Yes we can," Logan whispered as he kissed her inner thigh.  
  
"Oh," she sighed then came back to herself and pushed him away from her. "No, we can't."  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"It doesn't matter what I want okay? We need to talk!" she said as she pulled her gown back up.  
  
Logan didn't understand what had gotten into Ororo. One minute she was a willing participant and now she was acting like a prude. 

"Talk about what?"

"This whole get up – Forge, Hank, Xavier," she whispered the last name as if she thought she might be overheard.  
  
"I've told you what's up. I don't want to talk about it any more."

"I – we need to talk about it."  
  
"I don't wanna talk, darlin."  
  
"Fine then! Maybe you should go."  
  
Logan sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To your room, duh."  
  
"You want me to go?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"You don't really want me to go."  
  
"Maybe not but you need to go."  
  
"I can tell you what I need . . ."  
  
"Look, Logan I can't – I'm not going to have sex with you."  
  
"That's what you think this is?"  
  
"Well, what else would I think? You're naked, I'm naked . . ."  
  
"I'm not naked. You're not naked."  
  
"Half naked, okay? Don't play games with me, you know what I mean!"  
  
He grinned. He wanted to kiss her to make her shut up but she dodged his lips and tried to push him off her. He didn't budge but laughed at her attempt.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Logan," she whispered.  
  
"And you're not tempting me?"  
  
"I'm not the one who came in trying to get some."  
  
"That's not exactly what I came in for."  
  
"Then what did you come in my room for?"  
  
"To be with you."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"I didn't come just to screw you."  
  
"Then why're you here?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Guess I didn't want to spend the night alone – got used to sleeping with you."  
  
Ororo said nothing. She just wished he'd get off her and stop torturing her. She wasn't sure how long she could resist him especially if he kissed her again which he was doing even now. It was as if he could read her mind, certainly he could read her body. Her body was crying out for him despite her determination not to give in.  
  
"I love you," Logan said, his words barely audible.  
  
"I love you too," Ororo responded. "But I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm – I can't. I need to talk about all the stuff that happened. That's more important to me. I think we need to find out why everything's as weird as it is and what's going on before we get . . ."  
  
"Get what? Down and dirty?" he asked then blew in her ear softly.  
  
"Before we get more involved."  
  
"It's probably harder to get more involved than being in love don't you think?"  
  
"I think we need to see eye to eye before we . . . screw."  
  
"I don't wanna screw you, darlin' – I wanna make love to you . . . all night long."  
  
"Really? That's sweet, but don't kiss me again!" she cried out when he started to pull her to him.  
  
"You're serious?"   
  
"Yes. We need to talk."  
  
Logan felt like growling but he rolled away from her and rested his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Ororo felt bad. Half of her wanted to be with him but the other half refused to submit. It would be like giving in to exactly what she feared. How could she know if what she felt she wanted was really what she wanted?   
  
"Do you really want to stay here?" she asked after a while still troubled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not going to just get up and go 'cause you won't give me any lovin'."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. I meant are you going to stay here, at Xavier's? You're sure you want to stay?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed.   
  
"You know I'm . . ."  
  
"Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow won't change anything."  
  
Neither spoke for a while. Ororo tentatively ran a hand through the vast hair on his chest. He sighed and wondered why he was still there with her, why he'd fallen in love with a born again virgin or whatever she was and why he didn't just finish what he'd started. It wouldn't be hard. He knew her vulnerable spots by now. Her neck was one and her ears. She'd be begging him to give it to her if he started up on her again, he was sure of that. He didn't want to make love he needed to make love to her. Something inside him needed to make her his. It started to think about the last NASCAR race he'd seen and about the upgrades he wanted to make on his Harley. He'd take her for a ride she'd like that. He knew how much she liked motorcycles.

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips. She was rubbing his chest and sighing every once in awhile like she wanted to change her mind and it was all he could do to restrained himself. His lips were dry and he wet them with his tongue. He thought about what he'd do tomorrow. He'd work out in the danger room or go for a run then find out where Hank was so he could solve the mystery about Forge and get Ororo off his back. 

He groaned. Why did every thought always lead back to her? There was no point in trying to forget about what he wanted and couldn't have for the moment. He didn't understand it and he sure couldn't explain it but for now all he could do was leave it alone. Maybe he could go to sleep. Sleep was just what he needed only he had a feeling it would be as hard to come by as it was to get a little action. Well, he'd done it before, he could do it again. It helped that just laying there with her filled him with a kind of stillness and contentment that he couldn't remember experiencing except during the previous nights he'd spent with her. If that wasn't love, him leaving her alone and feeling so good on top of all that, he didn't know what was.

For once Logan had what he never thought he'd ever have – someone who wanted to help him, someone who believed in him, someone who didn't judge him, someone who accepted him just as he was. He didn't want to think about any other woman but he knew in the back of his mind that Jean would never have accepted that he had murdered a kid just hitting his prime and she probably wouldn't have believed he hadn't killed Forge. But Ororo, she was just there for him not judging him and all and not afraid of him.  
  
"You want us to get married?" Logan asked out of the blue.  
  
Ororo sputtered, too taken aback to speak.  
  
"Cause if that's what you want we could."  
  
"You really want to marry me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, you'll marry me?" 

"You want that?"

"You mean even without testing the goods first?"  
  
Logan laughed. "Yeah, I'll marry you if that's what you want."

She was quiet for a moment as she thought over his sudden proposal. 

"What do you want, Ro?"

"I-I . . .I just want to be safe and happy like I used to be before Forge and Hank and all this crazy stuff. I want to be able to trust myself."  
  
"I'll take care of you," Logan said quietly.   
  
"You really love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
She let him kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him. When he moved to her neck she laughed and laid her head down on his chest out of his reach and tried to think. This was more serious than she'd ever imagined. She had never thought about marrying Logan and for all the world she could hardly believe he'd asked her. She was pretty sure he wasn't the marrying type. All her doubts seemed to grow tenfold as his proposal gnawed at her brain. She decided she needed to sleep. Everything always seemed better after a good nights sleep so she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep. Finally half way between being awake and falling asleep she smiled as daydreams turned into dreams.  
  
Logan loved her enough to ask her to marry him! She didn't want to think it had anything to do with the Professor. A moment like that only came once in a lifetime if a girl was lucky. Logan couldn't be controlled by the Professor and she knew in her heart she hadn't been brainwashed into falling in love with Logan. They would have to go swimming, she thought vaguely. They could swim in a sea of warm lather, or foam. She saw a beach sparkling like jewels were strewn over the sand. She smiled. A huge wave was rushing towards her but Logan was beside her. She was drifting into sleep. Her brain began to lose focus but it was enough that here in this man's arms she felt safe and happy and good. She didn't know what the morrow would bring and she didn't know what to think about the Professor any more but she wasn't scared any more either.  
  
Morning brought no changes. Logan was still there, sleeping soundly, his body curved into hers as if they had been sleeping together forever like a married couple still stuck with the same old habit. Any minute he'd probably wake up wanting what she couldn't give him until she knew the truth so she slipped from the bed quickly and without stealth, looked for a robe to throw on and headed for the door after she found it.  
  
"Come back to bed."  
  
She smiled. He was awake and probably ready to start right where they left off at last night. A part of her wanted to return to his warm embrace but the more sensible side of her made her shake her head and she shrugged into her robe and stepped outside into the hallway. She gasped when she saw Hank looming over her.  
  
"What're you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Ororo! I was waiting for you to get up, I need to talk to you," Hank said affably enough. This was the last thing she wanted to do, confront Hank. While they had been gone apparently Nick Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D. crew had taken Hank away for questioning but they hadn't told the Professor anything as far as they knew. Logan didn't like it any more than she did but he'd just accepted the Professor's word. The Professor had made it clear that he fully expected Hank to return and take up his place with the team once again. That didn't sit well with Ororo either. In fact, nothing sat well with her of late. Fury had told Logan not to worry about the missing Forge, that they would get to the bottom of it. Ororo thought that was too simple, too easy. It didn't make sense to her especially now that Hank was standing in front of her and it looked as if he'd been waiting for her.  
  
"You okay, Ro?" Logan asked as he stuck his head out the door eying Hank suspiciously.  
  
"Logan!" Hank blinked several times in disbelief. "You've moved in with Ororo?"  
  
"Don't think that's any of your business," Logan said with a smirk.  
  
"No, no it isn't. My apologies. Ororo, can we talk for a few minutes?"  
  
"Okay," Ororo said and with a quick look at Logan who frowned but said nothing further.  
  
As they walked down the hall Ororo glanced back to see Logan still watching them. The last thing she needed was for them to get into it again. As shocked as she was to see Hank she needed to talk to him whether Logan minded or not so she quickened her pace and headed downstairs dragging Hank along with her. She had a million questions for him and fully expected him to answer them.  
  
It bugged her to think that Hank had been right about the Professor all along because if he had been then maybe he wasn't as crazy as everyone thought he was. Not only that but that would mean that maybe Hank wasn't being his usual self because he was being controlled. She couldn't see why the Professor would make Hank freak out like he had though. She hated to think she'd have to admit to him that she might have been wrong, that she had been vulnerable to Xavier's mind control and hoped she could avoid that issue but she needed to find out what he knew.   
  
"You remember how hard it was for you to get over me when I started thinking the Professor made you like me?"  
  
"Please, don't give yourself so much credit. I was young, dumb, and naïve, that was all."  
  
"Well whatever it may have been I feel the malaise may have been passed on to me. I found it very hard to let you go but now I think I finally have."  
  
"Well, good for you. Do you want a cookie or something?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I will not come between you and Logan any more and before you try to tell me he's not your boyfriend don't forget I saw him standing naked in your room."  
  
"He wasn't naked – was he? Don't answer that." 

"He was naked."

"Well, so what? He is my boyfriend – my man, whatever you want to call it and a whole lot more," Ororo retorted somewhat spitefully and with no guilt.   
  
The look on Hanks face changed that. She wished she could take back her thoughtless and angry words. Hank looked like a big teddy bear that had lost its favorite little outfit but it was a fleeting look soon replaced with a look of calm resolve.

To Hank's surprise he found Ororo's frank announcement only hurt a little. He smiled benignly and nodded. Ororo was creeped out by his behavior and yet she remembered a time when she had thought she'd been in love with him and she knew he had loved her at one time too. It made her feel sorry for him. She knew now that what she'd felt for Hank had been nothing but a confused infatuation that fixed the need she'd had to feel connected to someone in their hard and uncertain lifestyle as X-Men.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that," she said.  
  
"You know you were the one who made me start thinking we were brainwashed. Remember?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Remember? You wondered why you were with us because of who you used to be. You said something along the lines of being a witch and serving time in prison. I assumed you meant being held in Juvenile."  
  
"I don't remember that."  
  
"You're too flighty for your own good sometimes."  
  
"Look, I'm not even going to go there with you."  
  
"The old Ororo would have. You've changed."  
  
"Not as much as you seem to think. I know you're thinking I'm sleeping with Logan but you're wrong."  
  
Hank frowned. He had thought exactly that and wondered, why Logan and not him? That caused a small ache in his heart.  
  
"We're not sleeping together it's just that he – we – we're together in a way I can't explain but we aren't doing anything not that it's any of your business."  
  
"You're telling me he just spends the night and doesn't touch you?"  
  
"Oh, he touches me all right but we haven't gone there yet."  
  
"Yet."

"Maybe never, who knows?"  
  
"You're not in love with him then?"   
  
"I thought you said you didn't care and you weren't going to interfere anymore?"  
  
He shook his head and started to walk away but she stopped him and looked at him with imploring eyes.  
  
"So . . . do you still think we're being brainwashed, Hank?"   
  
"I don't know for certain but I have to believe that we aren't. I wish I could say yes or no but . . . I can never really be sure."  
  
"How do you live like that then? It has to be awful."  
  
"Sometimes I don't know."  
  
"But you're a genius. Can't you figure out a way to find out? Invent some kind of anti mind reading machine or something? Cross the wires on Cerebro or something?"  
  
"Right, that would work."  
  
"You could figure out how to get over . . ."  
  
"To what purpose? He knows all after all."  
  
"For satisfaction if nothing else."  
  
"Perhaps I could throw a monkey-wrench or a breaker bar into Cerebro – about anything of the sort would result in similar gratification, eh? Is that what you think?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I and, in fact I will confess to throwing a few curve balls to see what I can do on my own free will but . . ."  
  
"Like with Forge?"  
  
"Y – I . . ." Hank trailed off, his face a mask of twisted emotions.  
  
Ororo thought he was on the brink of revealing the truth but fighting his need to tell her everything like he used to do when they were together. Even then he had never confided in her like Logan had. Never anything very personal.  
  
"Sometimes I just see how far I can go," Hank finally said.  
  
"And then you know you're not being controlled?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"But what if he . . . you know, what if that's just a charade and it's not really you thinking these things or doing them? What if you're throwing your stupid curve ball into our lives thinking it's you trying to prove a point and screwing us over only it's not you but someone else making you do it and making you think it's you trying to test the limits and making you think you aren't being controlled because you're getting away with all this crazy stuff that's so not you?"  
  
"Huh? Can you run that by me one more time?"  
  
"Oh, Hank you're not a mean vindictive crazy bastard! I don't think you'd ever think about hurting someone much less kill someone unless you had to," Ororo sighed as she looked at her ex. "Even if you wanted to know if you being brainwashed or not you wouldn't've done anything like what you have done. You're better than that."  
  
"I haven't done anything," Hank insisted.  
  
Ororo shook her head sadly but she found nothing else to say. Her heart went out to Hank. It was weird but she still cared for him. Maybe she always would. Just like she'd always care for the others after all they'd gone through together.  
  
"I can smell the lies rollin' off ya, bub," Logan growled as he came up to them now dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.  
  
Hank gave Logan an annoyed glance but turned his attention back to Ororo.   
  
"I just wanted you to know how I felt."  
  
She nodded, keeping one eye on him and the other on Logan.   
  
"You got a lot of questions ta answer, bub," Logan said.  
  
"I have nothing to answer for."  
  
"You wanna explain where Forge is or you want me to beat it out of you?"   
  
"Logan, that will be enough!"  
  
They all turned to see Charles rolling up to them in his rickety old wheelchair.   
  
"You see how it is, Professor," Hank said as he waved towards Logan. "I'm trying to be nice but look at Logan; it's him who's always starting things when I'm trying to make amends."  
  
To Ororo Hank sounded like a little boy tattling to his parental figure. It was enough to almost gag her and her guilt and sadness about him just about disappeared.   
  
"Hank, please take Ororo elsewhere so Logan and I can a moment alone," the Professor ordered.  
  
Ever obedient, Hank took Ororo by the arm and led her back upstairs. Once they were out of sight Ororo pulled away from him angrily.  
  
"I don't guess we're ever be friends again," Hank said wistfully. "But please heed this bit of advice, Ororo – beware of the danger room."  
  
"What do you mean beware . . . ?"  
  
"Sssh, just do what I said."  
  
"Why're you shushing me?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
Ororo's eyes grew large as she looked from Hank to the stairs. She had to shut her eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm herself.  
  
"Where is Forge?" she asked when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Forge who?" Hank said before he went back downstairs.  
  
Ororo felt like screaming. She was sick of all the crazy men running around the place and for a second there she wished she could talk to Jean. She wished they could share a pint of ice cream and forget all their troubles. Those days would never come back she realized and she went into her room trying not to cry.  
  
After showering and dressing Ororo went back downstairs to see what she could find to eat. When she heard low voices in the kitchen she paused before entering. It was Scott talking or more like lecturing Logan and to Ororo's surprise Logan was putting up with it without saying a word in his defense.  
  
" . . .Is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, um, Cyke I never did tell you I . . . I wish what happened – what I did ta ya a while ago never happened."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Well, I acted like a stupid kid."  
  
"Is this some form of an apology?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"I don't believe it! I've seen everything now! Ororo's got you whipped I see – cat of nine tails by the looks of it!"   
  
The look of rage on Logan's face made Scott laugh instead of fearing for his life as he should have.   
  
"Hey, I understand you man, don't get me wrong. It takes a good man to admit when he's wrong but I don't think you would've done that without Ororo."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Logan said with a distracted air having just picked up Ororo's scent outside the kitchen door.  
  
"So we're cool?"   
  
"Cool as a cucumber," Scott replied and laughed.  
  
Ororo went back upstairs wondering if the Professor had brainwashed everyone. Logan apologizing to Scott was the last straw. Sure he should've apologized a long time ago but now was just too pact, too coincidental, and too weird. Logan wasn't acting like himself the way she knew him. The old Logan would've beaten the hell out of Hank and said to hell with Xavier and booked but now – now she just couldn't understand him. She wanted the old Logan back or at least the part of Logan that thought with his instincts instead of his heart. Well, maybe she didn't want him to be that way again but she wanted him to wake up if nothing else.  
  
She could see why Kitty had wanted to return, she was a little kid who still cried when she was scared and didn't know how to flirt with guys yet but Ororo still couldn't figure out why Logan had come back. He hadn't said anything significant other than he trusted the Professor which Ororo refused to believe. They'd been in the exact same cave that the Professor had sent Logan to in order to kill a boy whose mutant powers had blasted out of control when he'd hit puberty. To her way of thinking if the Professor could order a hit on a kid, and a hit was exactly the way she saw it, then what type of mentor was he? What kind of man did that make him and just how trustworthy was he? She couldn't see how he could justify his actions. Could the Professor possibly consider it a mercy killing because no other alternatives could be found? There was no way she could buy that.   
  
And then there was Forge. No one had been arrested and now after questioning Hank overnight they'd just up and let him go as if nothing had happened. There was no body, no suspect – nothing. It was as if it hadn't really happened but all the same Forge was gone. Now that he was supposedly dead she was really starting not to like the guy.

She hated to admit it but she was really starting not to like Logan again too. She knew she'd come to care a lot for him, even love him in a way she hadn't even imagined and in all honesty that hadn't gone away. He was kind of like an essential part of her and somehow she knew that the feelings she had towards him would always be there whether they remained together or not and whether they were real or not. She didn't want to think about that though. Feelings aside, she was mad at Logan for coming back, for walking right into the den of wolves. She didn't trust Hank and she didn't trust Charles. She wanted Logan to be safe not to mention she wanted to be safe.   
  
Being with the X-Men never guaranteed any kind of physical safety but she at least expected to have some kind of peace of mind while she wasn't worried about taking out the bad guys. She didn't think she should have to be burdened with this doubt. If she didn't know if she was controlling her own actions or not what did that leave her? She'd just be a walking shell doing things she had no idea she didn't want to do and all the while second guessing herself. It was kind of like having no mouth and unable to scream. She'd read that in a book once. Ellison was it?

Not that it mattered who it was because it was a classic picture of a living hell in her minds eye – needing to scream but no mouth to release the pent up cry. Unfortunately Logan didn't see it that way. She didn't know why except that he wasn't as vulnerable to the Professor's mind control so he didn't think it was possible. He thought she was being paranoid just like she'd thought Hank had been. 

Now the tables were turned and to Ororo it all came back to Hank. Full circle. She still felt a little angry at him but her guilt had come back a little. He hadn't relieved her of her worries at all, he'd only made her worry all the more and that just made her angrier. She decided she didn't ever want to see him again. She almost felt that way about Logan and certainly about Forge whether his body was a rotting carcass or not. What she really wanted to do though was leave, go somewhere where no one could find her and where it was peaceful and everyone minded their own business and left you alone even if you were different. Of course she didn't know where a place like that could be. Was there even such a place as that in America?


	20. Charles in Charge

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin **

**AN** – First, I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter.  I lost this and the next chapter after completing them so I had to piece them all together again.  It wasn't fun.  You'd think that would teach me to use floppy discs but we'll see.  Secondly, I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow and the final chapter the day after that on Sunday.  Three chapters in three days should make amends for my stupidity.  At any rate I'm finally finished with this monster.  Yay!  Writing this has been fun, frustrating, and fulfilling in varying degrees.   

Thanks to all who've ever read, reviewed, and even to those who may have criticized my little Ultimate X-Men story.  It's always good to know what people think about my little hobby.  This was a very different type of story for me to write, a kind of experiment if you will since I didn't care for the Ultimate X-Men comic when I first started writing this.  I'm a little iffy now with the new team but will wait to see what happens.  Last issue Ororo and Logan were paired up together and even though she's changed her look drastically Logan seemed to be the only one who understood.  Maybe they've finally figured out that they make a great couple but one never knows with Marvel.  I just want Storm to have a life!  J

**Chapter Twenty – Charles in Charge**

Teacher and student sat before each other in a numbing silence. Mentor and protégé. Father and son almost. The Professor was getting tired of Hank's games. Hank was getting good at masking his thoughts.  It made him feel safer and because of that he felt smug and it showed.

"So you are determined to leave us?" Charles asked.

"How did . . . ?"

"Must you really ask?"

"I-I . . . I guess not."

Charles smiled.  "And that is why you have decided to leave?"

"You reading my mind?  I . . . well . . . yes."

"You know I cannot allow that."

"I . . . excuse me?" Hank stared in surprise.

"You are like a son to me," the Professor said, his voice low and soothing, almost hypnotizing. "Surely you can't just expect me to allow you to leave us?"

"I don't think I'll be missed."

"There would be no one left with your intelligence and your specific skills, Henry. We need you, all of us."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find another similar pliable mutant."

"Like Forge?"

Hank looked down at this paws and remained silent.

"Would you like to tell me where Forge is, Henry?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, I don't think you murdered him and I know Logan didn't."

"How do you know that?" Hank asked before he could stop himself.

"Let's just say I'm not the world's greatest telepath for nothing although I thought you were very much aware of that fact," Charles said with a chuckle.

Hank was for once speechless.

"Would you like me to tell you where Forge is?" Charles asked.

When Hank continued to play mute the Professor chuckled again.

"I know you think I'm controlling and manipulative but I'm far from that, Henry.  I am your leader, your mentor, your teacher, and your friend.  As such I must rule with an iron hand.  I realize many of my methods are a little disagreeable to you but I assure you that have only the best intentions.

"Yes, I manipulate you all to some degree but it is only with love and kindness.  How else do you think Ororo would have loved you?  And Jean, do you really think she would have turned her affection from Logan to Scott unless I had aided her? 

"Oh, you may shudder and think me foul and evil but you were happy then in your ignorance and now so is Jean though she fights her urge to be with Scott every now and then.  She's a woman who doesn't know her own mind and so has to have it made up for her though I do suppose neither Scott nor Logan are truly the right men for her but that is something I shall soon rectify.

"You on the other hand would not allow yourself to be happy would you?  It wasn't Ororo that I was forcing to like you but the other way around.  Poor Ororo truly cared for you but you let my son convince you it wasn't so.  That still amuses me which is why I let you act as you have although I grew negligent and should have kept a better eye on you.

"You've been a very busy boy, haven't you?  Not only with your Internet dealings with the Blob and faking Forge's death.  I know you're up to something else but you've succeeded in blocking part of your thoughts from me haven't you?"

Too afraid to move or speak, Hank simply sat and gawked at the Professor in fear.

"Quite an accomplishment, Henry but no matter, your little games bother me exactly that much – very little.  I am the one in control here.  I always have been and I always will be."

"But . . . but . . ."

"Finally managing to find your courage?"

Hank bristled at this and he gripped both armrests in a vice like hold.

"But we're just kids, Professor – you can't go around making us do what you think we should do and make us like whom you think we should like."

"You 'kids' are far from being ready for what I've planned and so you need a little nudge every once in awhile.  Peter never would have gotten up the nerve to ask Kitty out but now look at them; they're both very happy with each other.  And happy teenagers in such close quarters makes for a better team don't you think?"

When Hank didn't respond the Professor went on smoothly, even happily – "But that's neither here nor there.  I asked you to meet with me today because you're dealings with Forge have crossed the line.  You in particular have crossed over the line.  I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this but you've left me no other choice."

Hank leapt up, suddenly deathly afraid.  In his hurry he knocked over his chair.  He made a valiant effort to escape the Professor but it was too late.  Even before he could move another step he was frozen into place with a simple telepathic command.

"Henry, you made a mistake when you tried to make me believe that Forge was dead.  A very foolish thing to do indeed as you well know I had plans for that young man but when you took matters into your own hands to make Logan look like the murderer you sealed your fate.  I wish I didn't have to do this but you've left me no alternative, and for that I truly am sorry, Henry.  You were so promising, so promising."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me, Professor?"  Hank asked as he tried to step away still struggling against Charles' mental command to stay where he was.

"Why, brainwash you of course, just what you feared I was already doing.  It's quite ironic isn't it?  Had you been a good little boy I would have been content to continue humoring you.  But never fear you will enjoy it – I'll let you jump through hoops, once I find some large enough for you, and then I'm going to have you apologize to my prized assassin slash mercenary do you understand?"

"Please, don't do this to me, Professor!  I'll be good.  I'll do whatever you want.  I've already apologized to Storm!  I told her I'd leave them alone.  I don't care about her and Wolverine any more!  And I'll get Forge.  I can wake him up – it was just a drug.  I'm sorry, really I am, Professor.  Please don't do this.  I wasn't thinking right!" Hank pleaded with his paws clasped before him imploringly.

Charles smiled as he jotted down a reminder to find the type of large hoops that lion tamers used.  He might just put on a little show too.  That would entertain the troops he mused as he slowly began bending Hank's mind to his will.

"What're you doing?" Jean asked when she saw Ororo who had obviously been eavesdropping at the kitchen door. "Trying to keep tabs on your little wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"If you're talking about Logan – no."

"So who're you spying on then?"

"I wasn't spying I just didn't want to interrupt is all."

"Like I believe that!"

"Scott and Logan were having a . . . moment."

"My handsome prince talking to your slimy frog, huh – what was he apologizing for his asinine behavior?" Jean laughed.

Ororo was silent.  She wondered if Jean was using her powers.

"Well, will wonders never cease?  I'm right!" Jean laughed.

"Just let it go, Jean."

"You won't be saying that after he tries to kill Hank or leaves him to die on some mission now will you?"

"You sound a lot more bitter than usual.  Where's all this coming from?" Ororo asked.

"It's the truth," Jean said with a shrug.  "Tigers don't change their stripes."

"All right, he's a killer and he probably always will be but that's not your problem any more now is it?"

"Ororo, I'm not trying to be mean but I think you need to start thinking with your head instead of with your . . . er . . . emotions."

"Um, what?  You mean like you?  Please, get real!"

"If that's supposed to be funny it isn't.  _I_ at least learn from my mistakes."

"I never once said anything when you and Logan were together, Jean.  Not once!  So why are you all into my business now that I'm hanging out with Logan?"

"Sometimes you're head's so thick I think I could take out a diesel truck with it."

"Oh, I see, you're in bitch mode today."

"Like you aren't?"

"Can't we have a normal conversation and not mention Logan once?"

"Probably if things weren't so weird around here.  Ororo, haven't you noticed?  Everything feels . . . well, just weird," Jean whispered as she moved closer to Ororo.

"How could I not notice?  But it doesn't have anything to do with Logan.  It's more your precious . . ."

"You think its Scott's fault?  That's stupid!" Jean said, interrupting Ororo in a fit of rage.

"I don't think its Scott's fault.  Calm down why don't you!  I know he doesn't have anything to do with everything being all mixed up.  Um, are you okay?"

Jean had raised a hand to her forehead and was groaning softly.  She closed her eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"I've got a killer headache.  I'm so sick of these things!"

"I thought the Professor was supposed to be helping you?"

"Yeah, I've got a session with him now and I'm late; he'll be able to fix it.  I just wanted to tell Scott I can't make the danger room session can you tell him for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks.  I gotta go.  My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks.  Me too.  You be careful, 'kay?"

As Jean hurried off Ororo wondered briefly how Jean felt about being the Professor's pet.  It was easy to see she was his favorite followed by Scott.  After those two she figured Hank was next in line.  She never could figure out where she or the others stood but she didn't really care.  After all, she preferred not to be all that close to the guy that was using them like puppets on a string as her instincts were telling her and she definitely was one to rely on her instincts.  She wouldn't have made it this far in life if she hadn't.

Her instincts had been right about Logan from the first and Hank had reminded her that she was the first one who had serious doubts about the Professor.  She figured she'd put those fears in the back of her head and tried not to go there or either the Professor had done it.  Whether it was her or Xavier it had worked.  Now she almost wished she was still blind to what she saw as the truth.  Her instincts had never been wrong before even when she ignored them like she'd done with Logan which was stupid in retrospect because they could have all died but now she wasn't ignoring her inner voice of wisdom any more.  It was too strong for her to do that.   

"Um, look, Ororo we weren't trying to eavesdrop or anything but you two were a little loud and I couldn't help hear what you were talking about and you'll have to excuse Jean.  She gets that way when she's not feeling so good.  You know she's just worried about you.  She doesn't mean any harm," Scott said when he and Logan came out of the kitchen after Jean left. 

"And jealous," Ororo muttered.

Scott didn't seem to hear her snide remark and she was glad he hadn't.  She didn't want to hurt him just because his girlfriend couldn't control her crazy emotions.

"She's been worried about a lot of things for awhile now but she'll feel better after she sees the Professor."

"Her precious Professor," Ororo muttered under her breath.

"Um, is everything okay with you two?" Scott asked.

"We're fine," Logan said as he shot a look at Ororo.

"Um, I meant between Ororo and Jean.  I wasn't talking about you and Ororo," Scott said with a grin, then seeing Logan's annoyed look he changed the subject – "You know I don't think any of us think you really killed Forge, right?"

"You think he just keeled over with a heart attack then?" Ororo asked. 

"I don't know what happened but I'm sure Fury and his people will figure it out.  I'll be the first to admit that things are pretty mixed up right now but if we all hang in there together as a team we'll come through all this with flying colors."

"Yeah, right," Ororo muttered.

"Hey don't forget we've got a danger room session scheduled later."

"Oh yeah, Jean wanted me to tell you she won't be there but I guess you heard that.  And you know something, Hank told me to be watch out for the danger room like there was some kind of problem so I'm not going either.  You should have it checked out."

"There're always problems, Ororo that's what it's set up for.  We've got a new guy working with Hank now and I saw some of the improvements they made.  They've got a lot of ideas from amusement parks and one ride – workout they have takes you up all the way to the ceiling and you've got to try to escape in thirty seconds . . ."

"Sound likes fun but I'm still not going."

"Jean has an excuse which is the only reason she's excused.  You don't so you better be there or else."

"Scott, Hank actually told me to beware not just be careful!" Ororo insisted.

"That's something we all need to do," Scott said just as insistently.

"But I think he was trying to warn me about . . ."

"Look, I don't mean to cut you off but we all know Hank's still stuck on you.  He just doesn't want to see anything happen to you."

"I don't think that's what . . ."

"Scott's right, Ro," Logan asserted with a glare.  "You an' me, we need to talk, come on."

"You guys need to listen to me, I really think he . . ."

"Tell it to him later," Logan said as he pulled Ororo away.

Scott grinned before he left.  He knew just how Logan felt.  Jean was constantly overreacting too.  Maybe it was a girl thing but it could be really annoying after awhile.

"What's wrong with you?" Ororo asked as she tried to pull away from Logan.  "This is important!"

"If it's got anything to do with Hank I don't wanna hear it."

"You need to wake up.  He's probably planning something sinister again and you know it."

"Like I can't handle it?"

"Apparently he doesn't think _I_ can."

"You let Hank influence you too much."

"And you don't let him influence you enough!" she retorted. "How can you act as if nothing ever happened? Why were we running if what happened doesn't matter? Don't you want some answers? Like where's Forge's body and do you know what Hank said to me about him – about Forge?"

"I don't care what that freakin' Beast said to you, Ro. I'm sick of hearing you talking about him and for your information I wasn't running.  I was lookin' for evidence 'cause Forge ain't dead.  And another thing, for what it's worth, Fury's got his act together enough to find out what went down so as much as I don't care for his little S.H.I.E.L.D. ops at least I don't gotta keep tryin' to find out what the deal is while draggin' you along with me."

"Is that why you came back?" Ororo asked after taking a moment to absorb what he'd said.

"Yeah, pretty much. You think I was gonna risk you an' Kitty getting' mixed up in all that? And for what? Fury and Xavier said everything's cool so just let it go."

"But you don't know what Hank said to . . ."

"I don't wanna hear that guy's name for the rest of the day – for the rest of my life from you – you got that?" Logan yelled.

"That's rude not to mention impractical."

"Look, Ro I've never stuck it out anywhere before not even before after what I did to Scott. I gotta start somewhere an' here's as good a place as any. Besides, you've got friends here that would lay down their lives for you; you can't just up an' leave."

"If you're talking about Bobby I'd give my life for him too if we were in a battle but why should any of us have to do that? Why are we all his personal army and none of us are questioning that, not even you? 

"Logan, I'm scared to death! I don't like feeling like I'm trapped and can't do what I want to do or like who I want to.  I have to know if he is or if he isn't messing with us because if he is how long will he keep doing it and how can anyone have a life like that, not being in control of what we think or do? I have to find out and I'm going to whether you want to help me or not!"

"You know why that's crazy, darlin'? Charles Xavier, match maker to the mutants, he can read minds and manipulate 'em so give him a call at 555 blah, blah, blah.  Don't make any sense."

"That's not funny."

"An' it ain't realistic either, darlin'.  What's in it for him playin' match maker like you think he is?"

"Hank thought it was to keep him from leaving. If he thought I liked him then he wouldn't have a reason to go."

"That doesn't make any sense. Use your head, why didn't he turn Jean onto Scott before the Boy Scout left then? And why not fix Pete up with Kitty or some local girl before he split too that time? Why just yer boyfriend? He ain't more important than any of them."

"He's a genius and he's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever, brains are a dime a dozen – what was Forge, a dumb blonde?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Well you still got no proof do you? Think about it, Ro if he was monitoring every thought in this house then why doesn't he come in here and shut you up? You got an answer for that?"

"No, I don't."

"So there you go!"

"It's not cut and dry like that. Hank tests him all the time!"

"Screw, Hank! I'm tired of hearing about Hank! All you've been doing since we got back is obsessing over that blue freak! It's always Hank said this or Hank did that! Can't you just let it go? I don't care how smart he is, the guy's a loser and an' idiot!"

Stunned by the wrath of Logan's words Ororo looked around as if to see who might be watching them.  He sounded like the old Logan like when he first came there but he was getting worked up for the wrong side.  She didn't need that.  She needed him calm and sensible and she needed him to help her so she took him by the arm and led him to her room glad to see he kept his mouth shut and went without complaining.

"There, there now," the Professor cooed as he stroked Jean's short red hair.

Her face was pressed against his chest, her shoulders heaving slightly as she wept in serious pain.  The Professor was used to this.  He could always tell when her power was becoming too much for her.  He could have stopped it altogether with a simple mental command but he had never completely subdued it because he secretly enjoyed it when she came to him like this.

"Jean, Jean, my poor little Jean."

Jean felt as if something was trying to suck the very life out of her and she clung to Xavier all the harder.

"Professor, I . . . I have to tell you something," she whispered sounding like a small child afraid to confess some wrong doing.

"What is it my dear?"

"I know I'm not supposed to read anyone's minds any more and I've really been good since Logan and me broke up but . . . sometimes I can't always control it and I forget and try but . . ."

"Jean, we both know you can control it if you want to," Charles noted with a look of bemusement.

"But I've really, really tried not to only sometimes when I see Logan I just can't help it."

"That is a blatant violation of your team mate's trust which I can not allow.  You know that."

"But I haven't been able to read his mind that's just it – well I never could read his mind, just pick up feelings but now I can't read any of their minds.  I just get these headaches whenever I try."

"Perhaps it's your own little way of punishing yourself as you know attempting to invade their privacy is unacceptable."

"But I wasn't trying to be nosey, really I wasn't, I just couldn't help it.  When I see Ororo and Logan together I just want to know the truth.  Is he in love with her or me?  It's killing me not to know and I can't help it!"

"Would you like me to tell you?"

Jean's eyes grew wide with surprise but she couldn't stop herself from nodding.

"Logan was never in love with you, Jean.  He lusted after you and enjoyed ordering you around.  You did everything he could think of and then some without question and he ate it up as any man would."

Jean paled considerably but the Professor didn't let that bother him, in fact he kept going as if he had been dying to tell her the truth after so long.

"He never loved you though you think you still love him.  The truth is that Logan loves Ororo with a love that frankly I thought he was incapable of.  It's quite extraordinary and totally unexpected but it works to our benefit."

"Our benefit?"

"Well, to my benefit exactly.  While you had him panting after you he remained a valuable asset to the team, however I thought he was gone for good after the two of you fell out.  But now he's more involved in chasing after Ororo, he's got a very strong emotional investment in her and so here he'll remain."

"H-how do you know what he's thinking, Professor?  I thought you couldn't read his mind."

Charles smiled.  "It wasn't easy, however with practice and as my powers have grown tremendously in the past few months I've learned how to break through the many barriers in his mind.  Not all of them mind you, but enough to see where his loyalties lie.  He has tremendous faith in me and a great love for Ororo as I said, and because he's never experienced deep emotions before, here he will remain despite the fact that you're still here."

"Me?  You saw all that?  Does he . . . hate me that much?"    

"He finds you to be pretty annoying."

"Annoying?"

"And unpleasantly jealous.  He doesn't like annoying or jealous women but what man does?"

"I don't believe you!"  Jean gasped, her head feeling worse than before.  "But . . . but why would you lie?"

"You see why you don't want to read your friends minds now?  There are far too many unexpected turns their thoughts flow in.  For instances, everyone pretty much thinks you're a slut though I believe Ororo has told you her opinion in the matter from what I can see in your mind. 

"Not surprisingly she has little respect for you.  That's something the majority of the other students feel as well.  Respect isn't something they associate with you much to my regret but I suppose jumping from one bed to another, how did Ororo put it? – Ah, 'a la Dawson's Creek' she said or rather so I gathered from Kitty's thoughts.  Well it gives one a sad reputation.  It also reduces one's feelings of love or lust knowing that the woman you're involved with is rather 'easy' as we used to call it in my day. 

"Logan lost any residue of feelings he had towards you when you slept with Scott and oddly enough Scott's so called love for you diminished when he finally got you into bed.  Apparently Scott wanted you to be harder to win over after all that time waiting for you.  It disgusted him to see how easy you really are and how easy it could have been for him to stick you, as you kids like to say nowadays, before Logan got here. 

"But Scott always has some type of turmoil going on inside his head.  He can't make anything simple.  He's constantly worried that you're going to bed Warren now though he hates to admit it.  He felt he had no other competition prior to Warren's arrival and in fact, my dear he truly believed you were completely his after you'd finished with Logan, despite the fact that he, Scott, was less enthralled with you.  Poor Scott actually thought you'd remain his as long as you both were a part of the X-Men.  He's funny like that but he's a good boy, does what he's told mostly and barely needs a push in the right direction since he returned."

"I- you – how could you know all that?  What do you mean he needs a push in the right direction?"

"You of all people know how hard it is to block everyone's thoughts absolutely.  Without my aid you would be snooping, albeit not intentionally I'm sure, day and night.  Though I have no desire to listen into my students thoughts I can't oftentimes help it when I've so many other things to keep tabs on.  I can only find peace when I sleep you know."

"Are you saying you're the reason I can't read their minds?"

"I've tried to help you as best I could."

Jean mulled this over but the look of mistrust she gave him sent a sudden shot of fear into the Professor's heart though his expression barely registered this.

"I never intentionally read anyone's mind, Jean.  You know that just as I know you would never do that either, am I right?"

Her mouth dropped.  She felt as if she'd been busted and blackmailed all at the same time.  To admit that she tried her best to see what the others were thinking whenever she wanted to would be like putting her head on the chopping block. 

"We both only want the best for the X-Men isn't that right, Jean?"

"Y-yes."

"Logan's happy with Ororo so put him out of your thoughts and move on."

"But, He loved me, I know he did!"

"Sex makes men say and do things no woman could imagine."

"But Scott's not like that – you're not like that!  I could kill Logan!  He's like an animal or worse!"

"You women always say we're animals when all we want is the woman we love."

"But you said he didn't love me!"

"And that is true and of no consequence in the long run.  He'll stay as long as Ororo does and where is she going to go?  She has no reason to leave.  Henry's apologized and promised to leave her and Logan alone.  She gets paid handsomely, doesn't have to steal and live off her wits, no Ororo won't be leaving us like some of the others have.

"Now it's true that I've sensed some unrest from her but I think it's safe to say that she will find what she wants in the arms of your ex lover.  But just to be on the safe side since I've managed to read Logan's feelings fairly well I've also been trying to get past the static that Ororo's powers put out when she's emotional.  Unfortunately her emotions are always on full alert as if she lives on the edge of every moment but I suppose that would come from having led the type of uncertain life she used to live on the streets wouldn't you agree?  But no matter, I have all the time in the world as Jean, my dear, you and Ororo will always be with me and so will the men who love you both."

"This doesn't sound anything like you at all, Professor!"

He sighed realizing he was going to have to take the same measures with Jean as he had with Hank.  He had hoped she would have understood since her own need to master her power for her own desires had grown so strong within her.

"Scott's been in love with you since the first moment he saw you though you didn't realize it.  I let him leave us before because Henry was starting to have serious doubts about remaining with us.  They both had to see that any one could come and go of their own free will.  But now that Henry – oh, I didn't tell you about Henry did I?

"Henry tried to outsmart me and built up his mental defenses so I couldn't read his thoughts quite as clearly then his little charade with Forge left me no choice – I've had to do to him what I'm about to do to you.  But you'll both be happier.  No more worries, no more doubting me and . . ."

"What do you mean?  What're you talking about?" Jean asked, not comprehending him at all.

"You think you're still in love with Logan and I'm rather tired of that.  You've tried to love Scott and you've succeeded to some extent but watching you with both of them has left a sour taste in my mouth.  I've decided that you'll no longer be with either of them."

"What?"

"The pain you feel now – it's me.  Do you think I really would let you read my mind or any of the others so easily?  I've known every time that you've tried to read my mind and the others and I haven't been pleased with your little games."

"But – but I don't have my powers any more!"

"Exactly.  Every time you've tried to use them I've given you a headache to shame even the worse migraine."

"You?  You?  You're doing this to me?"

Charles chuckled.  "But it will soon be over my dear, my darling.  Soon you will be free of your pain.  And you'll be free of your confusion and worries too.  You'll only want one man and only want to trust and love and obey him always."

"Professor, you're talking like you're crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy.  I've never been better in fact.  I have such ideas and such aspirations!  I feel so free and uninhibited now that I've let go all of my puritan, self righteous beliefs!  And I have Erik Magnus Lehnsherr to thank for this new energy I feel and this new power growing within me.  It's power unimaginable, Jean!"

"Magneto?  You can't be serious!"

"Very much so, my dear.  His vision and my own were always the same.  It was only the means that changed though not as drastically as I had once thought.  But he is out of the equation now and I will have my way at last. All I need now, Jean, to make my life complete and perfect is you by my side."

Jean stared at the Professor in shock.  She could barely think.  Her head was throbbing worse than it had ever before. The Professor was bombarding her with thoughts and desires as he tired to bend her to his will as he had with Hank only a few hours earlier.

"Please don't do this!" Jean cried as she looked up at her mentor in confusion and horror.

"Don't fight me, dear.  Let me guide you; let me help you find what you've wanted and searched for all your life.  Let me be the one that will love you like you've always wanted to be loved.  Accept my love and my desires and rule at my side for I _will_ rule this world, make no mistake, and no one can stop me.  Accept me and I will make your pain subside my dear, my beloved."

"No!" Jean cried out before she crashed to the floor as a sea of blackness swam about her and then she saw nothing else.


	21. The Onslaught Begins

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Onslaught Begins**

**A/N** – Thank you kind reviewers: Happosai, Lerie, lilWolvie, and Shadowface. Also, Shadowface thanks for reviewing my stories under Dreaming n Watercolors, I appreciate your thoughts but wonder how could I make Legolas seem older? Just curious. Also, next chapter should be up tomorrow and as I'm posting in the wee morning hours that should be on Monday morning rather than Sunday.

_._

In Ororo's bedroom, completely unaware that the Professor and Jean were venturing down a path unthinkable, Logan and Ororo stared at one another, each glowering defiantly at the other.

"You think he's making me like you don't you?"

"I don't know, Logan but wouldn't it make sense? I mean I'm not your type, I'm nothing like Jean and . . ."

"I don't even wanna hear that any more. Why do you keep rubbing my nose in that? I made a freakin' mistake so did you with blue boy but so what? You don't hear me draggin' that crap up every other minute do you?"

His words stung. The truth of them and the untruths. She was fast losing patience. The lightning that flashed outside was a warning but neither heeded it.

"That sounds just like the old you, cold blooded and mean."

"Oh now here we go again! I can't believe I thought out of everybody you at least understood me! I'm just wasting my time with you here!"

"Well no one's keeping you here – you're free to leave anytime!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Whaddaya have planned? You goin' to have a little rendezvous with your ex boyfriend? Or maybe with the bird man, huh?"

She hit him then. He hadn't expected it and caught her by the wrist after the fact. Her lightning quick reflexes had surprised him but anger will do that to you sometimes. She wanted to hit him again but he pulled her to him and held her whispering in her ear things she didn't want to hear and couldn't believe in any more.

"I don't know why but I care for you more than I've ever cared for any other woman, Ororo even when you're crazy like this. Why can't that be enough for you? You gotta let this go. You gotta let me back in."

She sobbed to herself trying to fight back tears. It wasn't just the pain she felt from hitting his adamantium laced jaw, she felt torn. She so wanted to believe him. She needed to believe him but she had wanted to believe that she'd loved Hank on her own too without any mental coercion from the Professor. The problem was she didn't know how she could tell what was what and how she felt anymore. She couldn't live that way and she didn't understand how Logan could blow it off so causally. That wasn't him. He always questioned everything. If he wasn't acting like himself then something was wrong. Why couldn't he see that?

"I know how you feel, darlin' but you gotta believe me. I'd know if the Professor was messin' with me and I don't think you'd have all these doubts if he was."

She couldn't help the tears that fell now.

"Baby, don't cry. It's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Since when did you become a telepath?"

"Since we made it outta the danger room together without gettin' killed. I knew then everything was gonna be okay."

"You did? Oh, Logan I'm sorry I hit you!"

"You got nothin' to be sorry about, darlin'. We had an argument; couples do it all the time. You're nothin' but what you are. All the good in you an' all the bad makes you you an' I wouldn't want it any other way just as long as you don't make it a habit. I've already forgotten it."

She looked up at him wondering did he really feel that way. It looked as if he believed it. Why had he fallen for her? She was lost in this thought when his lips crushed hers. It would be so easy for her to give into him. She was no virgin. She wished she was but life on her own hadn't been easy. She wasn't proud of her past but she'd made no excuses for the past either. For some reason she had never wanted to sleep with Hank but she wanted Logan. She wanted to be his, body and soul. She wanted to hold him, to keep him, to have him forever so he'd never leave her but she was scared.

How could she not be scared not knowing what was what anymore? And how could she ever know the truth of things? Unless they left. That was the only way but he couldn't see that. He'd come back and now meant to stay with the X-Men or at least until she could find proof against the strongest telepath in the world, but how was she supposed to accomplish that, especially if she stayed?

"Do you feel something?" Ororo asked uneasily as she pulled away from him, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, and Wolvie Junior's feelin' it too."

"Who?"

Logan looked down towards his pants and Ororo snickered. Who in their right mind named their body parts? Only a guy, she thought.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"You make me that way," he said with a wink.

"Do you even have protection?"

"Yeah, of course."

Somehow that annoyed her. Did he have left over condoms from his time with Jean? The thought sickened her even though she knew it was childish to feel that way.

"Surplus from your time with Jean?" she said before she could stop herself.

"Oh, brother, here we go again!"

"Look, I have things to do so can you just go?"

"You're still determined on finding proof of somethin' that isn't happening?"

"Yes."

He saw that she was determined and it both ticked him off and made him want to laugh. He'd fallen for her because of her spunk, her independence, and her resolve. Now suddenly he just wanted to rip away all of those things that made her her. He wanted her to submit to him, to do what ever he said– like Jean had.

"Man, this is getting crazy!" he groaned.

"Well get a grip or I'm leaving without you."

"What? You're serious?"

There was no need for Ororo to reply. She went to her closet and pulled out a military style duffle bag. Logan was silent for some time as he watched her yanking clothes haphazardly from her closet. He felt his temper raising and fought to keep it in check.

"Look, darlin' for the last time, I think I oughta know if he was messin' around in my head and I'm tellin' you he ain't! He can't even read my mind which is how I got in here in the first place, remember?"

"So you think, but your memories have been messed with before so why can't he have figured a way to mess with you too, huh?"

"Okay, now let me get this straight – he's got a hold of me, you, Kitty, Peter, Bob, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, the Beast, and who else all at the same time? Oh yeah, right, Magneto to boot."

"It may not be all of the time. We don't even have to tell anyone, we can leave a note then we can take a vacation together so we can think about what we should do and see if our heads clear up before we come back. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Darlin' if it were that easy I'd say sure but even goin' to Timbuktu wouldn't help us if he _has_ figured a way of getting to us. And what's so bad about bein' here if you an' me are together? You startin' to rethink us, is that it?"

"Yes – well no! I mean maybe. Oh, I don't know! It's just that none of what happened makes any sense to me and I keep thinking about what Hank said."

"Can you just shut up about that blue idiot?" Logan growled as he angrily knocked her duffle bag and clothes off the bed.

"All right! I won't say another word about him but I want you to think about Magneto . . ."

"What about Magneto, huh? Xavier's got that nut case twisted around his little finger so bad he don't even know if it's day or night unless he tells 'im and so what? That creep deserves it!"

"There! See, you just nailed it on the head! If he can do that to Magneto why not us? We don't have any idea what he's doing or why, all we can see is the results.

"Me, I'm a criminal, you, and Peter too more or less. We do everything he tells us to even if he tells us to kill people so he wouldn't probably want to lose us, right? Now if he didn't control us where would we go, back to our lives of crime or living on the streets? None us want that any more so maybe he doesn't have to mess with us so much but think about it, what about Scott, and Bobby, and Jean? Scott and Bobby both came back and who's to say it wasn't because Xavier mind wiped them. And Forge he wasn't so keen on being a good guy from what I knew about him so why was he here? Was it of his own free will?

"So if we did go where would we go? You think about that? What're we gonna do for a livin'?"

"I don't know. I'm a pretty good thief if it came down to that but you're pretty strong and studly, you could work for a living."

"So yer sayin' you wanna live offa me, that it? You want me to support you?"

"Well, maybe at first until I got a job."

"Doing what? Twirlin' on a pole in front of a bunch of droolin' horn dogs?"

She laughed. "No. I could do something else."

"You got no education, you can't type . . ."

"I can too – Hank taught me."

Logan gave her an icy look.

"Sorry. Well maybe I could be a waitress. I could even work my way through school then I could pull my weight."

"You talk like we're gonna get married an' live in the burbs."

"I thought you wanted to get married!"

"You never said you wanted to. Anyway what makes you think the offer's still on the table?"

It was Ororo's turn to give him a chilling look. She turned away from him and looked out a window all the while fuming inside, her thoughts reflected in the sudden grumbling of thunder in the distance. Logan chuckled. He reached out and pulled her to him without much resistance despite her attitude.

"You wanna do it then?"

"Don't you think we should wait before making a decision like that?"

"Just give me a yes or a no."

"I – well, if you really mean it and it isn't some thought put there by Xavier then I think I'd like that," she said quietly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes as long as we're not being controlled."

She was silent and again turned to look out the window. He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly. He wished they could run off and never come back to be honest but he didn't really know what he could do to take care of them. All he knew was how to be a killer. How was he going to support her – be an assassin for hire? He knew she wouldn't be able to deal with that. He knew she wouldn't want to be with him any more if he went back to the way he used to be and he wouldn't blame her. What woman wanted a cold blooded killer sleeping in their bed every night?

Even if he didn't tell her what he was doing to bring home the bacon he was pretty sure she wasn't going to buy any lies he might be able to think of. He had to face it; he was as unskilled as she was unless they were going to be living on a dude ranch or something outdoorsy like that. He could do that and enjoy it he figured, except for the people; he knew he wouldn't like the tourist. He'd probably slip up and snap someone's neck in two when they got on his nerves and then she'd leave him. He could see it now. Nope, that wouldn't work either. So it left only one choice– to stay and trust Xavier. That wasn't so bad. Kill a rogue kid here or there, take out super villains every once in awhile and get paid a pretty good salary. Easy living if you asked him. Why couldn't she see that?

"To be honest with you, darlin' I wish we could but this isn't something we can do on the spur of the moment. I got a good chunk of cash saved up but we need to find out exactly what the deal is. Xavier could find us anywhere we went so we'd have to plan things out first if we did go."

"Plans have a way of never working out."

"I told you, as long as we're together everything'll be fine."

"My woman's intuition says we're screwed if we stay."

"Well, you need to start trying to trust me if you wanna be with me. My instincts say we got nothin' to worry about."

"You should try to trust me if you want to be with me! I'm sick to death of this, the not knowing and you not even trying to help! I've got to go," Ororo said then climbed through the window leaving Logan to watch her fly off.

.__

Just before their danger room session several of the students were relaxing and watching T.V. When Rogue came into the room she made a beeline towards Kurt ignoring Warren, Peter, and Kitty. She pulled up a chair and tugged at his arm as she sat down.

"Ah need to talk to you, Kurt," she whispered urgently.

"I am listening," Kurt replied with one eye still on the television.

"The Professor isn't the man ah remember. He gives me the eebie jeebies!" she said.

"I have to admit that it is peculiar everything that has been going on."

"What's so odd about it?" Warren asked from his seat nearby.

"Nothin'," Rogue quickly said.

Warren gave her a look of disgust. "Maybe the Professor was right about you not belonging."

"He – he told you that?"

"Well . . . I overheard him and Scott talking."

"Ah gotta get outta this place! Kurt what about you? You said give it some time an' ah did but it just ain't workin' for me. Will you come with me?"

Kurt frowned. He actually liked not having to worry about where his next meal was going to come from and having a place to rest his weary body at night. He hadn't really cared for the physical aspects at first, but the fighting, training rather, had really started to feel good. There was something about it that was reminiscent of the bold swashbuckling heroes of old that he so enjoyed in books and classic movies. He could imagine he was the hero when he soared through the air with a fair damsel in distress (usually Rogue) in his arms. He liked that so no, he didn't want to leave.

"Why isn't it working for you?" Kitty asked.

"Ah wasn't talking to everyone!" Rogue snapped.

"You should watch your tone when speaking to Kitty!" Peter shouted.

Everyone stared at him quite surprised but he stared them all down.

Kitty couldn't help but smile. It was exhilarating to have this gorgeous, sexy, and super strong man stand up for her.

"It's okay, Peter," she whispered.

"No, it is not. I think if you feel uncomfortable among us then you should leave," Peter said flatly. "It is not as if we need you. We were doing fine on our own."

"That's a matter of opinion," Warren laughed.

"Y'all are crazy an' ah don't care what any of you think!"

"That's uncalled for!" Kitty said.

"One more word out of you and I will shut your mouth for you," Peter said as he stood up.

Kitty stood up also and grabbed Peter's hand trying to make him sit back down.

"That is enough!" Kurt yelled. "Have you all lost your minds? Rogue is feeling uncomfortable and you are not helping at all. Can she not speak her mind here? Is this not America, a free country where . . .?"

"Give it a break," Warren said. "It's a free enough country if you're not a mutant but since we're all mutants here then no, it isn't a free country but we can still say what we think about her not wanting to be here. It wasn't my choice to come here and hang out with a bunch of crybabies and freaks and maybe give my life trying to save some human racist but it's all I have right now. I might not like it but you don't hear me complaining."

"For someone who claims he never complains you were pretty vocal about Ororo's taste in men," Kitty muttered.

"So? I like the girl, so what? Suit me fine if that runt just up and disappeared just like Forge."

"That's is so wrong," Kitty observed.

Warren shrugged. "It's the truth, why deny it? She should be with someone like me."

"Well she's in love with Logan," Kitty retorted.

"Right. From what Hank says she just thinks she is."

"You're aware that Hank's her ex boyfriend, her very jealous ex boyfriend, right?"

"No, duh."

"Can we all calm down?" Kurt asked.

"Don't know what she sees in him. Didn't he kill someone?" Warren asked, ignoring Kurt.

"We have all done our share of wrong things in the past," Peter said quietly. "I may be an atheist but even I know in the Bible it states that he who has no sin throw the first stone or something to that nature. Are you sinless, Warren?"

Warren chose not to answer. Instead he got up and started for the door. Peter gave him a look of disdain before he spoke again.

"Logan is many things but he has proven himself whereas you have not. He saved Kitty's life and I have it from Scott that he has apologized to him for things that happened that should not have. He probably saved Ororo's life as well. One day he may save my life or I his life. It is what we do and we do it because we believe in each other and what the Professor believes in."

"He believes in sending you guys out to kill kids?" Warren asked from the doorway.

"What are you talking about? We have killed no children," Kurt said.

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh no!" Rogue moaned, moving closer to Kurt.

"Whatever he did he had a reason for it!" Kitty snapped. "Did you ask him?"

"Well, no but . . ."

"Then there is no reason to discuss it," Peter said decisively.

Warren wisely decided not to go against Peters wishes. It was obvious that whatever Kitty said and did was perfect in Peter's eyes and Warren didn't have a death wish so he left it alone.

"I believe as you do," Kurt said to Peter. "We are not to judge each other for none of us are innocent. Rogue, can you not speak to the Professor and resolve your differences?"

"Yeah, Rogue," Kitty chimed in. "He's not so scary after you get to know him. Make nice with his cat and you can get in good with him – that's what I did. Why do you think he lets me go on missions when I'm not really supposed to?"

Rogue pushed past Warren and left without answering. Warren chose that moment to make a quick escape himself.

"Should we go after her?" Kitty asked.

"Why? She is rude and obviously not happy here. I say let her go if that is what she wishes," he said.

"Maybe you're right," Kitty said more to herself than to Peter.

"Come let us take a walk and relax before we have to report for training, no?"

She nodded absently, Rogue still on her mind, but soon she was walking hand in hand with Peter and thoughts of Rogue slipped away as if they'd never been there.

.__

To Ororo it was a relief to feel her full power swelling within her as she soared through the sky high above the school. Logan could only admire her as he watched. Everything about her was intoxicating to him. She was so wild and independent all while being the nicest and meanest, almost, girl he'd ever known. He'd known from day one that she was hot tempered and stubborn and at times like this it really irritated him but he also understood, she was a lot like him.

All he wanted to do now was to make her understand why they couldn't just up and go only he couldn't quite articulate it. It was easy enough to think out the reasons to himself and admit he couldn't take care of them without reverting back to what he used to be, which was exactly what she hated, but to explain that without making him look like a complete idiot was beyond him.

"Hey, what's up?" Warren called out as he flew up to meet Ororo.

"Not much," she said, looking him up and down.

He was bare-chested and she unabashedly admired his pecs and abs. After a few minutes of flying quietly together she let herself float down back to the house. Warren followed.

"It's pretty weird what happened an' all you know?" he said.

"Yep."

"So you find anything out like where Forge's body is?"

"Nope."

"You think he did it?"

"Who?" Ororo asked as she turned to face him just before settling down on the doorstep. "You mean Hank?"

"Beast? Why would he kill the guy? Weren't they pretty tight?"

"So, you think Logan killed him."

"Well, don't you?"

"I think if you keep messing with me you're probably going to be next," Ororo said angrily before she went inside.

Warren ran a hand through his hair as he watched her run upstairs. He grinned when he heard her door slam shut. She was starting to like him – he could tell. Yeah, after a few more days she'd be dumping that crazy animal guy and be ready to give him a try. His grin grew as he turned to go back outside and then it fell.

"Uh . . . uh . . . er . . . I . . ." Warren stuttered searching for words when he saw Logan standing in front of him looking just like the killer that Warren imagined he was.

"A piece of advice: you wanna live a little longer kid take Ro's advice," Logan said, his voice a low snarl.

"Oh . . . like what, you're going to try to kill me next? I'm not as stupid as Forge."

"News flash, bird man, you sound, act, and look pretty stupid to me an' you thinkin' I killed Forge don't make me think any different. Not to mention you gotta be practically brain dead to be getting Ro mad at you. She's about as crazy as I am."

"The Professor – well he wouldn't let anything happen!"

"Bet that's what Forge thought. Maybe he's even thinkin' that now where ever he is."

No comeback came to Warren's mind and Logan shook his head. If he did leave he sure wouldn't miss this punk. A bird man was pretty much useless in a real fight. What was he gonna do, use his missile like bird droppings to take out the bad guys? Imagining that almost made Logan grin, but seeing Warren sputtering still, trying to find something to say was pretty pathetic and it sobered him up. He imagined the boy was close to wetting his pants. Well, the weapon of choice for a bird – gotta use it or lose it he supposed as he stepped past the clearly frightened Angel and went upstairs.

However, instead of going to his room he went directly to Ororo's. Glancing back he saw Warren watching him as if his confidence had returned. Logan grinned and winked at the kid as he opened the door or rather as he tried to open it. The door was locked. A deep feral growl left his throat that startled Warren clear down below causing him to step back a pace but when Logan glared down at him Warren turned and ran out as fast as he could, survival the only thing on his mind.

"Let me in," Logan growled after Warren had left.

"No."

"Ro . . ."

"Go away."

"Ro, you're acting like a flamin' baby."

"Go screw yourself!"

"Screw this!" he yelled, turned and went downstairs and out the front door.

He got into the SUV, angrily slammed the door, found the keys tucked under the visor then drove off, burning rubber as he did so. A hovering Angel watched with a sense of satisfaction, his ego getting the better of him and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. To him it looked like Ororo was getting tired of the little runt. He figured she was finally wising up that is until a sudden strong wind and a bolt of lightning in the sky sent him scurrying back to the house. Logan, with is sharp eyesight saw Ororo move away from the window, the sheer curtains blowing in the sudden gale and he laughed. He knew he wasn't going far or staying away for long. He'd give her some time to cool off then they would talk after the danger room session.

The nerve of those men, Ororo thought indignantly as she looked around her room uneasily. There was something in the air that she didn't like. It felt funny. She imagined it was how it felt when someone was manipulating someone's thoughts but of course she didn't have any way of knowing that. She felt silly and confused and angry because she couldn't figure anything out. She was mad at Logan and yet she wanted to go to his room and wait for him to come back. Worse, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and apologize and go to sleep in his arms. Well she knew she couldn't do that or at least until he apologized or they came to some kind of understanding. If he wouldn't at least try to see her point of view then she didn't think she should see him any more.

It didn't take a genius like Hank to see the truth staring them in the face. They'd been trying to locate the Professor's crazy as a loon son when she'd fleetingly wondered what she was doing involved in that mess. Hank had jogged her memory. Why hadn't she remembered before? And why hadn't she done something if she'd felt that way? Maybe the Professor or his son had done something to her mind then. She didn't know. Bobby had been hurt pretty bad and Peter as Colossus had killed Betsy in order to kill the Professor's son. Maybe all that confusion had made her forget?

That had been a hard time for all of them – Betsy's funeral, not knowing if Bobby was going to make it, then Bobby's parents wanting to sue the Professor. She didn't blame them really. She hadn't known Betsy well but the reality of what they were doing had sunk in full force after Betsy's death. But there had been no remorse or even guilt over the Professor's son's death and neither had she thought any differently about Peter after he'd killed Betsy. It was just what had to be done.

Maybe that's what the Professor specialized in – hardening them while they killed kids and died themselves. Betsy, Bobby almost, Hank almost, that boy in the cave, that was sad, and maybe tons more. Who knew? What kind of man could just go around doing that and acting as if everything was okay like there wasn't anything wrong with it? Only a man with no morals was what Ororo figured. And a man without morals was a man she couldn't trust.

That left no other alternative for her; she had to get away maybe for just a little while maybe forever, she didn't know. She didn't want to think any more either so she fell to her knees, scooped up the duffle bag then started to stuff her scattered clothes into it. Still her mind raced with questions. If she could leave like others had would that prove anything? Would leaving make things worse for those that she was so attached to? She'd have to warn Kitty and the others though she suspected only Rogue would listen. Jean would do what Scott wanted and he'd never leave the Professor again. Xavier had those two right where he wanted them.

It made her wonder if Jean would know if he was messing with her min or not. She'd said something about things being strange around the place but she hadn't elaborated. Did she suspect something too? But even if she did could Ororo trust Jean's instincts? After all Jean had been in a mental hospital. Even though the reason she was there was supposed to be because of her powers Ororo could see that Jean wasn't always the most rational person in the world.

What really bothered Ororo was that sometimes she could see a flame licking in the corners of Jean's eyes as if her power was trying to break free. She wondered what devastation she could wreak if she were free to use that power. It had to be a pretty heavy duty power too because she'd seen how badly it effected Jean even now. Like she was going to spaz out if she couldn't get to the Professor who seemed to be the only one who could help her. He was the only thing keeping Jean from breaking down again. But that was a good thing probably or at least Ororo hoped it was. Good, bad, she couldn't figure it out. She couldn't figure anything out and that just wasn't how she wanted to live any more.

.__

"Why will you not give me a little kiss, Kayta?" Peter whispered in Kitty's ear.

The poor girl looked as if she were ready to give him that and a whole lot more even though she tried to push him away.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kitty said even as Peter pulled her back to him. "I-I mean I want to but . . . but I'm afraid," Kitty admitted.

"Why? I will be gentle," he teased.

"No. I mean I'm not ready for this! I'm too young. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time when we're kissing!"

Peter laughed.

"Then I will not bother you any more. Perhaps when you are much older."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean then?"

Kitty looked at Peter with large eyes bright with tears. She didn't know what she meant. All she knew was that she was a kid and Peter was a lot older and she didn't want to lose her virginity just yet even if she loved Peter. She was afraid that might be the only thing he wanted from her.

"I want to wait. Will . . . will you still like me?"

"Or course."

"Really?"

"Nothing has changed. I still care for you. How can that change because we are not intimate?"

"Wow! You don't know how much that means to me! I was so worried you'd want to stop seeing me! But it's really important to me to wait. I mean the first time I do it should be wonderful and almost sacred with the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. It's the way I was brought up. Besides my mother would kill me!"

Peter chuckled then said, "I would not force myself on you, Kayta despite how much I care for you and you are very young."

"I'm not all that young!"

Now he laughed.

"I know it sounds lame probably to you like I've been reading too many Harlequin romances but that's what I want."

Peter nodded then turned when he heard someone clearing her throat. Ororo tapped at the half open door. She felt really proud of Kitty for standing up for what she believed in and she was glad she'd overheard the tail end of their conversation. She hadn't meant to listen but she couldn't leave before warning Kitty and Peter, besides she needed Kitty to do something for her.

.

Fifteen minutes later after having warned her friends Ororo had convinced Kitty to phase them through the school and down into the basement.

"What is it we're looking for?" Kitty whispered.

"Anything suspicious. Check the computer and see what you can find."

After a few minutes Kitty shook her head. "Everything looks okay so far."

"We've got company," Ororo whispered as she backed as far to the edge of the window as she could so she couldn't be seen and yet could still see what was happening below.

Kitty stopped what she was doing and joined Ororo on the other side of the window. Down below Hank was striding across the room. When he reached the other side he leaned against the wall and it looked as if he were putting his eye to some type of scanner that they couldn't detect. A panel in the wall slid open and Hank disappeared inside. The girls looked at each other briefly then turned their attention back to the open panel.

After a short time inside Hank finally came out. He was pushing a wheel chair. It was in fact the Professor's good wheel chair and in the chair was a very pale looking Forge. Both girls gasped. Hank sealed the panel then wheeled Forge out of the danger room. They could hear Forge laughing weakly at something Hank said and then the room was silent again.

"He's alive!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I can't believe that SOB did that!" Ororo hissed.

"So the mysteries solved," Kitty said.

Ororo felt a storm brewing within her and she tried her best to quell it but the anger she felt inside was worse than she'd felt in a long time. To her this was the very last straw. She was so mad she could hardly think straight and she stomped over to the exit without a word to Kitty.

"I was wondering why the Professor was in that old beat up wheel chair," Kitty murmured.

"He was probably in on this!" Ororo shrieked as she turned around.

"I-I really don't think that's true, Ororo," Kitty stammered.

"Whatever! Hank should be kicked off the team and sent packing like the jackass he is!"

"I know but what're we going to do? We took Logan in after what he did so how can we not do the same for Hank?"

Ororo couldn't dispute that but she knew Logan was going to have a hard time with this turn of events.

"Logan's going to be so mad when he finds out but he'll have to find out on his own. I'm not telling him. He should've listened to me. It serves him right!" Ororo muttered before she turned and left.

.

"Rogue is gone," Kurt reported when he entered the danger room fifteen minutes later.

"Where'd she go?" Scott asked.

"I do not know. Her clothes are all gone."

"She left for good then?"

"I am only reporting what I discovered, Cyclops."

Scott seemed to be running this information through his head as he looked up at the observation room. He was actually counting silently. Hank appeared to be on the breaking point. That was another possible desertion there. Forge hadn't really been a part of the team but his absence had been really felt or maybe it was just the way he'd gone – murdered there in the house by someone they knew. He ticked off Logan in his mind as the next possible deserter. Whether Logan killed Forge or not Scott was pretty sure he was going to be carted off either by the local police or S.H.I.E.L.D. but if that happened then maybe Hank would stay. So two down either way you looked at it. Two gone would make them all the weaker. Truthfully he didn't care if Logan stayed or went but he'd miss Hank even if he had become a little vindictive and off balanced lately.

.__

Rogue was feeling happier than she'd felt in a long time. She'd taken the liberty of borrowing a car from the Professor's extensive collection and having had the good foresight to keep her money in cash and hidden in her room she didn't have to worry about being tracked through the use of the emergency credit card she'd been given when she'd joined. She'd even gotten rid of the standard issue cell that all X-Men were required to carry at all times. A simple toss out the window and she was free from ever having to deal with them ever again.

Now she threw her head back and laughed. She shook her brown and white hair so that it flew in every direction to the wild beat of a song blasting on the CD player. Life was better than she'd ever imagined it to be before. Freedom had a way of making you feel like that and the fact that she was headed to New Orleans. When she got there she was going to party till she dropped or died trying.

.__

It wasn't hard to find Bobby. He was in his room playing video games, his second favorite occupation after watching TV. Again Ororo knocked on an already open door, this time entering without apology.

"'Sup, O?" Bobby asked without looking up from his game.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ororo asked as she sat beside him on his unmade bed.

"You smell like dirt," he laughed, making fun of her perfume, which he actually liked.

"You smell like dirty socks and sweaty underwear."

"Gotta keep up the image. You know how it is."

"Oh, yeah right, forgot. Xavier's most wanted, huh?"

"Yo, yo you know the drill," he laughed, still working the controls to his game.

"New game?"

"Yeah. It's cool, wanna try it? I'm almost finished."

"Can't."

"Don't tell me it's time for that stupid practice session already?" he asked, clearly disappointed.

"You still have time but that's what I came to talk to you about."

"Give me a minute, I'm almost finished. This game's harder than I thought."

Ororo got up and looked around his room finally settling beside the window. She poked at the screen and wondered why he would want to be separated from the outdoors that way. She preferred having the breeze stream in through open windows without screens not to mention that it was a lot easier to escape through should the need or feeling arise. She smiled as she realized Logan felt much as she did. Finally the loud blasting and shouting from the game ended and she looked up to see Bobby staring at her.

"I'm not going to the danger room," she said.

"Why not?"

"I'm playing hooky."

"Scott's gonna chew you out good, you know that."

"I've got things to do."

"Suit yourself but you're gonna get it for sure."

"Bobby?"

He moved over so she could join him on the bed. He was surprised to see how serious she looked and even more surprised when she suddenly hugged him.

"What's up with you?" he asked just before she kissed him very gently on the lips.

Bobby, not being one to pass up an opportunity, wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than he ever would have dared before – as tight as he had fantasized about, and when she didn't resist he felt he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Bob . . ." she whispered when she pulled back a bit to look at his elated face.

Feeling a deep sadness she kissed him again and she too held onto him as if this was the last time she would ever see him again. It seemed like a long time that they were locked in an embrace but it was really only a few minutes then Ororo got up and looked at Bobby with tear filled eyes.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve that?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend, for risking your life to save mine that time, and because I love you."

"Wow! I love you too, O!"

Ororo smiled. "You're the best friend a girl could have."

Bobby wasn't pleased with that but he tried to pretend that he'd known that was what she'd meant all along and he bobbed his head up and down a few times.

"That's cool," he said as casually as he could manage.

"You have to be really careful and watch your back when you're in the danger room, okay? Maybe you should stay near Hank."

"Why?"

"Hank warned me about the danger room and, well, Hank's been acting really crazy lately but he sounded like I should really watch my back. I know Scott and Logan think I'm reading too much into what he said but . . ."

"That's why you're not going, because of Hank?"

"One reason," Ororo said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a letter. "Will you give this to Logan for me?"

"Um, you and Logan are still tight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, okay," Bobby muttered and took the letter.

"Thanks and you take care of yourself, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure. See ya later."

"Bye, Bobby."

.

Outside a titanic storm raged even as a storm seethed within the hallowed walls of Xavier's school. It was as if a hideous nightmare had claimed her somehow. She could feel it creeping through her mind, dark and evil though too vague to see in full, demanding, clawing, clinging, and all she wanted to do was scream only she couldn't.

In her mind a silent desperate scream rang out but no sound left her lips. Her brain felt as if it were aflame. She was burning inside. She felt his lips on hers, felt his arms around her and there was nothing she could do. His lips worked at hers greedily. She moaned as if in pain but Charles merely smiled, his lips moving over her eagerly. Her body was limp in his arms. There was nothing she could do.

Tears spilled down her face, her only release. He kissed her tears away begging her to see his viewpoint, to choose her rightful destiny alongside him. They would rule worlds together– all would bow before their might. Jean wished for nothing but death and the flame within her grew.

_The time had come. There were no regrets, no tweaking of his conscious. None was more powerful than he. Who could resist him?_


	22. The Way of the Phoenix

**Saints and Sinners – By Darlin**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The Way of the ****Phoenix******

**A/N - **Hope everyone had a great Fourth of July. I saw Spidey and fireworks and got this posted so I couldn't ask for a better Fourth. I highly recommend Spiderman II to those who haven't seen it. It's awesome.

Now here's the end of this story. Hope it's not too disappointing but this was a decidedly different style for me therefore it needed a decidedly different ending. Thanks for the reviews, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Lerie, lilWolvie, Nienna of Sorrow, Shadowface (I agree about your thoughts on Legolas, very insightful), and thanks to wolvster.

.

Mind control is such an easy thing when you let yourself go, giving full reign to the desire to know all, to control all, and to achieve your every dream. He craved it all.

They trusted him. Loved him even. Gave him their hearts, their souls, their very lives. He only desired to suck them dry, to take, and take, and use, and use till there was nothing left. Till all had submitted and he was their sovereign ruler.

Trust was broken the moment Xavier allowed himself to consider killing his own son. Trust was lost, never to be retrieved again when Xavier allowed himself to shut down the side of Magneto that made him so foul and evil. Now Erik Lehnsherr was hapless, weak, clueless, nondescript, and yet happy at last. And Charles Xavier? He had lost control.

Perhaps it was the constant demand to maintain his mental defenses to keep others thoughts from bombarding his mind trying to prevent an overload. Perhaps it started when he took out Magneto and left the villain believing he was now nothing but a mere human with only the potential to help others in a kind and reasonable, even groveling manner. Whatever reason Charles was no longer fighting it and he knew true joy for the first time. Would it be short lived?

Their world was in flames. Xavier's school was burning though they would not know this until too late. Some had fled beforehand. Those who remained would be doomed. They had no chance.

_._

Jean Grey was trapped inside her body. She could see Charles above her, feel his greedy kisses, feel the need he had for her but she could do nothing to stop him. Inside her mind she screamed repeatedly but Charles who could hear them clearly, paid no attention to the frantic cries. He had given in to the lust of the forbidden– a deep longing lust that had tempted and taunted him for so many years. It was as if every foul deed and desire that Magneto had before he had been brainwashed was now Charles' and those evil thoughts now mixed with Charles' own secret dark desires had taken control of Charles. Whether he could help himself or not he had succumbed to some supernatural need that willed him on forcing him to give up his inhibitions and restraints, forcing him to seize what he now felt was rightfully his as power unlike he'd ever known before consumed and corrupted him.

Beneath Charles, Jean's skin was warm, surprisingly so, he thought as he nuzzled her ear and breathed in her young scent. His hands caressed her hair – hair like fire and blood, he thought dreamily. But it was hot too he noticed, almost as if the strands were literally on fire and he drew his hand back, shocked as the heat penetrated his flesh. He gazed into her eyes but what he saw there were dark hollows that seemed to no longer to see. Her body was no longer limp but stiff, almost catatonic. Only the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks gave any indication of life. Unexpectedly, something inside the Professor felt saddened at the sight of his prized student, his foster daughter, his would be lover so distant and forlorn, and the growing forces within him faltered. It was only a fraction of a second but that was all that was needed.

"No!" he shrieked in absolute terror as he felt himself burning from within his mind.

The flames seemed to engulf his very soul sucking the very life out of him like a vacuum run amok. A raw, wretched, animalistic scream rent through the mansion sounding for all the world like the bloodcurdling cry of a mythical banshee, shattering the peaceful silence of the evening. And then the room burst into flames and they were both covered in a leaping, roaring tempest.

The piercing sound of a smoke detector was heard for a moment before it melted in the extreme heat. So hot was the fire that the ceiling gave way collapsing onto them in a shower of ash and dust. The flames licked up into the next floor destroying everything in its path until it finally broke through the roof, soared into the sky, and lit the growing dimness of the evening.

As Jean waged war with the man she'd trusted more than any other person in the world she seemed one with the flames. Charles face was a mask of charred flesh and blazing eyes as the power within him sought to escape his now useless shell but it was no use. The untried phoenix force within Jean was powerful beyond even Charles' comprehension and though he fought with all the combined strength of his own dark soul and that of Magneto's, the life and death struggle was over almost as soon as it had begun. They were both consumed, gone in an instant, leaving only their bodies quickly incinerated by the flames that now over swept the room.

Several floors below in the danger room the computers registered the fire then sputtered out altogether as if it had never happened. New at the controls and thinking it was a malfunctioning glitch in the system, a red headed youth who called himself Arcade ignored the brief warning anxious to put his new program to the test. Oblivious to what was taking place above them the young X-Men slowly straggled in.

Counting them as they entered, Scott looked peeved. It was already way past the scheduled session and Logan, Ororo and Bobby still hadn't shown. At least Kitty and Peter had arrived, strolling in taking their time. Kurt had been the only one to arrive on time, and in fact ahead of schedule but he was standing around looking rather bleak. Scott supposed it was because Rogue had flown the coop. He couldn't say he minded her leaving all in all. Personally and secretly he wished her well. The Professor had been right. She didn't belong with them; she didn't fit in and would have just been in the way.

As he thought of Rogue he watched Warren flying above them as if the Angel had no cares and Scott felt his annoyance subside. If Warren was that lighthearted it was a big improvement over his past reluctance regarding training and Scott liked that. Now he wished the others would get their act together. It wasn't so bad trying to master your skills. He couldn't understand why no one but him and the Professor agreed on that.

So four out of ten people had shown up or five out of eleven if he counted himself. Maybe even six out of twelve if he counted the new guy. Hank had given him a rushed version of who the new guy was before he'd excused himself saying he'd be back in a few minutes. That was over ten minutes ago. Scott wondered why no one could show up on time and then decided he better check out this new guy and headed to the panel that would allow him access to the small elevator leading to the observation room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hank entering with someone he hadn't expected to ever see again.

"Forge?"

The others had gathered around Hank and Forge by time Scott made it over to them but no one said a word. Logan had just entered the room. Warren backed away till he was across the room. The others just watched.

"Logan, did I ask your forgiveness yet?" Hank said with a smile full of true regret.

Logan stared at the two in silence. He looked around for Ororo, noticed that she wasn't there yet and wondered what was taking her so long because he had every intention of beating the hell out of both Hank and Forge and he wanted her to be there for it. He expected she'd want to get in a few licks too; maybe shoot a few lightning bolts up their sorry asses.

"Hey, sorry I'm late – whoa! What the . . . !" Bobby stopped in his tracks as he gawked at Forge.

"You seen, Ro?" Logan asked, not taking his eyes off the two men he was planning on killing.

"Um, yeah – she wanted me to give you this."

Bobby found he could barely get the words out but with a slightly trembling hand he handed the letter over then backed away. Like Warren he was prepared for Logan to cut loose and he didn't want to get blood all over him although he definitely wanted to get a good view.

Logan glanced at Forge then Hank before he opened the letter. It felt as if no one in the room dared to breathe as he read the letter. Scott had quietly stepped between Logan and the smiling Hank and the unconcerned Forge. He figured Forge must be either an idiot or mentally challenged if he wasn't worried about Logan tearing into him and Hank, well he just figured Hank was just plain stupid. He'd lost any respect for his friend with this little stunt. If it were up to him Scott would just let Logan beat them both senseless and then be done with it but since he was supposed to be the leader he knew he'd have to chance getting a beating himself in order to keep the order. Sometimes being the responsible leader absolutely sucked he thought grimly as he watched Logan read the letter.

_Logan,_

_I'm gone but don't worry – not that I guess you would. You know me, I can take care of myself and I'll be back soon enough I guess. Now you behave yourself while I'm gone and don't beat the hell out of Hank or his stupid little sidekick. You might not know it yet but Forge is alive just like you thought he was. For me that was the last straw. I just couldn't stay knowing what he and Hank did. There's too much plotting going on and everyone's mad at everyone all the time. It's as if we're being torn apart, not only you and me but the whole team. _

_I want things to be the way they used to be without everyone wanting to kill each other and biting each others heads off. I just can't stay and watch everyone's lives being messed up like they are. Jean wants to kill me for being with you. Hank wants to kill you for being with me and how could you not want to kill Forge and Hank both for being the idiots that they are? I wouldn't blame you there but don't – please don't. It would just add to all the mess. Love's not supposed to be about hate and confusion and anger and fighting. I don't want anyone fighting because of me. I don't want any repeats of Jean, you, and Scott so please whatever you do please don't fight Hank or Forge. Just let it go for once. You told me that same thing too and I'm working on it._

_I really just wished you'd left with me. I told you I was confused but you didn't even try to understand. Maybe now with Forge back you'll understand why I left. And you need to know that it isn't just me and Hank who feels this way. Jean thinks something's not right too. Anyway, maybe it doesn't matter now. Maybe a little time away will help us both. Give us time to think about us and what we want to do. _

_There's something I've realized while being with the X-Men. There aren't any saints and sinners in the world – none of us or all good or all bad. We're all just trying to survive and be the best we can be. We're all a little of both I think – like me, like you, even like the fur ball. Even the best of men sin and even sinners can do good. Me, I'm trying to be good so I have to go. Take care of yourself. I really love you, Logan. Please be the man that I know you are. _

_Love,_

_Ro_

"You okay?" Scott asked when Logan folded the note slowly and neatly then stuck it in a pocket.

A nod was his only answer. Logan looked at Forge and Hank then suddenly started to laugh.

"I ought to kill you both and I'm not too sure I won't."

"I can't let you do that," Scott said.

"Oh I'm not gonna do anything," Logan said with a smile that was so sweet it was more alarming than any menacing look he might have given.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road people!" Scott shouted enthusiastically. "Hank, you and Forge check on Arcade make sure he knows what he's doing. I want to see that background check after we finish and then have him meet the Professor. And for the record you know you shouldn't have – hey, Bobby, where're you going?"

"Gotta take a leak."

"You've got three minutes and if you're not back by then we start without you. If we start without you, you can expect detention every night this week."

Bobby shot an irritated look in Scott's direction then walked out. He had no intention of coming back and the destruction he walked into didn't allow him to. Getting off the elevator on the ground floor he smelled smoke and causally walked through the house thinking someone must have left something cooking on the stove. It wasn't until the smell of smoke grew much stronger that he started to worry. Then he saw a wall of fire shooting straight up into the rest to the large house and he realized something was seriously wrong.

Running for the exit he whisked his cell phone out and hit speed dial. Listening while he ran he made it outside riding on his trademark ice slide. The line on the other end continued to ring. Where was the Professor? And was the danger room fireproof? Surely it had to be! He hung up and tried calling Scott. His call went straight into voice mail. Figures, he thought. Scott was so busy playing commando that he'd probably turned his phone off. Some commando, letting his home base and people go up in flames all around him. He dialed 911 and started looking for a way to get back in to reach the others.

While Scott was in commando mode Kitty had noticed that everything was running more smoothly than any of their previous danger room sessions. She wondered briefly who the red head in the observation booth was but didn't really have time to dwell on it as she phased through a gigantic robot intent on squelching the life out of her. And then it hit her. Not only the realization that something was wrong but she was literally struck full force by the robot. She hadn't been able to phase!

Peter, seeing Kitty flung against a wall where she remained motionless, gave a yell that turned everyone's head in his direction. Seeing what had happened Logan made his way over to check on Kitty. He found a pulse, nodded reassuringly to Peter then stayed near to ward off any other robots. To his chagrin the robots were made out of adamantium or something that his claws and Peter's strength could do little to damage.

"It's the protocol," Kitty mumbled.

"What, kid?"

"They're trying to kill us," she said as she sat up, holding her head in both hands. "Ororo told me Hank warned her about something in the danger room and when we went to check it out I found an encrypted file that no one was supposed to see but Ororo had left when I found it and I didn't get a chance to tell her. And then I was hanging out with Peter and I didn't think about it again. I didn't think it was a big deal but the Professor has a file on each of us on how to kill us!"

Logan was slashing at a robot while trying to protect Kitty and listen as well. He'd been successful with prying parts of it off then running off so it gave him chase and ignored Kitty but he was getting pretty fed up. It pretty much seemed indestructible. He glanced up at the control room and was surprised to see Hank watching with a look that clearly told Logan that something was wrong for there was no grin of satisfaction on Hanks face or even a look of interest. To Logan it seemed as if Hank was trying hard not to cry or either he was in a great deal of pain. His eyes were shut as tightly as possible and he was shaking his head while Forge and Arcade ignored him, talking and laughing together. Only Arcade seemed to be watching what was happening.

"We're going to die!" Kitty wailed as she tried to think what to do.

"You will not die if I can help it!" Peter yelled as he threw his robot into another one that was giving its full attention to Scott.

Kurt bamfed next to Kitty just as Scott came up to them.

"Something's wrong," their leader said.

"Brilliant deduction," Logan growled.

"Why aren't you people fighting?" Warren hollered from above as he continued dodging electric shock nets and deadly looking darts that were being shot at him.

"It's the Professor," Kitty said. She was standing now with Kurt's help.

"What?" Scott asked but then the robot that was assigned to him came upon him and he darted off shooting his optical beams as he did so.

"Why can't we kill them?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, get Kitty out of here now and Warren, see if you can get Hank's attention, we need him to shut this down now!" Logan ordered.

Warren barely had a moment to glare at Logan. Dodging the arsenal that was being thrown at him was difficult enough, he thought with a righteous snort and he made no attempt to do as he was directed.

"I am unable to even teleport myself a few feet I am so tried! These things seem to know our every move and no matter how many times I teleport it always is waiting for me. We are trapped," Kurt said before he ran across the room from the looming robot that seemed programmed to track only him.

"That's the key," Kitty muttered. "Right, right! That's it! Everyone try to switch robots for as long as you can!"

The men looked up to see Kitty dive through the robot that was after Peter who hurried after her. Kurt, dodging his robot circled back but Peter yanked him brutally by the arm as soon as they were close. It was one of the last things they remembered – Peter demanded that Kurt get Kitty out as the huge mechanical monster that she'd phased through shook violently then stopped, then shook a little more before it fell hard to the floor and then the room exploded.

The fire had spread unlike any other fire that Bobby had ever seen. The unearthly intensity of the flames, of this bird of prey, took the house within its wings and consumed it as if it were a child's playhouse made out of frail paper and paste. And in the midst of the destruction a bird shaped of flames revealed its awesome plumage for all to behold.

"Nooooooooooo! Noooooo!"

Not a half mile away one lone angel soared through the air, her mouth gaping open as her cries of denial coursed from her throat. Before her very eyes the house, which she considered home, went up in an explosion that left only a gigantic flaming bird wavering high in the sky to mark its place. Whether guardian or foe, whether to mourn or to gloat she couldn't tell.

Ororo had gone back. She had decided to talk to Logan one more time. She also wanted to ensure that everyone was safe and make sure they actually listened to her about Hank's warning. She had thought to try to salvage what she could but now there was nothing to salvage – nothing to go back for. In tears, she turned and let the wind take her as far away as she could possibly get. She never saw the ice slide sailing around the hole that was all that was left of Charles Xavier's house. She never knew that Bobby, also in tears, had survived.

.

Long miserable days turned into long unbearable months for Ororo as she aimlessly wandered the country. The newspapers had been full of the horrible news. Word spread that it had been a terrorist attack. Suspected terrorists along with any less than savory mutants were being rounded up and questioned. Many had been detained but none had been found guilty. S.H.I.E.L.D. had every capable person working on the case. Ororo hadn't tried to contract anyone with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she hadn't told anyone that she had been the lone survivor. It was better that the world thought she was dead. Maybe after the pain of losing all whom she loved so dearly finally eased she would be able to try and live life like a normal human.

After a while she had returned to New York. She planned on leaving the States but ticket in hand she had found herself filled with a deep longing and sadness that wouldn't let her leave her old haunts. She loved New York City more than any place in the world. When it was dark and the streets were less crowded she would take long walks after a meal at her favorite restaurant then she would take a carriage ride and closing her eyes she dreamed of what might have been.

Eating and watching people seemed to be her only entertainment now. Why she couldn't leave New York and go abroad as planned she didn't know. Well she did. Part of her was still at Xavier's with Logan. If she left New York it would be as if she were admitting that they were all dead and she would never see them again. For the umpteenth time she wondered why Logan hadn't trusted her enough to come with her. She wondered why the others hadn't listened to her. They would be alive even now if they had.

But she hadn't told everyone and because of that she felt immensely guilty. She should've tried to warn Warren or Kurt but in all honesty she hadn't given them a thought. Did that make her an even more horrible person than she really was? She didn't know but she felt that it was her fault that they had died. They didn't even have a chance to decide to go or not go like she had given poor Bobby and Kitty and Peter. Those three had been like family to her. She could hardly bring herself to think of Logan. So far she hadn't been able to think of him without crying.

All the I should have's in the world couldn't ease her guilt and pain there. She should've done more than shared her concerns with him, she should have insisted on him leaving with her but she hadn't. She'd been rebellious and angry and had left in a fit determined to teach him a lesson. What a stupid little baby she'd been – just like Logan had said. And like a baby she blamed herself no matter how much she knew it wasn't really her fault. She figured it was Hank's fault – the bastard. Somehow he had managed to kill them all. She wished he was still alive so she could have the thrill of killing him and making him suffer like the others probably had or like she was suffering now. Maybe fill his lungs with a nice thick cloud of supersaturated nitrates. He deserved no less.

Sadly, even thoughts of killing Hank in the most violent ways she could think of didn't stop her from feeling the guilt she'd lived with for so long now. Everything she did, including now, sitting in D'Artagnan where she was mulling over her food, made her feel guilty for she could taste, smell, breathe . . . live. To her annoyance her appetite had even improved of late when she shouldn't have been able to eat anything at all. Eating made her feel worse than awful plus she'd quickly regained the five pounds she'd lost when she couldn't eat that first month, and now she'd added on several additional pounds.

She wasn't as healthy as she used to be either. Now her head hurt all the time and her stomach constantly felt empty. Even now. She looked around the small café at the eclectic selection of customers. Talking, laughing, living. She had a raging headache but that just reminded her of Jean. Everything – everything she did any more reminded her of her friends and team mates.

Time for her medicine, she thought. She needed something to dull the pain. She took a long sip of water to wash the pills down. She felt better then. The water was cold and refreshing with a slice of lemon in it. After awhile she took a bite of her foie gras and sighed and then her sigh turned into a gasp which turned into a quick fit of coughing as she gagged on the fois gras that had gone down the wrong way.

_All the while her eyes never left the man who had just entered. He looked around the busy little café with a look of expectation and when his eyes met hers he didn't bother to wait for assistance but headed in her direction. Beneath the cowboy hat was the scruffy yet handsome face that Ororo had come to realize that she would always love. Her heart felt as if it had turned into lead as it sunk to the pit of her stomach. Still he kept coming, shoving people out of his way with no regard until finally he stood before her trying not to grin. He twisted his face into a scowl and stared down at her._

_It couldn't be – how? But it was. Logan. Handsome, rugged, and breathing – alive! There with her! Now. All she ever wanted. And he had come for her. How? But of course – his healing factor. How else? But why now? What had taken him so long to find her? To save her? Did he know how much she'd suffered? Did he know she was sorry for every mean thing she'd ever said to him or about him? Did he know she hated herself? Would he still want her now for she was just as much a killer as he had been? All she could do was stare at him. He was perfect. He was alive. Would he forgive her? _

_"I know what you're thinking," Logan said._

_Ororo tried to speak but found she couldn't. He pointed to her chin and she looked around the restaurant wildly then realized what he meant and raised her napkin to her chin. Logan watched with amusement as she held the napkin without wiping away the trickle at the corner of her mouth._

_"You're thinking you don't know what to believe," he said and his face cracked into a smile wider than Ororo would have thought was possible._

_He was right of course. How could he be standing in front of her when he was dead and how could this feeling inside her that felt like the deepest love still be alive so strong and undying? Would the Professor never leave her in peace?_

_"Some of us made it."_

_She gasped, tried to speak and still could not and covered her mouth with the napkin._

_"Jean somehow took out the place. Maybe something went wrong when the Professor was trying to keep all that power from making her crazy."_

_Another gasp escaped her lips._

_"Guess you know it happened the same day you left. That's been six months now," he paused then sat down across from her. "You were right."_

_One might have thought it would have been hard for him to admit it but the admission came easily to him. _

_"How . . . ?" Ororo's mouth could barely move. There were so many questions._

_"Kitty said you'd had her look at the danger room computers and she saw all this data that was on how to take us out – every last one of us. She was the one who figured that the program was running. She was the one who saved me . . . and the others."_

_"W-who?"___

_"Peter and Kurt.__ Scott's in a coma."_

_"Kitty phased her and Peter who had hold of Kurt and she just kept going through all that mess. Oh, and Bobby wasn't there."_

_"Bobby! He made it?"_

_"Yeah, the little ice cube bailed before the action."_

_"Oh, thank God!"_

_"Don't you wanna know how I made it?"_

_"Y-your healing factor?" she asked uncertainly._

_He laughed and covered her hand with one of his._

_"You gotta figure I'd be blown in a million gazillion pieces an' I don't think any healing factor in the world's gonna save you from that."_

_"Then how?"_

_"I couldn't tell you how exactly. All's I know is I saw this bird . . ."_

_"Of flame!"___

_"Yeah, an' I thought I heard Jean talking to me in my head then the next thing I knew I woke up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary all blown up in pieces – nothing below my waist pretty much, not even hands. Took me a long time to grow my limbs back," he chuckled._

_"Jean," Ororo murmured as she suppressed a shudder._

_He shrugged. "She said she was sorry."_

_"Sorry?"_

_Again he shrugged. "It's gonna sound crazy but she was in my head – spoke to me as if she was standing right next to me whispering to me. She told me she was sorry about you and her and me and her and mostly sorry about Scott. We didn't have a conversation cause I felt like I was in flames but they didn't burn and they did. It was weird but I felt like she was protecting me from the explosion. I figured that's how Scott survived too even though he's been in a coma since then. Maybe it was her way of being able to leave this world with a clear conscious."_

_Ororo felt strange. The air felt funny – thick and stuffy. Jean. She'd been such a horrible friend to her and Jean had given her Logan back. _

_"You still feelin' what I'm feelin', sweetheart?"_

_Her large eyes were full of anticipation. She looked like she was going to cry._

_"And it ain't somethin' the Professor did to us even though you were right about some things. It's hard to keep brainwashin' people when you're dead. Speakin' of which, you hear about Magneto comin' back to life so to speak an' goin' on a rampage last month? Gonna take over the world."_

_Ororo swallowed and nodded at the same time. Her stomach was doing flips. He took the napkin from her free hand and dabbed at the trail of white that had run down her chin. He was so close she nearly couldn't breathe. He stood up a bit, moved his chair closer to hers._

_"We had a deal remember?"_

_"A deal?"___

_"Yup.__ You an' me together."_

_"Together?"_

_"You sound like a parrot."_

_"You sound like you haven't changed at all."_

_"You sound like you have."_

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, darlin'."_

_"I'm so glad you're alive!" she sobbed._

_He let her cry, pulling her to him. Her sobs slowly became great heaves as she felt the deep sadness within her mingling with her new found joy, the emotions welling up threatening to overpower her. Her days and nights had been wracked with guilt and self hatred – to have survived when her friends, her only family had not had been almost too much for her to bear._

_"We got a place in Salem. You know that safe house but, well Bobby an' Kitty can't even watch My Wife and Kids any more, said things ain't the same without you there. Course everything else has gotta be eatin' at 'em. I didn't tell 'em I came after you. Didn't wanna get their hopes up. So I want you to come back with me."_

_She looked at him, surprised still trying to breathe. He grinned and rested an arm along the back of her chair. She tried to wet her lips but couldn't and quickly closed her mouth._

_"Breathe, sweetheart," he whispered as he patted her gently on her back._

_She fell into him then, her arms going around his neck, her lips seeking his and when his obliged she found she could breathe because he was breathing for her._

_"You gained a few pounds I see," he said as he helped her up and smacked her softly on her bottom._

_"Hey!"_

_"I like it," he said with a satisfied grin. He pulled out a wad of cash, tossed it on the table then wrapped an arm around her, steadied her and started to take her home._

_Was she dreaming she wondered? But she was in his arms and she went willingly. He kissed her, tore at her clothes even as they made it to the door. He ignored the gawking people – a useless audience. _

_Outside in the fresh air she still felt as if her head was pounding but it didn't matter. When she stumbled he was there helping her, his thick strong arms a cocoon of safety. She touched his face staring unabashedly. He kissed her lips. She cried for forgiveness. He held her tight and let her cry. There was no forgiveness needed._

_Time seemed to stand still. It was still night. Dark. The air was chilly. Too many cars – so many flashing lights. So many people out and about now, she thought and wondered why. And was that a fire in the distance? It looked like a bird. Fireworks maybe? She couldn't think straight. Where was Logan? Now she saw him beside her as if suddenly appearing out of no where. They were standing before the same SUV they'd gone out in so long ago. He opened the door and helped her in. But he put her in the back seat. She vaguely wondered why then thought – it was time, I am his no one else's ever._

_They could barely contain themselves. There were so many questions yet no time for words. His kisses suffocated her and she was glad to not be able to breathe. She was glad to let go. Not to have to think. She wanted to be with him, with Kitty and Bobby and Peter. She no longer wanted to live. She no longer deserved to live. No wait! What was she thinking? Her thoughts were jumbled. What was real and what wasn't? Would she ever know again? Oh, Logan! Where was Logan? She closed her eyes. I'm coming, please don't hate me, please forgive me. And she smiled as the flames grew bright above her._

_._

"Is she going to make it?"

The doctor looked at the nurse without acknowledging her question but he glanced at Ororo then back at the nurse.

"Oh," the nurse whispered.

He supposed that was all anyone could say. It was as good a response as any.

"Why do you think a beautiful girl like her would try to kill herself?" the nurse persisted.

"Who knows? She's not a druggie. Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend I don't know, Diane."

"Debbie. My name's Debbie."

"My mistake. It's late. I need some coffee."

The nurse shrugged. The doctor wanted a moment's peace. She, Debbie, asked too many questions and there were other patients to take care of. It had been a long night and he didn't have time regretting some kid's wasted life. With a brisk nod he turned and went to see his next patient.

The nurse didn't know why she was interested in this kid. She'd seen so many teenagers in the exact same situation. Where they got such strong dosages from she never could figure it out. Or why a beautiful girl who wore a size one and was in her prime would want to kill herself was a constant mystery to her.

Now, if she could lose fifty pounds and get into a size eight, maybe even a size ten she'd be ecstatic and all her other problems wouldn't seem half so bad then. Not like now with the mortgage falling behind, her two teenagers skipping school all the time and doing who knew what. Maybe even like this girl. She knew there wasn't anything she could do for the girl now or even for her teenagers who never listened to her it's just that something was so familiar about this girl.

It was like she knew her but couldn't figure out from where. Looking at her watch she saw her shift was over and she was anxious to get home to her kids. Maybe she'd try talking to them, tell them how much she loved them. Maybe it wasn't too late – like this poor girl. It wasn't until she was driving home when Debbie realized why the white haired girl was so familiar to her. She was a mutant – an X-Man. She remembered seeing her along with a group of other mutants on the cover of Newsweek a long time ago. She was glad her kids weren't mutants and with that she put Ororo out of her mind.

.

Inside the hospital busy nurses and aids and doctors scurried about their duties. Someone screamed and pointed out the window. Many stopped what they were doing to look and see what the fuss was about but others continued with their jobs, mundane and urgent. Those attending Ororo missed the sight of the bird of flame hovering in the sky just outside the hospital. They easily lifted her from her bed and placed her on a gurney then covered her almost carelessly with a blanket. It was warm and soft. She was already growing cold.

.


End file.
